Revelations: Ascalon and the Dragon
by TheMemeEdgeLord
Summary: Time can always change, and sometimes all it takes is one small event to change it. A small child, with scattered memories, and found with a lance and a dragon. Taken to Nohr and raised there by the soldiers, rising and falling but unaware of the path destiny has carved for him, what role he plays in the grand scheme. I don't own FE Fates, but my oc is mine. [Camilla x OC]
1. Chapter 1: A Boy, A Dragon, A Lance

**Hey everybody! I am total crud at doing summaries but, long story short, I was going to play a Fire Emblem Fates tabletop game, clearly following the story but also AU, and had an awesome character and everything. Issues happened with the DM and instead of letting mah boi sit and collect dust I figured I'd just make a fic out of it. He is a specific Camilla romance boy because I adore her and think she's a strong and well-made character. Anyway, yes, the guy's name is indeed a bit odd, but he was based off historical references I will mention later. Here's chapter one! If you have questions, please leave them in the comments section. Thanks!**

 **Also, the story does start from when the characters were young, and it builds from there.**

 **Chapter One: A Boy, A Dragon, A Lance**

Neither guard wanted to be out that cold snowy night. They'd rather be home or at the barracks, warm and away from the harsh weather that battered them so. However, people of this small town near the edge of the Bottomless Canyon had been sending letter after letter to the capital, requesting aid in ridding their home of a terror that had taken shelter in an abandoned barn. Whatever this creature was, it was eating some of the livestock and crops, fire randomly spewing from the opening in the roof of the structure at sporadic times of the day. These two men, part of a group of five out patrolling, were the help that had been sent out.

Trudging through the snow towards a lonely building in the distance one guard asked, "Do you think these folks might be telling the truth? There might be a dragon hiding inside and that's what's eating everything?"

"Ha! A dragon? I doubt it. Maybe a wyvern or some other beast but actual dragons are rare my friend. Whatever it is, if we find it, we'll kill the damned thing and then head back home. I'm done with this job." The second one said, scoffing at the idea that filled his comrade's head.

Just as the pair neared the structure a stream of brilliant gold flames shot out through the roof, a low moan following and quickly being silenced by an unknown factor. Nervous and not wanting to go back on what he said, the second guard, Arcturus, gave a small smile to the other and motioned for them to duck behind a large snow coated boulder. He watched to see if anything else would happen, sighing in relief when this settled and grew silent, save for the howling wind.

"Alright Simon, things seem okay but, I'm going to go check it out first and see what we're actually dealing with. If I call you by your first name, it means it's alright to come in. If I call by your last name, go get help. Got it?" Arcturus explained, waiting for the younger guard to nod. Content with the answer he put a hand on the lad's shoulder and added, "Things will be alright. I'm sure this is nothing big; maybe just some smart bandits using magic to scare the villagers."

With that the middle-aged man crept out from behind the cover and advanced forward, lance held ready and steps carefully measured out. Sound on and off was drowned out by the furious winds that ripped and tore at the lone figure, trying desperately to bend and knock him over. He stayed up though, straining his ears to pick up noise from the intimidating barn, whose shadow loomed over him like a dark cloud. It was not until he reached the partially open doors that he caught the faint mutterings that were uttered inside. That lead him to believe his own bandit tale until he listened again and discovered something he did not expect; the voice belonged to a child.

Lost as to what this could mean he lowered his lance some and cautiously stepped to where the opening was. Heart racing, he thought about his words before speaking, asking loudly, "Hello in there! I know you are in there, I heard you speaking! Are you alright child?"

Minutes passed as hushed noises echoed inside the building, feet scampering next to what could only be claws clacking on the ground. Soon a small, timid voice answered, replying with, "He-hello. I'm fine there's no issues. Please go away! I'm not hurting anyone!"

"Okay." Arcturus muttered to himself before continuing with, "I'm sure you haven't hurt anyone son. My name is Arcturus. I'm a Squad Captain from the capitol. Do you know the city's name?"

"Uh…no. No, I don't. Why are you here?"

"Well, the people here are scared of you…or what you might have with you. What's your name boy?"

Once again it was quiet, but there was the sound of the kid whispering to someone. The answer came close to five minutes later, voice shaking all the while. "I don't have one. I can't remember it. I don't know the city either. Are people really scared? I didn't mean to scare them."

"I am more than sure you didn't mean to as well. Can I come in? I won't bring any weapons with me. I promise." The shivering guard told him, doing all he could to make himself sound friendly to this lost child.

When he heard a reluctant 'yes' he disarmed himself, staying true to his word, and set his lance and dagger together off to the side of the doors. Then, steadying himself for whatever lay behind the wooden entrance, he held his hands up and walked inside. Nothing could have prepared him though as he found the rumors to be true and then some. Pressed against the leg of a young dragon, an actual dragon, was a small child. His brilliant gold eyes shinned in the moonlight with fear, dark blue hair a long and tangled mess, lightly tanned skin coated in grime, and hands tightly grasping a marvelous red lance that was pointed at Arcturus. Obviously, this child was afraid and possibly abandoned, yet he had to be braver than half of the soldiers he knew in order simply because he had been surviving and living with such a creature. Looking up at the dragon whose dark scales shimmered in the gloom, he saw the beast was crouched protectively above the kid, front legs guarding either side of him and head just a foot above him.

Arcturus steeled his nerves and, with a gentle smile, took only a couple of steps forward before speaking again. "Wow, that is a beautiful dragon there. Are they yours?"

Coughing some the kid said, "Yes. I hatched him and have taken care of him. You won't take him from me!"

"Oh no, I would never! Besides, he's very fond of you. Why are you two here anyway? It's the dead of winter and it must be terribly cold in this barn. I can't imagine food is easy to get either."

"Well, it was the closest place that was safe. People tried to take both of us, separate us, even when he was an egg. I don't know where I am and everyone I go to just tells me to leave."

"That's awful. I'm truly sorry you had to deal with that. Are you hungry?" He asked, watching the kids face brighten at those words. "I have some rations on me. They don't taste great but it's something."

Fidgeting with the heavy lance the child looked at his hands, and then the guard, trying to decide what to do. It was as the man kneeled slowly and brought out said rations that his willpower faltered, and he replied, "Is it okay? Aren't you hungry too?"

"I'll be alright. Here, this is for you. I'm not going to hurt either of you."

Warry but also starving the blue haired child walked over to the black-haired man, eyes glued to him and lance weighing him down. Tentatively he reached a small hand forward to the bar in the guards outstretched hand, tiny heart racing and threatening to leap out of his throat, as his fingers wrapped around the food. As fast as he could he snatched it away and took a few steps back, sniffing the snack before munching on the odd tasting bar. Lowering his hand Arcturus watched happily as the child ate, mind still abuzz about how all of this came to be. This whole scenario perplexed him yet, his biggest hope was to first get the kid somewhere safe.

"Is it good? Do you like it?" Arcturus asked once the kid finished and looked to him with big eyes.

Nodding he answered, "Yes. Do I need to pay you? I don't have any money."

"No. I was actually going to ask if you wanted more; I have a second one."

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked, completely lowering the red lance and finally, at last, showing a small smile.

"Yes. Here, it's all yours boy." Arcturus replied with a laugh as he handed the second bar over. Content that he was making progress he added, "You know, you must be really brave to be able to live with an actual dragon. Some of my friends have wyverns but they are not as fierce as dragons. They'd all probably like you."

"But George isn't scary. He's my best friend. I would be dead without him. What's a wyvern?"

"They're like dragons but…smaller. Some have front legs but usually they don't. His name is George?"

"Yeah. I thought the name fit him. Your friends…they wouldn't hurt him, would they?"

"No. If you want you and George can come live with me in the capital. It's not everyday that we find someone that's brave and smart enough to befriend a dragon. We could take care of you and him. I could even teach you how to use that lance. And there are kids your age there too, so you'd have friends. It's better than being out here in the cold." Arcturus explained as he fully sat down. In the dirt he drew a basic layout of the capital, pointing out where his barracks were and where they kept the wyverns.

Thinking long and hard about it the child turned to his dragon and spoke in a language that Arcturus couldn't understand, amazing the captain as the creature seemed to respond with gentle nods and snuffs, communicating intelligently. After many minutes of conversation, he turned back to find the awe-struck man watching him in deep fascination. He blushed as he felt awkward, second guessing his decision for only a moment. Dusting himself off and setting down the lance he answered.

"George agrees with your deal, but only if he can have some blankets to help him stay warm and he can have some apples." He told Arcturus, trying to sound strong and unmoving on his terms.

Roaring with laughter the man nodded vigorously, he replied happily, "Of course. By the Gods, George can have all the blankets he wants and many apples, as well as you. You can have a name too if you'd like. We can find one that fits."

"Yeah? There is one, but I can't read it. Could you?" The boy asked, hefting the lance up again and bringing it over to the friendly man. He pointed to the word etched into the side of the lovely red weapon, saying, "This. I want this to be my name."

Warmly the guard ruffled his dark hair and read the word aloud, officially beginning a new chapter in his life he never knew would happen.

"The word here, your new name my boy, is Ascalon. It's from an old story about a man who tamed a dragon, which I think is perfect. Let's go home now."

Together the small group left the barn, the man holding the child's hand with his left, the lance in his right, and the magical dragon following them closely. Then they left the town, meeting with the rest of the team, and soon they would be in the capitol, returning with a what they thought to be fake, and a new life quickly approaching them all.

 **So that's the end of chapter one! Hope you enjoyed. I'll probably be posting a few chapters quickly and then slow to a more regular pace. No clue how long this fic will be but it follows Revelations. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Windmire and Krakenburg

**I am back with chapter two! So, I've been researching the royal siblings and, from what I've gathered, they aren't related fully and had to win/ survive some dark bad shit to be royal children. Pretty brutal for the babies but, that will be a big part of the first few chapters and how our boy connects some with the siblings. *cough* lives through it *cough* Fair warning, like the rest of Nohr, things will be dark and not easy. For chapters containing things that might be triggering I will put a warning so do not fret. I gotchu. To the plot!**

 **Chapter Two: Windmire City and Castle Krakenburg**

Ascalon roused himself as George landed where Arcturus told him to. It had been a week-long journey and the group of men and women already adored the stray child, amazed at his skill with the dragon and that he could even lift the lance he had. He clung close to the captain though, shy for and quiet for most of the trip, but was ever grateful when it was meal time. The capital city, which he had been told was called Windmire, was not exactly what he had been expecting. It was large and beautiful at parts however, and uncomfortable gloom had hung over the expansive area, darkening the sky and making the new comer uneasy. Ascalon stayed on his dragon at that point, feeling more comfortable there, and only came down once they reached the intimidating Castle Krakenburg.

Sliding off his best friend's back the boy was caught and lowered to the ground by Arcturus, who gave the scared child a warm smile and took his hand. "We're going to walk George to his stall and then I'm going to introduce you to the king, okay?" He told him, using a reassuring tone to help the kid's nerves.

All he received was a nod and the child speaking in the odd tongue again to his dragon, explaining what was going to happen. George did not seem pleased at the idea of being separated however, gave an affirming snuff and nuzzled the child's side gently. They set off after that, passing through what appeared to be a landing bay of some kind as it was large enough for everyone. A bit further inside was a massive side chamber, with corrals that housed many wyverns, all of them sniffing the air in confusion at the new comer who walked into their home. Ascalon reassured his friend everything was alright, even saying they might be his friends once they warm up to him, as they continued through the large passage and stopped at an empty one.

"Alright George, this will be your new sleeping spot until we come back. We won't be too long alright." Arcturus told the nervous dragon who eyed the area cautiously.

Eventually, with some convincing and after five large blankets were laid down, the dragon agreed, giving one last affectionate nuzzle before stepping inside. He circled four times and then rested on the floor, shutting his large green eyes and sleeping. The child gave his friend a kiss on the snout before following the man, staying close to him as they navigated the castle and its interior together. They went through many rooms, and as they progressed more and more, the pair drew quiet a lot of attention and whispers tailed after them like dust behind a shooting star. It was when they approached a pair of oversized yet elegant doors that Arcturus came to a halt, going into a crouch so he was eye level with the kid.

"Okay, so behind those doors is the King of Nohr. His name is King Garon and when we enter inside, we'll both bow deeply to him." He explained as he straightened up the child's clothes and hair.

"Is he your boss?" Ascalon asked, clearly anxious.

"He is the big boss. Everyone answers to him. Don't ask any questions, unless given permission, and do not ask about his wives. When answering him, address him as 'Your Majesty' and be clear, concise, and don't take long okay?"

"What does concise mean?"

Exhaling he replied, "It means being honest and quick. Now, deep breath. Exhale. Most importantly, do not show him that you're afraid. He will be a bit scary but don't show it, okay?"

"Okay. Be brave, right?" Ascalon questioned, giving the man a small smile.

"Exactly. You'll do just fine. Follow me."

Together the duo entered the throne room, a man announcing the guard as they did so. Sitting on the throne far ahead of them was the king, black armor shining in the torch light and eyes fixating on the small blue haired child. He watched the pair like a falcon its prey, almost amused that he even brought the kid here. However, his physical traits were odd, not common in Nohr or Hoshido. They reached the base of the stairs when Garon decided that was far enough, raising his hand to signal to them to stop their advance. Halting the two kneeled down and bowed their heads, awaiting the king's words with a brave face.

"Captain Arcturus, you were sent to go resolve an issue. You came back instead with a child and, from what I've heard, a large beast. Explain." King Garon said, words straight to the point and colder than the snow outside.

"Yes, your Majesty. As it is, the beast is in fact a dragon, one this child hatched and raised. The pair were hiding in a barn on the outer edge of the town. He is talented for his age and can communicate with the creature. Ascalon, this boy, has no family so, in order to fix the issue, I brought him here. I was going to ask permission to let him live here in exchange for him working." Arcturus explained, close to no emotion in his voice so he would not add any hidden intentions to his words.

"Hmmm. Child come forward. Only you."

Ascalon answered with a simple 'Yes your Majesty' and rose to his feet. Keeping back his fear he ascended the stairs and walked over to the king, noting his gray skin and spiked crown. Of all the things he had faced in life, which was a lot for the few years he had been around, this might have been one of the toughest things to do. The towering man he approached glared down at him and looked as if he had had a piece of him recently torn away. Perhaps it was his happiness, but he couldn't be sure. When he was ten feet away the king told raised his hand and he stopped where he stood.

Slowly the king walked over, stopping two feet in front of him, and began to circle the small lanky child. He took in his odd features, rubbing a few locks of the navy hair between his fingers, surprised by how soft it was for an orphan. Garon gave one nod and stood in front of the kid, gazing down at him and watching as he tried his best to keep still and not fidget.

"Look up at me. I want to see your face and eyes." The king commanded, pleased as the child immediately did as he was told, gold locking onto gray. "Hm, your eyes are an odd color. Who are your parents? What happened to them?"

"I-I don't know your Majesty. I can't remember who they are, or who I am." Ascalon answered, keeping a straight face despite the faint scowl that settled on the king's face.

"Oh? And where was it that you last remember being?"

"A big creepy valley with lots of lightning and wind. My head hurt, and I had George's egg with me and my lance. George is my dragon your Majesty."

"You hatched this dragon?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I kept him nice and warm."

King Garon pondered this for a moment, finding the child was being honest, and looked back to him again as he had one more question. "Are you willing to do whatever it takes to earn your place here at my castle?"

Ascalon paused, response caught in his throat as he thought about what he was agreeing to. In the end, he had no memories of family, no one or where to go, and discovered there wasn't much of a choice. Looking the king in the eyes he replied, "I will do what it takes, so long as I can live and keep George. May I have that, your Majesty?"

With a grin he told him, "Yes, you may. You will be assigned as part of the wyvern troops and work with them within a week's time. Now, leave this hall and wait under the chandelier outside. I must speak with Captain Arcturus."

Ascalon bowed and left the hall, movement rigid and cold so as to hide his panicking emotions that fluttered about wildly. As he passed Arcturus, he gave a small smile, only briefly in passing. Then the child swiftly exited the area, leaving behind the man that saved him and his new king.

[Outside with Ascalon]

The moment he was under the chandelier that King Garon had spoke of Ascalon let out a shaky breath, entire body relaxing and quivering as he was finally out of the presence of the terrifying man. He felt sick and like he had just agreed to something that would end badly eventually. Wrapped up and consumed in his thoughts he hardly noticed a group of children huddled behind a pillar not too far away, all of them whispering to one another. At last one of them, a girl about the same age as Ascalon with long lavender hair, stepped away, frustrated with her siblings, and walked over to the scared child. She approached him with a sweet smile and tapped his shoulder gently. Still the blue haired child was surprised, leaping back a few feet and giving a small yelp.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you sweetie. My name is Camilla." She told him, worry clouding her face for only a second before it returned to its normal smile.

"Uh, sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped; I could have hurt you. Please forgive me." Was all that Ascalon could think to stutter out as he gave her a deep bow in apology.

"Oh my! It's alright, it was an accident and I did scare you. All is forgiven. What's your name?"

"…It's Ascalon. Do you live here? Arcturus told me there were other kids at the castle that were my age."

"Yes, I'm a Princess, well, I will be. My brothers are back there behind the pillar. The tall one is Xander and the pouty one is Leo. One of my sisters looks kind of like you. Do you know Azura?" She asked as her exasperated brothers stepped into view and joined them.

"Azura? No. I don't have my memories though so maybe I knew her. I'm not royal though. I'm an orphan."

"He does look like her though. Just darker. My name is Xander. Yours?" The eldest asked as he extended his hand to the new person.

"Ascalon. It's nice to meet you. And you too Prince Leo…right?" He replied, shaking both brother's hands.

"Correct. Why is father letting you stay here? He doesn't normally take in random orphans." Leo questioned, eyeing him closely and unsure what to make of him.

"Sorry. I have a dragon that I hatched and raised. I can speak with him; his name is George. Oh, I'm joining the wyvern troops, so I can earn my place here!"

At the mention of joining a troop, at his young age, and hatching a rare creature, Leo laughed and shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all. There was no way this peasant could have accomplished so much, no way in heaven or hell. Yet as he quieted down, he found his other two siblings glaring at him while Ascalon hung his head shamefully. Neither of them were happy and surly he would be scolded by at least Camilla later.

"I believe you Ascalon! I'm sure Xander does too! You must be very brave to have been able to hatch a dragon and raise it. You have a lance too, right?" Camilla said, saving the day and cheering him back up. "I'd love to see it all if that's alright? Once you're settled in of course. I love wyverns actually, and I want to join that group too when I'm older."

"Really? That's amazing! It would be an honor to work with you."

"Oh stop! You're so nice!" She said, giggling lightly and giving him a gentle push in the shoulder. He laughed as well, hardly noticing the large doors opening.

[Arcturus's conversation with King Garon]

" _Rise Captain. I want you to look at me when we speak." Garon ordered, watching the young man rise from the floor and make eye contact._

" _Yes, your Majesty. What do you wish to speak of?" Arcturus asked in a steady tone._

" _The boy. I know all that he told me was true. He couldn't lie even if he wanted to. The town you found him in though, how close to the Bottomless Canyon is it? I need to know if he may potentially be an enemy later on."_

" _My King, he cannot be any older than eight. Yes, he was found near that canyon, but I doubt he is a threat."_

" _Can you vouch for him? Are you willing to take that risk? Because if he does turn out to be a traitor it will fall on both of you, and both will die. Tell me Arcturus, do you wish to end up like your parents?" Garon pressed, drawing a flinch from the captain as he recalled the dead people mentioned. Sighing the King sat in his throne and rested his head on his closed fist, saying, "I have given you much slack, and have watched as you've grown and proved to be a valiant and honest man. I'm sure you can understand my discomfort at you finding a stray, who looks similar to one of my own children and has odd items with him, and he has no memory to add."_

" _I do understand my King and if you wish it, I will claim full responsibility for the child and his actions."_

" _And if he turns traitor, he will be given a traitor's execution, regardless of age. You will be given the same. Do you understand?" King Garon asked, almost exhausted with this situation._

" _Yes. I understand and accept the consequences should the worst occur. Is that all your Majesty?" Arcturus asked, heart skipping every other beat as he agreed to his own death should he be wrong._

" _No, you are free to go. Let him know, if he harms any of my children or disobeys them, they are free to punish him as well. He is the lowest rank here and needs to work his way up, if he wants to not deal with this. Now leave captain."_

 _Heart heavy at what the child's life was going to be Arcturus left, holding his head high and putting on a brave face once again. As he opened the doors, he saw three of the royal children flitting about Ascalon excitedly, watching with a bittersweet smile as Princess Camilla told the boy about how they might work together one day. Determined to give the child the best chance he could he told himself not to bend or break. One day this odd orphan would be the best damn soldier Nohr had seen, maybe even be able to bring peace to the land. Arcturus would make sure of it. He had to. He just had to._

 _Walking forward with a smile he said, "See Ascalon, I knew you would make friends here. Now, you can see them later. We have lots of stuff to do and many things to learn. Tell them goodbye."_

" _Goodbye your majesties. I will see you later…?" He told them, unsure about the end._

 _Camilla stepped forward and gave him a tight hug, happily saying, "Of course. You're our new friend. Besides, you told me you'd let me visit George."_

" _Yeah, that's right. Have a good day." He replied, giving a bow and then following Arcturus. Together they left and went to the barracks, Ascalon asking when they were halfway there, "Is everything going to be okay? I didn't do anything wrong, right?"_

 _Steadying his voice, to keep away any sign of what he had just agreed to out of sight, the captain kindly looked at the boy whose eyes shinned so brightly and answered, "No. No, you did nothing wrong. You were perfect, better than perfect, and the King agreed to let you be here. From this day on, you are a guard of Nohr and my child, if you're alright with that?"_

" _Your child? Like father and son?"_

" _Yes, if you want that. I will be your family, keep you safe when I can, and raise you. You are my responsibility and I won't abandon you."_

 _Without a word the boy threw himself at the captain, crying and hugging him as tightly as his small arms could manage. In response Arcturus scooped the child up of the floor and held him close, feeling an odd warmth run through him and cause his heart to beat quickly. They were family, and he would do everything in his power to keep that._

 **So that is chapter two. I know, not too much excitement or action. I gotta get them characters and plots set up though. Anyway, thank you for reading and chapter three should be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

**Boom! Chapter three! So, just a preface, there will be a couple of time skips unless you guys do not want them, or you do. Idk. But I'm still going to cover the development and growth of the relationships in this story. I hope so far you all enjoy this story, I enjoy writing it. To the chapter~!**

 **Warning: This chapter will contain some battle scenes. Nothing too intense but I thought I;;d let you know.**

 **Chapter Three: Settling In**

It had only been two weeks and already Ascalon was the talk of Castle Krakenburg, gaining favor with many people as he had a sweet and polite demeanor, leading a helping hand wherever he went and telling everyone how honored he was to be here. The only ones that had a sour taste for the optimistic child were several of the concubines, concerned that he would take favor away from their children. Yet even as they were nasty to him, he continued to be the spitting image of calm and kind. Little did those women know, he was panicking somewhat on the inside, concerned they would lash out at him. Camilla was always there to help him calm down and to reassure him he was doing just fine, until her mother or brothers called for her of course. It was the start of week three that he took a breather.

He was walking through one of the many halls, glancing down at his map, when a voice called for him. It was familiar and the best one in the castle, save for Arcturus, so he turned to face the cheery princess. Camilla stopped once she caught up and, after catching her breath, gave him a warm hug. Still getting use to those he returned it after a second, noticing how nice she smelled today.

"So, how are you doing? A lot of people like you from what I've heard." She told him, her violet eyes bright and full of excitement.

"Well, I guess. I've just been trying to do my best. The ladies with the other kids…they don't like me. Not one bit. Especially the blonde lady with the green streaks in her hair." He replied, shifting nervously as he worried about her.

"She doesn't like anyone except her daughter and my father. However, I figured since you've been working so hard, we could hang out for the day. Please? You did say we would."

"Oh yeah. What if I get in trouble though?"

"I'll take the blame. They can't be upset at you if I ordered you to spend the day with me."

"Are you ordering me to?" He asked in confusion.

"You know what, yes! Ascalon, I order you to hang out with me for the day. I am a princess." She said, adding the last part with a mocking voice and glare.

Laughing he nodded and answered, "Of course your majesty. I can't say no; I really can't. So, what shall we do for the day?"

"This is so exciting! Oh, you can introduce me to George first. Then we can play in the gardens, and then you can meet Azura! Let's go!"

Taking a hold of his hand she sped off towards the wyvern stalls, drawing the attention of many people as they ran by, even Arcturus who watched in bewilderment as his now son was dragged away.

"Was that your boy and Princess Camilla?" Simon asked, confused at what just happened.

"From the trail of apologies that followed and the, 'I'll see you at dinner', yeah that's him. I knew he'd make friends." Arcturus said with a chuckle.

"Doesn't he have chores to do?"

"Don't you have duties to do?"

"Yes sir." Simon replied, seeing that was the end of that.

Down the maze of halls and past the baffled staff were the breathless pair of kids, neither one use to running so much so suddenly. They took a shortcut through the kitchen, snagging some apples as they went, and ducked into the area that all the animals were kept. Several horses stood tall and gazed at the duo that passed by, neighing happily when the little girl reached into her pockets and pulled out sugar cubes. Handing a few to Ascalon the two fed the treats to the horses and made their way to the wyverns, still breathing heavily from rushing over here. As they came to a stop outside of George's pen the pair finally were able to breath properly.

The pair carefully stepped inside, trying to be quiet so as not to wake him just yet. Ascalon went closer, telling Camilla to hold on a moment, which she did, and he approached his best friend. The indigo dragon snoozed away until a familiar and gentle face rested against his small snout, rousing him in a way only one person knew how to. Large pearlescent green eyes opened slowly, finding a friend there with an apple in one hand and a grin on his small face. The boy whispered a sweet greeting, telling the dragon of how his days had been, the new people he had met. Finally, after George yawned and stretched his front legs in a similar fashion to cats, Ascalon asked if one of his friends could meet him. Debating it, and then seeing the pleading expression his precious companion gave him, he rolled his eyes and gave an affirming snuff.

Happily, the child went to the side and walked over a girl his age, lavender hair curly and long, violet eyes shimmering with admiration, and an awe-struck smile on her lips. She had the magical item with her: an apple. Wanting the food George shimmied forward carefully, not wanting to frighten the girl, and was pleased when she seemed ecstatic at the gesture. Walking forward she came right up to him, three feet away, and gave a bow before offering the food. Her giggles filled the space as he scooped it up with his tongue and munched on it with much joy. George decided she was sweet and innocent enough and, whilst resting his head on the ground nearby, let the young girl pet him and give a couple of pleasant scratches behind his ears. As he fell back asleep, she said thank you in her human tongue and sat in the corner with Ascalon, whose smile shinned brighter than the sun.

"Wow, he's really beautiful. Even asleep. Do you think he'll get big, like a mountain?" She asked, holding her friend's hands in anticipation.

"I don't know, but he might. Or he might stay small, like he is now. He told me that some dragons can be as small as a bird even." Ascalon explained, blushing when she spoke again.

"You can talk with him? Do you know how amazing that is? I'm so glad you're here! That you're my friend. It's hard to make friends here. Most of the other kids don't like me much and well…you're like my first friend besides my brothers. We are friends, right?"

"Of course! You're the first person that wasn't scared of me. Most people just pushed me away and left me in the cold. I've always just been left behind and forgotten by all. Well, except Arcturus."

At that Camilla, whose eyes were already watering, shed a few tears and held her friend close, burying her face into his shoulder as they fell back into a pile of hay. "Those people that left you and were scared and were just cowards! I promise from this day on, I will never leave you or abandon you. We'll be together, and you'll never be alone again. Okay?"

"Okay. And I promise I'll always be with you, so that neither of us have to be alone and feel that again. We'll have each other, no matter what. Pinky promise!" He said, wiping away a stray tear as he held out his pinky.

She laughed and took it with her own without hesitation, resting her forehead on his. Muttering, "Pinky promise." She yawned and flopped on top of her friend, relaxing in the warm hay and drifting to sleep. It was after Ascalon fell asleep as well that one of the caretakers found them. She paused, smiling softly at the two and their entwined fingers, and then decided it was best to let them be. Sweet moments like this were rare to come by and she wanted them to have it while it lasted.

[Two Days Later]

"A mission your Majesty?" Ascalon asked, curious and a little afraid of what was to happen.

"Yes child. See, our land is in constant terror near the border. Raids happen, and fighting does occur. The Wyvern Troop, your troop, are being sent out to check these lands and I wish for you to accompany them. You dragon is already larger than most of our wyverns and you are able to navigate well with him." King Garon explained to the young boy before him, glad that he was not fighting or arguing the order. Standing up he walked over and continued with, "Your job will be to rescue any troops that are hurt should a battle happen. Many men die because they cannot get out of the line of fire quick enough. Do this and you will save families and lives, for Nohr. You want that, correct Ascalon?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I will be brave for my home and do my best. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. I have learned that you have made friends with some of the children here. Is this true?"

"Yes, it is true your Majesty. Should I have not?" He questioned, afraid of the answer.

"No, it is good to make friends and allies. Choose them carefully though. As you know, the world can be a dark and cruel place. We herein Nohr are strong because we were able to survive it while growing up. You are dismissed and leave for the border at sunset." Garon told him with a firm nod.

Rising to his feet Ascalon gave one more bow and then, back straight and eyes forward just like Arcturus, he left the throne room. Outside waiting for him was a small group of people, one being his new father. Camilla, Leo, and Xander stood and awaited him anxiously as well, the siblings nervous and concerned as to what his meeting was about. He gave them all his best smile and went over, bowing to the royal children when near.

"Nothing bad happened. I was just told what my first mission is. I'm the rescue unit for the group going out tonight. I'll be alright." He explained, trying to make it seem like it was nothing of consequence. Leo barking out a harsh laugh, one that was bitter and sarcastic to its core, negated his attempt.

Elbowing his brother Xander gave Ascalon a steady gaze and told him, "My friend this is bad. Not many people survive and come back from those kinds of missions, especially the rescue unit. You need to be careful and if things become too risky then fly back here. You're no good to the country if you're dead and you're how old?"

"Eight, but I'll be nine soon…I think. I will be safe, and I'll keep the troops safe too. I've been taught some first aid and how to stitch a wound so I'm ready."

Camilla spoke this time, doing what she could to be optimistic, and said, "Yeah. You're very smart, and brave. Besides, if you get hurt, I know George will keep you safe and bring you home." Hugging him tightly she whispered, "You made a promise too. You'll come back right?"

"Always. Never alone again, remember?" He whispered back, his smile coming back as his friend encouraged him.

"Of course." Pulling away she looked to her brothers and told them, "You guys worry too much. He'll be fine and when he's back we can all play Hide & Seek again. Now let's say bye and do our chores before we're in trouble."

At her order her brothers said farewell, Xander giving him a hug and Leo giving a fist bump. The trio walked away, chatting about what they wanted for dinner and how they didn't wish to study. Ascalon watched them a moment longer and looked to Arcturus, who hid his worry well and gave him a smirk. Taking his son's hand, the two went back to their shared quarters where they had an early meal, going over things they could do when he returned. Unfortunately, Arcturus was a foot soldier and not part of the group his son was in. Still, he trusted the boy and knew that if he could make it through everything he had before here, he would make it through this. Scarred maybe, but that was a normal thing for the residents of this dark land.

Sunset came all to fast and, as Arcturus helped the young boy climb atop his dragon, he gave a wane smile and reached down to his belt, pulling something off and handing it to him. "This was my first weapon when I was young. My family and I lived in the cold north and we needed to hunt for our food. I hope that you do not need to harm anyone with this, as it is sharp and deadly, but if you must then you must. I'd rather you be safe than not. Don't try and fight though. If you can avoid it then please, please stay far from it." He told Ascalon, his voice shaking only at the end.

"I'll do my best. I don't want anyone to die though. Is that Princess Camilla? Ascalon replied, peering over his father's shoulder.

To both of their surprise it was indeed her, mud splattered across her fine dress and breathing heavily, as though she had run the whole way here. "This…This is for you. Here." She breathlessly stated as she held something out that shimmered and caught the light of the descending sun.

Leaning down he took it, marveling at the beautiful beads and jewels that made the lengthy bracelet. Touched by the gift he smiled brightly, wrapping it around his left wrist a couple of times until it was secure. "Thank you, Camilla. It's amazing. I don't think I deserve it." He answered with a small laugh.

"Ugh, don't say that. It's special to me and you must bring it back, along with you and George. Don't forget that we're here, alright?" She explained, hands on her hips as she angrily pouted for a moment. Her expression softened, and she reached up, giving the dragon a loving pat and then squeezing her friends hand tightly.

"I will bring it and everything else back. I swear."

"Good. Be safe." She told him. To that he nodded and went to join the other troops, all of them keeping a bright attitude the child's sake. They, as well as Arcturus and Princess Camilla, knew what was out there and had settled in with the knowledge that he wouldn't be the same when he came back. As they troop took flight, quickly fading away into the coming night, she spoke to the captain saying, "He'll come back. You don't need to worry."

[Four days later w/Ascalon and troop]

The soldiers took fantastic care of their youngest member, telling him of their various adventures and teaching him how to fight with the dagger he had, always letting him have food before themselves. When he slept though, all they could do was try and figure out why the king had sent him along. True he was good with his dragon and decently smart, but there was bound to be a fight and if he was hit once by the wrong person, he'd be dead. Some believed it was a test of a sort, to weed out the weak from the strong. Others thought that perhaps he was a kid of importance that this king wanted dead. No one had a solid answer, but they could all agreed that if anyone had to make it back alive, it was him. There was a plot brewing and he had something to do with it.

Upon reaching their destination, a wyvern lord named Phier stuck close to the child, javelin ready to down anyone that came to close, and a steel lance to keep them down. She had lost her sister to a similar fight and wasn't about to lose more. Red eyes watching the grim horizon she spoke with the child, asking, "So, you can talk with him? That's rare. How'd you learn that?"

"Oh, uh…I don't know. It always came naturally to me. I'm able to speak his language better than yours to be honest. Sorry ma'am." Ascalon answered, hoping he didn't offend her. Her cackle that followed his statement relaxed him some and put his worries to rest.

"Well then, you are definitely something else boy. No one in Nohr or Hoshido speak dragon first and common second. I don't know where you came from but I'm glad I met you. Stay sharp okay." She instructed his with a tight smile.

Before he could agree to that a cry rang out through the troops and several flashes of metal streaked the air between them, raising their alarm. The burnet wyvern lord immediately went into action, shouting for the kid to keep out of range and hang back, rushing forward herself with her lance ready. He did as she said, telling George to loop back and fly higher so they were harder to hit. Together they rose and listened to the terrifying sounds of conflict, weaving about to avoid projectiles. Once at a decent height they watched the field, both anxious and worried as to what would occur, how this would end.

The enemies were like shadows, hiding in the trees and flitting from one dark patch to another, leaping across the branches and throwing sharp metal objects that closely resembled daggers. Other held something he did know: bows. It wasn't long until the first wail of pain from one of the wyverns sounded, echoing in the forest and the skies about. Wincing in sympathy the pair scanned for the injured one, keeping an eye on them until another cry erupted, followed by two more and a man falling through the air.

"George, let's go!" Ascalon shouted over the growing wind, leaning low as they bolted through the sky. Faster than any other being on the field the reached the falling soldier and, claws outstretched, snatched him out of the plunge. The man, breathless and in shock, gazed up at the pair, shouting a thanks as his mount came back around for him.

Proud of their accomplishment the two ducked and weaved, shoving troops out of the line of fire and snaking through the battle zone with their eyes sharp. They did well and lasted this way for a good amount of time, helping their team gain the upper hand and push back the enemy forces. Of course, that was until a cry from one of the opposing archers redirected the attention.

"Aim at the large one! They're their defense!" they practically screamed, firing an arrow at the evasive pair.

"Oh no. George, this way!" the boy shouted, dreading what was starting.

Soaring to the side and up they spun to avoid the many arrows trailing after them, some flying wide while other came dangerously close, two of them scraping his cheek and leaving stinging cuts in their wake. George, who was not use to this much flying and dodging, breathed laboriously and made a quick decision, for him and his friend. He shot upwards, wind and cold burning his eyes as he ignored Ascalon's cries to stop. Many of the archers and other unknown enemy soldiers had to peek out of the tops of the trees to continue their barrage, none of them expecting what came next.

Nohrian and Hoshidan alike were awe-struck as the massive indigo beast revealed to all it was not a wyvern, but indeed a creature of myth, as its large form dropped suddenly mid-rise, and plummeted back down at a ridiculous speed. Too quickly for the enemies to respond it righted itself at the tree line and released it unnatural gold flames, incinerating foliage and humans in its fire. Ninja, archer, and many others howled and yelled to one another, the word 'Dragon' being bellowed loudly for all to hear. Like an angry serpent awakened from its slumber George scuttled the canopies and swatted at the hastily retreating figures, enraged that they harmed his child. It was only when a young pair had been trapped that the kid's words broke through that anger.

"George stop! This isn't you! They don't deserve to die! Please stop! Please!" He cried, burying his face into his friend's neck and begging him to cease his rampage.

Slowly the red curtain that had covered his eyes lifted and he stared down at the two young boys, neither one much older than his Ascalon, both terrified and gazing in shock at the beast he was. The red-haired child, who was hurt and had one of his eyes closed and coated in blood, was held tightly in the green-haired boy's arms. After a moment it finally clicked what they were, and the dragon knelt his head down low to them, his emerald gaze meeting the nervous lavender one.

"Please. Please let us go. My brother and I don't want to die. We were just doing as we were ordered! Please!" Tears in his eyes the brother pleaded, shaking and scared.

Ascalon, who gently patted George on the head, slid down from his saddle and walked to the pair, watching their gaze widen as they found a child commanded this creature. He went to the pair and spoke to them, almost not as himself, asking, "Are you scared? Are you fearing for your life?"

"…Yes. We are. He'll never admit it, but we are. It's our first mission."

"Go back home then. Go and question if the fighting is worth it. If it's not, then look for peace, and remember what mercy is. Maybe if we find it, peace, we can be friends one day." The odd blue haired child told them.

On the brink of sobbing in relief the green haired brother watched the Nohrian kid and, much to his humility, lowered his head to the ground in gratitude as he bowed, lifting his brother after and vanishing. On the edge of the shadows he turned and said, "I will never forget your kindness or words. I will hope for the best. Goodbye." Then the brothers disappeared from sight.

"You let them go?" Phier asked as she landed near the kid.

"They were like me, I could see it. If we want peace, we can't gain it by fighting and hurting everyone. That doesn't work; it only scares people. George and I don't want to be scary. Not now and not ever again, isn't that right buddy?" Ascalon explained, looking to his now exhausted friend who had fully laid down on the forest floor.

"I…I don't have anything to say to that. You're not wrong and I guess it stands to reason that fear on breeds contempt and hate." She replied, lost at the unexpected answer and surprised even more by who it came from. Nodding she looked to her injured men, watching them struggle to round up the hurt Hoshidans and, with a sigh, made an order she never expected. "Patch them up and let them go!"

All eyes turned to her, their leader of unquestionable skill and thought, now unsure as to what they heard. It was when she repeated it that the message went through fully and both parties obeyed, wanting nothing more than to get home to their loved ones. Many from both countries would remember this day, the strange help that came from the enemy, and the apology from the blue haired boy and his dragon.

[Five days later at Castle Krakenburg]

Phier had instructed her troops that none of them were to mention this event and that, as far as anyone knew, the captive escaped due to the damage from the fire and the injuries they had sustained. She also made it crystal clear that no one was to speak of what George had been able to do, so as they could keep the dragon and Ascalon safe and hopefully not make them a more valuable target to molded into a soulless soldier or war machine. Everyone agreed without argument, all of them afraid of what would happen if the pair were turned into fighting drones. Her last order before they reached the castle was to learn as much about Hoshido and its people, so that perhaps there would be a way to find a bridge to peace with the other kingdom, quoting the boy and his words so that her men would know them too.

When they arrived the Wyvern Troop was greeted by Captain Arcturus and the trio of siblings that had grown fond of Ascalon. It was the early morning and they were welcomed back with coffee and breakfast, a pleasant surprise that all graciously accepted. Arcturus went to speak with Phier while the three others dashed over tot their friend, Camilla tackling him when he was off George.

"So, how did he do?" He asked as they watched the happy bunch laugh and talk with one another excitedly.

"He did well, and while the injuries definitely had an effect on him, he's mostly stayed normal." She replied, adding the next part in a lower tone. "We need to meet privately and discuss this further. There are some things I'm unsure of."

He gave only a nod and continued in idle chat, keeping her secret to himself, and telling her, "Well, once you are ready, King Garon would like to see you. He's anxious to know how things went. I'll see you later for sparing, 11pm?"

"That'll do. Have a nice day Captain."

Over with the children a much different conversation was had as Ascalon told them about how well George flew, how almost no one died, and that the Wyvern troops thought he was cool. Xander had been nodding in approval, keeping his stoic face on even though he wanted nothing more than to ask for a reenactment, while Leo scoffed at half of the ludacris claims, unable to believe what he was saying. Camilla was happily sitting on a crate and swinging her feet as her friend spoke with energy, making sound effects and trying to use his hands to better describe the events. It was when Arcturus approached that Ascalon quieted down.

"Captain Phier told me what happened. You did well, and everyone for once came home. I'm proud of you and, I'm glad you are safe." He said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Are you serious!? Captain Phier is saying he did all of that? Ugh, you're all crazy." Leo huffed as he threw his arms in the air and stormed off.

"I have business to attend to for most of the night so, I was going to ask if you wanted to spend it with your friends?" Arcturus asked, amused at the sight of the bunch.

"Really? No chores or work?" Ascalon questioned, overjoyed when his father nodded in reply. Yipping he answered, "Yes! Whoooo! We can play games and hide in the gardens!"

Princess Camilla, who was equally excited, ran off with her friend, the pair swooping in behind Leo and dragging the pouty one along while Xander gave the captain a quick bow and chased after them. The eldest boy shouted for them to wait up, losing his cool and racing to join them all when they didn't stop or slow. Laughing the four of them disappeared as they turned a corner, leaving behind their worries and cares.

 **That is it for this one. Didn't want to drag it on too long. Oh the suspense though! Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4: Premonition

**Welcome back gang, we recently had our boy face some battle. Wasn't too bad, minus George getting a little upset. Okay, maybe really upset. Peeps went after his buddy though so, meh? Thank you all for reading so far and I will definitely take time with the characters.**

 **Thank you GrimaxNaga and Greyjedi449t for the reviews and advice. It is much appreciated.**

 **Warning: This chapter does contain kids being dicks to each other and mentions of physical abuse. My apologies in advance.**

 **Chapter Four: Premonition**

[Arcturus and Phier]

Later on, on the night that the Wyvern Troops had returned, the two captains met in secret, inside the city that thrived underneath the stale shell that was Windmire. This city, abundant with noise and life, was truly the capital of Nohr. Arcturus who was a regular here sat at a table, tea in front of him and his eyes watching the crowd bustle. People were making trades, buying gifts, selling trinkets from the opposing kingdom to those that desired them. It was as he thought back to when he was young that a cough interrupted him. Turning his attention to the person he found who he had been waiting for.

"Phier, I'm glad you made it in one piece. Do you want anything to drink?" He said politely, getting up to give her a hug and then sitting down as she did.

"Coffee, and I need it strong. I had to lose one of the princesses on my way here. The damn brat nearly caught me." She replied, pushing back her short hair and sighing. A moment later she added, "We're alright though, no one knows we're here."

"That's good. Now, what happened out there? You seemed bothered and shaken, which is very unlike you." He asked after ordering her drink.

"Yeah. Where to start…well, from what he's explained, dragon might be his original language. It baffled me too but, if you listen to his voice and the way he speaks, it is very clear that our language is one he's still learning. Ascalon is eloquent when he wants to be and holds himself in a manner no street urchin would. He…Arcturus he convinced me to release the Hoshidans we caught."

"What? You guys won and had prisoners? Why did he let them go?"

"He said they were like him, and that we can't gain peace by fighting and hurting everyone. That it doesn't work, and it only scares people. This was right after he calmed down George and brought him out of a bloodthirsty rampage. I listened to the kid, told my men to patch up and release the captives. It was so strange though because, as we helped them, they helped patch us up. Him and George apologized to everyone, friend and foe, and both parties split peacefully." She told him, pausing when her drink arrived so she could down a third of it hastily. After a couple of deep breathes she looked to her friend and said, "We need to figure out who he is before anyone else does. I get this odd feeling from him."

"Kind of tingly, right? Like there's a charge in the air?" Arcturus asked, knowing what she was speaking of.

"Yes. He might have magic. I'm taking him on my next mission that goes to an area where I know Dragon Veins are…to see if he can activate one."

"Phier, what are you getting at? Why would you take him to that?"

"He might be royal damnit! Look at him! You found him with an elaborate lance, a dragon he hatched and tamed, and he looks like Queen Arete and Princess Azura. The is no way you can't tell me that you don't see it." She shouted, slamming her fist down on the table

"It could also be coincidence. It's strange but it can happen!"

"Well you better pray to any god that will listen that it is a coincidence because if it turns out he can use that power he might be a missing royal from who knows where. Do you know what that'll mean for him?"

"Don't say it. Don't." He almost pleaded, eyes cast away and staring at the floor.

"It could mean death. Public execution and war. Or, if he's not lucky, he'll be interrogated, an amnesiac, and held in a prison cell for ransom. Not a great future is it?" She asked, breathless from her anger and shouting. Leaning back in her chair she put a hand to her head and sighed. "I understand you adore this child, who he reminds you of, but if you don't see what could happen, he'll end up just like Nix and Hela. Dead. Neither of us want that."

"…I know. I still think about them, even though I can't visit their graves. All lost because they wanted to get flowers from Hoshido. I'll try my best Phier, but if he is a royal, what do we do? Hide him? Telling him to keep his abilities locked away for his whole existence?"

"We do what we have to. Maybe we could smuggle him into Hoshido. Their queen and king are kind and would take good care of him. You could leave too. Start over and have a family and life again."

He scoffed at that, giving his friend a glare. "Leaving you to suffer once they find out you helped us? I couldn't live with myself and you know it. You've always had my back and been there for me. There's no way I could leave you to rot. You can't ask that of me and you fucking know you can't, so don't even try. If he is what we fear he might be, we'll figure it out, together. Promise?"

"You damned fool…I promise." She muttered, weakly holding his hand as she knew she couldn't win there.

[Three weeks later at Clarkenstein - The Royal Villas]

Ascalon sat on the edge of one of the fountains as he waited for Leo to find the book he had wanted to show him. It was taking forever and, as he grew restless, a small cough interrupted his train of thought. Turning his attention to the source he found someone he didn't speak to very often. Her name was Princess Jezebel and she was the daughter of the lady that greatly disliked him, her white curly hair having matching green streaks to that of her mother. She approached him with a smug smile and stood before him, hands behind her back and hidden by the fluffy black skirt of her dress. Ascalon, nervous now, put on his best face and gave her a bow and a smile.

"What are you doing out here dragon boy? Waiting for someone?" She asked ever so innocently, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Yes, I am your majesty. Prince Leo was going to show me a book to read." He replied politely, hoping she'd leave after that. Not today though.

"Really? That sucks because his mother just sent for him, something about practicing his magic. Oh, there's the summons right now." She explained just as there was indeed a man going to collect Prince Leo. "No book then. Bummer."

"It's alright; I could probably see it another time. Did you need any help Princess Jezebel?"

"Hm, I could use a friend. I'm pretty lonely and you always hang out with the others. I like dragons too, I practice magic and am learning how to use a sword. I'm just as cool as them."

"Okay, we can hang out. Forgive me for not doing so before." He said, bowing in apology and then sighing in relief as she smiled.

"I'm so excited! Oh, I can show you the graveyard just outside the city! It's where I practice magic on my own." She told him, taking a hold of his hand a little too tightly and pulling him with her.

He didn't protest, mostly because he was afraid of what might happen if he did, and the pair went through the streets and left Windmire's walls, stepping out into the world beyond. Grim terrain welcomed the two of them, wind gently rustling the trees and leaves, crows cawing in the distance, and the sky cloudy and dark as per usual. The odd princess dragged her companion along, telling stories about the cemetery and how certain people there had died. Maybe she believed that these tales would help Ascalon in adjusting to the spooky area, not noticing that they had the opposite effect on him as the further they traveled the more concerned he looked. Approximately ten minutes later they came to a stop just outside of the lonely resting ground, one jumping for joy and the other wanting nothing to do with this place.

"So, are you ready? This place is awesome! I'm really glad you're here with me." Jezebel said, blushing some at the end while clutching onto his hand.

"I think I am. Are we really going to be okay? This place doesn't look safe exactly and I'm a little worried." He replied, forgetting his manners somewhat as he was more focused on the graves behind her.

"We'll be fine Ascalon. You're not my sister so there won't be any 'raising the dead' happening. Come on, let's go in."

Pausing in confusion he followed the princess, asking, "You have a sister? I thought your mother only had one daughter."

"Oh my, I'm sorry. Yes, my sister and I have the same name and look the same. We're identical except she loves the dead a bit too much. She scares me sometimes. Has she been scaring you too?"

"Sometimes is an understatement. She's stolen some of my clothes and hair before. I thought you guys were the same the who time."

"Yikes! That is creepy! Ewwwwwwww! Ugh, I can't stand her. She always lies, uses people, and just takes whatever she wants. Mother says she'll make a fine queen one day." She told him, shivering at the thought.

Ascalon did as well, also from the cold as the two had forgotten to bring coats, and said, "You should tell Camilla and her brothers. They would understand and probably help you. It's what they did for me and now we're all friends."

Jezebel thought hard about this, pausing and tapping her little booted foot on the snow-covered ground, worry clear on her face. As she opened her mouth to answer a giggle echoed through the area, bouncing off the mausoleums and tombstones. Jumping in place the princess dashed over to her friend and stood next to him, holding onto his arm in fear. Neither child knew what had created the sound however, their eyes widened in horror a dense fog dropped down on top of them, obscuring everything that was more than five feet away.

"What's happening?" He whispered, more to himself than the twin next to him.

"It's her. She always does this to me. We need to leave before anything wakes up." She whispered back, giving a response he wasn't too thrilled about.

His throat seemed to close in on itself as another haunting laugh resounded through the graveyard, chilling both kids to their core. Quietly Ascalon told Jezebel to stay close and that he was going to start making his way towards the gate, hoping against hope that the other sister didn't hear him. She nodded and held on, pale eyes searching the land for any sign of danger. For a moment he wondered if this who thing was an elaborate prank set to trick him, even hurt him as her mother had on a couple of occasions, but he shook his head and that idea away. Right now, he needed to escape and keep the princess safe, whether or not she was being honest.

Carefully he placed his steps, straining his ears as he listened closely for any noise. At first there was none, which was both good and bad, yet as they knocked into a headstone of a grave with a familiar name, footsteps approached from in front of them. Ascalon had only a moment to find that the last name was the same as his father's, Arcturus, before groan interrupted his spinning thoughts and a fist smashed the ground next to them. Both children screamed as they looked up and found a faceless monster, a gnarled and tarnished metal mask stuck on its head. With another moan it raised it's massive hand and swatted the pair, maniacal laughter following the successful hit.

To his horror, Ascalon and Jezebel were separated by the hit, rolling off in two different directions with no clue where the other was. He crashed into the side of a stone crypt, knocking his head on one of its sharp corners and blacking out for a few minutes. She came to halt as her ankle was caught in the unruly roots of a willow tree, hearing the bone crack and feeling a whole new level of pain overcome her. Jezebel did not cry though, as she knew that would lure her sister and her pets to her. No, she instead picked up a small branch, put it in between her teeth, and began crawling silently through the graves as she attempted to find who she hoped was her knew friend. Passing over the dead she froze, only for a second, as her sister began speaking loudly in her mocking tone.

"Zebie, where are you? Why did you bring that lowlife here? Did you really think he'd be friends with a weakling like you? Someone so talented with dark magic but afraid of the undead? Ha!" She said, taunting her sister and kicking stones around. This cruel twin, identical in every aspect except nature, stealthily slinked between the graves and checked behind corners for either child. It wasn't long before she found the blue haired boy, unconscious and bleeding from a large cut on his head. Crouching down she caringly pushed the hair from his face, saying, "He is rather cute, and he has a dragon too. Maybe I'll marry his one day. What do you think Zebie? Wouldn't that be grand? And if he says no, I can feed him to my pets!"

Jezebel watched angrily from the shadows, disgusted with her sister and her stupid plans. For the hundredth time that week she asked the gods why they were related. Knowing she would not receive and answer, and then turned back to watch her sibling hover over Ascalon. Holding back a gag as her twin put her nose in his hair and inhaled deeply, she picked up a large rock and weighed it in her hands. Content with it she waited for the right moment, her stomach twisting as the other princess brought out a pair of shears and snipped off some of the boy's dark hair. While she packed it away, the sane sister threw the rock at the other, hitting her head and watching as her sister fell without a sound. The nearby monster made an odd sound, sensing its master's pain, to which Jezebel responded in the way her twin always did.

With the small time she had bought she limped forward and pulled her friend's arm over her shoulder, tiny heart beating so fast she was sure it would explode. Her arms shook from the effort as she lifted the boy, grunting from the pain and strain it put on her own sore body. She couldn't be slow though and, with a huff, the princess dragged him and herself towards where she hoped the exit was, knowing her sister would awake soon and be quite unhappy with her. Minutes passed like years until Jezebel found the tall wall that surrounded the cemetery. Almost leaping for joy, she followed it, one hand keeping Ascalon close as the other stayed on the moss-covered stones.

Finding the large metal gates, she pushed one open, hearing her sister screaming angrily in the thick fog as she woke up to find both kids gone. Panic laced every step Jezebel took as she closed the gate behind them and hobbled as fast as she could on her broken ankle, silent tears rolling down her cheek as she prayed her sister wouldn't kill her new friend. Her worry grew stronger as a roar sounded behind her and her sister yelled her nickname, rage filling her tone. Terrified Jezebel looked back, pausing another sound joined the mix. It was hoofbeats, fast ones that knew exactly where to go. In one last attempt to save both of them from her twin's wrath the scared princess screamed so loudly that the citizens of Windmire could hear her.

"Oh, you think screaming will help. Wait until I tell mother what you did. I was only playing with him and you hit me and took my toy. She might kill you this time Zebie!" the twin laughed, appearing happy at the idea of being an only child.

"No! She wouldn't! And he's not a toy Jezebel. He's a person!" She shouted back, hoping the rider would come to her aid.

"He's mine! No one can have him! Not you or that stupid brat Camilla! Either I get him, or no one does! I deserve to have a dumb friend just like all of you!"

As the sister screamed angrily, throwing her firsts down next to her to emphasize her point, the loud neigh of a horse came from behind Ascalon and Jezebel. Looking up with hope in her eyes she saw the captain of the Wyvern Troop, Phier, who halted her stead, watching the scene with confusion and growing terror. Not giving the lady a moment to ask any questions, the hurt sister dragged herself and her friend over, crying and begging for help, screaming that her sister was going to kill him if they didn't leave. The lady watched the princess and, after looking at the enraged one that had a monster behind her awaiting a command, scooped up the two children and fled.

Even as they pulled away from the wicked twin, they heard her voice scream, "You can't get away from me! Neither of you ever will! He's mine!"

 **There we have it, a spooky chapter to set up some plot for later. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm very grateful for the reviews. Thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pain Known

**Wow, I'm so hyped that you guys have been enjoying the story so far. I definitely had a little bit of trouble with the last chapter, managing to even spook myself. I have gone over and reread the chapters out, finding many typos sadly, and pray for forgiveness. I'll be going back and updating them sometime next week as I'll have a few days in a row that I'm not busy.**

 **Big, huge thanks to GrimaxNaga who left one of the sweetest reviews like ever. To answer your concerns and questions, there was a bit of difficulty with the sister/twin perspective situation that thankfully is resolved in this chapter, and I totally understand with the whole Hoshido Nohr sibling thing as well. As for the Arcturus and the child named Nix, along with the actual Fates character named Nyx, they are not the same, but I did pick that name on purpose for future reasons and plot. I'm also super thrilled that you like how I portray the people of Nohr. I've always imagined that they were normal people, just living in a tough land and trying their best to survive with what they have, which doesn't always mean being bad. Just like the real world, we rely on each other in harsh times and environments, coming together and bonding or doing the opposite, and fighting/using other people. No single group falls into one type and I'm overjoyed that I portrayed it well.**

 **Equally big thanks to Savixf! I'm flattered and hope that I can keep up the good work!**

 **Warning: Sad feels await! Also, more children being creepy jerkbags! There is a scene with child abuse, (QnQ), but there are happy moments to help.**

 **Chapter Five: Pain Known**

[The Barrack's Medical Bay w/Phier, Ascalon, and Princess Jezebel (non-creepy one)]

Boot tapping the ground anxiously Phier watched the two sleeping children in their temporary beds, unsure of what exactly she could do, or what happened for that matter. Her eyes were sore from rubbing them in disbelief as she tried to come to terms that there were two Princess Jezebel, both disturbingly identical except in nature. The one she had rescued with Ascalon had explained some of what occurred in the cemetery, telling the lost captain about the cruel trick her mother pulled on everyone as the woman wanted everyone to believe there was only one child so that, in case one was a disappointment, she could do away with them. This one, the kinder of the two sisters, had feared death her whole life and was terrified her mother truly would end her once her sister got back.

Phier had done everything possible to reassure the girl she was safe, relieved when she fell asleep after a healer fixed her ankle. She didn't mention to the small child that her disturbed twin had stalked her on the night she had gone to meet up with Arcturus, or that she spoke of how she loved the wyvern lord's red eyes so much and wanted to preserve them when she died. No child needed to hear that. Those were terrors she kept to herself and on occasions, told to her dear friend when venting over tea. As she thought about him, he showed up, rushing through the ward and not even attempting to hide his worried expression. Giving her a tight hug, he thanked Phier for the rescue and following her instincts that had earlier believed something was amiss as citizens told her about the wicked princess that was going to the cemetery.

"What happened and why is there a second Princess Jezebel? Is my boy alright? I heard his head was cut and he was covered in bruises." Arcturus asked, words falling quickly from his mouth and slurring at points.

"Ascalon will be fine; the healers have already taken care of him. As for the second princess…she's her twin. I saw them with my own eyes: the one we both know and this mystery one. They're identical physically and share the exact same name. From what the girl told me her mother did it on purpose so that she could find out which one of the two was stronger and get rid of the other without anyone noticing. It's sick but, some of the concubines have done worse to their kids." She explained, pushing back a gag as she recalled how some of the mothers were.

"Gods, that's a nightmare. I knew Sinistra was twisted but that's just morbid. Poor girl. I don't know how to thank her for helping Ascalon."

"We could always hide her from her mother. That lady doesn't deserve to have a sweet child like her. There is also a small chance that Sinistra will kill her; she's threatened her with it many times apparently."

"Oh. Uh, right then. We could get in serious trouble for that though. Maybe if we change how she looks, tell her to go by a different name, she could stay here until we figure this out?"

"That is probably our best bet. We need to wake her up and…go get those three siblings for me. Your boy's friends. They'd have no trouble helping us hide her and no one would suspect them either. Hurry."

At that Arcturus nodded sharply and bolted, searching the gardens and villas first. Phier rummaged through everything in the medical ward, gathering some supplies that would help transform the little girl. Grabbing a pair of shears, she thought about names, debating which ones would work well and be believable. Her hair could easily be changed, as it was extremely fair in color and would take to dyes well enough, and the shade of her eyes wasn't too uncommon in certain areas of Nohr. If worse came to worse Phier could always claim that the girl was her niece that was temporarily visiting her while her brother worked. The claim was simple and drew no attention, mainly due to the fact that a scenario exactly like that had occurred before. Most people didn't know her personal life, so she could use it to her advantage.

With a nod of silent agreeance with herself she went over and gently shook the princess awake. Warm brown eyes opened and saw the captain, nervous until Phier gave her a reassuring smile and sat on the edge of the bed. The captain spoke, saying, "Sorry to wake you up sweetie but, I need to ask you some questions okay?"

"O..Okay. Am I in trouble? Is my mother here?" Jezebel asked, her fear growing slightly.

"No, she doesn't know where you are. I want to make sure she doesn't find you either. Now, if what you told me is true, your mother might try and hurt you…badly. Would you be willing to hide who you are and change your name so much that she couldn't find you?"

"Uhhhhh, can I do that? It would be nice but what if she finds out?"

"You can, and she won't. If you do, I will pretend that you're my niece coming to visit me and then find a way to get you somewhere safe. My brother has kids and, if we changed your hair and clothes, you would look very much like him and his family, myself included."

"That's so kind of you. I'm so scared though. Mother has always found me, and I've never fully escaped her. I came close once but…it's so far away now."

Intrigued by the news Phier asked, "Really? How and when? We might be able to do it this time."

"It was a year ago and I had snuck into the supplies a group of soldiers heading towards the border had with them. I tried sneaking away when it was dark, to cross over to Hoshido, but…I tripped on my dress and made a lot of noise. The men thought I was an enemy and when they saw I wasn't they immediately brought me back. Mother was so angry and used her magic on me. I don't want to hurt that bad again. Please help me!" She told her, crying at the end and clinging to the captain, little arms shaking with each sob.

Saddened by her tale she held the girl close, biting back bile that rose in her throat, and softly said, "I won't let her. We'll get you out and I know how. You need to trust me sweetie. It'll be alright."

About then, as Phier wiped away the child's tear, Arcturus showed up, breathless but successful as the siblings followed him closely. They all wore a suspicious expression as they saw the princess, Camilla also looking ready to fight if things went wrong. Jezebel partially hid behind Phier as the three came up to the side of her bed, Xander being the only one that was puzzled about the situation.

"Your majesties, she is going to tell you a story but, before she does, I want to let you all know that everything she is saying is true and that if it weren't for her bravery Ascalon might have died or been hurt worse than he is. Now, no questions; Just listen." Phier told them, earning a surprising 'harrumph' from Camilla, watching the princess fold her arms and pout.

Having the encouragement of both Arcturus and Camilla the scared girl was able to tell the siblings her tale, starting from when her mother first threatened her at the age of six, ending at the events that unfolded not too long ago. Brave and wanting them to believe her Jezebel rolled up her sleeves and showed the scars her mother's magic had left, as well as revealing more recent injuries both of her family members had inflicted because she was weak in their eyes. By the end Xander barely held onto his stoic expression while Leo had turned his eyes to the ground, knowing how painful some of those wounds had to be, and Camilla looked beyond ashamed of herself. For so long she had resented the girl, believing there had only been one princess and when she had been kind it was only to trick her. Now she knew the truth and it hurt worse than anything.

"Now, I have a plan to help her escape but, I need your help. All of you. Will you lend me your hand?" Phier asked gently, understanding how they all felt at the moment. Together they nodded and awaited the captain's words, a fire burning in their eyes as they were determined not to fail. "Excellent. I'm going to change what she looks like and, until I can get her to the border, she is going to pretend to be my niece. I need all of you to keep her and Ascalon far away from her twin. She's very cruel however, she is strong and can summon the Faceless. If it looks at all like she might suspect something, one of you needs to hide with them in the hidden passages while another comes and gets either Arcturus or myself, alright?"

They all nodded, none of them hesitating or questioning if things would work. These children, who she hoped would be the future heirs to the throne of Nohr, were determined to make this work more than anyone else. Leo gave the princess a new name that he knew would be found in the countryside, Rosalynn. Camilla helped dye her hair and cut it short so that it resembled Phier's own hair, apologizing to the girl and giving her a warm hug. Xander drew out a rough map of the castle and villas, marking the entrances to the passages and telling her hope to open them. The captains watched in awe at how resourceful these children were, hearts burning in pride at the sight of them coming together to save an innocent person, even though they knew the risks were high and if they were caught it would be bad. Arcturus kept watch of the medical ward, making sure they were alone, as Phier explained the plan to Ascalon when he woke up groggily. By the time dinner rolled around Jezebel was no more, and a new girl stood in her place, wearing commoner's clothes and making herself sound more like the wyvern lord who save her.

"Alright, you all did great. Now, we just need to keep this ruse up for a couple of weeks until My troops are sent to the boarder again. Ascalon, you'll come with and we'll hide Rosalynn in the supply box George is going to carry. That way we can keep her close and if a fight breaks out you two can quickly fly her over into Hoshido. I'm so proud of all of you, and hope that one day you'll be the royals I serve. Always remember this day, and how strong the truth is." She told them as she kneeled before the children, smiling brightly at them, a rare sight indeed.

Feeling good about what they accomplished everyone said their goodnights and went their separate ways until it was only Ascalon and his father left. Arcturus, relieved that his boy was safe and sound, carried the sleepy child in his arms and back to the shared room that was their home. Setting the boy down on his small bed he paused when he grabbed his hand, looking back at the child only to find him gazing at his solemnly. Worried he sat on the ground next to him and waited for his son to speak.

"Dad, in the graveyard, before the monster hit me, I ran into a tombstone. It had your last name on it, Avenstar, but the first name was Nix. Who were they?" He asked, saddened and his voice seeming so small and so unsure.

Arcturus sighed heavily as his heart ached with deep regret. He knew eventually he was going to tell him about them, he just didn't know it would be so soon. Like everything about this blue haired boy that he held dear, things happened when least expected. Taking a deep breath and releasing it he told him, "Not too long ago I had a wife and son; Her name was Hela and his name was Nix. I loved them so much and loved that they saw the world differently than most…in a way that you see it. However, my son wanted to learn about Hoshido, what they were like and what they practiced. He even dreamed about being friends with someone from there. My wife and I indulged him and his dreams, giving him things to study, bringing back trinkets and other items when I could. One day though, my son wanted to surprise me while we were traveling, and he and my wife crossed the border into Hoshido…to go find a flower that I had read about and wanted to grow someday."

He leaned his head back as he gazed at the ceiling, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as the captain continued, "They found them, buying the seeds from a merchant over there. When they crossed back over into Nohr though, they were caught by a group of guards. Hela and Nix tried so hard to explain that they had done nothing wrong however, they didn't know that the merchant had followed them. He thought she was a spy and soon a fight began. Both sides killed my wife and child, because of a misunderstanding over flower seeds. In order to not be executed as a possible traitor, King Garon ordered me to swear allegiance to him and told me that I could not visit their graves. I agreed and watched from far away as my family was laid to rest."

Story done Arcturus hung his head in shame, guilt rising as he cursed internally at himself for failing his wife and child. Yet as he tried to wallow a small pair of hands pulled at him, bringing him into a warm hug that soothed the man's great sadness. Ascalon held his father close, hoping that he could help him feel better. He knew his dad could not see that it wasn't his fault, that he blamed their deaths on himself, but he tried anyway to give him a reason to smile again. Fate had taken away so much from both of them, yet it gave the two something bittersweet to bond over, a pain both of them had known and hopefully could overcome together.

Being strong for his father Ascalon asked quietly, "Do you have the flower seeds?" His father nodded, letting the child continue to hug him. With a warm smile the strange boy told his dad, "Then after we find peace and the world is better, we can plant them together. We can have a garden and have those flowers, so we can always remember them, and how much they loved you."

 **Welp I think that's enough feels for one chapter. Hope it wasn't too terrible and that it all made sense. Thank you all so much for the support and stay tuned for more!**

 **Also, here's a quick guide to help with name pronunciations.**

 **Ascalon - ask-ah-lawn**

 **Arcturus - arc-tur-us (lol, exactly like it's spelled)**

 **Phier - like the word 'fear'**


	6. Chapter 6: Bonds that Bind

**Hello everybody! Whoa man, the amount of research for this fic is pretty high. My eyes are sore from it so there might be more typos (sorry XP). Ages of the siblings, when Azura was kidnapped and Corrin was taken, when Elise was born (that one's been solved kinda at least), and the rise and decline of characters, countries, and so much. I will do my best to include and keep everything on point however, if I miss a thing please let me know. Lucky me, I did find an age chart for all of the siblings someone made and did an amazing job with, I cry for how long it must have taken them and will be going off that for the story. When it hits the time that the main story begins, Elise will be 16, Sakura 17, Leo & Takumi 19, Corrin & Azura 19 as well, Hinoka 21, Camilla 22, Xander and Ryoma 25. Ascalon will be in about the 22-24 range as his age has always been uncertain, although he's pretty sure he's 8, and it'll stay kind of obscure since he doesn't know. Unless our boy gets his memories back of course. **

**Also, bless everybody that has commented, favorited, followed. GrimaxNaga holy moly you are so great! Like, idk what I did to get so many nice reviews but hot dang I appreciate the heck out of them. Legit, thank you! Without further ado, here's the chapter folks.**

 **Warning: Grown Lady being a piece of trash that needs to be set on fire**

 **Chapter Six: Arete and Azura**

[1 Week later, Ascalon]

It was strange that Ascalon had an evening on his own. The siblings were all caught up in lessons, Rosalynn was with Captain Phier and learning important tips and tricks for surviving in the wild, and Arcturus had a stack of paperwork that threatened to consume him if he didn't work on it right away. All his chores had been accomplished for the day and no one needed his help as far as he knew. To pass the time he had chosen to better familiarize himself with Castle Krakenburg and the Royal Villas that most of the concubines and children lived in.

Wandering through the quiet homes he wondered if he was ever going to meet Princess Azura. Many times, the others had tried to take him to meet her, only to be thwarted by chores, classes, or fleeing Princess Jezebel. He had heard what she looked like, what her mother Queen Arete looked like too, and yet a cloud of mystery hung around the pair. Sometimes at night when people thought he was asleep, or he was out of people's sight, he listened to the many rumors and stories that entrapped the pair, and that a few residents here believed he might even be related to an extent. They had showed up in a similar fashion to him, out of nowhere and with a past that they never spoke about.

Too late did his wandering mind catch up with his present and he knocked into someone the opposite of the ones he had been thinking about. Taking a few steps back he only had a moment to catch sight of the blonde hair with green streaks before a claw like hand, nails long and concealed by extravagant metal talons, reached forward in a flash and painfully took hold of his right ear. The sharp tips pierce through the skin and tissue, earning a yelp from him as the cruel lady pulled him forward, holding her other claw at his throat.

Giggling in the save disturbing manner that her daughter did, Sinistra gazed down at Ascalon, a sick please in her eyes as she watched the squirming stop. In a low tone, oozing glee and venom, she said, "Well, well, well, it's the boy that hurt one of my daughters and hid the other…alone with no one to save you. Not even your dragon could hear you scream from this far away. Tell me, where is my missing daughter?"

Terrified and not wanting to speak he did something that would later become a bad habit in life and sassed her at the worst time due to anxiety. "Oh, she's somewhere. Why don't you ask the one that tried to kill her? I'm sure that'll work."

Thin lipped she glowered at him, digging the metal deeper into his ear and hoping he would start begging and crying. He did not though, and she tried again. "Oh, you are quiet the comic little fool. Maybe I should let my daughter play with you some. Or I could discipline you myself. I'd rather enjoy that."

As she spoke the hand precariously in front of his throat began to glow purple, an uncomfortable draining feeling emitting from it, and she pressed the other nails deeper, two of them fully piercing through his ear. He tried his best to stay strong, to not cry and ask her to stop, but this was worse than what she'd ever done before and he almost broke. His saving grace was a powerful yet elegant voice that came from the shadows to the left, gentle heel clacks following after the newcomer spoke.

"I'm sure you would, until King Garon banished you for mutilating one of his most promising young soldiers. I heard as well that your daughter has been damaging graves as well, some of them those of royals. That's not too great for you either, is it?" The lady told her, almost mocking Sinistra at the end.

"You bitch, coming to the rescue of every lost puppy out in the world. Let me guess, you wish for me to release the child? He's withholding valuable information about my daughter."

"As I'm withholding valuable information about her as well. Now do as I say, and I will keep her secret from _my_ husband. Deal?"

Backed into a corner with no way out the concubine cursed, spitting on the scared child before reluctantly removing her claws, angrily stomping away without another word. Ascalon shivered and numbly went to reach for his ear, only to feel a hand grab his and stop him. Startled he jumped in place and looked to the person, fearing Sinistra had returned only to find a new face, one that was pleasant and had a worried smile on it. Her light blue hair shinned in the moonlight as her gold eyes met his, filled with a familiar warmth. Brushing the hair from his face she laughed lightly and patted the awe-struck child's cheek softly, bringing him out of his panicked stated.

"Well, you must be the boy my husband speaks so proudly about, what with bringing all of our men and women home and making friends with his children. Your name is Ascalon, right sweetheart?" She asked him, a melodious sound trickling through her words.

"Ye-yeah. I'm him. My dad is Arcturus and my dragon is named George. Who are you?" He asked slowly, still lost in wonder.

"I am Queen Arete, King Garon's wife. Let me take you to my home; you don't look well."

"Okay. I follow you your majesty."

Again, she gave a sickly sweat laugh and held his hand in hers, leading him through the complex and to the building she resided in. Dazedly he went where she did, vaguely feeling the blood running down the side of his neck and the strange discomfort on the skin that had been near Sinistra's magic. Every so few steps the queen looked back at him, checking that he was still awake and not going to faint, biting her lip when she found him stumbling a little and unable to focus on what was in front of him. His condition grew worse and quickly she took him in her arms and jogged the rest of the way.

Once home she closed the door with a nudge from her hip, calling to her daughter to come help her, and then proceeding to set him on a large cushion near the fireplace. Staying calm, she pressed part of her dress to his ear, patting his cheek to keep him awake. Azura came down right as her mother told the boy to try counting to ten, pausing as he spoke in a tongue that she had never heard, before promptly passing out. Arete sighed in slight annoyance, figuring this would happen but hoping it would have been after she patched him up.

"Azura honey, could you bring me the water jug and a cloth from the kitchen?" Arete asked her daughter, voice cool and collected.

Nodding the young princess went to gather the items, heading over once she had them all and asking, "Did you want me to go and bring the medical box? I know where it is."

"Yes please." Her mother answered, grateful that her child did not shy away from situations like this. As Azura left she busied herself with cleaning the poor child up, cursing about the awful lady under her breath, wondering if there was any way she could banish her so that the castle could be just a bit safer. When her daughter returned, she said, "Thank you. You can sit; I'll need your help."

"Alright. Mother, what language was he speaking in? Do you know it?"

"Well…I've heard it before. It is not from here and it's been a while since I've heard it spoken. The language is that of the dragons Azura."

"Oh. That would make sense. Camilla told me a child here has a dragon that he hatched. She's quite fond of him."

"I'm glad she has a friend. What else has she told you about him?" Arete asked, hoping there would be nothing of consequence.

Fifteen minutes passed as her daughter told her the exact opposite, explaining how and where the child had been found, the rumors that the staff of the castle had spread about him, his odd connection to George, everything that further worried the queen without realizing her mother's concern. Finishing with a small huff her daughter got up and went to go to the bathroom, saying she would be quick, and leaving the internally stressed parent with the unconscious boy. Once her daughter was out of sight Arete looked down at Ascalon, eyes wide and hands shaking. Not just because of what her daughter had relayed to her, but about the things her child didn't know.

The chances he was royal were very slim, almost nonexistent, but him being from Valla…that was not too far-fetched. Many people had fled her homeland when she did, most of them scattering and then dying due to the curse that was activated when anyone spoke of that hidden kingdom. Here was a child that had missing memories and was found with peculiar items, including a creature that was not common. Nervous and feeling her stomach do flips, she patched up his ear and examined the damaged skin on his throat. Tsking she shook her head, knowing she would need a healer to fix this.

Returning Azura watched her mother for a moment, noting how odd she was being about the boy, her hands hovering for a second above him while the queen muttered to herself. Her mother caught sight of her soon though, giving a reassuring smile and motioning for her to come over. She did, sitting next to her mother, and the two spent the evening settling the boy on the cushions and then going to sleep for the night.

[Arcturus and Phier in The Barracks]

"Arc? Buddy? Come on paperwork surely cannot be enough to kill you." Phier said in exasperation, hands on her hips as she stared at the snoring man at the desk.

It was late in the night and she had already put Rosalynn to bed. As the girl slept peacefully her ward had sought out her friend, wishing to check on him and inform him of the latest update to their plans. Now here she was, friend dead to the world with ink smeared on his face and child missing. Her frustration rose as she tried, yet again, to wake him and only received a grumble and him shifting in his chair. Done with this the wyvern lord did the only thing she knew would work for sure, knowing she would get an earful later. She proceeded to stick her finger in her mouth, cover the digit in spit, and put it inside his ear.

The yell of alarm and outrage that he gave made it worth the scolding that was sure to come. Laughing at the sight she watched Arcturus turn to glare at her, giving the dirtiest look possible, and trying to speak only to be cut off as she asked, "Where's your boy?"

Dumbfounded he froze, mouth partially open, and turning his gaze to the floor as he thought. Groggily he answered, "He told me he was going to go explore, since I had work to do. Why? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Did he go somewhere he shouldn't have? Did he eat those dang berries I told him not to touch last month? Ahhhhggg, I need to find him!"

Roaring with laughter Phier planted her foot on the man's chest and shoved him back into his chair when he tried to run off. Gathering herself she said, "I'm sure he's fine; if not I take full blame and will make it up to you. I came here to see how you were anyway, and to let you know that we're leaving in five days."

"Oh. Uh well, I'm alright. Drowning in work but I'll live. I am still deeply bothered by the whole twin sister issue and well Sinistra existing. She came by the training ring today, asking me if I had seen her daughter."

"And? What did you tell the witch?"

"Where the disturbed sister was. She was not pleased with me and that earned me an ever so pleasant smack from her tome. My cheek is going to be bruised for days."

"You poor dear, whatever shall we do. It's not like people can heal you with magic. Did Ascalon see it?" She asked as she leaned on the edge of his desk, arms folded over her chest.

"Yeah, unfortunately he has good eyes and can spot close to anything. I told him I had slipped on a step and ate shit but…he looked at me, folded his arms, and raised his eyebrows in disbelief. I was able to distract him with food though." Arcturus answered, giving a smile and thumbs up at the end, to which Phier rolled her eyes at.

"He's smart. A bit too smart. And almost out of nowhere he's started to become quite sassy and sarcastic. I wonder where he learned it from. Big mystery here."

"Probably George. Who knows what they gossip about. He knows about Nix and Hela though…what happened to them. During the scuffle in the graveyard he had run into Nix's headstone and asked me about it later."

Lowering her arms at the unexpected news, Phier held her friend's hands, she gently said, "I'm proud you told him Arc. I know it must have been hard, to have to tell that to a kid. You did good though."

"I don't feel that way though. I'm glad that he's melded into this new place so seamlessly but, his adventurous nature keeps getting him in trouble and he wants to know so much. I want the world for him but that simply isn't possible with the way things are between the kingdoms. If I didn't have you kicking my ass half the time I don't know where I'd be. Right now, I feel like I'm just lost in a familiar land."

"Being a parent isn't easy man. I have no clue what to do with Rosalynn but thankfully she's smart and self-reliant. She also has taken an interest in flying combat. I can't get too close though because she'll be gone soon."

Smiling some he offered, "You could always get attached to Ascalon. He needs the guidance and discipline. Also, I'm sure you're doing a fine job with the girl. She's like a baby duck with the way she follows you around."

"Well, I'm sure he could always do with a father figure in his life. Do you think he'll call me father one day?" She asked, gazing off at the invisible future while feigning worry over the idea. After Arcturus lightly slapped her side, she looked down at him and smiled genuinely, her eyes glimmering like rubies in the candlelight. "You know I'm kidding some. We could both be dads for him."

"Ugh, you're unbelievable. He'd probably appreciate it though. Thank you Phier, for everything. I don't know what I did to earn such kindness but I'm very grateful for it, and to have someone like you always there to help me."

"You did a lot to earn this so don't sell yourself short. Even when the world turned on you, you still helped others. I wouldn't be here, have my rank, anything, if you hadn't gone out of your way to train me and push the king to give me a chance. I'm unsure why you seek out underdogs and lost causes but, it's part of why you're one of the best captains out there. Never forget that. You've helped so many and we're all grateful."

Arcturus rose to his feet at that last statement, moved by her praise and words, and hugged his dear friend closely. She didn't make anymore jokes or pull away when it seemed like it had been too long for most others. Right then, in that moment made just for them, the pair that had weathered many storms and trials held close to one another, forgetting where they were and just enjoying the company. Neither one was certain if there was something more and didn't push it. Later though, as the night passed, and a messenger told them that Ascalon was safe and with his friend, the two got their answer, both of them glad to not have to be cold and alone any longer.

 **Woot woot! Character development and stuff. Plot! Sorry for the grizzly scene in the beginning my friends. Hope you all liked this chapter and don't worry the story with pick up the pace some soon. Probably the next chapter or two. Goodnight everybody!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning of Many Things

**And we are back with chapter seven! Thank you all for the support, all of the amazing reviews, and even just reading. I hope that I'm properly, or at least decently portraying the characters. There are a few events that have happened, and will happen, that aren't part of the Revelations path but I'm adding them in and mixing them as well as I can. This chapter has one too, one I've done some research on and verified it wouldn't totally destroy the plot/character's backstory. So, enjoy!**

 **Quick note: There was a discrepancy I made with Princess Jezebel/ Rosalynn. Her eye color is actually warm brown; My notes were mixed up and I accidentally gave her the wrong color. Long story short, her eyes are a warm brown. I did go back and fix it in the chapter it was mentioned in.**

 **Chapter Seven: The Beginning of Many Things**

[Ascalon- The Royal Villas]

It was an odd, yet familiar feeling hat greeted Ascalon; waking up in an unknown place with no memory of how he had arrived there. All he could recall was his confrontation with Sinistra, the kind lady that showed up to stop her, and that she asked him some questions. His rescuer had eyes like his though, a bright gold that seemed to reflect light some and how they reminded him of something. To his misery he could not remember what it was though.

Groaning he flopped against what he had originally thought was his bed, only to feel a much finer and softer fabric underneath him. That along with the sound of birds singing and a fire crackling, was enough for him to open his eyes so he could try and figure out where he was. Not too far away was the fire, dying slowly as the remaining embers glowed weakly. Outside were the birds, enjoying the slightly warmer weather as winter was ending soon and transitioning to spring. Draped over him was a cozy blanket, a beautiful watery design stitched into it, displaying what resembled the ocean. He held it close for a moment longer, savoring the warmth it had offered, before he pushed it aside and cautiously climbed to his feet.

Head spinning some he held onto the table for support, knocking a bowl of fruit over and startling himself with the noise, as well as someone he hadn't noticed there previously. Arete, who had been busy in the kitchen, snapped her eyes up at the living room upon hearing the clatter, finding the boy was awake and confusedly looking around. A smile graced her lips as she was glad to see him up. She took a small plate of fruit with her as she walked over, gently shaking her head as his stubbornness was exactly the way everyone had described it. The boy looked up at her when she approached him, gold eyes still a bit hazy and adjusting to being awake. Thankfully from the look of things his ear wound heal alright in most spots.

"Good morning young man. Let's sit down and have some breakfast, alright?" She said, motherly tone coming through.

"Oh, okay your majesty." He sleepily answered, giving an unsteady bow and then awaiting for her to sit down first, as his father taught him.

"You may call me ma'am or Arete; either one works Ascalon. You may sit now."

"Thank you, ma'am. How are you this morning?"

"I am doing well darling. How are you feeling?"

At this question he paused, thinking for a moment, and replied with a slightly hoarse voice, "I am doing alright. My throat hurts and my ear stings but, I should be back to normal in a couple of days."

Her lips created a thin line on her face as she was bothered at his attempt to brush off his well-being. Only frustrated a small bit Arete lightened her expression, asking again, "You do not need to put on your manners here. Please, how are you actually feeling? What do you remember from last night?"

"I feel sore and tired. My ear really hurts. Speaking hurts. I don't recall much. Everything with Lady Sinistra is clear…ish, but after that I'm not too sure what happened. I knew that I hurt and that my body felt really sleepy. Sorry ma'am."

"No, don't apologize. You did just as I asked, and I thank you. As for what happened, Sinistra used a form of dark magic on you, called Nosferatu. It takes the life out of one person and gives it to the person casting it. I tried to stop her before she took too much but I'm afraid you might have a permanent scar there. Please forgive me."

"Uh, I…it's okay. It's not that bad and I'll be-"

"It is bad and young man do not try and minimize your pain. It's okay to hurt and it's okay to be scared. I, a full-grown adult, did not get to you in time and am apologizing. You can accept the apology or not but, do not feel bad about me apologizing. None of this is your fault, even if you sassed her. Now, I am sorry Ascalon and hope you will forgive me." She stated with a stern but kind tone, clearly showing that there was no room to argue the point she had made.

He nodded and awkwardly said, "Yes ma'am. I'll accept your apology, even if it's not needed. May I have some water please?"

Peaceful smile returning to her face Arete nodded and smoothly rose from her seat, walking over to the kitchen and saying, "Have you met my daughter Azura yet? She plays with Camilla and the others on occasion, but she is a bit younger than them. For a five-year-old she's very intelligent, and she has such a lovely singing voice. Do you sing?"

Uhhh, no. Well, I'm not sure. I don't think I do."

"Hm, Garon did mention you had memory troubles. You know, I could teach you today? Then you and Azura could sing together too. What do you think Ascalon?"

"But I have chores and duties, wyverns to attend to and stalls to clean. I'll be in so much trouble if I don't show up and do them."

"Unless the Queen gave you permission to not do them. I do not believe you to be fit enough for your chores and duties today young man and order you to take the day off to rest and recover. Understood?"

Ascalon paused, dumbstruck and caught light a surprised deer, trying to process what happened as his mind was still running a bit slowly. He looked up to the queen, puzzled as to why she had ordered such a thing. Slowly her serious expression melted into a friendly and coy smile, something that felt so familiar but so dauntingly far away. Unable to help himself he smiled too, knowing then that he liked this lady almost as much as Phier, who he was fond of and enjoyed being around.

Once that was settled Arete lent made sure he ate and drank what he wanted, asking about his home and what he remembered if anything. He, sadly, could not tell her much as most of his past was still a dark black pit, but he did mention that certain things were recognizable. The way certain people made faces, speaking dragon, the lance he had. Almost as if it hurt, he brought up how sometimes at night when he was wandering the halls here, he would pick up on someone singing a song that he felt he knew or understood what it meant slightly. A certain verse always seemed to come back to him and he wished he knew who the singer was, so he could ask what the song was, where it came from. Upon him telling her this Arete felt a cold hand clamp down on her throat as she looked at the lost child, a deadly cold chill running down her spine.

"What are the words darling? Maybe I've heard the song too. I do live here." She asked, covering her rising anxiety. "You could try singing it if that'll help?"

"Uh, but I'm no good and my voice sounds like a frog." He told her, fumbling for an excuse as he felt put on the spot.

"Please? We might be able to figure it out? Find the singer?"

Giving in, due to his own want of the truth, he nodded and in a small but fairly steady voice sang,

" _A burdened heart sinks into the ground, a veil falls away without a sound._

 _Not day nor night, wrong nor right, for truth and peace you fight._

 _Sing with me a song of silence and blood; the rain falls, but can't wash away the mud._

 _Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride, can no one hear my cry._

When he finished singing a cough wracked his small frame, throat burning some and body feeling odd. Arete sat in front of him, helping him drink some water as she worriedly brushed the hair from his face and gazing at him with such concern one would think he was her own. Neither one noticed that from the stairs not too far away Azura crouched, watching the pair, fascinated by them. She wanted to know why he knew the song her mother sang at night, the one she believed no one ever heard. Silently the little girl observed what went on, not knowing how important this would be later in life.

"That song is from my homeland. It is a powerful song, one you can not sing again…not until you are older. How do you recognize it?" Arete asked Ascalon, once he had come down from the fit and was breathing properly again.

He gazed at the queen, finding her worry etched deeply on her face and the seriousness of her voice discomforting. Clearing his throat, he croaked out, "I don't fully know how I recognize it. It just feels…familiar. Like how I'm able to speak with George in his language. How I knew that I wanted the name on the lance. It felt right. It felt like I found a piece of me. Why is it dangerous?"

"I can't tell you; not now at least. When you're ready I will though. I'll explain everything and then things might make more sense. Between us though, we are from the same land though, and if you ever need anything, ever, please come to me." She explained, shaking slightly from the worry that threatened to consume her. Afterwards she took off an earring she had always had, one that was dear, and held it out to the boy.

"That…that's made from a dragon claw. Or a horn. Did you know a dragon?"

"Yes, I loved them dearly and lost them when I fled home. I want you to have this. This way, everyone will know that you have my favor and they will be less likely to hurt you. It's the best protection I can give you for now."

"I will gladly accept this ma'am. Thank you…how do I wear it?"

Giggling and relaxing some she explained, "You put it through a hole in your ear. Some of the ones Sinistra left will not fully close, as the skin and tissue are missing, so this can go there instead. Just like me. I hurt my ear when I was young too and covered the scar with an earring."

"Will you be okay?" he asked in a hurry, not wanting her to be inconvenienced by his own issue. Her smile, radiating warmth and care, was answer enough and he smiled in return. With a nod he said, "Okay. We can match now. One for me and one for you."

Arete laughed more, pushing her panic down and looping the bone earring through a part of his scarred earlobe. Once it was done, she gazed at him for a moment, bittersweetly happy at the sight and what she now knew. This child was one brought by fate, like many including herself, and she couldn't stop herself from hugging him. He returned it without hesitation, telling the queen she could come visit George anytime she liked and how sorry he was that she lost her dragon. His blissful ignorance helped her smile and calm down, reminding her that now she had two children to teach and guide, to ready so that they might change destiny and fate.

[Four days later with Phier and Ascalon- Barracks]

When Ascalon returned late in the day, with scars, a terrifying story, and an earring, Arcturus had to keep Phier from storming off and tearing Sinistra to shreds while the captain held in his own anger and panic. It was the first time Ascalon was grounded, and while it wouldn't be the last it definitely got the point across. For the next few days he wasn't allowed to be out of sight of either adult, as they did not want to risk him being hurt so badly again. They naturally both thanked Queen Arete, who humbly accepted their thanks and told them it was nothing, only that she was sorry that she hadn't arrived sooner. When it was revealed that he sassed Sinistra, however, that was truly when he was scolded. It came to a halt when he retaliated at the two, claiming that they did the same and he was doing what they did, watching as the pair of captains slowly closed their mouths and thought for a minute.

"I'll try not to do it again, especially around her, but I can't stop being me. Sorry, you guys made me sassy. Tough luck." He said before coughing harshly again. The fit ended the argument completely and the pair spent the next few days watching him closely, shooing away company and telling them that when he was better, he could hangout. It was on the day he was better that his friends bull-rushed his guardians and ran over, their plan of attack quiet brilliant for children. Xander, being the tallest and strongest, had shoved Arcturus into Phier, who had been carrying a stack of crates, while Leo made a barrier of plant growth. Camilla dashed to her friend and tried to scoop up the surprised child, saying that this was a rescue mission. When Ascalon started laughing so hard it turned into coughing she set him down, calling her brothers over.

Xander grabbed a waterskin one of the captains had set down and helped his friend while Leo attempted to keep the wall of branches and vines strong. Ascalon eventually spoke, as Phier tore the vines apart, saying, "It's okay guys. I'm alright. Please don't ground them Phier."

Huffing from the activity she gave a sharp glare at the royal kids and Rosalynn, pausing before going to the troublemaker in the making and asking, "How's your throat? Let me see."

He showed it to her, knowing she was worried that it might become infected or something, adding, "It's okay. I just laughed too much."

"Alright. Well, as for you four, I am disappointed but, I'll let it slide this once. Arcturus and I are almost done with our preparations, so I want the five of you to hang tight. Ascalon can't talk much due to an injury so don't make him speak. I'll explain when we're back. Also, say goodbye to Rosalynn; we're taking her today."

With that the wyvern lord left and helped her friend get back up. Together they set about preparing everything while the children chatted anxiously. Xander asked Rosalynn, "Do you think you'll like it over there? I hear it's very beautiful and there are a lot of colorful plants."

"I'm sure I will but, I'm going to miss you all. We haven't been friends long but, you have all done so much for me. You won't forget me, right?" Rosalynn said, eyes watering as it dawned on her what was happening.

Camilla smiled and held her new friend's hand, stating, "We would never forget you! You're one of us now and we'll always keep you close. One day we'll all be together again; I know we will."

"Yeah, and I'll be really good at magic, Ascalon and Camilla will be in the Wyvern Troop, Xander will learn how to ride a horse, hopefully. It'll be okay." Leo added, earning a laugh and a 'hey' from his brother.

Together they giggled and joked with one another, praying that things would be alright and that their future was as bright as they made it out to be. The two captains watched from afar, letting the children enjoy this small peace, knowing the importance of happy memories and how they could pull someone out of the darkest places. Too soon the time came for them to all say goodbye though, earning a sad resounding no from most of them. Xander got everyone back together, reminding them that this wasn't really the end; just a new beginning to many things. Each child had a gift for the one leaving, Camilla and Leo giving her a book of blank paper, paint, and paintbrushes. Ascalon gave her a small silly looking plush of George, apologizing for his poor craftsmanship. Xander had a special gift for her though, one she would always remember.

"This is something I found in the forest near the border one time, and it's saved my life three times. It's a shuriken of some kind; it has barbs on it. I want you to have it though, so that it can keep you safe just as it did for me. Be careful with it and always remember that no matter where you are, you have a home with us." He stated, presenting the gift in its holder, surprising everyone with his sweet smile and gesture.

Rosalynn took it and, not even bothering to hide her tears, said, "Thank you all. I'll keep you with me no matter what. And I will see you one day. I promise."

The five came together for one last group hugs, all of them sad that she had to go but glad she would be safe. They had done their job well and now she would live, free of the fear that her mother and sister would hurt her. No matter what they all silently vowed to never tell where the princess was fleeing to, each one prepared to deal with the consequences. Ascalon mounted George and, after telling the siblings he would be back soon, he took of with his dragon and the disguised crate that held his friend. Phier snuck Arcturus a kiss and said she'd bring everyone home safely before taking off as well, leaving a goofy faced man behind.

Days passed as the small group of five flew through the cold, rain, and wind. Phier had explained to her troops what they were doing, letting all of them know what the risks of this job was and what would happen if this was ever discovered. Brave like their leader, they accepted, beginning to see the world through new eyes after everything that had occurred since that strange blue-haired child joined them. Nonstop they carried on and pushed through the harsh, unforgiving weather, only slowing when they spotted the border and an odd group waiting for them.

To their surprise, it was Hoshidans, some of them familiar including a pair of brothers and a regal looking man with deep brown hair and eyes that gave off heat like a fire. In the front of the bunch was a young girl with lavender hair, smiling and waving at them as they began to descend. Once on the ground the Nohrian troops were further surprised as the Hoshidan soldiers calmly walked forward and greeted them politely, no weapons drawn and ready with food for their mounts. Phier climbed down and, after thanking the one taking care of her wyvern, went to the man that stood out from the rest, motioning for Ascalon to follow.

Bowing to show respect with Ascalon mimicking her, Phier spoke, saying, "My name is Captain Phier Eildweiss sir, this is Ascalon Avenstar, and it is an honor to meet you. Who are you and what is this all for, if I may ask."

"My name is Hiro Kurayami and the royal seer came to me and told me that when the storm paused, and the sun rose on this day, the _Dragon Boy_ would bring a special child to me, one that I should welcome warmly and with gratitude. Is she wrong? Do you not have a child in need of shelter?" He told them, the girl with purple hair walking over and joining them with a smile and bow.

"I-I…wow that's impressive. We do have a girl and she is in desperate need of a new home and life. Her mother and sister are wicked and would kill her if they found her. If you could, could you find her a home?"

"I will do what I can, as I was destined to meet this girl. Let me meet her please."

Ascalon, who was in awe of this seer's talent, went to the crate and lifted the lid. The brothers rushed over to help him, as they saw him struggling some, and together the three removed the top of the container. Inside sat Rosalynn, who looked up at the boys and gave a shy smile and wave. Two of them returned the gesture and assisted her as she climbed out, walking with her over to the two leaders and the seer. Her arms held tightly to her gifts as she approached, squeezing them a little bit more as her eyes settled on the intimidating figure that was next to the purple haired girl. A second later she relaxed as he softly turned the corners of his lips up, kneeling down as well so he did not loom and give the wrong impression.

"Hello there. My name is Hiro Kurayami. Captain Phier told me that you need a new home, a safe one to protect you from your mother and sister. Is this correct?" He asked, kind and less tense as he knew she would be nervous.

"Yes sir, that is correct. Anywhere works, I just want a new life. I won't cause any issue and can work too." She answered, trying to sell herself well so she wasn't taken back home.

"I am certain you can. You know, I have a son at home that looks just like you."

"Really? That's very nice. Is he friendly?"

"Very friendly, and he understands much more than most his age, He has also always wanted a younger sister. Now, if you're okay changing your name so you'll fit in, you could be that sister. My wife, son, and I could be your new home. Does that sound good?" He asked, smirking at the end as her eyes lit up and shinned.

Sniffling she asked, "Can I keep my gifts? My friends who helped me gave them to me. They're important."

"Of course. It isn't everyday fate brings a child to someone and all I care about is your happiness and health."

"Okay. I would be very happy to have a brother too."

Phier chuckled at the happy sight, watching the young girl reach for her new father. Beaming at the answer, Hiro gave the captain a bow and called his men back, watching as the two brothers gave Ascalon a quick hug before joining the others. Then, scooping the special girl up in his arms he smiled to the wyvern troops and leisurely left, the seer handing Ascalon a note before skipping off after them. The wyvern lord watched, heart burning in pride as they had accomplished something many had failed to do, and faintly listened to the man's last word before vanishing entirely.

"From this day on, my precious daughter, you will be known as Kagero, and no longer will anyone be able to destroy you or tear you down. You have a home and many that will love you."

 **And that is it for this one my friends! Hope you all enjoyed and sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Undone

**Welcome back! I hope the last chapter didn't throw too many people off, or anyone for that matter, but I will reiterate that I'm not going to completely change Kagero; this is just something to add a hint more of depth to her character, explain some why she loves painting and why her art is so unconventional compared to others. Either way, let me know what you think in the comments and I hope the rest of the story is alright at least.**

 **Warning: A mother loving time skip! Lol, but for real, it's coming.**

 **Chapter Eight: Undone**

[Two Years Later- Ascalon, 10ish years-old]

"No, Azura you need to hold the lance like this and when you swing don't over reach. Keep it within your radius." Ascalon instructed to the younger girl, watching as she trained with her practice weapon. Her fighting method, steps almost like she was dancing, was one that Arete had shown them not to long after they met.

"Oh, like this?" She asked, sweeping the lance in an almost perfect circle around her before lifting it up again.

He nodded and smiled, showing that she had done it correctly, and monitored her as she continued practicing while he caught his breath. It had been two years since everything that happened with Rosalynn, Jezebel, and the events of those fateful weeks. After returning with Phier she had every healer possible look at his throat, hoping there was no permanent damage, and that the scar could be fixed so he didn't have to live with it. Unfortunately, to both hers and Arcturus's dismay, the worst was the answer they received. His throat and skin would be like this for the rest of his life, as the powerful magic had taken away too much from him at such a detrimental time. His body had finally been taking the last few steps in recovering after he lived in the cold on his own, coming back from malnutrition, dehydration, neglect, and it was unable to properly repair itself from such harsh magical damage.

Ascalon told the pair, who he would soon regard as Mother and Father, that it was alright, and he didn't feel disgusted looking at the scars. He knew how he got them, who gave them, but more importantly he knew that the reason he had been hurt so was because he protected his friend and kept her safe. To him, that was enough to take away any negative that came from the event. The peculiar child also stated that no scars could make him as ugly as Sinistra and Jezebel, surprising the two with his wisdom and acceptance of it all. Grateful for such an optimistic child the two captains took in the last notes from the healers, keeping in mind that his voice would always be a tad raspy and that he would continue to suffer from the coughing fits he'd been having, adding positively that those might lessen with time. Until then, if he had one that was bad, they needed to have something that could warm the air he was breathing during said situations. Arcturus solved this easily by getting his boy a small gold scarf that he could keep on him, explaining what to do incase no one was nearby to help.

When the siblings discovered all that had transpired and had been done, they made it their goal to spread awareness through the castle and villa staff that he suffered this, explicitly mentioning not to tell Sinistra or Jezebel. Everyone appreciated it and, were able to put to use their new knowledge whenever this occurred. Most residents also took to hiding the young child if either abuser was in the vicinity, lying as to where he might be or claiming they hadn't seen him. It was a comforting effort, one that saved him from most of the wrath of Lady Sinistra and Princess Jezebel. Times did come where he was found by either one, with no protection, but he kept himself strong through every beating, interrogation, and the many time either one used their magic or matching metal nails on him out of anger. There was only one place he was untouchable and that was where the Wyvern Troop resided, where the intimidating soldiers explained to the wicked lady that they had been a recent gift to Queen Arete and had strict orders to keep her out, along with her disturbed child.

Like a shooting star, years passed and Ascalon grew more, excelling in his training and medicine, growing stronger with all the watchful eyes over him that did their best to keep harm and darkness away. Phier helped him train, testing to see what he could do and grateful when it appeared that he couldn't use any dragon veins. Tensions between the kingdoms rose and fell many times, making the boy's hidden friendships harder to maintain and keep out of eyesight. Many times, during those years he and George would often sneak away and fly to the forest near the border, meeting up with the two brothers he had spared. Their names were Kaze and Saizo, both of them training to be ninjas and defend their homeland. Of course, they all wanted peace and would try and devise plans to reach it during their camping trips, exchanging ideas and stories as well. None of their parents knew they did this, believing the lies they gave to cover the truth.

Now, all this time later, with many friends and a few enemies made, Ascalon stood and watched someone he saw as a little sister dance about gracefully with her practice lance. She hit her targets whilst humming to herself the same song that Arete had taught them. It was a different part of the song he vaguely knew, the part that he could sing without feeling woozy and ill. Camilla, who had also been training to become a wyvern knight, sat on the crate next to him and watched her little sister with joy, happy they all got along. It wasn't often that they could all be together, as there were unknown reasons, but today was a special day. Xander and Leo were in the barracks today as well, sparring against one another with wooden swords, the elder brother obviously doing much better than the younger one. Resting in his pen and watching them all happily was George, not much bigger than he was two years ago but content that his antler like horns were growing in. Warm in his blankets and hay he snuffed the cold from his nostrils and sleepily carried on watching the little children play and practice.

"So Ascalon, what did you want to do today? It is your birthday and all our parents said it was alright to spend the day together. Even Azura can make it." Camilla said, smiling at her friend as he huffed a few more times and then straightened himself out.

Flipping back his dark ponytail he thought for a moment and then replied, "I don't know Camilla. You know I'm not good with figuring out what to do. You guys could pick out something to do."

"Ugh, you're unbearable! Okay, I'll go get my lists from the last two years. Just, keep breathing until I get back."

"Okay. Thank you!"

The exasperated princess sighed and hopped off her perch, waving a hand lazily at his gratitude, before turning the corner and disappearing from sight. Azura, who had stopped training, went and stood next to him, giggling at the humorous exchange the pair had. It was pleasant to see something so nice in a place so dark. Ascalon looked down at her, smiling and patting her shoulder lightly. Together they walked over to the indigo dragon, leaving the normal offering of a couple of apples, and sat next to his belly where it was the warmest. Days like this, where the weather was between winter and spring and the rain was gently falling outside, were his favorite kind as he always felt relaxed and at ease, wanting nothing more than to curl up with some soup and his dragon. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes, drifting off some until Camilla came back. Azura, who was sleepy as well, nuzzled against him and slept too, tired from training.

Xander and Leo took a break as well and eventually, by the time Camilla returned, all of her siblings and friend were plopped together in one giant cuddle puddle, snoring softly and leaning against the toasty dragon who slept as peacefully. She couldn't help but smile, annoyance gone, and she went to a large chest nearby. Pulling out a long blanket she brought it over and placed it atop her family, sneaking into the bundle and snuggling into her best friend's arms, the safest place she could ever be. Many passed the slumbering group, including Arcturus and Phier, who happily looked at them and watched for a moment. Their boy did well, making them proud and giving them hope for a brighter future. Letting the children be they continued their day, going to the kitchen to talk with the chefs about making a birthday cake.

Later, about an hour or two, the bunch woke up to the hearty smell of hot soup, knowing in an instant who had made and brought it. All of them roused themselves quickly as they found Queen Arete laughing at the sight, amused by the activity and how a second ago they were as harmless as a newborn litter of kittens. In her hands she held the magical items: a large pot full of a soup she made for special occasions and a bag with bowls and spoons inside. Leo was the first up and ready, not realizing his cape was on inside out as per usual and dashed over to the sweet lady.

"Did you bring that for us?" He asked, eyes shinning with anticipation.

Continuing to laugh some she nodded and answered, "Yes Leo. Let's all sit on one of the blankets and then we can eat, how about that?"

He grinned, excitement clear, and hurried to the others. In a swift and smooth action, he tore away the blanket everyone had been napping under, earning a resounding cacophony of groans and complaints. Leo winced as Xander shot him a small glare and stretched his arms, and then continued with setting up their eating area. Most of the others joined in save for Ascalon and Camilla, both of whom were snoring gently and cuddled together in the nook between George's front leg and his torso. Arete smiled brighter at the cute pair and first served the children that awaited the food she had made. Only when the kids were halfway done, and they had yet to wake up, did she rise to her feet and go over to the two. She held a bowl of the soup underneath Ascalon's nose, watching as he wrinkled his face, paused, and then quickly opened his warm gold eyes.

Yawning he simply asked, "Soup?"

"Oh goodness, yes child, I made it for all of us. Wake up Camilla and let's all eat, okay?"

His ecstatic expression, followed by shaking his friends' arms, was one of the funniest things she'd seen, and it warmed her heart to find such a sweet group of friends. Camilla soon caught the scent and in moments all were awake and gathered together around the pot of soup, each of them pleased by the surprise. Arete, once done with her first bowl, reached into her bag and retrieved a small blue pouch from it.

"Ascalon, I made you some new earrings. Did you want to see them?" She asked as he looked up, cheeks puffed up from eating too much too quickly.

He gave another nod and finished what he had in his mouth, scooting over and gazing at the lovely jewelry she brought out. His ear hadn't healed up nicely, leaving many spots jagged and missing skin and tissue. The holes were small though and, feeling bad for the child, Arete had taken to making his piercings and other accessories he could use to cover his misshapen ear. Ascalon never took out the dragon one she had first given him, cherishing it as well as a ruby stud Phier had gifted him, telling her eventual son that she had one just like it and now they could match each other. There was much to be disguised though and the two ladies worked together often to make fun new earrings for him, exchanging parenting tips and discussing what kinds of armor they liked.

"Your mother made this one, the black ones that connect to each other with a chain. I made this blue one, although it's a bit bright, and Azura helped me make this cuff. What do you think?" She asked, feeling cozy inside as he looked at them all with such excitement.

"They're amazing! Could you help me put them on?" He asked, unable to contain his joy over the small but precious items she had helped make.

More than happy to she pushed his hair back and put the new earrings on, placing them in the tiny holes in his skin that had remained. A pang of guilt reminded her that these could have been prevented if she had only moved faster, yet she saw the joy he gained from these small gifts and was at ease once again. Once done she watched him run off to look in a water pail and admire the jewelry, coming back with a spring in his step and giving the kind queen a hug, which she returned instantly.

Camilla waited until things calmed down before speaking, "Okay, so on the list you still have a few things that you've never done and said you might like to do. Visiting the city under Windmire, making a giant cookie for George, tossing Leo and Arcturus into the moat, belly-flopping into the moat. There's some good stuff."

"Tossing me into the moat is a good idea? How?" Leo asked angrily.

"It would cool your hot head, that's for sure." Xander added with a chuckle.

All of them roared with laughter at that, even getting Leo to smile some too at the joke. Eventually Ascalon settled on going to the city under Windmire, dashing off to ask his parents for permission. They agreed, glad to have him out of the castle while the cooks made the cake, hurrying to get dressed and ready. Quickly they left, taking their boy and giving to bringing his friends with them as well, spending the day down there.

Blissfully unaware of what was happening in the world, just for a day, the group of kids ran about in commoner clothes and took in the sights, trying foods and drinks from Hoshido and many other areas. However, Arcturus and Phier could not entirely push aside their growing concerns for their homeland, both fearing that their king was slowly losing his mind. He had grown more and more paranoid about the opposing land, claiming they were going to attack and steal everything he had worked so hard to claim. Most days he held some compassion and love in his heart for his people and children yet, as the years passed, he began to have days where none of it mattered. All that was important was winning and securing areas whatever the price was. Some of these discomforting and difficult missions were ones Phier, Ascalon, and himself had gone on, coming back with scars that could have been avoided.

Not too long ago the king of Hoshido, Sumeragi, had died in some kind of ambush. Both captains knew that around that time King Garon had gone to have a meeting with him, a possible truce between the lands. Days later, when the sky was darker than normal and the cold felt like it was choking the life out of the land, their king returned with no good news and a young boy named Corrin. He claimed he had found the child, very much the same way Arcturus had found Ascalon; lost in the cold with no memories and no home. Needless to say, neither one fully believed him, or his story, and could only pray the child was not anyone too important. Their suspicion was further deepened as, recently, Hoshido made the claim that Garon had kidnapped one of the royal children and was going to pay. At this the child named Corrin was moved to an isolated place, the Northern Fortress, meant to be raised alone so they might be _safe._

Phier held onto Arcturus's arm as they watched the children play, both contemplating the same thing without speaking it to each other. It would be so easy to run away from it all, to seek refuge in Hoshido, to leave this hostile land behind for a better one. They managed to sneak out a princess once, being welcomed with warm open arms, so it couldn't be that hard to do again. This plan was one they discussed and argued over many times, plotting out a route only to run into some kind of block, obstacles that they could not safely go through or around with that many kids in tow. Many of the parents here were unkind to their children and they knew, for a fact, that those kids would leave if given the chance.

Today was almost no different, as they silently plotted out trails on maps they had memorized and ran through what the different guard routines were. Only when one of the children asked for something did they come back to the real world fully, put up their normal mask of pleasantness and addressing each child and their need. Around sunset they gathered the hoard and went back to Castle Krakenburg together, bringing them all to the kitchen once they had returned. To everyone's surprise, especially Ascalon's there was a simple but nice cake waiting, with frosting and ten candles. The cooks threw some confetti, cheering and singing 'Happy Birthday', everyone else joining in with them. Arete, who was in the kitchen's doorway, walked over as well, hiding the worry that was plaguing her, and enjoyed the merriment. Arcturus lifted Ascalon up and giving his son a kiss on the head, watched as he blew out the candles.

Most everyone was exhausted after they ate the cake, Ascalon thanking all of the kind people who had helped make that day so amazing. Each person retired to their homes, wishing a good evening to the other and reminding that it was going to rain heavily tonight and to stay warm. A storm was coming, and it was not something anyone wished to be caught in.

[Later that night-1am, Castle Halls]

Ascalon rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he quietly snuck down the hall, wanting to find Queen Arete and ask her about something. His head hurt but he was certain it was from the single memory he had gained in his sleep. He had had and odd dream that woke him up, one where there were many people and voices, and one familiar song that he at last knew for sure he had heard it before. Arete's voice had also been one of the many, mentioning something about 'Valla'. Of course, he had no idea what that was, but he knew she would. Rain heavily poured down outside as thunder shook the sky with it's mighty rolls and waves, masking all noise in the building when it sounded.

Unexpectedly he knocked into someone, automatically taking steps back as he had forever learned from his incident with Sinistra. Speaking of her, here she was, stalking the corridors with a knife in one hand and a tome in the other, a fowl murderous expression clear even in the poor lighting. She took a moment to realize what happened and, upon seeing the child she hated so deeply that nothing, nothing but a slow end would abate her anger, she smiled crookedly and lurched towards him. Panicking he ran as fast as he could, legs burning from the sudden exertion and throat hurting as the air was frigid and stung.

Terrified he weaved through the halls he knew so well, mind awake and functioning clearly as he navigated his way to a hidden passage entrance. Yet as he reached the disguised door Sinistra, who was moving unnaturally fast tonight, caught him and yanked him back by the shirt collar, throwing the kid down the vacant path and laughing as he crashed into a pillar. Groaning from the pain he scrambled to his feet and continued moving, knowing he couldn't stop again until he had lost her. Back yelling in agony Ascalon ducked about a corner, hearing the sizzle of magic connecting with stone as her spell missed him.

Breathing hard he pressed onward, bobbing and weaving out of the way of her attacks desperately, telling himself the whole time to be brave, not to cry. He was almost to the doors that led outside to the Villas when his throat finally seized up, sending him into one of the worse fits he'd ever had. His legs gave out, toppling him down mid sprint and sending him careening through the double doors and into the slick cold stones of the courtyard. Ascalon was unsure of how long it lasted, remembering vaguely dragging himself down the icy steps and towards Queen Aretes home.

The steps behind him slowed to a comfortable stroll, heels clacking on the ground as Sinistra watched her prey feebly try to escape. No one was here to save him though, not this time, and now she would get the answers she wanted out of the brat before bringing his pitiful life to an end. Gleefully she followed and watched the child struggle, watched him writhe and cough terribly, the harsh contractions hurting him so. When the fit subsided and he crawled halfway to the Villas, she thought it fitting to step in then, picking up the pace and reaching for his neck, as she had years ago. Her hand was inches away when what felt like an icicle went through and into her heart, stopping the monstrous woman in her tracks.

Ascalon, who's consciousness was clearing at last, watched in a daze as the evil woman came to a halt just before reaching him, an odd look on her face that he could not place. A moment later she fell to her knees and then to her side, blood trickling out of the corners of her mouth. Sinistra, in her last breath, looked to the one who slayed her and laughed upon finding the queen herself, dark liquid sputtering from her lips and staining her dress.

"Of course, it would be you, the queen of lost causes and lies. No matter. I know what you and your girl are. But I know what he is too, and once Garon finds my letter, and reads it, goodbye! Dead pathetic children everywhere, all their blood on your hands, Arete! The king will die, as will all of you Vallite trash, and my daughter will lead this country into a new era!" Sinistra howled, laughing hysterically as she finally was still.

"Arete, what's happening? What-what did she mean?" Ascalon asked, his voice a weak wheeze as his throat grew more uncooperative with each passing moment.

Shaking in horror as her fears were coming to light, she picked up the sore child, muttering, "We don't have much time. Come along and stay awake." That said she hastily bolted through the halls, skirt tearing as she stumbled on it and caught it on the roses by the doors.

Tears streaming down her face the queen ran faster than anyone would have expected possible, clutching the weary child in her arms tightly as this all reminded her of when she fled with Azura. She wouldn't hide the truth from them any longer though, knowing fully well what she had to do and what the cost would be. Her husband couldn't find that letter though, he couldn't die and leave the throne empty while the heirs fought each other viciously. Arete knew, above all else, that she needed to keep the strained peace between Nohr and Hoshido just a bit longer, even if it cost her her life.

She reached her husbands bedroom as an alarm was sounded, marking that a guard had indeed found Sinistra's body, and that Arete's time was almost up. Entering in she snuck to the beside table, easily finding the pale envelope, and taking it quietly. She wasn't as stealthy as she had hoped to be, jumping when a hand caught her wrist as she turned to leave the room. Blinking at her in tired surprise was Garon, confusion and worry distorting his features as he gazed at his beloved wife and wondered what she was doing here. Yet as the alarm grew louder, and he found blood on her hands his confusion turned to shock and hurt, emphasized as he asked, "Why?". Crying, Arete's heart broke some and she only gave her love a deep kiss, apologizing and shoving him down so she could run.

Without missing a beat, she raced down the stairs and corridors, pushing past the bleary-eyed people that were unsure as to what was happening. Thankfully Ascalon had kept his head down, his whole-body aching and curled into the queen's strong arms that held him so dearly, whisking him away through the dark night. It was when they went back outside, and the rain hit him, that he came around and tried to move, brain panicking that the rescue had been a dream. He was taken through the Villas and, as guards shouted for her to stop, he watched in awe as Arete spirited him into her home and created a ring of fire to protect the building.

Azura, who had fallen asleep on the couch, woke with a start and saw the soaked pair, the fear etched on her mother's face, and the blood on both figures. Ascalon was set down next to the small girl, still trying to fully understand what was going on, and calmed as the younger one put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Neither child had a chance to speak as the queen hushed them both and, with a shaky smile, spoke to them in a tone they'd never heard before. It was bittersweet, almost as if she had the best and worst possible news to tell them.

Hands shaking, she took ahold of one of their hands; Ascalon's right, Azura's left. Hating what was to come next, she told them, "My darlings, I need to go away after tonight. Before I leave though, I want to tell you of our home, where we came from Azura and where you came from Ascalon. This information, our song, is very powerful though. Now, we come from a beautiful land that's hidden away. Its name is Valla and, my dear daughter, you are a princess from there. Ascalon, you are of some noble blood, although I don't know for sure who's you belong to. Very few houses had access to dragon eggs though, and even fewer knew how to speak it. I've often wondered if you were related to my sister and I, even our half sister that died when we had to flee. Just remember though, a darkness and corruption took over our home, turning it into a dangerous place. The true enemies of our kingdoms, Hoshido and Nohr, are from there, invisibly wreaking havoc on these lands so that they might have them destroy each other."

Arete, whose body began to fail as the curse of her home was invoked, removed her pendant and her other dragon claw earring. Giving the necklace to her daughter and the other to what might be her nephew, she smiled through the pain and continued, adding, "These are for you. If there is a time in which you need help, a time when all else will fail, sing our song and these items will activate. Azura this works best with your dancing. I'm not sure how it'll work for you though Ascalon, but I know you'll find a way. Never forget my dears, if you want peace you must get our home back. The entrance is inside of the gorge in the Bottomless Canyon; all you need to do is jump down."

"Why do you have to go? Why now?" Ascalon finally asked, being joined by Azura as she questioned her mother too. They looked on, hearts knotting and twisting into tight curls as Arete smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Sinistra found out who we are and left a note for King Garon, what I took from his room. There is a heavy curse on Valla, anyone from it, and anyone who speaks of it outside of the kingdom. This curse kills whoever speaks of the hidden land, which is why our song is so powerful but strong. If the king head read that letter, which outed all of us, and asked for answers…he would die. His throne would be empty and up for grabs. I couldn't let him die. I couldn't let any of you suffer that fate, and I'm so sorry and sad that I must leave you both. Please remember that I love you dearly, and to stay strong and find peace." Arete answered them, feeling her body beginning to disintegrate, seeing the sorrow and pain the children expressed as it dawned on them what was happening.

Crying out, begging for her to stop speaking, the children hugged the fading queen, screaming and asking her why she did it even though they knew exactly the reason. As she held them close in her crumbling arms, she tossed the letter into the flames inside the fireplace, contently sighing as she turned to the sobbing pair. Her precious daughter and a boy she prayed was her nephew held her close, telling her how much they loved her as she came undone, making her passing from this world to the next better than it would have been if she were alone and in the cold. Feeling close to nothing she smiled sweetly at them, kissing their foreheads and closing her eyes for the last time. Her final thoughts were of them, her husband, Mikoto, and a silent prayer that her half sister's child was indeed alive.

The children, shaking from the shock and trying to come to terms with what happened, looked to where Arete had been, finding nothing in her place except air. Breath hitching with each sob Ascalon shook his head, blaming this all on himself, for making Sinistra hate him so much that Arete had to intervein. His stupidity costed her her life, taking away the king's beloved wife, Azura's mother, his friend. Azura sat still, weakly holding the necklace in her hands as she gazed at the empty ground, mind spinning out of control and unable to fully process what happened. She did not blame her friend, nor her mother, but blamed that wicked lady instead, not knowing her mother had killed her. Gently she gave Ascalon a hug, telling him it wasn't his fault, and got up to go get something for them to drink as the flames around the house died down.

The young boy, who had believed he was finally finding his place in the world, was more lost than ever as he felt the walls of his mind caving in on him, threatening to crush him beneath the ever-growing mystery of who he was. Like is was said through a wall he distantly heard Azura speaking to him, reassuring him that this was not on him, and then listening to her bare feet patter across the floor as she went somewhere. For a moment there was a lifeless lull in between everything, numbing his senses some as his mind wanted nothing more than to shut down. That was not to be though, as the kitchen window was busted in and Azura screamed for help, for her friend in the living room. In a snap Ascalon was on his sore feet, ignoring his aches as he ran to his friend's aid.

Skidding to a halt he watched as a group of darkly dressed figures threw Azura into a bag, tying the end tight so she couldn't get out, all eyes turning to him as he watched, and his anger rose. The leader, a scruffy teen with black and white hair, threw down what he had learned was a flash bang, and covered his eyes and one ear before it hit the ground. Still it stung and left one of his ears ringing terribly, but he was mostly alright and saw the gang running out of the house through the back door. In a reckless rage he yelled and went after them, taking the fire poker with him as he trailed the group through the Villas and out into the forest nearby. Behind him came the shouts and calls of the royal guards, all of them worried as they saw it was him who was chasing the kidnappers, telling him to stop and come back. Ascalon could have sworn that he had heard his parents but at the moment, after losing so much and suffering that night, he couldn't handle losing more. Especially the one person he might be blood related to. He had to try.

Speeding through the torrents of rain that plagued everyone outside this dark night, the boy, the kidnappers, and the worried guards all dived deep into the thick sea of trees, torches snuffed out like a candle inside a gale storm. Soon the guards were lost but the gang could not lose the angry child that tailed after, almost impressed with how carefully he navigated the area and leapt over tall roots. Azura, who had been struggling this who time, pulled a lose string from the bottom of the bag and was able to make a hole large enough for her hand. Shakily she watched her friend chasing the men down. Fear coursed through her veins as she tried to think of what she could do, how she could get out. An answer was given to her as they crossed a bridge and their leader tripped, losing his hold on her and sending her flying. She came to a stop at almost the other side, taking advantage of the chance and tearing more of the burlap.

As she worked away on getting out, she heard the angry shout of Ascalon, watching as he shoved someone over the edge and watched them splash into the water. One of the four left lunged forward knife out and ready to end the kid. The man's foot slipped, and he was kissed on the head by the cold metal of the fire poker, instantly falling unconscious as the kid got a lucky shot and knocked him out. Only one more tried to fight this intimidating child in pjs, nicking his arm and leaving a solid bruise on his forehead before receiving the same treatment as their comrade. Two were left, the leader and another goon, both warily eyeing the odd child. Azura was half way out of the bag when the leader sent his last man to go get her, drawing her gaze to the bridge where she watched the mixed haired man ready his sword he'd draw.

Wiggling herself free she began to run, shouting to Ascalon to do so as well, and winced as the leader took the chance and punched her friend in the gut, winding him and aggravating his cough. She screamed as she watched what someone she considered to be a brother, hack and wheeze, unable to get up or breath. The man with black and white hair looked down at him, standing still for a moment, before sighing and saying, 'No witnesses. Sorry kid'. He lifted the still coughing child in his arms, remorse clear as he went near the edge, and looked down at the raging white waters below. Azura rushed back over, hoping to stop what the man was going to do, only to be thwarted by the other and held tightly in a bear hug. Eyes wide from the nightmare she was witnessing she watched the leader toss her friend down, following his descent and hearing the splash as he crashed into the waves.

The leader, hood now up and concealing his face, crossed the bridge only to stop when another yelled at him. It was a man, dark hair, with a woman next to him. They stared him down before he walked over and cut the ropes that held the bridge up. He almost walked away, stopping as his guilt got the best of him and nagged his conscious. Turning around for only a moment he asked, "The blue haired kid, is he yours?"

"Yes! What did you do to him?!" The man shouted, ready to leap the gap if necessary.

"He's in the river. You can either go after him or me. Make your choice." He stated, turning around and walking away. The distinct sounds of two more bodies entering the rapids told him that their job would be easier from here on out. They had the princess and that's all that mattered.

 **Wow, long chapter my friends. As always, thank you for reading and I should have the next one posted soon. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Changing World

**Oh boys that's right! Left you all on a cliff hanger…more of a river cruise but you get what I mean. Big shout out to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for all of your wonderful reviews and GrimaxNaga! You two legit are so amazing and supportive, like, I can't even…or odd. I don't like math. That aside I truly appreciate everyone that's reading, have favourited/followed the story. Honestly, I thought people were going to hate it and it would flop. Lastly, I'm sorry but our ride with our precious cinnamon rolls Ascalon and George is only going to get worse because we all know how Nohr was when the game started and well…gotta get it there. Gotta make the babies stronk for the motherland!**

 **Quick side note, the image that I have in mind for what George looks like is kind of a mix between Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon Movies) and the dragon Corrin turns into in the game. Just to help you all get a bit of a visual on what he is appearance wise. Also, I will be putting up a picture of adult Ascalon soon, as the story picture, I just need to draw and color it.**

 **Warning:**

 **Chapter Nine: A Changing World**

[Medical Bay/Barracks- Ascalon, Arcturus, Phier]

Phier, wrapped in a blanket, fussed and whined as she waited outside of the closed off Med Bay, only stopping as Arcturus gently pulled her down to sit next to him on one of the benches. She huffed angrily, upset that the first person to see their boy when he woke up was their king, rather than his parents. He'd nearly died, taking damage not just from tripping over himself and his coughing fits, but being thrown into the deadly cold river that ran through the forest just outside the villas. Frostbitten and hypothermic it was a miracle he was able to keep all of his limbs and extremities. Healers worked tirelessly on him for the rest the evening, leaving his side when the small child woke up and came back to the world, full of guilt.

King Garon, who had been waiting for him to return to consciousness, rushed down in an unnatural panic, and ordered for everyone to leave so that him and the child could speak in private. Phier had boldly objected, claiming that he would still be in shock and that he needed to rest. She had also been incredibly luck, as most who did something of that received at least a powerful back hand to their face. That night though, she saw the pain in her king's eyes, the confusion he was lost in, and apologized immediately. He clasped a hand on her shoulder and said he would be as brief as possible, but he needed to know what happened while it was fresh in the child's mind.

Inside the Med Bay, Garon sat on the edge of Ascalon's temporary bed, noting the child's shaking and still blue lips, all the mixed emotions that reflected strongly in his young eyes. Sighing, as the night had been hard on everyone, the tired king did not have it in him to be upset at the shivering child before him. Instead he wrapped an extra blanket around him, calming the kid down just smidge and watched as Ascalon numbly pulled it close, dark hair still dripping water and soaking part of the fabric. After two minutes passed Garon cleared his throat and began his interrogation.

"Child, what happened tonight? Lady Sinistra is dead, Queen Arete is missing, and Princess Azura is gone as well. You were pulled out of the Knil River, half drown and deliriously ranting about it being your fault. Please explain boy." Garon asked, already exhausted and ready to go to bed.

Sniffling Ascalon gave him a weak nod, head pounding in pain, and lifelessly rasped out, "Sinistra discovered a powerful curse, wrote it in a letter she left for you…so you would die, and she could take the throne. I was out because I needed to ask Queen Arete something. Sinistra found me, chased me down, and almost killed me. Arete knew she had been plotting something, killed Sinistra, and found out from her about the letter. I…don't fully remember what happened next, but she took me with her and ran. We went to her villa, where she told Azura and I…"

"Told you what? What did she tell you two?"

"…She…she…she told us about the curse, that she loved us, you, and Nohr so much that she could not let us die…she died instead. The curse killed her. We hugged her, told her to stop, but she faded away in our arms. She gave Azura her necklace, gave me the other earring, and died. Then me came and took Azura. I tried. I couldn't breathe but I tried. I just…I couldn't fail again but I did. I'm just a failure. Just kill me. I'm not worth it, or anything. I couldn't save anyone." The broken child cried, curling into himself more as the weight of everything settled in. He couldn't look at his king, his parents, friends, or himself.

Garon watched him, unsure whether to oblige the child's request or to keep him alive. He had failed however, he had succeeded in places others had not. None of his guards knew what was happening, what Sinistra had planned. No one except Ascalon knew what the captors looked like or had tried to go after them. Deep in thought as the boy shed more tears, he debated what to do, how to move forward. His heart ached as he had lost, yet again, a piece of himself, someone he loved that brightened his day and brought music to his life. A dark bitterness ate away at him. Looking at the child again he chose, one last time, to show mercy…for her.

"Ascalon, you have done more than some of my well-trained guards, and almost rescued Azura. You were not responsible for my-Queen Arete's death, and I apologize that I did not see Sinistra for what she was sooner. You have my thanks, the thanks of Nohr and her people. Rest now; I must speak with your parents." King Garon told him, watching as Ascalon's gold eyes, that were so much like Arete's, widened in shock and then softened in exhaustion. Seconds later he was asleep, and the King left as his heart hardened.

When he exited the Medical Bay Garon told the healers to attend to the child, to treat him at a wyvern knight's level, for he had earned it at last. Then he motioned to the concerned captains, gesturing for them to step aside with him and have a word. Both of them did as ordered, concealing their fear and worries, kneeling before him and then rising so that they could make eye contact as they spoke to one another. Seconds ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace.

"He has a health condition. Captain Arcturus, Captain Phier, neither of you told me of this. How long has he had this?" He asked, cutting to the point.

"Uh…yes your majesty. We withheld this because the healers told us it might recover given time. It seemed a needless thing to fret about. We beg for your forgiveness your majesty." Arcturus explained, bowing as his gut twisted.

"Hm, well it seems it is now something to be concerned over. He did a great service to Nohr, defending his home and the royal family, even if he failed. You two will help him overcome this condition or he will die in the new rank he has been awarded. You may see him when the healers have finished. Good night you two." He stated, taking a couple of steps. Just as he reached the exit he halted, gazing at them over his shoulder and added, "Also, if I catch either of you lying to me again, it will be a dark day for your new family, as everyone gets caught in a lie."

Once he was gone Arcturus released a shaky breath, one he thought would never come, and leaned against the wall, wrapping himself up in his own arms so for one moment he could feel safe in the changing world he lived in. Phier, after calming herself down, took on of her husband's hands and ran her thumb soothingly over his knuckles, telling him things would be alright even if she didn't say it aloud.

"We'll figure this out Arc, like we always have. We'll keep him safe until one day we can all be happy. And then, when we get to that happy place, we won't have to worry anymore. Until then, we need to be strong, for us and him…for Hela and Nix. Let's go see our boy." She told him encouragingly, gently pulling him along to the Med Bay doors.

That night the wyvern lord, the soldier, and the blue-haired boy spent together, staying awake until the morning and telling tales of their journeys, adventures, and places they'd yet to go. Huddling together the family, surviving in a dark world, grew closer than most would expect from such chaos. Neither parent knew that their actions, their stories, would be what their child would hold dear to as he grew up. Neither one knew how it made his heart and imagination soar.

[6 Years Later- Ascalon- Somewhere He Shouldn't Be]

Whooping in excitement Ascalon, much taller but still just as lanky, stood on George's saddle as they sailed through the sky at speeds Phier and Arcturus had told him not to. He had on his mask though, an armor piece with a cloth slip to act as some kind of filter, and so long as that was in place the heavens were his and his friend's playground. With two gentle tugs on the right half of the reins he'd designed the indigo dragon gave a playful snort and swooped up ward, higher and higher, rolling his eyes as the young man crouched down low and cheered him on. Little did either of them know that way down below an exasperated general watched on, arms folded, and eyebrows raised.

When the moment was right, and they were hitting the parts of the sky where rain heavy clouds hung low, Ascalon shouted, "Alright Georgie, split!". That said the young wyvern knight vaulted backwards, launching himself into the air and feeling the wind rush against his face. Soon he began to plummet, not a care in the world, and opened his eyes to watch as he descended at a breakneck pace. This was nothing new though and he, having done this multiple times, angled himself so that he had better traction and looked to his left to find George next to him, horns/antlers and scales shimmering in the sunlight.

Grinning at his best friend, his partner in crime for everything, he held his arms out to the side and swooped over to glide loops around the dragon, floating over and further away after. George followed suit, playing as well and letting loose a puff of gold flames, earning a whoop from his boy. Together they fell past the tall sides of the canyon walls under them, Ascalon's yells of excitement echoing loudly throughout the natural pathways. At the last possible moment, just as the wyvern knight neared the dangerously close stones, a swift dark tail swept in from above and he took hold of it tightly, hands wrapping around the handles on the special piece of armor he made literally for this.

From a safe location on the ground Arcturus looked to the top of the tree closest to him, finding the lavender haired princess sitting among the high branches and watching with a dreamy look on her face. He contemplated whether or not to interrupt the two, a small part of him alarmed that they were out this far, alone, doing reckless tricks. The decision was made for him however, as another man on a horse arrived and then gave a great and heavy sigh.

"How did he ever survive the harsh chill of winter on his own? I can't see it." Xander tiredly asked, not expecting a real answer from the chuckling general.

Camilla, who was terribly surprised, looked down and blushed deeply as she found her older brother and Arcturus were both here. Flustered and annoyed she climbed down swiftly, grateful for the pants she had on and hoping no one noticed they weren't hers. Ascalon had argued with her for half an hour about her needed pants for flying like this before he simply gave her a pair of his own. Once on solid ground she dusted herself off, freezing when she straightened out and found both men watching her. Xander's gaze was harsh but didn't catch everything. She wished she could say the same for her best friend's father though.

"Glad you could join us Princess. Tell me, why are you encouraging my son to do these idiotic tricks? He's probably never going to need them." Arcturus asked, amused and holding back from jumping to conclusions.

"You are neither a wyvern knight nor lord so how do you know they're useless? Besides, him and George are always in perfect sync, so there really is no danger to this; it's just them having fun and bonding with each other. It's beautiful how close they are. Watching them fly…it's almost like they're dancing." She explained, turning her attention back to the fast approaching pair.

Xander rolled his eyes at his sister while the general laughed, looking to his boy and trying to imagine what dancing in the sky would be. It was when Ascalon and George landed that both pairs of exotic eyes widened at the sight of the newcomers. He choked on the next breath he took, coughing some as the now awkward dragon touched down, neither one excited for the lecture they were about to get from the two that gave them the sternest glares possible. Camilla went to the side and helped her friend down, sneaking George and apple as an apology for not spotting the two, and then quietly explaining to Ascalon what happened. He gave her a warm smile and then, patting her on the shoulder and reassuring her, he stepped around and went to his father.

"Hi dad, Xander…why are you here? Not that I don't want you guys here it's just…a surprise. That's all." He said, voice trilling once as his nervousness was coming through. This wasn't his first time being caught like this, but it was a first being caught like this with Camilla.

Before Xander could get a word in Arcturus spoke, sarcasm and disappointment clear, stating, "Oh you know, I was going for a stroll and thought to myself, 'Hey, I wonder if that sound was my precious, brilliant, caring, son going splat on the walls of the Brune Canyon walls?'. Naturally, as I love my only child very deeply, I decided to check. Oh, and Xander came along too, you know, because he was worried about someone he treats just like a brother. He said you were being reckless. Can you believe that?

"Right. Can't believe it dad. Ha ha ha, super funny."

"Ascalon Rein Avenstar, we need to talk. Just us."

"Yes dad." He answered, serious this time as it was not common his full name was used by either parent.

Handing George's reigns over to Camilla he quietly told her to take him back to the castle, saying he'd let her know when he got back himself, and then followed his father who had climbed off Phoebus, his horse. The pair walked off in the direction of the lake nearby, being watched worriedly by the princess and approvingly by the prince. Once the father and son were out of sight Xander gave Camilla a once over and, after sighing, promised not to tell their own father, rolling his eyes as she let out a relieved breath she had pent up. Taking their friend's dragon with them the pair left and returned home.

It was a good ten-minute walk, all of it done silently, before Arcturus and Ascalon reached the banks of the lake. With a grunt the older of the two sat down on the sandy ground, patting the space next to him and waiting as glumly his child joined him. Neither spoke as they looked out across the water, watching the ripples dance on the surface and slowly fade out, eventually disappearing. When his son was distracted Arcturus took a moment to gaze at his child, take in the young man he'd become way too quickly. He was handsome, in his own way even though facial hair never seemed to take root on his face, and he usually held himself with a confidence he'd worked tirelessly for.

Gold eyes watched the small waves that crashed almost silently onto the shore, seeming to capture the movements and study them. Earrings dotted the edge of his right ear, covering the past. Braids pulled most of the long dark hair from his face, coming together in a small ponytail at the center of the back of his head, while the rest was held in a lower ponytail at the base of his skull. Proudly his son wore the old armor he had worn, back when he first joined the military. Sighing he shook his head and knew, deep down, he could not truly be upset with his boy.

"Ascalon, what do you want most in life? What drives you to do all that you do?" He asked, eyes losing themselves once again to the peaceful waters.

Surprised by his father's odd questions, as he had been expecting him to scold him instead, Ascalon thought for a moment, lost as to what to say. It was a moment before he answered with, "I…I want peace, to not have to hide who my friends are. To not have to constantly be perfect because if I fail my who family suffers. This odd dream, one I've had many times in the past three years, is what drives me. I know, it's dumb, probably impossible."

"Tell me it anyway. It's kind of fun to think of the impossible."

"Uh…okay then. Well, it's of this place…a beautiful one where there's lots of plant and animal life, even though the sky holds a darkness to it, like home. Just on the edge of the trees there's a home, with laughter coming from it and everything just feels right. No talk of war, no one hurting each other just for sport, it's calm. No one has to hide and there's a lightness in the air; one that can only come once things are resolved. I doubt it'll ever happen just like that but, it's a pleasant hope that burns in a small part of my heart. Sorry."

"Ha, that's funny. I had the same kind of dream when I was younger. My biggest mistake was giving up on it, letting the light be snuffed out. Something unexpected happened though, and whether I wanted it or not, the candle was relit. Partially melted, as George can make some strong flames, but lit none the less." Arcturus replied, smiling as he thought of how dramatically his life had changed.

"You know, peace is a fickle thing my son, as it requires both light and dark and cannot exist without either. In all of my time being alive, seeing the world, losing and gaining much, I've learned that balance is what has been absent from everyone's life. Not many can see it, and most that do are often seen as traitors to both sides. You were almost one of them, far too many times. Constantly you get in trouble as you go off and defend people you barely know, take the hits for them even when you're suffering yourself, and stubbornly getting back up to do all of it again, over and over. You remind me of this lake, in how much you've grown."

"That's an odd comparison dad. Why this?"

Laughing softly, he looked at his perplexed son, meeting his gold eyes with his brown, and then turned back. Loftily he replied, "Before I found you this lake was no bigger than the fountain in the courtyard at the villas. This impressive body was small, weak, struggling to survive in the harsh environment it existed in. Unlike most in similar positions, who would eventually die out and cease to be, this small body pressed on when and where it could, taking the unknowing help it received when it nurtured the wildlife about it, fueling an up and coming ecosystem, just as you have fueled many things. In your goals you've always been persistent, like a wave wearing down the shore it crashes on."

Ascalon stayed quiet as he understood what his father was saying at last, looking at the exact natural occurrence he had just been associated with. He listened on as his father continued, saying, "Everything works just as planned, with nothing interfering or disrupting the natural order. Light and shadow support this environment, giving and receiving in equal ways, achieving a peaceful balance with one another. Yet, if an outside element came into play, like a man-made fire, then everything could be destroyed. It would wipe out the plants, kills the animals, even evaporate the water if it's large enough. Tell me son, what would you do if that happened? You had peace, but it was taken away and left almost nothing behind."

Taken back by then sudden turn in the conversation, and that he needed to answer, Ascalon thought hard as to what he would in fact do, if that scenario occurred. It was as his eyes locked onto a leaf that had just fallen from a vine that he responded, slowly at first. "I would find whatever was left behind and care for it, water it, and try to refill the lake…at least enough that it could survive. It would be a lot of work, and not all of it would come back, but new things might grow. With that different animals would show up, changing the landscape, and eventually it would be at peace again. I'd probably be old and grey by the time it would be thriving again but, it'd be worth it."

"Just like how, with lots of hard work and care, your dream could come true. Not so silly after all eh?"

"…Where is my dad and who replaced him with a wise man?"

"Oh, you know he's probably off throwing himself foolishly from a dragon, risking the disruption of the peaceful ecosystem that's been built up around him, dashing away his hopes and reams for a happy future where everyone gets along." Arcturus said, back to his normal sarcastic self as he rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Ugh, you are hilarious, you know? Great old sage act pop, really had me going for a moment." Ascalon sassed right back at him, rolling is eyes as he stood up. Not bothering to pat the dirt off him he started to walk away, stopping when his father stopped him with a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Ascalon, I meant every word I said. You've been building and creating something amazing that most of the world would gladly destroy like a wildfire if they could. And they will continue to try to do that, never ceasing so long as you keep getting up and protecting that which you've made. They will beat you down, humiliate you, tear you apart, call you every cruel name possible for the rest of your life until your dream is a reality. So, you have two choices my wonderful child: either keep being the stubborn man you are until peace is real, or don't let George catch you next time you leap." Arcturus explained, turning his son around so as to make eye contact with him, feeling awful as the last word left his lips. It was a harsh truth, but one the child needed.

The hurt and shock that showed in his son's eyes was enough for him to know his point got through, and with that the tired father let go gently, walking past him and heading home. Moments later the slow steps following let him know that both would be home, maybe not exactly on time for dinner, but at least together. Most of the walk Arcturus spent on his own, occasionally looking back to make sure his boy was still with him, turning his eyes away whenever the glum teen caught his gaze. He knew his son would be alright within a day or two, but knew that he needed to show exactly what was possible, and what he could lose if he continued to be reckless and risk his life when it wasn't necessary. The reality check had been cruel, like the world. However, like Ascalon had said, if given the right amount of time, care, and gifts, the unforgiving place they lived in could change, just as everything else had. From it would come new life, and hopefully peace. By the time they reached the gates Ascalon had come alongside his father, nudging him playfully, and gave the old man a small smile.

"Are you gonna rat me out to mom?" He asked quietly, relieved when his dad laughed loudly at the question.

Pulling his tall son into a one-armed hug, Arcturus grinned and ruffled the teen's hair, chuckling and answering, "No, but you better tell me what Camilla was doing in your pants you rascal."

 **Well that only took me a century and a half. Sorry for the longer than normal wait everybody. I've been on and off sick, as has my fiancée, and work has been kicking my butt. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Echoes of the Past

**Okay so big news! I have been plotting out the next few chapters, getting everything in order and all that, and I can confidently say that we will reach the game time by the very end of Chapter 16/start of Chapter 17 and onwards. Also, big apology for all of the typos in the previous chapter; I'll be honest I was sleep deprived and sick while typing it; not my best idea. However, I will be going back and editing it soon, fixing the errors and maybe re-writing certain parts to make them clearer and more concise.**

 **Thank you everyone that's joined the journey or has been here from the start, I appreciate it all. Also, if you peeps would like, I might make a Facebook page for the art that I have for this story. I do a lot of drawing and also found some great art by other talented people that fits in with the way things will progress, including some redesigns of Camilla in pants! *cheers and cries in the background* Lastly, I also might start putting in some song names, in case people want to listen to the music I listen to while typing it all. Let me know what you all think and yeah, thanks for being cool.**

 **Warning: Longer chapters from this point on, Jezebel is back in this chapter (with a vengeance), and there will be a large chunk of this that is a detailed description of a fight scene, so gird your loins.**

 **Chapter Ten: Echoes of the Past**

[Ascalon, George, Elise, Leo, Camilla- Ore Lake, Outside of Castle Krakenburg]

Ascalon and Camilla rested against the trunk of a large tree while watching the younger royal children play in the lake, swimming around George and pretending he was a great sea serpent. Xander had been busy with a long tedious meeting today, as had Phier and Arcturus. All the generals and higher-ranking military members had been called in, save for Ascalon who had only been required for half of said meeting. He was not the same rank as the others however, he had shown great promise over the years and was the kingdoms only battle medic that rode a dragon. Exhausted from the politics, he sighed and leaned into his friend. She pulled him closer, knowing he hated going to such events, and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"So, you guys are going on another deep border mission again? You just came back a week and a half ago, and everything was alright. Why do you need to go back so soon?" She asked in almost a whisper, voice low so neither of the younger siblings would hear.

"I'm not sure but this paranoid routine we're developing is really taking it's toll on the troops. We're exhausted, we want to see our friends and families, and maybe get a pleasant night's rest for once." He told her, eyes drooping shut when the idea of sleep entered his mind.

"You haven't been sleeping much Lon. Is it nightmares again?"

"…Yes, I still think of them, saving them…and 'they' always shows up to ruin it all. It's been six years, but I just can't forget it. I forgot my entire past somehow but Sinistra and Jezebel, they won't leave. They just stay in the shadows and wait for me to feel safe before lunging in."

Heart aching as she recalled all that those monsters had done to him, and what one continued to do, Camilla rested her head on top of his and took a deep breath to calm down. She had come close, many times, to tearing Jezebel apart in the previous years, only stopped when the brat was able to pull a trick from her sleeve, whether it was leverage against her or some hidden escape route. Many times the wicked girl had tried to 'claim' Ascalon as hers, bragging about how she would be queen one day and make sure Camilla knew her place, how little she was worth, and how her weak heart would be her end. Protectively she held her best friend close, afraid of what would happen if the evil princess was successful in her most recent attempt at hurting them; joining the Wyvern Troops.

In an attempt to not dwell on her dark thoughts Camilla said quietly, "You know, my room is always open Lon. I know sleeping alone bothers you and you feel safer around someone you can recognize, even half awake."

"Trust me Milla, I know that option is there but, we're both sixteen, I might even be older. If I was caught sneaking to your room in the dark of the night, regardless of the reason, do you know how that would look? Your father would murder me and hang my body on the city walls! We both know how grumpy and paranoid he's become since Arete died." He answered sadly, shifting so the pair were more comfortable. "It would be even worse if Jezebel found out about it."

"Well you can't continue on like this, no matter how tough you are. How about later today we go through the hidden passages and see if we can find one of the old rooms that was boarded up? If we come across one it could act as our own little safe haven, where we can just be free and not have to be concerned about others judging our…friendship."

"Uh…that could work. I just don't want you to get into trouble. Garon has already been pretty harsh to you and you don't need even more from him. A safe haven does sound nice though."

"Please? I'll even sneak some good snacks in and that pillow I lent you last month." She pleaded, pulling away enough to give him her 'puppy eyes'. Camilla smiled as he groaned in exasperation, knowing that the eyes always worked.

"Snacks, pillow, and the bed in the room has to be big, or no deal. I am not getting shoved to the floor by your feet again." He bargained, remembering their sleepovers when they were younger and how she would constantly 'starfish' and knock him off the side in her sleep.

Giggling she cuddled her friend again and agreed, saying, "Of course. Big beds are the best anyways, and you're stupidly tall."

The rest of the day passed in a relaxing haze, the group having a picnic dinner by the lake when Xander was finally free to going them all. He updated Camilla and Ascalon on everything that happened in the meeting, gratefully accepting the food that was given to him. Sipping the soup the eldest prince smiled, telling Ascalon he was a much better cook than the wyvern knight let on, quietly adding that the meal reminded him of Arete. Continuing he told them of his recent trip to the border, explaining that the attack had been odd as it had stopped halfway when one of his cavalry mentioned the blue-haired teen's name.

"Apparently you have quite a good reputation within the Hoshidan military Ascalon, even being honored to an extent and considered an ally. My men and I kept this from father but, seeing as how none of us would rat you out either, I'd like to know why they view you that way. Please, explain." Xander told him, politely ordering an answer from his now nervous friend.

"Oh, well…shit. Uh, it started a while ago, back on my first mission, remember…when we 'lost' the men we captured. We didn't actually lose them. George had become terribly upset when the enemies began to focus their fire on me, as I had been keeping everyone happy and safe, catching the falling troops. He went on a small rampage." Ascalon explained, fidgeting with his hands the entire time he spoke.

"Small? Uh-huh."

"Okay jerk, it was a giant, bloodthirsty, angry fit where I saw many men and women incinerated in a second because Georgie set everything on fire and his flames are way more intense than I've let people know. The Hoshidan's, who are humans just like you and me, with families and friends they want to see again, were turning to ash until I calmed him down. I saw the terror in their eyes, the monsters they saw us as, and we earned that title. I butchered so many people that didn't deserve it. When George calmed it was in front of this pair of brothers, and I looked at them and didn't see an enemy. I saw two scared kids that were my age, also on their first mission, and they didn't want to fight; that flame was not lit in their eyes or heart. I am friends with them still, to this day, and I won't stop just because a war might break out."

Camilla interjected softly, asking, "Why didn't you ever tell us this? It's been eating away at you for so long now. I'm so sorry."

"I thought you would all see me as weak, a traitor even. And if that's how you view me now then so be it. I'd rather be myself than lie. Many of the issues I've resolved though, along side of my mother, have been because I've taken time to get to know these people and earn their trust and respect. Whenever we come across each other both parties sit down, share dinner, and discuss the respective issues that have brought us together at the border. You know, diplomatically, like countries should handle all problems. At the end of our meal and discussion we spend the night in the same campground, keeping one another safe, and learning that we aren't so different after all. Tell me Xander, does that sound wrong?"

Pondering his friend's explanation, the prince answered him with a question of his own, saying, "The terrain information and any other knowledge of them, did you gain it from becoming friends with them?"

"Yes. Is that wrong?"

"…No, it is not. A bit odd yes, but not wrong. You do understand how dangerous this endeavor of yours is though, don't you? We've both seen what a traitor's death is and my friend, my brother, it is not something I wish upon you."

Nodding as Camilla gently held his hand in support, Ascalon replied with, "I know Xan. We won't find peace without any risk though. I can't sit and do nothing while innocent people suffer. I refuse to as well. I'd rather die a traitor than a murderer."

"I understand. Now, Leo, Elise, you both look like you have some questions for him. Let them out; you first Leo."

With a conflicted expression clear on his features the younger brother looked up to what was practically his second older brother, unsure of what to make from this sudden news, and asked, "How are you sure they won't betray you? What if one of them kill you because you're Nohrian, or take you like Azura? Father says that they're all backstabbing scum, too weak for this world, and undeserving of the prosperous land they have. But you say the opposite. What do I trust?"

"Oh, Leo…what if, with Xander's permission, I took you there? I've been, many times. Do not tell anyone though."

At this all of the siblings looked at him in utter shock, not expecting this even with the new information they had learned. Xander spoke before anyone else could, stuttering out, "You-you-you've done what? And take Leo there? What if they kidnap him? They took Azura."

"Yes, and they offered a trade to get back their stolen child, and Garon refused. Whose fault is that. If you're worried you can come along too. We could all go, tell everyone we were going camping. There are also a lot of Nohrian people that have fled to Hoshido so, as long as you're in commoner clothes, they might not recognize any of you. You don't have to say yes but, to better understand them, you should see who they actually are."

"He's right you know." Camilla added, staying by her friend's side, determined to help him. "We can make all of these claims and assumptions about those people but, we'll never know if we're right or wrong if we do not try and see them. I trust Ascalon, and I know you do too. He's never let us down and has only lied once, out of necessity. We should go Xander. It might help us find a way to not go to war."

Elise, who had been watching the older sibling's debate and speak loudly, puffed her cheeks and suddenly rose to her feet, stomping over to Ascalon, and sitting unceremoniously on his crossed legs. "Let's go. I don't want to go to war, or for you guys to go. Please brother." She said, eyes shimmering as she might cry if he refused.

Sighing and then giving a large 'ugh' Xander looked to Leo, the only one left, and raised an eyebrow as he watched his younger brother's questioning face, knowing all too well he was calculating the value of this trip. "Well Leo, did you want to go too?" He asked tiredly.

"It would be quite educational if we learned as much as we could about Hoshido, how they lived, and what they saw as the source of conflict." Leo muttered, nodding some as he gave it more thought.

"Ugh, alright, fine. But we need to either go tonight or wait until Ascalon comes back from the next border patrol…which is in two days." Xander told everyone, earning a 'yay' followed by and 'oh yeah'.

"We can go once I'm back. Now, off to bed you little ones; you need the sleep." Ascalon told Leo and Elise, laughing as they pouted and refused at first. It was when their older brother scooped both of them into his arms that they agreed to go.

"Get some sleep yourself. Also, Ascalon…thank you, for being honest and trusting us. I'm excited to see Hoshido with you. It'll be a fun trip with just us siblings."

"Yeah. I'm glad to have all of you."

With a rare warm smile Xander gave a final nod and dragged his little brother and sister off to bed, knowing they'd be up all night just dreaming about their trip to the other kingdom. George gave a content snuff and left for his pen, ready to settle down for the night. It was only those siblings returning together, laughing happily, that alerted the outlier to where the others might be. Sneaking past the joyous bunch, Jezebel kept to the shadows as she crept along, hoping to catch Camilla on her own, or Ascalon perhaps. She was beyond aggravated that the two were near inseparable, envious of the purple-haired bitch. What did she have that Jezebel didn't? The wicked princess knew she was beautiful, as all the men in Windmire fawned over her and tried to earn her love. Jezebel would rule this land and was far more talented than any of the remaining royal children, so it made no sense to her that someone as brilliant and beautiful as herself, would sink so low and spend his time with filth. Flicking her hood up to conceal her bright hair she approached and, to her dismay, found the two were alone together, again. So badly did she want to eviscerate that giggling whore, disgusted that she even laid a hand on her wyvern knight, and that he leaned into her touch. Clearly Camilla was bribing him with something, probably something she could give him better and more satisfyingly. Angrily she watched the pair, debating what to do.

"So, I spoke with Phier and asked about missions. She said I could join you on the next one if it wasn't anything too dangerous. You know, get me use to the feel of how things worked." Princess Camilla told him excitedly, brushing the hair from his face, holding his face in her hand for a moment. It always made her happy how much he trusted her. She didn't know Jezebel was quietly gagging in the darkness.

"Hm? Really, the next mission? Are you sure you're up to it? Things are never for sure safe out there and well, it could get dangerous real fast if things went wrong. I don't want you to get hurt." He replied, coming out of the soothing lull that always happened when it was just them.

"Well, I'll never learn or grow stronger if I don't try. Please let me go with you. Please Lon."

"Oh no, don't give me those eyes missy. You know exactly what they do. It's not fair!"

"Pretty please. With a cherry on top?"

"I don't like cherries. You have to try harder." He laughed as he turned away, taking a couple of steps towards the lake.

Camilla skipped after him, trying again with, "Pretty please with a…marshmallow on top?"

"Warmer."

"With sprinkles?"

Nodding he smiled and then asked, "What's it on top of by the way?"

Laughing, which made Jezebel's blood boil, Camilla walked over to her best friend and gave him a wink, making the young man blush brightly. She shook her head and looped her arm around his answering, "Well what about that frozen treat you like? Would that suffice my mighty dragon tamer?"

"Ha, ha, uh yeah sure. Alright you can go on the mission you sneaky lady. Just, please don't throw yourself into harms way, alright? We made a promise, and I don't want either of us to break it." Ascalon said, more serious this time as he looked his best friend in the eyes.

Camilla, much to Jezebel's disgust, used her free had and gently rested it on his cheek, calming him down some and putting his mind at ease. Whispering, "Of course", she touched her forehead to his, knowing he enjoyed the blatant pampering even if he never admitted it. Together they walked back so they could go hunting for their safe haven, and so they could both rest, unknowingly leaving the concealed princess behind. When she was alone, at last, and her insides settled down after the sickening sight of that harlot touching her man, Jezebel laughed to herself as she found the answer she had been looking for. She would just kill Princess Camilla when she went out on her first real mission, make it look like an accident, which she was a pro at, and then at last she would have him all to herself. If anyone else interfered they would suffer the same fate. To make things sweeter, she knew just the perfect guy for this job. He was an up and coming mage and tactician in training, and his name was Iago. Giggling she strolled away, melting into the shadows once again.

[Safe Haven, Night Before the Border Mission]

It was as if the room had been set aside decades ago for them, a bed fit for a king still there and comfortable with all of its blankets and trappings, old candles left on their perches with materials to light them and tucked away in a hidden part of the castle right between the barracks and the villas. There the two friends hid away from the world, reading the stories inside the books that had been left behind, both of the feeling content as they had both slept peacefully for the first time in a while. This was their second night there, Camilla nestled into Ascalon's side as the pair read together, lost in the story until they either had to use the bathroom or reached to the side for their tea. Occasionally they would get up and stretch their arms and legs, popping any tension that had built up in their joints.

"Gosh, I miss reading crazy tales like this. Could you imagine if these places were real? Ylisse, Plegia, any of them. They sound so amazing." Camilla mused as she brushed her hair, sighing as she imagined being there.

"They might be real. There's a lot of the world we haven't seen, and it could be out there for all we know. We both know I'm not Nohrian or Hoshidan so, clearly there are other places in the world." He told her with a smile, marking the page they were on and setting the book aside.

"That is true. Maybe when things are better here, we could go find them, find your home even. We could see the world together. You, me, and Georgie of course. We could find the Great Mila Tree, Grima's table if we wanted, and whatever else we could find."

"Well, if we did go, then you'll need to work on you're fighting techniques. On a wyvern you aren't too bad. But there's always a chance you'll be knocked from your saddle and on the ground."

Turning to him, hands on her hips, she smirked and said, "Alrighty then, guess you'll have to teach me, since you're such a pro."

Rolling his eyes and laughing he got up and walked over to her and, without skipping a beat, smoothly sweeping her feet out from under her. Camilla yelped, bracing to hit the floor and being pleasantly surprised when she didn't. A hand held her by the arm, pulling her back onto her feet with a wide grin on his lips. From there he showed her the way Arete had taught him how to fight, an intimate style that mimicked dancing to an extent, and together they blissfully blew through hours of the night learning and preparing for the next day. Only when the two were exhausted did they call it, cleaning up some and then quickly falling asleep huddled into one another.

[Wytch's Grave & Hanging Tree Grove, Southern Nohr- Camilla, Ascalon, Phier]

Ascalon and Camilla flew alongside each other, hoping the weather would stay pleasant as they approached the border, unaware of the Wyvern Lord watching them closely, scrutinizing every action either made. Phier knew her son all too well, including that he normally was not up before a certain time, never made his bed, and he never bothered to put on any kind of cologne or perfume. Naturally, when her son was up suspiciously early for the past two days, with a lot more energy than normal, bed nice and tidy, and he smelled like flowers, she grew suspicious. There wasn't much she could do, aside giving him a warning, and resigned herself to waiting to scold him when a hickey showed up.

Turning her gaze forward Phier watched their destination approach them swiftly, expecting the usual routine of meeting the Hoshidan troops and having a pleasant evening. It was when a familiar scent was carried on the wind, tickling her nose and alerting her senses as she knew what it was all too well: blood. Immediately she raised the silent alarm to her troops, letting them know that something was wrong but to remain oblivious. Her troops confirmed, including her son, and Camilla. Together they kept formation, a select few landing while the others stayed in the sky. Ascalon gave Camilla a reassuring smile as he and George swept down, the pair carefully landing on the cold grass and dirt.

Lance at the ready Ascalon slide off of George's back, patting his friend and telling him to stay alert in their draconic tongue. That said he jogged over to his mother, beginning to realize the lumps on the ground were dead Hoshidan soldiers, most likely the ones they would have encountered had things gone as they normally do. One of them, face up, caught his eyes and stopped him in his tracks however, the damage on the body clear and uncomfortably familiar. Unconsciously he reached to his neck, old wound tingling as it dawned on him exactly what had ended this man. Distantly he heard someone calling to him, a voice trying to penetrate the thick layers of fog and memories that were building around him, brining back images he wished he could forget. It was only when a pair of arms wrapped around him warmly did he come back to where he was, shaking and muttering to himself over and over the wicked lady's name, as she was the only mage he knew that could have done this.

"Mom, this is what Sinistra did. It's dark magic, strong dark magic. We need to find any survivors and leave. We need to go!" He told her, breath quickening and voice rising in panic.

"Ascalon, sweetie, please look at me. You're spiraling again and I need you here. Come on, focus on me, listen to my voice, feel my arms. You're safe, she can't get you and I would never let her near you again. Come on. Stay here." Phier told him encouragingly, struggling to stay calm for her son's sake. Putting herself in between him and the bodies that lay not too far away she held her boy in her arms, rubbing his back, petting his head, doing everything she could to keep him in the present mentally.

It was only a matter of seconds before his legs buckled and the general sank to the bloodied dirt with her child held tightly in her arms, eyes sharp and watching the horizon as the rest of her focused on helping him through this trauma. She had always known that one day he would have to face this, the terrors that he had lived through being inflicted on someone else, yet she wasn't prepared for it to be done against those he cared for. Phier gave a nod to her troops before returning her attention to her son, making sure his mask was on securely, so he could breathe, and began to hum an old lullaby for him. It was one she had always used when he was little, and one her own parents had sang to her whenever she was scared as a child.

" _Hush child, don't you cry. Turn and lift your head to the sky._

 _See the birds sing for you, dancing in the morning gloom._

 _Kittens, puppies, dragon babes march in joyous parade, welcoming you._

 _Hush beautiful child don't cry, the world has a great surprise, one made just for you._

 _Oh, they can't wait to see all you will do. They're so happy to have you."_

As the panicked breathing slowed and the sniffles came to and end, Phier stayed with her boy until he muttered a quiet, "Thank you mom. Sorry."

"Hun, you have nothing to apologize for. It's hard to look at this, and it will never get easier. Now as much as I'd love to cuddle my baby boy, we have things to attend to. Once this is done though, we can talk if you'd like." She told him, voice gentle and low so no one else heard them.

He gave her a timid smile and cleared his eyes of any tears, getting back on his feet with her help, praying no one thought any less of him because of this. Cautious footsteps approached the mother and her son, pausing a couple of feet away so as to give them space. Looking to their side they found Camilla, folding the corpses arms over their chest in the Hoshidan style, covering the body afterwards with her travel blanket. Most of the other troops had landed as well and followed her lead, mourning the loss of their odd friends, as many of these faces were familiar. Ascalon nodded to his mother and together they joined in, saddened and sickened that something this awful would occur, uncalled for and most likely unprovoked.

Once done Camilla went over to her best friend, waiting to give him a hug until he told her it was alright, knowing that sometimes he didn't want anyone touching him. Not too tightly she held him, knowing exactly where his mind was as that's where she was too. It was only when he spoke softly that she was able to confirm they were on the same page.

"This is dark magic, powerful too, and the same spell Sinistra used on me. Not many people outside the castle can cast this, and I know none that can cast it so lethally." He whispered, his usual rasp harsher than normal.

"She's dead though. No one else…oh no. Jezebel? Or did Sinistra have an apprentice?" Camilla asked, eyes widening and the narrowing as she thought of the evil girl.

Yet as he opened his mouth to answer a growing glow of purple settled over the decimated massacre ground, eerily illuminating everyone until one troop shouted loudly, "Witches! They have…they have the dead with them!"

Lost as to what that could mean the two teens gazed in growing horror at the on coming horde, watching the twitching bodies hastily shuffle across the ground and hungrily charge at them. Phier ran over and tugged at her son and the princess, remining them to flee and get back on their mounts. Ascalon ran Camilla over to hers, making sure she was secured, and she wouldn't fall off, before speeding over to his mother who wasn't too far from George. Nervously the dragon watched the strange enemies, letting out a low moan when some had neared his boy and gran.

Spinning around on his heel at George's cry Ascalon smacked the shambling body with the side of his lance, hoping that was enough to stun it while he reached his friend. He found out he was wrong though as, halfway onto his saddle, a steel grip clamped down on him from either side and yanked the young wyvern knight from his perch, throwing his to the ground harshly. Dazed and surprised at their strength he soon heard more cries as the battle fully kicked into gear, Witches flying up like feathers dancing in the wind, shooting down soldier after soldier, their garbled laughter echoing in the trees. Explosions of light flashed in the sky, sparkling like the jewels on the bracelet he always wore, screams of fear and pain fueling him to get back to his feet.

Phier's mount, Athena, had taken off without her okay and when she spotted what was happening below, she made to sweep back down, much to her wyvern's protest. Halting mid drop she watched her stubborn child climb to his feet quickly and wave her away, shouting that the others needed her help. Unable to get a word in at all she watched, with pride and fear, as her son charged off to help those that had fallen, calling in his native tongue for his dragon to follow along and help. Shaking her head, she rushed to join the others in the chaotic sky, impaling one witch with her javelin while slicing another with her extra lance.

Camilla soared with the others, trying desperately to catch any of the falling men and women. It was as she returned her fifth soldier and asked how her friend did this so easily, that a bolt of pure shadows shot forth from the ground far below her, viciously tearing her from her wyvern and throwing the stunned princess a good few yards away. Shouting in pain and surprise she collided heavily with a tree, yelping as a sharp branch broke through her chest plate, and proceeded to slide down the rest of the tree and collapse harshly on the cold ground. Her whole frame shook as hot agony coursed through her, keeping her wide awake yet dulling her senses. Faintly she heard another laugh among those of the enemies, one she knew well and loathed.

Not ready to lay down and die, Camilla ground her teeth together and pulled herself up from the mud, feeling the icy rain begin to fall from the heavy clouds above. Slinking in the deep darkness that choked the trees she spotted the familiar shine of white hair. Angry she growled as she hobbled over to where her axe had fallen, tearing it out of a tree trunk with staggering strength and rage that the wood splintered, tiny shards floating through the air noiselessly. Body sore, hands ready and tense, and mind sharper than the object lodged into her chest, the princess waited for the other to show her smug face, wanting nothing more than to wipe it away.

A figure stumbling and sliding to a stop next to her drew her attention away, pulling her eyes to the new figure and finding they very person she wanted to hide and keep safe. "Lon, you need to leave! It's her, she's doing all of this somehow." Camilla told him urgently, coughing afterwards and moaning as what felt like a spear drove itself deeper into her flesh.

"Milla? Oh gods, I need to help you, you idiot! Stay still." He replied, brushing off her worries as he saw the wound, the large piece of wood lodged into on of her breasts and the unnatural bend in her left leg. Ascalon sheathed his lance and lifted his friend into his arms, careful but quick, and took off running again while leaving her axe behind.

Upset she protested for a moment, coughing more and watching blood come out of her mouth. Concerned by that she looked up to find a wave of those fast-moving corpses, crawling across the dangerous forest floor rapidly as they wheezed and moaned, clawing over each other so as to get a better chance at catching the two. Terror coursed through her, renewed at the sight, and she turned her eyes upward to find the trees alight with golden flames, hearing the scared and worried call of George as he scoured the area for them. Knowing what to do, Camilla took as deep a breath as she could and, one hand clutching her friend while the other held the massive splinter, she tore the hunk of wood out of her. Alarming her friend with the scream that escaped her throat, the princess ignored him, reached into her pouch and pulled out a device she knew most soldiers carried: an enchanted piece of metal to cauterize wounds. She didn't listen as he shouted for her to stop, activating the charm and pressing the hot steel to the bleeding hole. The last thing either of them needed was her dying from blood loss.

Ascalon skidded to a stop for a moment as he watched his friend fix herself up, letting her scream into his shoulder as the process was excruciating and took most of her voice away. When done she pulled her head away, weakly smiling and thanking him for the small help. The sweet moment last no longer as one of the creatures, which he would eventually learn are called the Risen, raced towards them and dived forwards, jaws locking onto the back of Ascalon's neck and sinking in deep. He cried out and struck at the fiend, managing to knock it away before realizing how dangerous its bite was, how draining it felt. Blood running down the back of his neck he stomped down on the beast's face, hard enough to hear multiple cracks, and then continued to run out of the forest and to the landmarks that gave this place its name.

It wasn't until breathing became more of a struggle that Ascalon noticed his mask had been torn off in the scuffle. He coughed sharply and tripped over himself as they ascended the hill on which the Hanging Tree sat, looming over the pair intimidatingly. Camilla, who had fallen to the ground with her friend, weakly sobbed as her bad leg collided with the large stone grave marker that was next to said tree. The Wytch's Grave, dedicated to innocent girls hung on accusations that claimed they were Witches, stood tall above the pain riddled princess, angelic arms wide open in a welcoming manner, but face distressed and scrunched in sorrow as it wept stone tears. She heard her friends muffled voice, felt the ground under her pulse with life, and uttered two words almost deliriously, "Dragon Vein."

Feeling like his whole body was moving through sludge Ascalon tried to get back up, legs shaking and screaming in protest, fighting him at every step. He fought himself, watching most of the enemies left advance on the hill, Witch and Risen alike eager to take out the weakest links. George wailed far above in the sky, calling to his person, and watching the blue-haired teen struggle to stay standing. Everything felt numb as Ascalon watched the fight, nothing registering except a strong pulse which he originally believed to be his own, listening to it as it silently told him to take out the red lance he always carried.

Only a year later would the teen remember what happened next, how he saw the fear on his mother's face, watched in an odd detachment as his fellow wyvern troops did their best to intercept the encroaching wave of enemies, and how all of his allies quickly retreated as he raised his lance high above him and then plunged it straight into the Dragon Vein below him. Ravenous flame, as brilliant and bright as the ones George created, exploded from the dirt, launching themselves off in a path of destruction and rage, devouring the risen and witches without ceasing. They continued onwards, eating through all obstacles in their way and rested only when the foreign evil was extinguished. From high above Phier watched as her son gazed out at the strangely beautiful fire, feeling both proud and concerned for him. A fear she believed had been put to rest years ago was renewed, but it had saved everyone here.

Swiftly she swooped down and ran over, boots slipping some in the rain and mud, as she hurried to catch her collapsing child. With an 'omf' he ungracefully tumbled down into her waiting arms, unconscious and most likely going to be that way the whole trip home. It was as she was smiling down at him that a small group of Hoshidan's cautiously came out of the trees on the opposite side of the border. Two of them jogged up to her, one with red-hair and one with green. Phier greeted the two as best as she could and lowed her boy and self down to the ground.

"Hello Saizo, Kaze. I'm glad you're safe." She told them, reaching over to pull Camilla up next to them. The passed-out princess gave a small whine and then curled into the familiar shape she knew was her friend.

"What happened? We came to check on our missing team and saw the flames and…well, we were worried." Kaze told her, catching his breath as he watched the rest of his group attend to the injured Wyvern Troop.

"Well, we were sent out again, because the king is paranoid, and found your men dead. I hate to say it, but I think a powerful mage from Nohr killed them…or most of them. They had injuries similar to Ascalon's neck one, the one that gave him breathing issues. There were also undead monsters and witches, surprisingly enough. The enemies attacked us too so, whoever this is that did it, they are no friend to either kingdom." She explained to the brothers calmly, grateful for the friends she did have.

"We need to be careful then. There are some strong dark diviners in Hoshido; we could check them out while you investigate on your side." Saizo offered, crouching down to check on Camilla's wounds. Preparing to set her broken leg, with Kaze's added help, he asked, "Who activated the Dragon Vein? Those flames came from the ground; not George."

Heart heavy the Wyvern Lord chuckled and lightly kissed her son's forehead, answering with an unusual giddiness, "Ascalon activated it. He has dragon, and probably royal, blood in his veins. He's my special boy…my precious, beautiful boy, lost in a country he's not from. Gods help us." Pressing her head against his she cried, not caring that she might look weak and frail. She felt that way, knowing now the secret she had to take to the grave.

 ***Dies in a corner because the chapter took forever* Here it is, hope you enjoy. If you have questions leave in the comments. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11: Beautiful Crime

**Okay gang we are pushing onward with the plot! Once again, long chapter, probably, and it will have feels as most of these chapters tend to. Thank you all for the encouragement, the kind words and reviews, and sticking with it to this point. Super appreciate it. Yes, I know our villains didn't show up too much last chapter but, that's part of being sneaky pieces of trash. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Warning: Kind of graphic battle scenes, rage inducing moments, and enough feels to sink into.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Beautiful Crime**

It had only been a couple of days since the troop had returned, sore, exhausted, and ready to rest so they could forget the massacre they had seen. Without Phier needing to ask, both her soldiers and the Hoshidan ones agreed to keep Ascalon's secret, understanding how bad it would be if he was discovered. Kaze said he would try to find any records of missing royal children that could possibly be his family, taking into account that he might very well be from an entirely different land. Once they had all come back to the castle with the pained princess and unconscious wyvern knight, the troops helped carry the young pair to the Med Bay, surprising the healers.

As the general instructed the healers to keep the mask on her son while they patched him up, she heard the distant call that King Garon was approaching, wishing to speak with the injured teens. That was all it took for her 'mother bear' instincts to kick in, as one was in massive amounts of pain and the other out cold, and she stormed to the entrance to the Barracks so as to meet with him and stop him. Neither her son nor his friend needed this right now.

Soon she was face to face with her king, anger and annoyance clear, standing in his way and blocking his path. He stood six feet away, glaring at the proud Wyvern Lord, eventually saying, "General Phier, I need to get by. Stand aside."

"No. I know who you wish to speak to and can tell you that neither of them are able to speak at the moment. Your daughter is in agony, and my son is unconscious. If you wish to know what happened, you may ask me." She told him, voice firm and unyielding, even after he struck her face with his armored hand. Grunting at the painful throbbing she straightened up and continued to block him.

"Step aside General. Lest you're willing to take the consequences that come with disobeying me."

"I have, and always will, be willing to take the consequences for protecting my child your majesty, no matter who comes after him. It's a trait I received from my teacher and will hold onto until I'm dead. Surely Queen Katerina taught you that, like she did me?"

Staring at the strong woman only a moment longer, flinching at the mention of his long-lost love, the king gave her another sharp hit, catching her this time just above the eye, and turned on his heel to leave, ordering, "I expect a full, detailed, report on my desk by tomorrow morning before 8a.m., understood General Phier?"

"Understood my king."

"Good. Next time do not stand in my way. Good day."

"Yes, my king." She replied, waiting until he was gone to check herself in a nearby bucket of water.

No broken bones, thankfully, but her face would not look too fantastic for the next week or so. Explaining this to Arcturus would be a pain as well. Sighing and wiping the blood from her eye she stood up straight and, head held high in victory, she made her way back to the Med Bay, ignoring everyone's questions as she passed by. Entering the bustling area, she went over tot the bed her son was at, taking over on keeping his breathing mask on while teeth, of all things, were removed from the wound on the back of his neck. Carefully, with her free hand, she ran her fingers through his hair, calming her nerves while the healers worked.

"Phier, would you like me to take care of your face, before certain people see it?" Luther, the oldest resident healer, asked politely as he removed the last few teeth.

"Once you're finished here, if you're not too tired. My boy is priority, above all else. Next is my husband, and then my child's friends. Thank you though." She answered, giving the elder man a warm smile.

"Very well dear. Let me call over my apprentice and we can patch up your boy. She's quite talented, if I may say so. Elise, come over here!"

At the healer's beckon, the young blond princess quickly made her way over, smile fading as she passed first her hurt sister and then approached Ascalon. Holding her staff close she gave a tiny smile to Phier and then, looking to Luther, asked, "How can I help?"

He answered with a laugh and said, with a spark in his eyes, "Well, I'm going to show you how to fix deeper wounds. Your friend has a few but, when we're done with him, he'll be right as rain, alright?"

"Okay. I will do my best. How did he gain these wounds Mrs. Avenstar?" She asked politely, turning to face the wyvern lord.

Surprised by the young child's positivity and the way she seemed to glow and radiate happiness, like a miniature sun, Phier explained as best as she could what happened, hoping none of it frightened the young princess. Elise nodded, taking down a couple of notes on a small pad she tucked away in her sleeve and, giving a bright smile she told the general it would be no problem to fix this up, so long as they avoided aggravating his breathing condition. Unable to not believe the positive child she gave a thumbs up and continued to keep her child calm and peaceful.

Luther and Elise worked together seamlessly, each one knowing exactly what to do and showing a great understanding and compassion for the healing arts. They carefully sewed the muscle, tissues, and skin back to what it was, leaving only a small scar behind, barley bigger than the width of a piece of paper. Done with that the pair went over the rest of his cuts and bruises, doing what they could and telling Phier that he would need to rest for the next three days. Once more he offered to heal her face, gently bowing and leaving when she gave the same response as last time and proceeded to attend to the others and Princess Camilla.

Hours passed, and the mother stayed with her child, wanting to be the first thing he saw when he woke up, knowing he would be scared and worried as to what happened. She busied herself in the meantime by writing out the report for the mission, leaving out certain parts, and then having one of her men deliver it. As the clock neared midnight, Arcturus finally found his wife and son, admits all of the chaos that had consumed his day. Half running through the Med Bay he went to them, holding his best friend close and burying his face into the crook of her neck, heart calming at last. A moment later, after she returned the hug and soothed the worried captain, Arcturus pulled back and took in the bruises that bloomed above here eye and on her cheek.

"They told me you pissed off Garon but geez, hun what did you do? And, why is your other cheek red?" He asked, sitting her down and retrieving a first aid kit.

Sighing she let him patch her up, answering grumpily, "It was Princess Jezebel, surprise. I told her that if she or her weird freaky friend set a foot in the Barracks or Med Bay, my men would toss them out into the mud, and then the active volcano nearby if they tried a second time. She huffed and puffed, whining like the baby she is, and slapped me…to teach me a lesson."

"Oh gods, how did you get rid of her?"

"Made eye contact and growled, they kind I use to use when George did something wrong, like pee in the incorrect spot."

Barking out a sharp laugh, Arcturus gave his wife a sly grin, proud of her just in general, and finished cleaning her up. Scooting his seat next to her he looked at their boy, worried but glad to see him resting peacefully, even if he needed his mask for it. He thanked the gods for all he had, a brilliant wife, an amazing and resilient child, and the ability to change and adapt to the new world that had grown around him. Wordlessly he took her hand and stayed with her for the rest of the night, listening to her first explain what happened at the border, how old fears had been renewed, and the concern over how enemies so foreign made it here. Phier eventually switched subjects and the two spoke of the future the wanted once they left Nohr, how they would design their home, whether or not to have more kids and what they would name them. It was as the sun rose and created the morning that the pair fell asleep, holding hands and resting their heads on the bed next to their son. Luther, who had risen early to do morning prayers, found the sweet couple and draped a spare blanket over them, chuckling quietly to himself as he went on his way.

Not too long after that Ascalon stirred, sunlight shinning through the windows and softly bringing him into the world. Shifting some he felt an odd weight on the hospital bed, looking down and finding his parents drooling and snoring loudly. He laughed some, coughing as his throat ached, and heard another laugh off to his right. Well, more of a wheeze. Either way he turned his eyes and head, wincing as his neck ached worse than the rest of him, and saw Camilla weakly smiling at him. Her chest was heavily bandaged and her leg in a cast.

"Well, that mission was exciting." She mused, not fully awake.

He tried to answer, coughing instead, and gave her a look that was the easiest way to say, _'Sorry, can't answer you right now.'_.

He fell back into a troubled sleep, twitching and muttering to himself again, waking some time later to his mother humming and braiding part of his hair. Her voice, almost as smooth and elegant as Arete's, softly sang an old hymn of Nohr. Echoing in the mostly empty Med Bay, the tune carried along as gracefully as a feather on a gentle breeze, almost seeming odd as it came from someone so fierce and powerful. Ascalon knew the loving side of his mother though and, smiling under the mask, he watched as she was lost in her world, just for a moment longer. It wasn't long until she saw he was awake, gracing him with a cozy smile and affectionately petting his head.

"You look better, much better. How do you feel? Can you vocally speak or is that too difficult right now?" She asked sweetly, helping him as he pushed himself up.

Debating for a moment with himself he answered, using his hands, and saying, _"My throat is being a pain in the butt. I'm going to let it recover more before even fathoming talking. What happened to your face mom?"_

Replying in the same manner, she rolled her eyes and told him, _"Well, let's just say that it's a good thing I can multitask, and that I might have upset King Garon a little."_

" _MOM! What did you do?! Of all people to upset, you chose the king?"_

" _Hey, don't you raise your voice on me! As for him, he was coming down to try and wake you up and then interrogate you and Camilla. Should I have let him? Huh, Ascalon? Would you have preferred that?"_

"… _No. But he could have done worse to you, even kill you. He's been strange since Arete passed and he is only getting worse. Thank you for keeping us safe though."_

" _Of course sweet heart. You know I'm always here for you, no matter what it is." She signed to him, glad the argument had been short lived._

" _Yeah. Mom, do you think I'll ever get over what happened to me? I froze right in the middle of a bloodbath, lost to it. What if that happens again and there's no one to bring me out of it? What if people die because I'm too scared to do anything?" He told her, eyes narrowing as he tried to push away the terrible thoughts._

" _Things will get better it just takes time and sadly some exposure to it, acceptance of what happened. The hardest part is convincing yourself you did nothing wrong, honestly. It's always the one thing most have trouble with, myself included."_

" _Huh? You?"_

" _Yes, me. Quite some time ago, I found myself in a rather…difficult situation. It was one of my earlier missions, when I was just a foot soldier, and my team was attacked, ambushed, and taken hostage. I wasn't the leader but, by the end of that week of imprisonment, I was all the men left had."_

" _What happened? Have you told dad about this?" Ascalon asked after a moment, watching his mother shift just slightly, a hand reaching and unconsciously wrapping around her side protectively._

 _Laughing lightly she told him, "That was where we first met actually. He was so young and insanely reckless. We learned together that week though. Ascalon…sometimes in life you have to do things you don't want to. It might be the most difficult thing you do. I was the only woman in a team of all men, but I hadn't been noticed by the captors…Arcturus hid me from them. He cut my hair short, said I was mute, and used what he could to hide my "pretty face" as he called it. When our group of twenty shrunk down to five though, it wasn't long before I was outed."_

 _Taking a deep breath, as it was still a little hard to speak of, Phier smiled brightly to her son and continued with, "I was separated from them and…I knew what was going to happen, and that if I tried to fight, not plan things out, I would die and so would they. I did as I was asked, being the epitome of compliant, and through that those idiots grew relaxed around me. When the sky was at its darkest and I had to entertain their leader again, he never expected die the way he did. I had tricked the cook earlier into using a certain berry in their food, convincing him it was safe when in actuality it was deadly. And on that night I stole everything I could from those bastards, took my four men with me, and returned home, truly understanding what it was to lead, to sacrifice. Arcturus remained loyal to me since that day, being the one I snuck myself away to and cried my eyes out in front of."_

 _Finishing her story, the general added, "For so long I blamed the deaths of those men on myself, me being selfish and not wanting to face the inevitable earlier, not thinking to do that in the first place. I was smart, I knew what kind of men these monsters were, but I let my friend hide me, because I was afraid. It took ten years for me to finally be able to look at myself in the mirror and know that I did nothing wrong, I had played it right with the cards I was dealt, and I wouldn't change anything. The men I did save have stayed with me, most joining the Wyvern Troop, except your father. Stubborn bastard; I love him though."_

 _With a wheezing laugh Ascalon looked to his mother, grateful he had her as a parent, and signed back, "Thank you mom. I hope one day I can be as strong as you, even a little bit. Where did you learn to be so…lethal?"_

" _Lethal huh? I came from a poor family in the Ice Tribe, out casted since birth because I didn't exactly fit in; had to make it through life alone mostly. One day I met Athena, struggling to survive in the cold temperatures on her own and, wanting to be free, I climbed on her back and left. We've been to many places and seen so much together, like you and George will. Get some rest sweetie."_

That said she leaned over and kissed his head, helping him get comfortable under the blankets, and left to go attend to her work. He watched her leave, a small smile tugging at his lips, before resting again and closing his eyes. Her words, story, and bravery were reason enough to try. To have the same zeal and resilience as her. If she could overcome the ordeal she had, and know that it wasn't her fault, so could he.

[Four Days Later- Med Bay- Ascalon & Camilla]

Camilla, fully healed at last, stretched her arms high over her head, wincing as her chest ached fiercely. Next to her, looking rather perturbed, was her best friend. He huffed quietly as he assisted her and helped her out of bed, unable to make eye contact with the princess, disappointment clear on his face. Annoyed at the uncomfortable air that floated between them eventually Camilla sighed and flicked his nose, getting his attention.

"Lon, what is it? What are you upset at me about?" She asked, standing up and trying to get a clear look at his face.

"What am I upset about?" He asked, gold eyes snapping to glare at her, anger clear. "Oh, maybe the fact that you could had died in my arms. Or perhaps that you, someone not trained in medicine or first aid, ripped a hunk of wood out of yourself in the middle of a fight while we were being chased down by undead monsters? It's not like there was someone right fucking there that could have properly removed it, and all of the splinters that needed to be taken out later because you were reckless."

"You're angry about that? Of all things, me not bleeding out and dying, is what you are so pissed about?"

"The splinter was acting as a plug! You weren't going to bleed out. And yes that, as well as the chance of you dying in many different ways, like blood loss, INFECTION FROM SPLINTERS THAT WERE LEFT BEHIND IN YOUR FRICKEN BOOB, tearing the tissues and muscles that are dangerously close to your HEART! CLUMSY CAURTERISATION! I was right there and could have easily taken care of everything once we were safe. You should have asked me; you had many chances to. But no, you dumbly went and decided to treat yourself and risk your damn life. You could have died in my arms and there was nothing I could do! I know you were in pain but seriously."

"But I, as you can see, am perfectly fine! No infection, no death, not too much blood loss."

"You lost almost all of your boob. And that's because you were lucky. Do you not understand how serious this is?" He asked her, bewildered as she didn't quite get what he was saying.

"No. No I do not. I feel like you're throwing a fit because you're Mr. Smart Medicine Man that has all of the answers. And for your information, I have trained in fist aid, thank you." Camilla told him, officially angry with him, shoving him back a bit to get her feelings across.

Leaning in close he said, "First aid, sweetie, is not an acceptable substitute for a full-blown medical procedure. Milla, you need to learn that, or you won't survive battle. Also, if you are going to join the Wyvern Troop, which even though I'm pissed at you I still want you to, you need to learn that I am the medic, and what I say goes. I have trained and studied since I was eight. I think I know what I'm talking about."

Scoffing at that last comment she stared at him, ready to slap her friend, only to watch him spin on his heel and storm off, come back with crutches and leave them for her, before officially leaving the Med Bay. Shouting loudly, he ended the fight with, "Glad to see you're JUST FINE!"

Many people in the area stared at the two, including a surprised Xander, who had been entirely blown off by the inconsolable wyvern knight, and Elise who had been helping heal other wounded soldiers. A tense silence hung in the air as Camilla puffed a few rage-filled breaths, guilt soon crawling up and lodging into her throat like a piece of stuck bread. Groaning in frustration she put the crutches in place and hobbled out of the medical area, ignoring the people watching her, knowing she was going to get scolded by the stunned prince waiting for her. He instead helped her make her way to her room, not asking any questions, as he had heard most of the tiff. Once she was comfortable Xander gave his sister a sympathetic smile and sat in a chair he pulled over to the side of her bed.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it she pushed her hair back, tying it into a ponytail, and said, "I know; I messed up. He just, ugh, he gets so finicky about medical stuff though! Like, he's always checking in on people while their training and points out what they're doing wrong, why it's wrong. I did what I knew! I didn't want him to worry about me; we had enough to be concerned over and…ahhhhhhhhggggg! I just wish he could have been a bit nicer about it."

Nodding Xander looked at his sister, putting a supporting hand on her shoulder, and replied, "Considering how upset he can get, that was a slap on the wrist and we both know it. Sis, you could have just said sorry and explained what you had been thinking during the fight; he would have understood."

"Oh gods, you're on his side too! Really Xan?"

"I am on his side because he's right. Camilla you could have very, very easily died out there. He also is one of the best non-magic medics we have in our military. You came out alright this time but that doesn't mean you will be fine next time. The fact that you lost a part of yourself and will need another surgery unless you'd like to be lopsided, should tell you something. When you came back to the castle, I was so scared, I couldn't bring myself to leave the outside of the Med Bay until two days later. Ascalon was right on all of his points. Should he have been a bit less aggressive? Yes, and you can bet I'll be talking with him too. But you should have heard his words first. Both of you were wrong in certain fields."

Huffing in frustration and embarrassment she fiddled with the edge of her blanket, knowing her brother was right. With a heavy sigh she said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. He usually isn't this angry either. And he should be picky about how well people preform medical procedures; they're meant to help people and save lives. I just wish he hadn't been so pissed about it."

"Me too; it was very unlike him. Ascalon has a lot on his plate though and father has not been kind either. He hit Phier several times when she told him you guys were unable to tell him about what happened, and he's being sent out again in a day. The instant father learned Ascalon was able to function he gave the order." Xander explained to her, disappointed with how cold his father was being towards his friend.

"…What? We just got back. He can't do this! I need to get ready!" Attempting to rise from her bed Camilla reached to her brother, only to find him saddened further, giving her a look that told her things were worse. "Xan, please help me. Please?"

"…Dad believes that your clumsiness lead to your injuries and has forbade you from going on any more missions. Only when you have General Phier's approval, as well as the rest of the Wyvern Troops, will you be allowed to join them again as an apprentice. Until then, he's found a replacement for you."

"A replacement? Who has put in my spot brother?" She asked, gaining no answer at first, but instead a sorrowful and guilty gaze. Sitting up in her bed, pushing aside her pain, Camilla held her brother's arms in an iron grip and asked again, this time voice rising in fear, "Who is replacing me? Tell me!"

Shaking his head in shame Xander looked away and could only mutter, "I'm sorry. I tried to tell him no, but he wouldn't listen. We all tried. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

[Ascalon, Courtyard of the Villas- Later the same day]

He watched the stars, conflicted as to what to do, Xander's lecture about his temper still ringing in his ears. He knew he had taken his anger out on Camilla and had spent the past two hours kicking himself mentally for it. Even more so he was upset that they fought in general. They had small disagreements every so often but today, something in him was just rearing and ready to fight, unyielding to his common sense until it was too late. True, his points had all be spot on during the argument, as apparently Xander had head the entire thing, but his approach was shit. Groaning as he debated what to do he laid down on the stone edge of the fountain, hands covering his face as he questioned whether or not Camilla would even be willing to look at him now.

"Agh, why am I so bad at this? Gods I'm trash!" He told himself in dismay, lost as to what to do.

An uncomfortably familiar giggle interrupted his thoughts and instantly set off all of his alarms. Swiftly he sat up, skittering backwards as he found Jezebel standing not too far away, hand covering her mouth as she laughed at him. Removing her had she gave him a smile, a legitimate and pleasant smile which unnerved him more, and sat a few feet away from him. Awkward tension hung between the teens as neither one had exactly the best relationship with the other, and the disturbing obsession was not exactly what Ascalon would call a 'friendship'. Eventually, after a moment, Jezebel sighed and hung her head some, knowing how bad this looked.

"Hey Ascalon…you seem upset. Is Camilla alright?" She asked him, voice timid and filled with unusual concern.

"Uh…Yeah, she's fine. She said that she saw you on the battle field…at Wytch's Grave. Know anything about it?" He asked her, cutting straight to the point and ready to fight if needed.

Knowing the perfect moment had come, as she had planned it with Iago, Jezebel pulled off the perfect performance and put on the mask of a confused and sad girl, trying to change her ways and caught in a bad situation. Acting ashamed and embarrassed, Jezebel sighed and told him, "I was there. I know we don't get along but, I heard Iago talking about getting revenge on you, for my mother's sake. I figured I would just trail after you all and try and stop him but, he was too strong for me. When I saw Camilla all I could do was laugh at the irony."

"You're…you can't be serious? If you knew what he was going to do why didn't you just tell me? Or anyone for that matter?"

"Would you have believed me? I know what kind of monster I am, and I know what you all think of me. No one would have listened. We both know that. And now your neck was hurt, Camilla, as much as I don't like her, could have died. I accidentally hit your mom. It's been a shitty day."

"Yeah, I feel that. Who's Iago?"

"He's my mother's talented apprentice. He really has it out for you; he thinks you killed her and Arete covered it up. I told him otherwise and…he disagreed, to simply put it. It's funny because now, of all times, I kind of realized how disturbed my mother and I are. Funny, isn't it?" She told him, her voice wavering and cracking just a bit, enough to pull on the sweet wyvern knights heart strings. Eyes watering and hands clasped together she fully fell into her act, truly taking on the appearance of a conflicted and guilt-ridden person.

Heart aching, as he felt bad for her, Ascalon struggled with himself before speaking, telling her, "A bit…sort of. Your mother was a psychopath and I have to say, I'm glad she's gone. She wrecked my ear, gave me breathing issues, and has haunted my every nightmare for the past six years. So, Iago trained under her? Is he the one that brought the witches and…"

"Risen. Those undead creatures are called the Risen. Their bites are pretty nasty."

"Wait, Risen? The kind from Thabe's Labyrinth? Or from Ylisse?" He asked, a million questions racing through his head. "Also, you've been bit before? When?"

Laughing bitterly, as she would if this were how she truly felt, she told him her 'tale', explaining, "They are probably from Thabe's Labyrinth, as the ones controlled by Grima would have been less feral. And here, look at my arms. They got me during the fight. I was trying to give you and Camilla some extra time to run but, well they're tough bastards. I'm sorry the one got through and bit you. I was too slow and couldn't reach them."

At a loss for words Ascalon watched as Jezebel rolled up her sleeves and showed him the grizzly wounds that adorned her arms, poorly taken care of and none of the puncture wounds sewed shut. To add they were infected, puss leaking from a couple of the holes that dotted her. She watched his pained expression, heart skipping a beat as he gently held her arms and examined the injuries, gold eyes squinting in regret and guilt. He was exactly where she wanted him and, continuing the act, she softly spoke again, sounding truly distraught.

"It's nothing too bad. I just…I feel bad for Camilla. She lost a lot and now she isn't even part of the Wyvern Troops. Father forbade her from going on missions. He put me in her place but, I did nothing at that battle. I couldn't save anyone. All I did was get hurt, scare those that I was trying to help, and fail. I don't deserve it."

"Jez, you for once did nothing wrong. You actually did something right, if all your saying is true. Look…it's not too late for you to change and not be like Sinistra. Tell me what you can about Iago and his plans and…I'll see what I can do to help you. Aside from patching up your arms." He told her, unsure about his words even after saying them.

Giving a shy and surprised smile she looked at him, letting a few tears run down her face, and replied with, "Okay. I'll try. He's strong though, stronger than my mother, and he's stupidly clever. He played me like a piano, taking what he wanted, and then tried to kill me when I finally spoke out against him. He might try and follow you to your next mission. You have to be careful."

"I will. Now let's get your arms patched up and you can tell me what you know." He told her, giving a warm and sweet smile.

Ascalon, surprised at all that was happening, helped the hopefully redeeming princess to her feet and walked with her to the library, stopping into the Med Bay to borrow a medical kit. Unknowing of her ulterior motives he spent the next few hours cleaning her wounds and learning everything he could about this veiled villain, and how slowly over the past years Jezebel had been discovering how little she meant to her mother. She spun her web around the young man, knowing her had a kind heart and wanted peace more than anything, using this flaw to dig her nails deep into his guilty conscious. At one point, after breaking down and crying to him that all she wanted was for someone to love her and that was why she did what her mother had commanded, she tore her metal claws off, distraught, and begged the wyvern knight to throw them in the fire. Claiming she wanted to start new, she handed them to him and watched with glee as he did as she asked, saying he was proud that she was trying to change. He even gave her a hug, which was awkward at first but soon grew to be comfortable, and then told her that the love from her mother was never real, politely explaining that that's what an abusive parent does.

Fishing out the needles and thread he sewed up the puncture wounds, once clean, and let her softly hold his arm as it hurt and stung. Kind and gentle, Ascalon fell deeper into the lies and talked her through her 'trauma' saddened when she spoke of how her mother constantly pitted the two sisters against one another and all of the times she couldn't sleep because it was kill or be killed. By the time he finished with sewing, as well as bandaging her arms, Jezebel held all of the cards, tricking him perfectly and grateful that her and Iago had come together for this plan.

She gently held his hands, rubbing a thumb over the callouses he had developed, and looked at Ascalon with wide but bright eyes, saying, "Thank you, for listening, for everything. I only hope I can live up to what you believe I can be. I'm sorry it took me this long though."

"Hey, you went through a lot and, while your sister got away, you didn't. I can't imagine what living with your mother was like, but I'm sure it was a nightmare. Besides, you're trying to change now, and you wouldn't have told me all of this if you weren't. Things won't be easy at first but…I'll be here to help. Just keep on this road and soon everything will get better." He reassured her, smiling brightly in the firelight.

"My sister is alive? Mom said she found her and killed her. She even pinned her eyes up in the hall."

"Yikes, and uh, no. She's okay. I can't say where she is but she made it out of Windmire alive. Gods, Sinistra really had issues."

"Tell me about it. Do you really think things will change?"

"Of course. Look at us; I despised you not too long ago and now we're laughing and alright. Although, I would appreciate it if you didn't steal anymore of my hair. That's creepy." He answered, chuckling at the end.

"I took it mostly for protection rituals. It's why my mother didn't catch you as often as she would have. I'll stop though…or just ask. Speaking of protection, did you want me to come with you guys tomorrow? I could help you keep an eye out for Iago. Also, the place you guys are going, it's dangerous as sin." She explained, feigning concern.

"I should be alright but thank you. Demon's Falls is dangerous, but I've gone on a few scouting missions there before. Besides, if you came with us Iago might try and kill you again and, I would hate it if you were redeeming yourself just to die before making it anywhere. Stay here and keep an eye on the others. Camilla is still hurting pretty bad and won't be able to fight too well if anyone came after her."

"Okay then, I'll do my best. And you do yours, alright? Please come back alive. A lot of people depend on you."

"I will Jez. Thank you for being honest. I'll let you all know when I'm back. Promise." He said, smiling still. Ascalon walked her back to her desolate home on the edge of the Royal Villas, giving her on last hug before bidding her a good night and heading off to his room in the Barracks.

Jezebel smiled dreamily as he left, lips curling as she knew her plan had succeeded. Still in the act, she stepped inside and went over to the figure in her kitchen, seeing only their silhouette until she lit the candle on the counter. Lounging on a stool, dark robes glimmering slightly, was Iago, coyly smiling at the princess as he could tell things were all going according to plan. Gracefully he stood up and went over to her, pushing stray locks of hair behind her ears in a loving manner, and softly patted her cheek.

"He bought the act dear?" He asked her sweetly.

"Ate it right up, as planned. Even better than planned actually. My sister lives, and I have him wrapped around my finger. He has a soft heart, and a weakness for people in need. We just need to trick him a little more, have him and Camilla fight a few more times, and then I swoop in to talk to him, make him feel better. Then I'll just slip him a forgetfulness potion and make him my king. Of course, we'll kill Garon soon too, as I'll earn his favor. Then, once I'm on the throne, you and I will run Nohr and change everything, with a dragon to back us no less." She told him smugly, laughing as she happily spun about and admired the bandages on her arms. Soon, the world would be hers, and she would prove her mother and sister wrong about everything. Pausing at the foot of the stairs she asked, "He will live through tomorrow, right?"

"My darling, of course he will. He's my gift to you for helping me. He may have a few injuries, but I need things to look like an accident. You understand, right?" Iago explained pleasantly, watching her expression lighten.

"Yes, and I'll be there to comfort him when he returns. Make sure you wear armor tomorrow. It'll be a big day for everyone."

[Demon's Falls, Nohr- Ascalon, Phier, Arcturus]

They had left early in the morning, just as the sun was rising, Wyvern Troops flying alongside the Cavalry. Ascalon, who had wanted to go and apologize to Camilla, never received the chance as he had overslept and rushed to get ready, dashing out the door of his small room and running to go prepare George. Now, as the mixed group of Wyvern Troops and Cavalry approached the ominously glowing landmark, he looked down as the bracelet he had been given almost ten years ago, feeling guilty as he remembered when Camilla had given it to him. Blue and gold beads reflected the sparse sunlight, sparkling brilliantly and bringing happy memories to mind.

Drawing his attention away, his mother told him to put on his mask, alerting everyone here that the air was dangerous if on inhaled too much of it. Arcturus, leading the soldiers on the ground, explained this as well, also mentioning that they were here because there were claims of monstrous masked creatures coming from the falls, joined by witches. These enemies, if they were here, were hard to hit, moved fast, and could teleport to an extent. Ascalon paid close attention to what both generals said, keeping in mind that Iago may also show up. He had warned his parents during the journey over, explaining as simply as he could how he came upon this knowledge. They were apprehensive, naturally, and only came around because they had both encountered Sinistra's supposed apprentice, telling their son about his powers and nodding as it made sense. He was talented in dark magic, cunning, and could cast long forgotten spells that many only dreamed of attempting. They had informed the troops that there was a possibility of this powerful mage showing up, telling their soldiers not to fight him but run instead, as he might be too strong for even the weathered troops.

Eerily the flames glowed, dancing on the water and creating an impassible border, even for most flying units. George handled the heat well but, as they neared, Ascalon found the other wyverns were struggling some. His eyes scanned the area, going over everything and searching for the dark mage and his minions. He found neither, reporting to his parents and nodding as they asked him to check the higher regions, as they could not safely do so. Giving a thumbs up he told George what they were going to do, reminding his friend to alert him if he found anything to be strange. Chuckling at his friend's sarcastic reply the pair carried on.

It was as the two found a tucked away cave, and the sounds from the others grew faint compared to the constant crackling of the flames, that something seemed wrong. An uncomfortable and sinking feeling began to weigh heavily on Ascalon, riling up his anxiety. Part of his mind was screaming he missed something, something important, but he could not figure out what it was. Only when it was too late did he realize he was isolated, almost like it was planned, and he turned his eyes from the cave to the others, finding that a battle had begun without him hearing it. Ready to speed over, Ascalon rose some in his saddle to properly pull out his lance, freezing when a chilling pain struck his back and stole all his energy and what felt like his life. Limp and unable to make a noise as he couldn't breathe, Ascalon slipped from his saddle, plummeting through the air and watching as George was attacked as well.

He heard his best friend's howl as the dark magic hit him too, watched as the indigo dragon fought through the pain to reach his boy. One was just too slow, the other too fast, and a bloodcurdling shriek tore out of the wyvern knight's throat as he crashed onto the treacherous ground, a sharp rock breaking through the armor and going through his side. Ascalon wailed only once more before coughing and falling into a fit, lungs seizing up as breathing became more and more of a chore. George worriedly landed in a half crouch over his person, crying and nudging him to get up, to move. He blew flames at the foul spellcaster, fending them off, but knew he couldn't leave to get help. In desperation he roared loudly, pitching the notes so as to alert someone they were in trouble.

One the lower parts of the field Phier and Arcturus fought on, trying so hard to keep their troops alive and watching in horror as these human-like beasts tore one after the other into shreds, using claws, teeth, weapons. This obvious trap was annihilating all that had been caught in its web, everyone struggling to run away to safety. The couple, now both on Athena's back as Phoebus had been turned to ash by a witch, saw distant movement in the corner of their eyes and watched together as their son fell, George being too late to catch him. His scream made it past the overwhelming noise about them, sending spikes of fear and dread straight into their hearts, only worsening as their son's dragon let out a scared cry for help.

"We have to go. They're not getting back up." Arcturus numbly told his wife, hands shaking with anger and worry.

Without a word she nodded, tight lipped, and snapped her mount's reigns. Swiftly they flew up and over, wyvern doing her best to handle the heat and understanding her masters concern, tilting aside to avoid stray flames that reached for them. After the next rise the group spotted the pair, eyes widening at the horrid sight, and then narrowing as they spotted the dark mage tormenting them from above. George, protectively leaning over his boy, growled at the hellish man and spat flames towards him, missing as he had the advantage. Ascalon was hidden underneath, gasping and coughing from his condition, but also the smoke. His mask was broken, as were probably a few other things, and he tried to calm himself enough to raise his body off the spike. Blood pooled around him, both from the wound in his side and a deep gouge running along the side of his head. Through a red veil of pain, he vaguely saw the pair on the wyvern. Coughing again he tried to call out to them, voice weak and drowned out by the surrounding noise.

Above in the air, Phier and Arcturus watch their child and, with one look, knew what to do. With a smile Arcturus kissed his wife, telling her how much he loved her, and prepared to get off Athena's back. The wyvern lord returned the gesture, telling him the same and adding that she would send George for him once she had their child. Then they split, her dropping him off and watching her brave man land literally onto of the dark mage with his sword and shield out, while she swooped down to the pair below. Leaping from her wyvern's back she rolled once and sprung back onto her feet, dashing over quickly and crouching by her son's side.

Agony was clear on his face, as well as exhaustion and unfiltered terror, and her heart twisted as he tried to reach out to her, coughing half way through and hacking up blood that mixed with his tears. Wheezing and weakly trying to pull himself free he gave a shrill yelp as he slipped, too stubborn to wait one moment as he knew, in the back of his pain drenched mind, that they needed to leave. Phier resisted crying as best as she could, lungs burning from the sickly air that was created by the perpetual flames, and soothingly cupped her child's face in her hands.

Voice shaking and betraying her, she told him, "Everything will be alright sweetie. You're going to be just fine. Loop your arms around my neck and hold on okay?"

He nodded, trying to focus on her, and did as his mother instructed even though it took a chunk of his energy to. Clamping his twitching hands together, Ascalon ground his teeth as Phier lifted him off the spike, failing himself as he couldn't keep from screaming again, as the pain was almost as bad as when he landed on it. Body convulsing from the removal of the spike, as it had been plugging the wound, the teen shook fiercely and then lost almost all mobility in his limbs, blood rapidly pouring from the gaping hole in his side. Unable to notice the movement coming from his mother, or the shouts that came from his father and Iago, the tired child lazily gazed at his dragon, world darkening around the edges. Moments later a new sensation, one that he did not like, renewed him and tore another cry from his raw throat, burning intensely and sealing the gnarly wound on his side. Before he could protest the same was done to the gouge on his head, extracting the same reaction from him.

Phier, knowing it was the best she could do as she was no medic, scooped her son into her arms, placing his lance back into its holster on George's saddle. She looked up at the fight raging on between Arcturus and Iago, sickened as her husband was knocked down and grazed by the same spell that had hit Ascalon. Heart beating fast and thundering in her chest, she changed her plan and set her child on the dragons back, strapping his limp form securely into the saddle. Stepping around to look George in the eye, she smiled softly, as she knew what she had to do, and pet the beautiful creature's head.

"Hey Georgie, I need your help. Ascalon is hurt, bad. I need you to fly him back to the castle and get him to safety, no matter what you hear behind you." She told him sweetly, eyes burning from the air and her tears. "Can you do that for me? Can you keep my precious boy safe?"

Moaning sadly, he nuzzled her, grateful for the hug she gave, and with a heavy heart took off, ignoring the weak and raspy calls that came from his back to turn around, stomach knotting as the calls turned into begging and pleading. George knew what was happening and didn't like it but did what was best. Down below Phier watched contently as the pair fled, along with a few of the surviving wyvern knights and cavalry. She turned away and whistled for Athena to come get her, climbing on and readying her weapon as they flew to join Arcturus, lashing out at the dark mage when they entered the fight. Sliding off her mount Phier stood with her husband, giving him a smile and kiss before lunging at the spellcaster.

"If we keep him busy just a bit longer, the survivors will make it out alright." She told him, dodging a blast of magic.

"And Ascalon?" Arcturus asked, grunting as his battered shield took the brunt of another blast.

"He's hurt, but I patched him up and sent him and George back. They'll make it. Georgie is much faster than wyverns and witches."

"Well then, my lovely captain, lead the way."

"Of course, my stunning man."

Later that day, back at Castle Krakenburg, many would soon mourn the loss of that many lives, weep as their friends and family either did not come back or did only to die in the arms of their loved ones. Ten of the forty soldiers sent out returned alive, guilt ridden and somber, unable to find the strength they needed. No one mourned as much as the youngest wyvern knight did, screaming at the top of his lungs for someone to help the last people to return, pleading and praying to anyone that would listen to his cries, ignoring his own grievous wounds to try and take care of the ones he loved most. But, like most things in the young man's life, they passed on unexpectedly, beds pushed together so they could hold hands while they entered the next life together. Healers and medics tried to restrain the distraught kid, failing as he lashed out and ran over to the pair, sobbing and crawling onto the bed, trying desperately to wake the dead. He collapsed between the two, exhausted and tearing his stitches, and asked the world why until everything faded to black, falling asleep for the last time between his parent's arms. He knew when he woke up, he'd be alone again, and chose to instead pretend things were alright. Just one more time.

 **I'm sorry guys. Please don't kill me. I swear this was as hard to write as it was to read. Thank you and until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Twisting Mourn

**Greetings my friends! So, I have decided to make the Facebook page for the fic, and future fics as well, but I did it mostly because some character designs might be different and I found art of it, I also draw and have made art of some characters (also plan to make more), and if anyone want's to share anything as well.**

 **As for all of the new people joining in, and those that have been here, thank you for your support and kind words, along with ideas, questions, all of it. It means a lot, truly.**

 **Also, lastly, GrimaxNaga, you brought up a very valid point in that Iago and Jezebel both seem very strong while Ascalon and the Nohrian siblings, as well as the generals, came across a bit weak. The reason I have had Ascalon in particular come across a bit weaker at this point is due to the constant 'paranoid' missions him and the Wyvern Troops were being sent on, without much rest in between them and dealing with harsh and grueling weather/environments at times. Him and the others have all been ran into the ground and were exhausted. For the pair of Jezebel and Iago, I did beef up Iago some, as he was a bit too easy (for me personally) to defeat in the game. He also has access to stronger dark magics, stuff that the Fates world hasn't been exposed too. Sorry that that wasn't conveyed well, my bad. Jezebel, her strength surge is actually revealed in this chapter so I'll leave that for you to find. On the final note of the Generals being defeated, one was suffering from exhaustion (Phier) while both were struggling to handle the harsh and slightly toxic terrain that is the Demon's Falls area. I do truly appreciate you bringing this up though, as I should have better conveyed this to the readers. Thank you for your fantastic reviews and I look forward to the next.**

 **Warning: Hints and nudges at unsavory things. I will, for my sake and yours, not go into detail on it as it's an uncomfortable thing. Also, there are dark matters handled and spoken about as well, so if you have issues with that, here's a heads up. The next two chapters are very, VERY dark and not much happiness is in them. Sorry, but the plot calls.**

 **Song of the Chapter (incase you all wanna get in the mood): Ladder Song by Lorde from The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1**

 **Chapter Twelve: The Twisting Mourn**

[Ascalon- Graveyard just outside Windmire]

He watched numbly, a hollow feeling collecting inside of him as he tried to breathe without wincing. Sun, for once, graced the dark land and shinned down on the graveyard, illuminating the small funeral service being held for the two Generals, the two proud parents who fought valiantly to save not just their child but their fellow soldiers as well. To their grave they took much, secrets, lessons never spoken, and part of the heart of the child left behind. Ascalon, in black attire, stood there, face lifeless and barren of emotion, watching as the man said a prayer over the couple. He stayed long after the service, after most had left, and watched the new grave markers as if they would vanish and he'd wake up from the nightmare he was in. This was not an illusion though and, as the sun set, he was able to accept that he, once again, was the blue-haired orphan with a dragon and a lance.

Camilla, still sore and on crutches, waited for him the whole time, offering her silent companionship to him as he quietly mourned, shedding tears only when no one else could see. He failed, terribly, and swore to himself he would never let something so painful happen to anyone else, so long as he was able to breathe and move. Exhaustion settled in as the sky turned color, reminding him of the many things that needed his attention. Turning around he gave his friend the best smile he could manage, limping over and hugging her, no words needed to show how much he appreciated her being here with him. Together, sore and emotionally done for the day, they shuffled back to the Barracks.

Once they returned the youngest wyvern knight found everyone waiting for him, all turning to greet him and give a respectful bow of the head. Nervously he gave Camilla one last smile, lips twitching as they did not want to show the false positivity and proceeded to step up onto the small makeshift stage. He gazed out at everyone who expectantly awaited his words, some hopeful and some worried. With the release of a deep breath he had been holding, Ascalon faced them and spoke.

"Hello everyone, I thank you all for coming, as I know things are hard for us all right now. What we faced at the Demon's Falls, the tragedy that took more than half of our friends, our family, it will serve as a reminder to us that the life we have here is precious and can be taken away in a flash. We are not mindless fighter drones sent out to do as we're told. We are, first and foremost, people, with lives and emotions, who know love and loss. Our hearts ache together today as we mourn the brave souls that left us, leaving a void we will not fill. Instead, all of us will learn and grown stronger, each person helping the other as we climb and rebuild. My mother, General Phier Eirwen Avenstar, told me not too long before she passed, that the hardest thing to do in times like this is to accept what happened, and understand that you did nothing wrong. Not a single one of us knew what would occur, and every single soldier out there, regardless of ethnicity, background, anything, fought valiantly and with more courage than any soul in Hoshido and Nohr. Now, we will honor their memory, but King Garon has requested that a new leader be appointed for both the Cavalry and the Wyvern Troop. I believe it unfair for us to have to make that choice so soon but, his word is law, so I took time to make a list of potential candidates that are alive. I'll read off the name and, if you wish to vote for them, raise your arm and I will take down your vote. Everyone understand?" He said, keeping his voice steady and emotions in place, knowing he had to make it through this without breaking. This was more important than his own struggles.

The crowd nodded, confirming they understood what he had asked, some of them crying as the teen's words moved them. Many faces looked up from the bunch, eighteen being the amount of Wyvern Troops left in the royal barracks. One of them, a man by the name Solomon, spoke up and asked, "Ascalon my boy, are you on the candidate list?"

Surprised by the question, and unsure why it was asked, Ascalon politely replied, "Uh, no, I am not. I am not exactly fit to lead you all, as far as I believe. I lack experience, training, and much more. Me being a leader would be a poor fit. My apologies Solomon."

"Poppycock. Out of all of us you were the first to pull yourself together, to try and organize what's left. Who else wants him on the list?"

At that question many voices soon rang, agreeing with the weathered wyvern lord, many saying to just skip the vote entirely and hand control to the kid. Blushing and beyond unprepared for this reaction Ascalon raised his hands to calm the group, waiting until all was quiet to lower them. He took a shaky breath and told himself to relax.

"Alright, peace please. It's a terrible decision but, if it's what you all want, I'll put my name. All I want is for us to agree on who will lead us and give everyone a fair chance. Now, let's begin." He told them, hoping that he didn't win.

As he read the names off, and watched as no hands were raised for any, he bitterly sighed and asked for votes on the last candidate, watching as unanimously the remaining men and women voted together, in unity. Hand after hand lifted up and soon there was no dispute as to who had won the vote. Ascalon watched, eyes widening in awe as all eighteen watched him, each face showing a hopefulness and determination as they were assured in their choice. Fear and despair were gone now, replaced by a relit flame that all thought would be gone, and the people waited, everyone hanging on through the silence. In the back of the crowd Camilla rose her hand as well, a smile gracing her as she joined them.

Solomon, the oldest and most experienced of the Wyvern Troop, turned to gaze at the crowd and then returned his attention to the shocked young man, grinning brilliantly. He kindly told him, "My boy, Ascalon, you have your answer and it's one I don't think could have been better. You may lack in some fields, but you make up for it in many ways other leaders forget. You know us better than anyone on this team, taking time over all of your years here getting to know us, understand the people under the armor. The way you view the world, preventing fights and handling things in a diplomatic manner, showing all of us that we should know the weight of a life no matter the heritage. Every life means something to you, every action, and you have dedicated yourself to not sewing the seeds of war, but those of peace. From my entire time here, all sixty years, I have watched many come and go, most seeking fame, glory, to be known for how many lives they took. Never once did any captain or general in the Wyvern Troop wish to be known for the lives they've saved…until an odd lost child came to us."

Stepping forward, finally lowering his arm, Solomon warmly smiled at the young man and finished his speech with, "Ascalon Rein Avenstar, you've brought with you a change the world is crying for, whether or not it will admit to it. Those of us left have made allies we never would have dreamt of, growing more as people than we have ever in our lives. I believe I speak for all of us when I say we will follow your lead, for Nohr or not, so long as you keep changing the world. Make us proud son."

Together, affirming the selection of their new leader, all of the remaining wyvern troops stood at attention and saluted, closed fist resting first over their heart and then rising back into the sky. It was not a salute practiced in Nohr, or Hoshido, but an ancient one from the original Wyvern Knights that protected the land before a king or queen ruled. A salute that was told to all new recruits was a sign of rebellion, and punishable with death. This was the first step taken on a long road not everyone would survive, but one they gladly took, eyes clear and finally able to see more than just their own home and the lies they were fed. It was a fire that would eventually run through the veins of many, hidden but held close.

Whistling, Solomon joined the others, all humming at first before signing in harmony,

" _Flames: hot and burning brightly. Hearts: beating strong as one._

 _Voice, to sing for sons and daughters; tell- the stories that we hold._

 _This: the vow of all who join us, keeps the peace for all we know._

 _Lighting the path for those who seek us, leaders-, allies-, working 'til we fall._

 _Flames: hot and burning brightly. Hearts: beating strong as one._

 _Voice, to sing for sons and daughters; tell- the stories that we hold._

 _This: the vow of all who join us, keeps the peace for all we know._

 _Lighting the path for those who seek us, leaders-, allies-, working 'til we fall_

 _And we all fight, and we all take flight together-! Together-!_

 _Through the darkness, we will find- peace, together-! Together-!"_

[2 Years Later- Ascalon (18)- Barracks- Training Day]

"Welcome new recruits to the Wyvern Troops. I am General Ascalon Rein Avenstar, the one in charge of the wonderful humans that work in this branch of the military. Now, all of you are probably curious as to why my selection process is so…picky, in a sense. It is because, unlike many other branches of the Nohrian military, I have very specific requirements that most do not meet. My soldiers are not picked simply because they have great skills with a weapon, or they have money. No, I choose those that have compassion, understanding, and most importantly, empathy. It is in no way our job to go out and start a war, have the highest kill count, or view the opponents on the field merely as evil monsters. I will state this now, every person under my command must study the Hoshidan people, know who they are aside from the butchered descriptions the public shows. If this does not sit with you, as you are only able to see them as monsters and scum, then leave and never return." Ascalon, almost an entirely different man from two years ago, instructed the new comers, gold eyes piercing through all of them and getting the point across.

He watched the ten before him, scrutinizing all of them and looking for where they might crack and break, waiting patiently to weed out those who might not belong here. After three tension filled minutes, he relaxed his posture and saw the rest of them release their pent-up breaths, each one grateful for the relief. With a small smile he continued with, "Excellent. You have all passed the last part of my test. Be warned though: if I catch you speaking racial slurs against either kingdom, you will be dishonorably discharged from my care. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the ten shouted in unison, all wishing to avoid something so terrible.

"Good. Before roll call, are there any questions?"

A girl, long brown hair pulled back into a bun raised her hand and asked, once given the okay, "Sir, I have no problems with accepting your rules however, I would like to know why you encourage your troops to study the other kingdom?"

"I see. Tell me first, why were you sent here, to join the Wyvern Troops?"

"Uh…my parents believed I was going down the wrong path and losing sight of who I was. They caught me wearing clothes from Hoshido, even called me a traitor. They sent me here in hopes that it might 'fix me' Sir."

Giving the young girl a reassuring smile, he told her, "I'm afraid your parents are wrong then, and always will be lest they change their views. On my first mission, when I was eight, I had an encounter with opponents from Hoshido. The fight was tough, and my mount flew into a protective rage as I was hurt, decimating those men and women. I was able to calm him just before he could harm a pair of brothers, and, when I went up to them, I saw that they didn't want to fight. These children, who were my age, were so scared and believed they would not live another day. I looked into their eyes and saw that I was a monster who killed so many people they cared about, loved, knew were never coming back. On that day I learned that I didn't want to be that. I didn't want to fight and be feared, to hurt and destroy lives, to scar young children and take all they knew, just because my king told me to do so. We are here to protect the innocent people we encounter, and to try our best to keep what peace we have."

"What happened to those brothers, Sir?" another asked, a young man, white hair cut short and neat.

"I spared them and convinced the previous captain to spare the others that had survived. Then I went around and helped patch up the injured people, regardless of which side they came from, and apologized to each and every person, regardless of side. To this day, those brothers are my friends, grateful for the mercy I gave them. The Hoshidan border troops know me and my soldiers and, whenever we cross paths we do not fight. We discuss with one another what brought each group to that particular location, what we could do to fix the issues peacefully, and then have a meal together and share stories. Whether or not the rest of Nohr approves, here in the Wyvern Troop we handle ourselves as respectable people, with eyes unclouded by hate. And that is why you are being added; because all of you were sent here to be 'fixed', taught that Nohr is better and Hoshido sucks. But if I taught you that…well, I'd be a dirty liar. And that would make for a poor general." He ended, surprising and outing all of them, but showing it was alright as he grinned to the new recruits with approval.

[Later- Barracks- Ascalon and Camilla]

"Gosh Lon, do you think you could inspire and terrify those teens more? Two of them fainted during the wyvern process. Whether it be from fear or exhilaration, I don't know. But that one boy turned as white as his hair." Camilla told him, sitting on a large crate while cleaning her axe.

Chuckling as he put up away the last supply crate, Ascalon looked at his friend and watched as she did her work, violet eyes focused but at ease, hands precise, and a gentle smile still resting on her lips. They'd both grown a lot within the past two years, as Camilla's own mother had passed not too long after his own, freeing the princess from the strings her mother had attached and giving her the freedom she dreamed of. She had continued to train to become a wyvern knight, both of them spending their free time sparring or refining their skills, and she took up the practice of magic, so she had a versatility that made her useful. Together they rebuilt the Wyvern Troop, slowly but surely, carefully choosing who would be part of the new generation. With each other as support, the pair taught all of the new comers, as well as the other branches of the military, what the new threats were, their origins, how to combat them properly. Funding was low yet Ascalon took it upon himself to redesign the armor the flying soldiers wore, adding the breathing mask as an attachable but required piece as some terrains were toxic to go inside of, and earning the rank of General for his efforts and work. Leo joined their crusade, heading a group of mages dedicated to enchanting the special pieces with wind charms, so as to circulate clean air and keep out pollutants. Xander lent his help as he made similar changes to the Cavalry, including viewpoints on the opposing kingdom, while Elise worked hard to build a flying medic troop, understanding that horses could not reach every place in a fight. From the shadows Jezebel gave Ascalon more information on Iago and his powers, explaining the ancient roots they drew energy from.

The original eighteen that had survived the massacre at the Demon's Falls watched proudly as the teen grew swiftly into a brilliant young man, many surprised that he also continued to grow physically and reached the height of 6ft 4in without his boots on. Finally, he properly filled in his fathers black and gold armor, no longer needing to adjust it for a slender frame. Camilla had followed her companions lead, becoming a beauty that stunned most people she passed, learning to stand her ground but retain her kindness, even in the grimmest of times. In perfect sync the pair changed the way the Nohrian military worked, becoming the favorite of the of people of kingdom they loved, bringing forth a new view for all to see. Like many had predicted though, it was not an easy task and, in the beginning, there were many times others had tried to rid the royal military of them, hiring assassins, publicly humiliating the humble and young captain, petitioning for his removal and screaming he was a traitor to their home. Many were enraged as he rose to a higher rank, threatening his life as well as his troops. Ascalon followed his parent's example though and, through all of the hate and pain, kept a pleasant face and attitude, knowing he had many people who believed in him and relied on his leadership. Camilla proudly stood by his side, unabashed by the ridicule she was given, and soon was joined by the rest of the Nohrian siblings. Only one royal did not support this cause, sitting on the throne and bitterly asking himself as time went on why he spared the damned child. True, he was reliable and kept the soldiers alive, especially after failing so terribly before, but he was almost too much trouble to handle. Garon had tried all he could to make the young captain, and then young general, leave, only to be met with patience and loyal understanding. It infuriated the resentful ruler and led him to a dark path he now tread without question.

Pretending to contemplate her question, Ascalon sarcastically answered, "Well, if the princess orders me to, I could probably manage to accomplish such a task. I'll just have Georgie watch them as they practice their ground combat drills."

"Ugh, so sassy. No wonder the old generals have problems with you."

"Rude. Also, I address all of those old boots with respect. They treat me like a young idiot who should die, your father included."

Hopping down from her perch she walked up to him, booping his nose before putting her axe away and asking, "Oh, he's an old boot, is he?"

"It's the nicest thing I could come up with…without using foul language."

"Oh dear. That sounds like a traitor's excuse."

Dramatically, like it was from an opera, Ascalon held a hand to his head in woe and fell into a kneel before her, sorrowfully saying, "Oh dear lovely princess, I did not mean to slight you or our home! Please, have mercy!"

Giggling at the performance she rolled her eyes and pondered it for a second, slyly grinning before planting her boot on his chest and knocking him down answering, "Hmmm, nah. Not today good sir."

Ascalon fell on his back, keeping his grin hidden, and feigned death. He lay, staring at the Barrack's ceiling for close to a minute, until a soft hand ruffled his hair and helped him up, brushing the dirt off his head and clothes. Laughing he climbed back to his feet and left with her, the pair finishing their chores for the day before sneaking away to the room that served as their safe haven from the world. Camilla had snuck in some treats, as usual, and was halfway through making tea when the dark-haired wyvern knight turned up, face long and tired with a dash of annoyance dust on top.

"Oooo, that's not a good face. Come here and sit, tell me what's happening Lon." She told him, gently guiding him to the bed and helping him take off his armor.

Weary and frustrated he replied, "Well, for starters, almost all of my men and the healers in the Med Bay have caught that winter bug that's been going around; everyone's sick as a dog, feeling nauseous, light headed, weak. Even Georgie is under the weather. Your father, deciding to be an utter ass, not only sent me a letter rejecting my asking for help and medicine, but he also elected to have a one on one meeting to tell me the same thing to my face, claiming that I had to get everyone out of this mess. To add he brought up that he was going to gift the Wyvern Troop to one of his children: you or Jezebel."

"Wait, what? When was he going to tell me about this? Has Jezebel mentioned anything?"

"No, and when I ran into her on my way here, I told her. She had the same reaction as you, asking what you did. Milla, I'm really worried. He's trying to get rid of everything we worked so hard for."

"And I have to beat Jezebel in whatever test he's going to put us through. I feel…I feel like she planned this. She didn't want anything to do with the Wyvern Troop until you joined and, I don't trust her. She's made some improvements but she's still very secretive, only really telling you things, and I know she still hates me. I understand that you want to see the best in her but, please be careful. Jezebel is up to something…I just don't know what it is yet."

"…I know Milla. I don't trust her either. She's all sweet and innocent now yet, I have the same feeling. I could be relaxed around her for a bit but the voice in the back of my mind always catches the odd things she says, her actions. It's been two years and she's hardly made an effort to hangout with you guys, even when you tried. There's another thing off with her. She keeps covering herself more and more; that was never her style or way and she has given no reason why. She even has a veil she wears every so often, claiming it's to keep out the sun."

"Yeah. Oh, I have some more bad news, if you want it?" She asked, trying to rub the million knots out of his shoulders. He groaned and shut his eyes tight, waiting for it, tensing as Camilla answered angrily, "Iago, that trash, is now father's tactician. Leo had been aiming for that position since he was eleven and now, this jerk takes it."

"Are you shitting me?! That slime-ball that murdered our own soldiers is our tactician? Gods help us!" He shouted, throwing his arms in the air and losing what little faith he had left in the king. "Wait until Corrin hears this. He's going to be so upset. Although part of me is jealous that he doesn't have to live here with the rest of the crazy people."

"No, the poor thing has to be on his own with no friends and he can't leave that fortress."

"True. Fuck me. I'm so tired of all of this! Also, Milla, those knots are gonna come out, although your effort is valiant, endearing, and appreciated."

"I tried. My turn now." She sighed, stopping and switching spots with him. Relaxing as her friend went to work, she eventually asked, voice low and worried, "Do you think I'll beat her? I'm afraid of what will happen if I don't."

"…You both have skill but, she lacks poise and precision. Jez hasn't trained and put in nearly as much as you have. So long as things are weighed evenly you should do just fine. King Garon asked me to be there, whenever it happens." He told her softly, taking the edge off his tone completely as he knew both of them were scared.

That night the two spent it curled into each other, both trying to lose themselves to their books and happy stories, avoiding the dangers that lurked in the shaded future and what they slowly were learning was going to happen. Together they drifted to sleep and forgot their woes and concerns, each diving into their dreams where the world was a brighter and happier place, free of war and strife. Neither knew it would be their last night together for a while, or the storm that swept in as the sun rose and welcomed the new day.

[The Next Day- Throne Room- Ascalon, Camilla, Jezebel]

After the pair had returned to their rooms in the morning, they already knew the day was going to be foul, as they each received a request to join the king in the Throne Room. Both scrabbled to get dressed properly, preparing for as best they could for what was coming, neither one knowing it was all futile. Iago, who had convinced the king to do this, met early with Jezebel at her Villa, overjoyed that his pawn's time had come. She would bring him one step closer to becoming the true ruler of Nohr and, after she rid the Wyvern Knight of his memories, the sorcerer would destroy the witch. She had served her purpose, but her obsession was a risk to all he laid out, knowing that she would do anything for the idiot. He had bigger plans though, understanding that the key to controlling the dragon was its keeper, and soon after he ascended the throne, he would turn the troublesome blue-haired brat into the deadliest weapon any kingdom had seen. All that needed to happen was for Jezebel to win and then trick the boy one last time.

Greeting the young woman, he bowed and then smiled as she spun about happily, ecstatic that the day had finally come. Walking over with a spring in her step, as witches tended to be light weight, she smiled at her partner in crime, returning a bow to him out of respect. Her light weight armor glimmered in the dim light and giving her an eerie resemblance to the powerful Nuibaba, especially as they had both attained their powers for nearly identical reasons. Eyes faintly glowing purple she discussed the plan, already confirming that she had managed to slip a magic suppressant into Camilla's drink the previous night and explaining how little Ascalon's opinion mattered to King Garon. Grateful all was taken care of, Iago lent the princess a slightly weaker version of his tome, explaining that its powers would secure her victory. Lastly, he gave her a necklace to disguise her clearly witch like features, hiding her secret from everyone. Together, they left and made it to the Throne Room before the others. Not too much later Ascalon and Camilla arrived, both tired from having to run to make it.

The large doors opening to let the king in stopped Ascalon from asking the questions he had, forcing him to quickly bow down and gaze at the floor, glaring at the sorcerer once Garon had passed them. Creepily the pale and discomforting dark mage smiled at him pleasantly, giving him a salute before the king could see it. Upon his majesty's orders, Iago and Ascalon took their places at either side of their ruler's throne, the aggressive sparks flying between the two almost visible. King Garon, unamused by the dispute between the them, sighed heavily in annoyance and stood from his seat to look at his daughters, disappointed by both.

"You have all been gathered as I will be bestowing the gift of the Wyvern Troops to one of my daughters. Both shall be tested in certain subjects and whichever performs the best, shall earn the rights and rule of that branch of the military. Ascalon Rein Avenstar…the General of the Wyvern Troop, as well as Iago the tactician of the military, shall be the judges and discuss who did the best. The child that loses shall be banned from the group until they prove themselves worthy and can take down the winner in combat. Now, let's begin." He stated loudly, his words deeply worrying both the wyvern knight and the lavender-haired princess.

Ready and rearing for this chance, the unfriendly sisters performed for their father, showing their skills with hand-to-hand combat, weapon use, strategy, and eventually magic. It was in the last part of the dispute, where it mattered the most, that Camilla felt her body reject using the skills she knew were there. Ascalon watched in dread as his best friend, the most important person in his life, struggled to even make a small flame, keeping back her tears and fear as she did all she could. Next to her, looking as innocent as possible, Jezebel flaunted her prowess in the dark arts, executing spells that many could never hope to do in their wildest dreams. Still Camilla tried, screaming internally as she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her or why her magic had left. It was only when Garon raised his hand, telling her coldly to cease her pathetic attempts, and proceeded to have each judge make their case. Ascalon tried his best, explaining that Camilla was better suited overall for the position and that, while she lacked in one field, she excelled in everything else. He argued that many previous keepers of the Wyvern Troops also had trouble with magic and that she could improve given training and time. Yet, as the king shook his head in repulsion at the facts, he turned to Iago who spoke of the importance of magical talent and how it was easier to improve physical skills over others. That said, Ascalon bit his tongue as the choice was made, ignoring the smirk that the sorcerer gave him behind the king's back.

[Later that night- Barracks, Ascalon's Quarters]

Ascalon sat in his room, bitterly stewing over the awful news he had to deliver to his mostly bedridden troops, going over their health charts and trying to understand what exactly had made everyone so ill. It was when a knock came at his door that he raised his head, confused as he knew it wasn't Camilla, as she was now banned from the area. Setting aside his work he walked over, rolling his shoulders as he was sore from wearing armor all day, and opened the door. There, with a heart broken look on her face and two cups of tea in her hands, was Jezebel, trying to hide her make up that had run from her tears after the trial ended.

"I…I brought you tea…to apologize. I thought she would beat me, I didn't even realize something was wrong until it was too late. I'm so sorry." She told him, sniffling and doing all she could to hold new tears back.

Sighing he pushed the hair from his face, tucking it behind an ear, and let the girl in. "It is what it is. I just don't know what happened with her. She's good at magic and should have beat, like it or not. I think Iago did something to her. But I wasn't able to ask her if she felt odd or not; I haven't seen her since this morning."

"I know. You might be onto something though. He knows you care about her and, it would be just like him to do this. I'm grateful he hasn't gone after the others yet but…I'm worried."

"Me too. This day has been exhausting and I wish it didn't happen. To add, my soldiers are sick with gods know what and Georgie has a bad cold, our resources are low and Garon keeps refusing everything I ask of him. He wants me to fail, I know it."

Leaning against his desk after handing his cup to him, Jezebel told him gently, "I…I could give you money for whatever you need. My mother left behind a great sum and now that I'm of age I have access to it. It's the least I could do."

Resting against one of the ceiling support posts Ascalon watched her warily, feeling uncomfortable with the convenience of her having all of the answers. Keeping a calm façade, he nodded and looked at his tea, replying with, "That's awfully kind of you."

"Not really. You should drink your tea; it'll help with the stress."

Suspicions rising, he lifted the cup just high enough that he could smell it and, as he suspected, found the scent of chamomile and something else that didn't belong. Lowering the porcelain teacup, he gazed at the princess, eyes narrowing as he caught on, and watched as she met his frigid glare. For a moment longer the two peered at one another, an unease and static filled charge hanging between them. Brown stared at the gold and politely yet venomously the princess spoke again, with more force this time.

"Drink the tea, general. It's for your own good."

"What did you put in it? Also, where'd you get that necklace?" He demanded, voice rising slightly.

Huffing in frustration as he once again proved to be just smart enough, the princess threw her cup at him, catching him by surprise and stunning him, before tearing the jewelry off and revealing her true form. Her body lifted from the ground smoothly, rising only a few inches in the air, as her eyes angrily glowed a violent shade of purple. Jezebel, a true witch now, advanced on the wyvern knight and watched as he gazed at her in horror and rage, mouth twisted into a scowl and body tense as he was ready to fight her. She knew, without a doubt, he would lose, but let him try anyways, throwing him across the room easily and laughing as he lunged three more times, only managing to hit the swift enemy once. Teleporting behind him she cackled and kicked him into the ground, looming above him and smiling wickedly. The wicked princess watched gleefully as he spun onto his back, yowling as he threw the china shards at her, several striking her face.

Ascalon, panicking, raced over towards the dresser he kept his armor and lance in, almost making it before a wall of black flames cut him off, reaching from the ceiling to the floor. He made for the door only for the same thing to happen, alarmed to find this barrier enclosed the entire room. Giggling like she had all those years ago, when she had first revealed her true nature, the dark princess smiled in a sickeningly sweet manner, head tilting to one side as if to appear innocent and naïve. In one last effort to defend himself the wyvern knight threw his chair at her, stomach sinking as it was turned to ash in seconds.

"Well then, you just had to go and ruin things. All of this would have been so much easier if you, just once, were dumb. No matter though, I have you where I want and now that the cat's out of the bag, let's cut to the chase. I have a deal for you that's simply to die for." Jezebel stated, floating over and landing silently, only two feet between the two.

"Ha, no deal from an abomination from like you can be good." He spat out, seething in repressed anger.

"Oh, but you haven't even heard it yet. If you'll please listen, you my wonderful general, have no choice. You see, your troops and dragon aren't sick; they're cursed…strongly. No medicine will fix them as it's a blood curse connected to my will. All of their precious, fragile, sad lives, are in your skilled hands Ascalon." She told him, stepping forward and holding his hands in hers. Looking him dead in the eye she added, "And if you fail one more time, all of their blood will be there too. In a moment I could rip it all away from you; the Wyvern Troops, George, Camilla. None of them have even the slightest clue as to why they feel so terrible."

"You're sick, and deeply disturbed."

"And your only chance to keep all of those plebs alive…and you know it."

Shaking with anger, disappointment in himself, and unfiltered fear, he glared at her for a moment longer before begrudgingly asking through his teeth, "What do you want?"

Howling with laughter she threw her head back, bringing it back to face him and, resting a hand on his face answered, "Oh darling, I want you. Always have. I want you, the throne, and Nohr. You'll help me get everything, or you can say goodbye to all of Nohr's military and royal children, even sweet Elise. Yes, that many people lives are at risk; I have been planning this for two years."

"You have me, but you'll never get anything else. People will discover your plans and kill you, like they do to actual malevolent witches."

"Oh Ascalon, I don't have all of you…not yet. When you're undressed and the light's out though, then I will…or I'll have the lives of just about anyone you care about. …Now, hop to it; I've been kept waiting long enough."

 **And yeah, I'm going to go sit in a corner and scold myself, don't worry. Thanks for reading and I can guarantee things will get better. I'm not gonna leave the cinnamon rolls to suffer too long. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Loveliest Lies of All

**Hey everybody. So, I won't take too long on this, as I myself am eager to advance the plot. I just hope you all are okay and the last chapter, well the ending of it, wasn't too much. Anyway, to the plot!**

 **Song of the Chapter: Become the Beast by Karliene and I'd Still Kill You by Nostalghia**

 **Warning: Some graphic scenes, including Camilla losing her shit, unfortunately there are more mentions of some 'bad touch' stuff, and manipulation. My apologies.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Loveliest Lies of All**

[Three Months Later]

Empty. Camilla felt like a shell of herself, even three months after the trial, her magic remaining weak, and her closest friend gone and out of reach. She was unable to go to her wyvern Athena, the same one that had served Phier, and felt as if her life was collapsing in on herself. Many days she spent tucked away in the room her and Ascalon had shared, hoping that maybe one day he'd show up and tell her this was all a dream, a terribly long and hellish one. Yet, night after night she was alone in that bed, curling around the pillows that still smelled like him and crying, letting only the darkness see her at her weakest point.

It was halfway through the first week of the new month, April, that something changed. A variant entered the ring as she lifelessly entered the grim room, glazed eyes scanning over all that was before her though her mind said nothing would be there. She was proven wrong, violet eyes widening as they locked onto a few items set on the desk, joined by a yellow rose and a pastry that warmed her chilled heart. Camilla's entire body shook as she numbly walked over, knowing who had left all of this for her. Slowly she smiled as she held the flower, noting the thorns had been removed, and after smelling it tucked it gently into her hair. Determined to make the best out of the ominous collection her friend left, the princess scooped up the book, letter, and chocolate horn, going over to the bed and nestling in as she began to read. What she learned was big news, and a possible weakness against the person who stole everything from her.

[Barracks- The Same Night]

Sore and exhausted from the day and previous months, Ascalon put on a brave smile and bade his now healthy soldiers a good night, visiting George and Athena to make sure they were healthy as well. Slipping his best friend an apple and his mother's trusted mount a hunk of meat, the general gave each a kiss on the head before leaving, doing what he could to hide the limp he had. Continuing on his way to his quarters, which were thankfully far from the other's, he grew worse and worse with each step, pausing as a wave of dizziness swept over him, body chilled for an instant and then on fire the next. He felt like his body wanted to quit on life, as he was already worn down by the demands he had been having to meet everyday and night for the last three months. Nevertheless, he held strong and pushed himself forward, knowing he had to to keep his troops and many more alive.

Wearily he opened the door to his room, finding the thorn in his side sitting there, gazing into the mirror on his desk and fixing her make-up. Bitter and wanting nothing but to sleep he stepped in, giving her a bow even as his body protested, and keeping the bile down as the deranged girl happily came over, kissing him and making him wish he could vomit what little was in his stomach. As if nothing were wrong between the pair, Jezebel held his chin between her once again clawed fingers, cooing at him and asking how his day had been. Like clockwork he gave her a neutral response, talking about the boring nuances of training and maintaining weapons and armor. She listened to the wyvern knight, taking off his own armor and putting it away where he usually kept it, offering him tea as she told him to sit. He refused, like always, no longer able to drink the beverage as all it reminded him of was her, and simply waited for whatever was going to happen that night, hardly registering that he was beginning to smell like a corpse.

Pouting some Jezebel stood before him, soothingly rubbing his shoulders in an attempt to relax him, and asked, "So, tonight I figured we could, you know. And then we could cuddle and plan out how to kill Garon. Or you could tell me where my sister is? Does that sound good sweetie?"

Ascalon, holding back every angry, hate-filled answer he wanted to use, instead politely replied with, "Alright, but I do not know where your sister is Jezebel. I smuggled her out of the castle and that was it. You and Iago killed then men that hid her."

Unhappy with his answer she dug her metal talons into him, feeling the muscles and tissues tense at the painful intrusion, and she waited for a better response. When none came, and the general remained silent even through her slowly twisting them, she used her magic to heat the metal. Her uncouth attempt at getting the truth was thwarted as all that came from him was a small whine and his body instinctually flinching at the continued damage. Growling she swiftly yanked the hot talons out, shoving the man onto the ground as he had upset her.

"Fine, your excuse has won for the night. It has bothered me though so…I expect you'll make things up to me for that, right sweetie?" She told him, voice teeming between mocking and caring. All she received was a glum nod. She smiled and went over, helping him remove his shirt, admiring all of the lovely scars she had left on him. He was hers, and that's what mattered.

[The Next Day-Villas- Camilla, Xander, Leo]

"I can't believe this. How could we never tell?" Xander asked, feeling quite dumb after reading the mark sections in the book and the letter that had been left for Camilla.

Leo, grinning in absolute pleasure, said, "I can. Neither sister ever used Dragon Veins, like ever. To discover that they're bastard children from a one-night stand, ha that's the easiest thing to believe. Although it is a shame Kagero can't officially be part of the family."

Camilla, who was overjoyed at the news, sat and watched her brothers argue about the matter, Xander telling Leo the royal family would have been lucky to have their old friend in it. The letter had been one written by Sinistra and addressed to her lover, a man that delved too far into the dark arts and lost his soul for it, telling him that she told Garon the girls were his and that the stronger one would help her eventually kill said king. It was a coup eighteen years in the making, as the mother never truly loved her children, only power. The book held royal birth records, family connections, and so on. However, this volume in particular had been missing for as long as Camilla had been alive, and it was probably because it revealed that neither Jezebel or Kagero were their sisters, completely void of royal blood, and showing that there had been twins instead of a single child.

Still reeling from this sudden news Xander asked, "Camilla, how did you get this information? These are old, worn, and I don't doubt that Jezebel would keep them close to her, as she could be executed for all of it."

Freezing at the question, Camilla answered, unsure if it was the truth. "I…I think Ascalon got them. Him and I had an abandoned room we would always go to and hangout in, nothing else, but after I lost…I didn't see him. I haven't been able to get anywhere near the Barracks, because of Iago, and none of us have seen him but, he would be the only one that could get this from her. My stomach has been in knots because I can only imagine what he had to do to get it."

A new voice entered in, surprising them all, as the youngest princess stated boldly, "We need to save him. I saw him yesterday, during my healing lessons with Luther. He smells like a corpse, is constantly limping, although he hides it from most, he doesn't let people touch him, and he's only eaten once this week. Guys, we have to help him."

"Elise, why are you here? This isn't exactly a-" Xander stated, only getting halfway through his sentence before angrily the youngest stomped down harshly on his foot and yelled at him.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT! I'M TWELVE AND HAVE WATCHED PEOPLE DIE! I'M NOT A KID AND I CAN HELP! Please guys, he's dying. I know he is."

Camilla, proud of how smart her little sister was, but ashamed that she couldn't handle this on her own, went over and hugged Elise tight. Turning to her brothers she told them, voice strong and law, "Elise is going to help us and that's final. We can't keep treating her like she's a small child. Besides, she can keep us updated on where he is and give us a better chance of helping him. We can't show these items to father while she has a hold of him."

Elise, being brave as all of her siblings were for her, looked at them and explained, "The reason I came here is because right now Jezebel is in a meeting with father. Ascalon is alone outside of the Throne Room, hardly standing but there, and if we get to him before that meeting ends, we can take him."

"Sis, you're forgetting one thing: He's under her command. We can't just steal him. Someone higher ranking than her has to override her orders. And we don't have someone with that power." Leo grimly told to her, worried when her determination remained.

"Leo, you forgot about your most valuable chess piece: Xander. He was just promoted to a higher rank, one equal to Iago who is dad's right hand. Xan CAN command just about anyone he wants in this castle, even Jezebel. Now, can we all hurry!?"

Xander, realizing how right his little sister was, picked her up into a spinning hug, kissing her cheek roughly before setting her down and bolting for the Throne Room, Camilla having a similar reaction and tailing him closely. Soon the other two joined them, the hoard of royal siblings racing to make it in time. Many of the staff were confused for a moment as the sight of the children running faster than a shooting star was odd, however one by one they realized where they were going and, elected to buy the kids extra time. Maids and butlers blocked the doors to the Throne Room, sealing in the king and the evil princess, claiming that a large vase had shattered, and the floor needed to be cleaned right away.

Ascalon, who had been swaying ever so slightly as he stood at attention, watched in confusion the sudden flurry of activity, lost as to why two maids purposely shoved a ten-foot-tall vase over, destroying it, the carpet, and damaging the floor heavily. His dulled mind couldn't keep up with everything and did not register the first calls of the running siblings, only truly hearing them when Camilla shouted his name loudly. Head fuzzy and feeling light, he looked over, bewildered and still lost as to what was going on, noting that there were now shouts coming from behind the large double doors. The world was moving too fast though and, numbly scratching at the blistered skin on his hands, he stumbled and felt an odd stinging sensation. Looking at the source he found a chunk of blistered blueish skin had torn straight off and now laid on the ground at his feet.

Xander skidded to a halt as he watched the delirious wyvern knight stare at the top of his hand, and then the layer of skin that had come off and fallen to the floor, moving again as Camilla rushed past him and over to her dearest friend. Panting and alarmed at the condition he was in both siblings caught their breath and felt their hearts wrench as their friend gazed at them blankly, clearly not entirely there. The small bit of skin they could see was clammy and patchy, dotted with scabs and tinged blue. His breathing mask was gone, and every breath was a wheeze. Worst though was the awful smell that came from him, like a corpse that had sat in the sun for weeks.

"Ascalon, can you hear me? You don't have to speak; simply nod if you can?" Xander asked, calming his voice and speaking cleanly so the weary man could understand. He was relieved when his friend nodded, slowly and almost falling over as he did, but nodding nonetheless. Heart burning fiercely as adrenaline coursed through him, the eldest ordered, just as the Throne Room doors flew open, "General Ascalon Rein Avenstar, I, Prince Xander, eldest son of King Garon and next in line for the throne of Nohr, commander of the Cavalry and Foot Soldiers, order you to go wherever Princess Camilla takes you and to not return to the Barracks until Princess Camilla has released you from her company, understood?"

Ascalon gave one more weak nod, confirming he understood, as an enraged Jezebel stalked over to the group that protectively formed around the wyvern knight, Xander standing in the front. Frustratedly she bowed to the older brother, rage held back by manners, and met his glare with her own, saying, "Prince Xander, what a surprise. What brings you here besides stealing my property?"

"Princess Jezebel, I, Prince Xander, eldest son of King Garon and next in line for the throne of Nohr, commander of the Cavalry and Foot Soldiers, order you to confine yourself to solitude in your quarters, under the surveillance of my personal retainers, and order you to cease using magic until you are brought to the Throne Room. If you break these orders, then the punishment is death. You are also ordered to stay away from Ascalon, Camilla, and everyone else, and can no longer command the Wyvern Troops or their General, your false majesty."

Brown eyes widening in horror, Jezebel watched the eldest son icily glare at her, putting a complete stop on her plans. Distantly behind her Iago, watching from the shadows, cursed and slunk away as he knew there was no way to fix the failing take over plan. A stuttered laugh escaped her lips as she stared at the other siblings incredulously, feeling the last bits of her sanity leave her as she contemplated murdering them all, even the one she loved. She knew, no questions asked, he was the reason that at least the eldest knew who she truly was and in bitter disappointment and defeat her eyes locked onto the wyvern knight safely tucked away behind the others.

Jezebel collected herself and, giving a false pleasant smile, she bowed again and said loud enough for everyone of the to hear, "Very well Prince Xander. Just be sure to let _my_ Ascalon know that he has a duty to his troops…and he's broken his end of our deal. Good day." Her statement, ominous and vague, was enough for the ill man to look up in fear and watch her swiftly exit the area. He would come back, or so she hoped.

Together, hearts pounding, the four watched her leave and felt an unease settle in their stomachs as she gave her last words to them, lost as to what they meant. All were alarmed as the stumbling wyvern knight weakly pushed through them and tried to follow her, muttering 'no' over and over, starting to hyperventilate as his exhausted mind spun in troubled circles. Ascalon was stopped easily by Camilla and Leo, both of them standing in his way and asking what was wrong, Camilla tearing off a piece of her skirt, so she could bandage his hand. Her touch had the opposite response it usually did, triggering her delirious friend to yank his hand away and shove through them, making it halfway through the hall before tripping and struggling to climb back up.

They tried again to gently restrain their friend, unsure what had him so worried that he'd throw himself back into the lion's den, watching as their older brother strode over with a somber expression. Using the hilt of his sword, Siegfried, Xander knocked-out the sick man, guilt rising as he looked to someone who was practically his brother at this point. A dark part of him told the prince this happened because he had not been smarter, hand not thought to do this earlier before things grew this dire. Regretful of his lack in action he lifted Ascalon off the floor, ignoring the putrid smell, and turned to Elise who was watching worriedly.

"Elise, you and Leo are to go get Luther and bring him to Camilla's place. Camilla, we need to get him out of his armor and keep him safe until they comeback. Let's go." He commanded, hand quivering some as he was not excited to learn what had happened in the past three months.

Splitting the pairs dashed off to go to their respective tasks, Leo knowing very well that Xander was doing this to keep the younger kids from seeing all that Jezebel had done, choosing to allow that as neither he nor Elise would be able to forget it. Camilla fled with her brother and friend, siblings remaining silent as they did not wish to overly panic themselves by wondering what was wrong. In her silence though, the lavender-haired princess was alone with her dark and cruel thoughts, knowing that this night was going to be the last one Jezebel saw. The risks meant nothing to her and she was willing to give up her crown, her home, if it meant ending that witch and keeping the others safe from her.

Wordlessly she opened the door and led her brother to her room, clearing half of the large bed of blankets and sheets, resting a pillow under the unconscious man's head when he was set down. Carefully they took of the poorly maintained armor, setting it aside and out of people's way, each one gaging at the sight of the bloodstained clothes worn underneath. Stealing their nerves, the oldest sister and brother undressed him the rest of the way, Xander throwing the disgusting clothes into the fireplace and burning them. What they found past that was enough for both to turn away for a moment, knowing that they couldn't show this horror to Leo and Elise as they could hardly take it in.

Deep gouges and punctures, as well as long gashes and burns, littered the once strong body, many of them infected and oozing, none of them having seen even an ounce of care or treatment. The same conditions they had seen on his hands and parts of his neck continued throughout the rest of him, skin damage almost beyond repair in many places, and completely rotten in one…one that particularly disturbed Xander as he felt a sympathetic pain for his brother. One of the testicles was practically rotted away, dark green in color and the source of the decaying scent. Bruises heavily dotted the pelvis and, shaking in anger, Xander covered Ascalon's lower half with the blanket, unable to continue looking at it.

"Gangrene. A bad case of it…I need a glass of water. I'll be back just, make him comfortable." He told his sister, rushing downstairs to retrieve the drink and splash cold water on his face.

Camilla, left alone with her thoughts and unconscious friend, slowly felt her mind grow darker and darker as she put together what happened just from the wounds, heart roaring in fury as she found the bracelet still on the young general's wrist. Dull now the gold and blue beads faintly shinned in the firelight, catching her eyes and dragging her mind, for an instant, back to that day ten years ago. Jezebel's words echoed in her ears, ringing loudly in her head and dragging out of the blackest depths of Camilla's mind a beast she didn't know she had in her. Thorn covered vines snaked through her chest as the monster took ahold of her, constricting around her heart as it commanded her to act. Face showing warmth only as she kissed her injured friends head softly, she tucked him in gently and turned away, letting the cold fires take over and move her out of the room, down the stairs stealthily, and, taking her trusty axe, the letter, and the book, exited her home.

Determined to end this she waltzed through the courtyard, breezing past her siblings and the healer they had, their questions unable to reach her as she was no longer here. Her mind was on a collision course, set to ruin and eviscerate the one who plagued her so and tried to take everything she loved. Heart stone cold, like the calm expression she wore, the princess approached the wicked girl's home, opening the door without knocking and entering unannounced. The other princess did not hear her, nor hear when Camilla lifted her axe and swung it at the unknowing figure, screaming as the blade cleanly cleaved one of her arms off. Swiftly the enraged lavender-haired girl took off the other arm, earning a second cry of pure agony, mind too focused to realize what she was doing or to feel any joy from this overdue chore. Panting some Camilla numbly grabbed the girl's hair in her free hand and dragged her through the palace, weak heart crumbling and replaced with one refined in the flames of the hell she lived in, one that tried to devour her love and compassion.

Staff watched, the image of Camilla dragging the others wailing and bleeding princess burned into their minds, feeling the cold rage that radiated off of the terrifying beauty that was the lavender-haired woman. She gracefully passed through halls and rooms, immune and deaf to the whispers that trailed her like a long dress train. Past the guards that stood in front of the Throne Room doors she entered the grand room, surprising her father and did not wait for his words as she threw the weakened witch, true for revealed to all and eyes glowing in anger. King Garon watched as his weak hearted daughter, face a stoic mask now, raised her axe one final time that night and elegantly brought the weapon down, severing the witches head from her body, ending her life once and for all. The crowd outside of the room watched through the open doors, gasping at the sight and too shocked to move.

Without missing a beat Camilla stepped over to her father, dropping the missing book and letter in his lap before adding in a powerful voice, "I have proven myself worthy and defeat her in combat. The Wyvern Troops are mine, and this corpse before you was never your child. Good day father, and may you live long." Giving a low bow she turned on her heel and left, leaving a stunned king and hoard in her wake, and feeling the dark beast release her as it had been appeased at last.

The night slowly calmed, after she returned and helped Xander hold down Ascalon as the dead part of him was amputated, his screams and begs for no more burning a brand on her heart. She soothed him as the healer worked alone, refusing to allow the young princess to see the grizzly and unsavory injuries, and wiped away the many tears that sprung when wounds were finally cleaned and closed properly. Camilla's hauntingly cold and lovely face was what her dearest friend locked onto through everything, hands clawing at the sheets and lashing out when certain procedures brought back unpleasant memories, gold eyes raw from crying but holding onto the light at the end of the tunnel. By the time the sun had set, and the moon rose, the wyvern knight was fast asleep and once again back where he belonged, in the safety of his friend's arms.

 **I'm free! Of at least writing things dealing with Jezebel. It is a shorter chapter, but I figured it was quiet heavy, emotion wise, and dark so I wanted to end it here. Gosh, so glad she's dead. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: Don't Think Twice

**And we are back everybody, with our boys out of danger…kinda. But hey, the witch is dead so that's a big plus! Thank you for the continued support and reviews! I really love hearing from you guys. This chapter is going to be long, forewarning there, and there's a butt ton of plot that will definitely be important in how the story continues forward, as well as certain characters.**

 **Quick note to Antex- The Legendary Zoroark, the "dark beast" is simply an allusion to the protective nature Camilla has for those she cares about. I represented it as something so grim and dark because this was the first time that something fully made her snap and she gave into the anger any of us would feel if we were in her place. This emotion is the same one that gives her the ability to kill just about anyone that tries to hurt Corrin and her other siblings, as we've seen in the game.**

 **Also, I did update the story image to be Ascalon in his dancing garb, if you all wanted to know what it looked like, or finally have an image for him.**

 **Song of the Chapter: Elastic Heart by Sia**

 **Warning: So this is where the original and this story deviate from one another. I apologize if it isn't what you like, and if it bothers you, but this is how the story will be.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Don't Think Twice**

[2 Months Later- The Northern Fortress- Corrin, Ascalon]

Corrin followed his teacher's steps as they practiced their combat positions, finally use to the flowing clothes they practiced in and resisting the urge to ask about all of the new scar's the older teen had recently gained. He had thought the fighting style was dumb originally, claiming that it was nothing more than frilly dancing. That was a long time ago, `when the two had first started to hangout with one another, back when he was ten and his practically brother was thirteen. Fondly he remembered how excited he had been to meet the youngest wyvern knight in Nohrian history, asking so many questions that he lost his breath and fell into a small coughing fit, recovering as he heard the blue-haired teen laughing happily at the sight. His mind had soared that day as the new person in his life told him everything he needed to know about being part of the Wyvern Troop, how difficult it was at times, chuckling as younger Corrin was in awe when he spoke about his dragon named George. However, when the up and coming wyvern knight told him that his ground fighting style was based off of dancing, well…all he had been able to do was stare in disbelief and argue how dumb it was.

Wincing as he recalled how badly he got his butt handed to him on that day, and for years after, he was grateful for the day three years ago that the wyvern knight offered to teach him how to fight the way he did, but only after one final defeat. Since then, the two had spent the weekends studying and practicing, donning their 'dance uniforms' as Ascalon jokingly called them. Corrin looked up to many of his siblings, loving and cherishing them all, adding the sassy general to the bunch as well. Each one offered a different relationship, Xander's reminiscent of something akin to a father and son, Camilla being a more maternal person and always down for baking and reading. Leo surprisingly was either a complete rule follower or breaker depending on the day, and some of those day's they came back sore but excited from the adventure they had sneaking away from the fortress. Elise was always ready to play games, eager to tell him about her adventures in the city under Windmire, making flower crowns in the gardens.

As for this brother, he had an odd air of mystery about him, no matter how sassy and crass he was at times, teaching the young prince every curse word in the book. Corrin always learned something new whenever his blue-haired and tan skinned brother came by, including how to decimate people with dancing, and that it was perfectly fine to wear the beautiful clothes, claiming that an outfit did not define one's masculinity. It was exciting too, as Ascalon always told the young teen about Hoshido, reinforcing that finding peace between both kingdoms was the most valuable thing in the world, aside from empathy, food, and water. Couldn't bring peace if you starved to death.

The young prince had been worried lately as the past years had been hard on everyone, especially the young general. He had lost his parents, become captain of the Wyvern Troops, worked tirelessly day and night to improve not just his branch of the military but the others as well, teaching soldiers how to fight the Risen and witches that sprung up out of thin air, as well as put down random Faceless terrorizing the people of their land. All of his siblings grew, whether or not they noticed it, and he watched as their personalities shifted to adapt to their ever-changing lives. There was a stint of time, a three-month period, where he had not seen half of his siblings and could only worry and try to get answers out of the others as Corrin was confined to living in the Northern Fortress, unable to leave unless King Garon gave permission.

His concerned heart finally rested easy again when Ascalon and the others came by, a month ago, only for it to twist and knot as he was pulled aside by Xander and Leo. The pair explained to him that Ascalon would be a bit off for some time, as he had been captured and tortured by the enemy for three months, one of the enemies having their way with him constantly every day and night and doing much worse. Corrin, appalled at the idea someone would be cruel enough to act that way, had swallowed his fears and nodded, understanding that his brother would not wish to speak about it, unless he chose to, and that all he wanted in the end was too feel normal again.

Gaunt and trying to hide how self-conscious he was, Ascalon gave a weak smile that day, setting a flame alight in his younger brother's heart as he could see all of the pain without even trying. From that point onward, he made it his job to take care of the one that taught him so much, making every day they hung out a good one, even on the days that something would randomly trigger the older teen and send him into a panicked spiral. Corrin learned what to do quickly, gently humming a random tune and sitting nearby so that when his brother was coming down from the fit the first thing he saw was a person that loved him. It was in no way easy, emotionally, as Corrin began to grow bitter and tired of being in confinement, wondering if he could have changed things, prevented some of the pain all his siblings carried with them, saddened to see the guilt in their eyes.

When he offered for them to continue their training, claiming that he had much to learn, Ascalon gave a small smile, as that was slowly becoming the norm for him, and fell back into the routine easily. Corrin watched happily as he saw his brother at peace when they trained, that being enough for him to forget the odd breezy clothes they wore, the scars, and the changes that almost consumed the peaceful man that was his mysterious brother.

On this evening, when the weather was fair, the two of them move harmoniously and spun about on the roof where they usually practiced, each wearing dark dancer's clothes that melted into the night. The pale moon pleasantly shinned down on them, casting its beautiful glow across the area. It was when they neared the end of their routine that Ascalon gave a yelp, falling to a crouch and resting a hand near his pelvis. Corrin sprinted over, seeing what had happened and, having seen this occur a few other times, elected to sit next to the pained teen. Soothingly he rubbed his brothers back, reminding him to breathe as he worked through the pain. Once it had subsided enough the now tired wyvern knight sat with him, gazing at the stars as he caught his breath.

"Sorry about that. I know we were almost done but, I stepped wrong again, and it just pulled the wrong way." Ascalon explained, a hint of disappointment to his voice.

Patting him on the shoulder Corrin grinned and replied, "It's no problem man. I understand and don't hold it against you. Besides, we're both out of practice, four months' worth."

"Yeah, that's true…Corrin, I know you've been staring at them. You can ask if you want. I'm okay telling you."

"I…crap. I didn't mean to and you don't have to tell me. Xan and Leo said it was bad, really bad. I wouldn't want to make you relive it."

"Really? What did they tell you happened to me?" Ascalon asked, gazing down at the stuttering teen and watching him fidget nervously.

"They told me you had been captured on a mission and were tortured by the enemies…and one of them…did some unsavory things to you. Every day and night. I'm sure it was bad but, I know you hadn't been on a mission as Gunter told me the Wyvern Troops knew nothing of that. Felicia and Flora spoke of hearing a rumor about Camilla killing the last royal sibling that wasn't part of your group, how she dragged her through the palace screaming before decapitating her in front of father. And there was mention of something dealing with Camilla failing some kind of test."

"Right. You are correct in believing that it wasn't me getting captured on a mission, but I was trapped for three months, with Jezebel. You remember her, right?" Ascalon told him, chuckling softly at the face his brother made upon hearing her name. Nodding he continued with, "She caught me in a trap she had been setting up for two years, including killing my parents, and as it turned out right underneath my nose, she managed to cast a powerful curse on almost everyone in the military, staff, George, and your siblings. The symptoms, to most, looked like people were simply sick and a bug was passing though. Jezebel told me exactly what it was after I found her out and fought her, telling me she'd kill everyone if I refused to do what she asked of me."

"Oh…she's the one that, gave you all of them, isn't she?"

"Ha, technically yes. Slowly I've been telling myself that I chose them though, as a lot of people would not have agreed to be her plaything."

"Why did you? You almost died and…you're hurt, to say the least. I don't understand." Corrin said, eyes scrunching up as he was confused as to why someone would allow such things to happen to them.

Ruffling his brother's hair, he smiled softly and answered, "I couldn't live with myself if that many people died. I would rather deal with the nightmares I have now, than the ones I would have gained from being selfish and thinking only about myself. The life of hundreds versus the life of one is a big thing, and I was not going to sacrifice innocent people, so I could avoid pain. Besides, I knew I could take the hits, keep her at bay while I tried to figure something out, find some way to defeat her. It wasn't easy, but she was arrogant and blind so long as I kept her entertained. And now, the world is a better place because she's dead."

"Wow. Hey Lon…do you think I'll ever be as strong as you? I don't know many people that could live through that much, or be smart enough to make it out alive, and there's so much wrong happening in the world. You always speak of bringing peace and I want to help you but, I'm just a weak teen that can't leave his tower."

"But you still have left. I know you and Leo have snuck out successfully, and I've taken you to Brune Canyon before, so we could race around on George. You'll get there and while it may take a couple of more years, I think we'll be able to fix the world soon. We have to."

"I know, and I can't wait. Can I ask one more question? No more after, promise."

Laughing some at the kid's curiosity he nodded and said, "Ask away Cori."

"Xander and Leo said you had something amputated but, you have all of your fingers, toes, arms, legs, both ears and eyes. I can't figure it out. What was it?" He asked, voice holding strong through the question. His stomach sank some as Ascalon looked at him, wearing an odd expression caught somewhere between amusement and discomfort, before leaning in close and whispering the answer to the young prince. Horror made itself known on his face as Corrin pulled his knees close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and whispered in awe as he leaned against his brother, "I will never be a strong as you."

[3 Days Later- Barracks- Ascalon, Xander]

Panting some Ascalon trained with all of the wyvern troops, having a dedicated time set aside for both training on their mounts and then on the ground, leading the group through their forms and demonstrating how to properly wield their lances. Today would had been interesting as one of the fresh recruits challenged Ascalon's combat method, saying as many had, that dancing was no way to fight and it was something meant for girls. Xander, who need to speak with his sassy brother, had walked in right as the general halted everyone and asked politely for the trainee to repeat his words. The prince held back his laughter, as he knew this would end badly, and sat down on a bench off to the side so he could watch the lesson that was going to be taught.

"Dancing like a sissy isn't a great fighting style and it's girly as all heck. Unless I'm proven wrong that's what it is." The young man, about 16, with short cropped black hair stated like it was a fact.

Arms folded over his chest Ascalon stared the young man down, the air silent and tense, contemplating just how badly he wanted to prove the kid wrong. Releasing a small huff, he nodded and, while removing his armor and ending up in just his tank top, pants and boots, rolled his shoulders and ordered, "Alright Byron, if that's what you believe then come and prove how much of a girl I am. Front and center, now!"

Cursing under his breath the kid obviously paled, realizing what exactly he had done, walking forward as his body shivered. Trying to push back his fear he said, "I didn't mean to call you-"

"No, but you did. Take the stance of your superior fighting stance and ready your lance."

"General, you don't have armor…or a weapon. It wouldn't be fair."

Body relaxed and the opposite of the teen, Ascalon gave him an innocent but dark smile and replied, "I know that. I did it on purpose. I'm unprotected and unarmed, so this should be ridiculously easy for you, right?"

Byron choked on his breath, clearing his throat as the ominous response was unnerving and simply nodded, taking up the most common fighting stance other soldiers practiced, lance aimed right at the calm general. He took the blue-haired man's nod as a sign to begin, him given the first move. Lunging forward quickly he watched as the man swiftly dipped to the side at the last moment, spinning gracefully and sending the trainee flying as he stuck him harshly in the back with a powerful kick. Ascalon landed easily, watching the kid roll through the dirt and scramble back up, face red from the fall and embarrassment. Whooping in excitement the others gathered in a half circle, hyped by the sudden conflict and chance to see the fluid fighting style in use.

Ascalon leisurely trailed after the boy, hands at his side in gentle fists and steps measured out without a second thought, breathing controlled and not frantic. Officially regretting his decision to speak out, but too stubborn to admit defeat so easily, Byron steadied his weapon and attacked again, going for a sweeping attack and then bringing the lance up and around to stab at the general. He watched as the man, moving quickly, skipped over the sweep and bent entirely backwards, hands touching the ground as he flipped back. Before the teen could blink, two feet caught him in the jaw, one right after the other, stunning him entirely. It was a second later that Ascalon came back, faster than river rapids, and lunged deeply, dealing a devastating punch to Byron's solar plexus with one hand while yanking the lance away with his other.

Once again, the young man tasted dirt and shame as he rolled across the floor, dazed and wheezing. He groaned in pain and frustration, glaring up at the man and watching through the settling dust as he stood and patiently waited for him to get up, scarred arms folded over his chest and an undecipherable expression on his face. Spitting blood out of his mouth, he rose for the second time, jaw pulsing fiercely as he took up his stance again. Focused and angry he went for him, feigning a punch and quickly following it with a front kick, believing he had landed a hit only to realize that his foot had been allowed forward only so the general could tightly catch it and, arm moving in a smooth crescent, yanked the trainee forward violently and threw him into a forced split. Byron yelped and attempted to pull himself out of it as he finally learned why the fighting style his teacher used was so strong. It redirected the force from attacks, able to divert it or bring it back around even stronger.

Bright spots danced before his eyes as he dropped to a kneel and hastily stumbled forward, groin burning from the strain. Ready for another assault, he snapped around and was just quick enough to evade another devastating kick, purposely rolling away and coming back up to watch as the wooden beam that took the hit lost a chunk of itself. Gulping in terror he felt his body shake as the experienced fighter lazily trailed after, body still at a calm state, only his slight panting revealing he was exerting some effort. He knew he was going to lose, and terribly so, so Byron decided to go out strongly and waited for the right moment to dive forward, leaping past Ascalon's initial defensive block and getting in close. He believed that maybe up close he had a better chance at landing maybe one hit, just one. This turned out to be his downfall, as the Ascalon smiled and moved swiftly and with skill, clearly having done this.

Earning a loud howling laugh from Xander, Ascalon picked up his pace, feet skittering across the ground, hardly touching down at points while he danced literal circles around his student. As he moved he flipped the latches that held the teen's armor in place, tearing off piece after piece while ducking and slipping just through Byron's grasping fingers, easily deflecting punches and redirecting the weakening kicks thrown out at him. The crowd was practically screaming in excitement as their general tore off the unlatched chest plate, throwing it away after spinning and not seeing it lodge itself into a different beam. Ascalon caught sight of the look of horror that his student gave, delivering what would be the ending blow, thrusting his open hand at the teen's upper chest and forcefully slamming him into the ground for the last time, hearing the air leave their lungs upon impact and the loud smack his form had as it collided with the floor.

The young general watched the beaten troop pant and heave heavily, holding up his hand to the others to quiet their roars and cheers for their teacher. Silence ruled as Ascalon let Byron catch his breath, crouching down by the kid and coaching through breathing techniques meant just for this. One hand softly rested on the kid's chest, measuring out each inhale and exhale, the other checking his pulse and counting the beats to make sure he wasn't suffering any arrythmias. Five long minutes ticked by before he was certain the teen would be alright, giving a gentle and small smile to show Byron that things were fine.

"Byron, can you hear me?" He asked, stilled crouched by the panting kid. He watched him nod and then asked, smirking with confidence, "Great. I'd like you to tell the others if you still believe that my fighting style is girly and dumb."

With a wheezing bark of laughter, the new recruit loudly said, "Fuck you!"

"Oh really? You want to try and fight me again?"

"No, you dancing demon. I know when I'm beat. You're just a sarcastic jerk, sir."

"A bit, yeah. Was the fighting method successful though?"

"Ugh, obviously."

"Great. Were you scared?"

"Are you kidding me? I thought I was going to die. You broke two support beams!"

"I did, didn't I. Care to guess who I learned from?" Ascalon asked, gracing him with a rare grin. Leaning closer he told the teen, "I learned from a woman. One that was stronger than me at my best and could wreck you with a pinky. Now that you've learned, I hope you'll take your idiocy and sexism and trash it, or else I'll trash you again and I won't hold back."

Rising up from the ground Ascalon looked to the rest of the teens, taking in their expectant gazes and releasing a deep breath as he calmed down. He heard Xander in the background snickering and, deciding that they had had enough for the day, told the group to remove their armor and have the rest of the day off, giving them a warning to not bully Byron as he was learning like everyone else here. They agreed, coming down from the adrenaline high and going to remove their own armor, a few helping the bruised one off of the ground and over to a bench where he could rest more comfortably. Content with that, Ascalon put up his own training suit and lance, glad he didn't have to put back on the gear as he was running a bit hot at the moment.

Once done he approached his older brother, rolling his eyes as Xander waggled his eyebrows in mock attraction, laughing some as he got up and gave the wyvern knight a hug and pat on the shoulder. The prince humorously stated, "You truly know how to put on a show. Half of those trainee's looked like they were going to faint while they watched you. Also, nice fighting by the way; your form was perfect today."

Walking with his brother out of the training area Ascalon shrugged and replied, "eh, I was alright. My footwork was good, but I was a bit sloppy with my arms. So, did you need my help with something?"

"No, but I actually had the day off and was wondering if you'd like to go hiking. It might not be the best idea though now. You must be tired from fighting him."

"Eh, only a little. I can still go out Xan. Were Peri and Laslow going to join us?"

"Ha, no, not today. Peri is busy with…well I didn't ask, and Laslow is off being a dork with Odin and Selene. Besides, I wanted it to be just us. We never get time without the others and, it'd be nice."

"Oh, you sentimental gentleman, whisking me away to the mountains. You're right though, it would be nice to just bro out. Let me change and clean up some, and please bring the right supplies this time, yeah."

Throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, Xander groaned as he had messed up once, and answered, "Fine your majesty. See you in fifteen minutes punk."

Chuckling as he watched the eldest hastily speed away, a slight spring in his step, Ascalon hurried to his room and washed off some, redressing in similar gear save for the coat he put over the tank top. He packed the tools he'd need for a night out, he tucked his large dagger into his boot and threw a couple of spices in his bag, as Xan had no clue how to season food. Swiftly he tired his long hair back into a braid and sighed in annoyance as part of his bangs came out and partially fell over his right eye. Ascalon ignored it and double checked that he had his med kit and spare pants in case they fell into or crossed through any water. Sure of what he had he stepped outside and was met by the excited prince, for once in commoner clothes and grinning as he was over the moon to get out.

They snuck out through the hidden passages in the castle walls, avoiding the others and ducking through a hole in the wall around the outside of the building. When they were far enough away Xander let down the manners that kept him calm and stoic, as a prince should be publicly, and relaxed. The sun was still up as the pair trekked into the forested mountains, neither bothered by the eerie and spooky noises that echoed about as they knew what created them. Instead they chose to talk about nonsensical things, joking and playfully shoving one another as they carried on. These woods were the place they could go to escape the staggeringly stressful lives they led, each one having to maintain a particular image and needing to meet near impossible expectations. Here, where the caws of crows drown out the world at points, they could be the normal brothers they were, casting aside their roles and being dumb and reckless.

Reaching a clearing by a pond and waterfall, they set up camp and quickly tore off their boots, each one set on beating the other. Xander won this time, as he wore the shoes that were easier to take off and dashed over to lift his brother like a potato sack and chuck him into the cold water, arms flailing and man shouting curses at him. He howled in laughter, hunched over as he watched his brother break the surface and flip him off in mock anger. It was only when the blue-haired sibling speeded through the water and leapt after him, catching him by the wrist and spinning on his heel to throw the eldest in. Ascalon lost his footing though, cursing again as he followed Xander into the pond, laughing when the pair came up for air and looked at one another.

Being dorks for just a bit longer they soon left the pond and dried off some, getting a fire started and laying in the grass near it so they would be warm. Brother's watched the sky bleed from orange to red, and then a deep blue as night came to greet them, both content just being themselves and listening to the crickets chirp. It was as the pair picked out constellations that an old conversation came up again.

"Do you think Kagero is doing well? I miss her." Xander asked in an uncommonly soft tone, concern just there.

"Yeah, I know she's doing alright. She misses all of us…you especially. She adores the shuriken you gave her; never leaves for anywhere without it." Ascalon answered him, smiling to himself.

"Really? It's just one thing. I'm glad she treasures it. I haven't been able to see her in a couple of years, since both of us became ridiculously busy."

"Well, we have time off soon, as even Garon is going on vacation to Cyrkensia for two weeks so…we could go visit her. I never was able to take you guys to Hoshido, since my parents…yeah, but we could go now. It would be fun, and we could even sneak Cori out with us. A sibling adventure!"

"Lon, what if we get caught, or someone finds out who we are? We'll all be in danger and things would go south so quickly, one of you-"

"Bro, do you think I'd take you all to a place that knows what you look like? There are plenty of towns and villages that have no idea what the Nohrian children look like, but they know me and like me. It'll be okay Xan. Please?"

Nervously he tapped his fingers on his chest, weighing the possibilities versus his own personal wants, Kagero's sweet smile flashing in his mind's eye and earning an aggravated groan from the eldest prince. Covering his face with his hands he muttered, "Alright brother, you win. I did agree last time and…it might be very nice."

Excitedly Ascalon rolled over and hugged his brother, grinning as he was overjoyed to finally have the trip he had promised two years ago. Xander, pleased to see his brother smile so brightly, relaxed and ruffled his hair, saying a quiet, 'you're welcome' and returning the hug. For a while the two sat and enjoyed the night, peacefully resting under the beautiful night and forgetting the roles they had to fill every day. Eventually they had dinner and the older brother chuckled in amusement as his younger sibling energetically told him about the other kingdom, mentioning the festivals and lovely countryside, how sweet many citizens were even though he was not Hoshidan himself. When the night grew late and Xander gave the first yawn, the pair packed their things up and left, sneaking back into the castle through the hole and giving a final hug before returning to their rooms. They left for Hoshido in a week's time, staying as long as they were safe to.

[Two Days Later-Underground City- Elise, Ascalon]

"Brother, are you even listening? I need help picking a new staff." Elise said, chastising her zoned out brother gazing at the wall of polearms and lances.

Snapping out of his haze Ascalon quickly said, "Uh, get the spiky one."

"None of them are spiky…unless you mean the Hoshidan clubs next to you."

"Crap, sorry Eli. They're just all so nice and cool, the lances. None of them look like mine though. It's a bit disconcerting. Not even an underground trade market knows where it's from, or me for that matter."

"Hey, Lon where'd this come from? You haven't spoken about this in years." She asked, this time more gently as she softly held one of his hands.

"I just, I went out yesterday to test if I could use the Dragon Veins still, a little bit upset when it worked. Isn't it weird to you? Like, where am I from? Who am I really? I looked like Arete and Azura but, I don't know." He told her quietly, turning his attention to the staffs and going through a few of them, weighing them and checking their strength. Handing her one he muttered, "That one is good and fits your height."

"Well, I know who you are, to me at least. You are one of my four older brothers, the one that gets into the most trouble but always has the best advice. You were there for my first steps, my first curse word which threw everyone through a loop. I remember how awesome it was to feel the wind on my face when we went diving over the lake, how safe I felt as I knew you'd be there to catch me." She explained, paying for the staff and taking her brother's arm as they left the shop to go to the pastry store.

Sitting down at one of the tables, thanking the waiter that brought them tea and menus, She continued with, "I still remember all of the nights we would hangout, how you'd hide me from my mother, setting up a fort made of pillows and sheets together and you telling me stories until I fell asleep. And then the nights you were sad, where you tried to pretend everything was alright and we cried together until our eyes were sore and we screamed into cushions until our throats hurt. I know we're not your actual family but, who they were doesn't define you. All of us love you Lon."

Feeling dumb and a little awkward as his sister poured her heart out, he laughed some and gave a nod, responding with, "True. Sorry for forgetting Eli. It was dumb of me."

"Not dumb per say but, I forgive you. Besides, we'll find your home eventually when things have calmed down and your stubborn butt helps bring peace. It'll be fun for all of us. Until then though, just remember you do have a family, okay?"

"Of course."

"Pinky promise! You made one with Camilla and haven't broken it, so make one with me."

Rolling is eyes but smiling he took her small outstretched finger in his, chuckling and saying, "I promise I won't forget my family, including my precious little sister who needs armor."

"Ugh! Lon, you know they don't make armor my size!" She groaned, still smiling back at him.

"Hey, I for one know how to design and smith armor young lady! Rude!"

Affectionately he reached across the table and flicked her nose, laughing more as she wiggled said nose and angrily pouted at him, throwing a sugar packet at her sassy brother. Deflecting it with the menu he threw it back, ducking again as it bonked her on her forehead and she leaned over to boop him. Frustrated at her short reach she waved her arm about in a sad attempt and huffed as he was tall and could lean way back in his chair, face far from her grasp. She knew how to win though, giving her brother the same sad-puppy eyes Camilla would, watching with internal glee as he gave and annoyed and finite groan of defeat, leaning over and accepting the bop on the nose she gently gave him.

The waitress that had been watching giggled at the cute exchange, glad to see her normal customers had returned at last, and went over to take their orders, mentioning to the young princess that she should get some armor. Placing their orders Ascalon thanked the lady and watched as his sister huffed in annoyance, agreeing to let him make her some. Once she left Elise let a devious expression grace her normally fine features, grinning as she thought of something.

"Hey bro, it's been a while since we bought any pies from here. And you know, we should really thank Iago for the fine job he's been doing what with letting the Faceless ravage the countryside and all that. We should get one for us and a few for him don't you think?"

Giving her a mischievous chuckle that turned into a loud laugh he nodded and said, "Most definitely. Clearly, he's worked hard and deserves a nice reward. Let's get five, not including ours."

Later that day, as Xander left a meeting and went down one of the halls, Iago not too far behind him, he heard the telling giggle of his little sister and let out a deep breath as he tried not to give away what he knew would happen. Crouching down right by one of the hidden passage entrances, he acted like he was tying his shoe, dying inside as he snorted happily when his two siblings leaped out and threw several pies at the terrible man. The tactician shouted angrily, making to chase them only to be knocked down as the last pie sailed throw the air and splattered across his face. Once he was blinded all three siblings ducked back into the concealed hallway, waiting until he passed by to let out their loud laughs. Before Xan could scold them, the pair offered him a pie as well, earning his silence as he shook his head in amusement and followed them to go share it with the others.

[Three Days Later- Brune Canyon- Leo, Ascalon]

"Bro, I have many regrets. I don't think I can do this!" Leo shouted as they soared through the air over the canyon.

Ascalon, looking at his younger brother over his shoulder, gave him a reassuring smile and said confidently, "You've got this dude. Just put your feet in the holsters and keep your center of gravity. If you fall, I swear I'll catch you!"

"No shit! Camilla would kill you if you didn't!"

"You're not wrong but, I would never let you fall too long. I've got you, okay?"

Leo, questioning why he begged his brother to help him do this, nervously nodded and did as he had been told, sliding his feet into place and rising to a crouch at first. It was a nice day minus the fear that threatened to swallow the young prince whole, berating him for wanting to know what it was like to fly like Ascalon did. His brother's encouraging words, and exceptional skill doing this, gave him the strength to creep up to a hunched stance, eventually standing fully on the indigo dragon's back. Opening his eyes to gaze at the world he felt a smile form on his lips, turning into a wide grin as he spread out his arms, feeling the rushing wind pass around him.

Loudly he wooed his joy to the world, shouting happily as they flew along and passed above the canyon below at high speeds. Ascalon, proud of his little brother being so brave, told George to keep steady, and climbed to his feet as well, use to this activity and easily gaining his balance. It was sunrise and the sky began to change colors, creating a beautiful masterpiece in the heavens above them. Laughing as they stood together the wyvern knight watched the peaceful yet wonder-filled look his Leo had, heart warming as the kid was finally being himself. This pair had had the most trouble getting along, arguing half of the time as the older one constantly caught him doing what he shouldn't.

It took some time for Ascalon to realize that the young mage was, out of all of the siblings, the one that was alone most often, not gaining any love from his mother or father and living in his brother's shadows, unable to live up to what they could do. After one big fight, where Leo screamed at him that Ascalon was replacing him, the older teen understood what was wrong and chose, instead of fighting back, to embrace the boy and spend more time with him. Now, a few years later, the two rocketed above the ground and had grown together, learning what they could from one another and teaching when things weren't understood. Leo would never admit it, but the sassy man was now caught somewhere between being a brother and father all in one, encouraging the kid to be himself and giving him lessons when he either needed them or earned them. The two fought every once in a while, but this was a million times better than it had been.

Grinning like an idiot Leo looked at the warm expression his brother gave his, tearing up some as he never imagined this would be something he'd be brave enough to do, and nodded as he knew he could do the next trick, trusting him to be there with him. He listened closely as his brother explained what they would do, telling him that he'd be right there with him the whole time, as he had been for most of his life. Ascalon helped the teen shift his feet carefully, pointing out the minimal steps required for this part, and then stood with him as the sun rose higher. The older sibling gave his younger one another smile, not hiding his proud expression, and counted down from three, leaping with Leo from the saddle on one and soaring with him through the new morning.

Exhilaration exploded in both of their chests, like fireworks, as they gracefully flew together, each one laughing in sheer happiness and excitement. Times like this remined Leo of the joy still in the world, arms out wide like a bird and heart racing as he watched his brother joke around, pretending he was swimming at one point and then sleeping at another. Together they swirled about and just let themselves be the dorks they were. It was as they passed the top of the canyon walls, laughs echoing wildly, that George swooped in from under them and gave a pleasant roar as he caught both of them, enjoying the fun adventures the three often had.

Both of them, panting and hair a train wreck, grinned and settled down in the saddle, Ascalon sitting backwards and resting on George's head, gazing up at the sky. Leo paused for a moment, wanting to join in, grateful for when his brother scooted to the side some and let the younger one lay next to him, hands relaxed and on his stomach while he cozied up next to the older sibling. His mind calmed as they continued onward, passing over Ore Lake and just above the forest nearby, glad he had gone forward and learned to fly.

Humming a little Ascalon eventually asked, after a few coughs, "Did you like it?"

Chuckling Leo answered, "Yeah, it was awesome. It was thrilling but also calming, being so far from everything and escaping from home, all that I need to live up to."

"Live up to? The heck are you talking about?"

"Well, Xander is just the epitome of a perfect son, excellent in everything and handsome, you're the youngest wyvern knight and general Nohr has ever seen, as well as being attractive and funny and well versed in many fields. Corrin is the sweet innocent brother that's adorable and everyone treasures. Camilla is stunning and beyond talented, as Elise is a prodigy in healing. Me, I'm average at everything and probably will never be like any of you. My temper is crap, my magic is mediocre, and I'm just bland and fall short."

Ascalon took in his brother's words, heart aching as he was sad he couldn't see what he did. Pulling Leo just a bit closer he told him, "You know, when I first met you, I might have believed that. But I took the time to find the person underneath, get to know the punk that you are, and of all the siblings you're the one I'm most proud of. You can't see it, and maybe won't for a while, but you have grown so amazingly, pushing yourself to be the best you can and then some, supporting others even when you can barely carry yourself. Leo you've got a heart of gold under all that sassy and, when you open up…it's like watching the sun rise. I wish you could see what I do, feel how awe struck I am whenever you hit a boundary and knock it down, continuing to push on and refine yourself. Leo, never hold yourself to someone else's standards, because that's the same as telling a deaf person to hear. You've got more guts than half of my soldiers, brains to shame the best scholars, and kindness to heal any wound. You're great in your own way, and I'll tell you right now, no one else could do what you do. You are my little brother that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world, and I hope you stay that way."

Leo, sniffling and trying to hide his tears, smiled to the sky and nuzzled closer as he felt so warm from what his brother said, knowing it was true as Ascalon never really danced around with his emotions or words. Ascalon ruffled his brother's hair and, wrapping and arm around the younger sibling, kissed his head and continued relaxing. Taking hope that one day Leo would see what Ascalon did, the two brothers spent the rest of the day out, breezing by on the winds with George and only coming home when the sky was dark and none of the other siblings were up to scold them.

[The Night Before Leaving- Ore Lake- Camilla, Ascalon]

It was a peaceful night out as the two friends rested in the grass, Camilla making small delicate braids in Ascalon's long hair that he for once had down, while he weaved some vines and flowers together in a crown shape. Both were calm as they sat in the quiet company of one another, neither truly needing to speak to be content. Softly the stars shinned down on them, faintly illuminating the world around them, rousing creatures of the night and telling them it was time to rise, as others rested. Curious eyes peered from the shadows and watched the pair, catching the boy looking at the girl when she had her eyes turned from him, a sweet smile dancing on his lips. Always, like a receding wave on the shore, it pulled away and left when she turned back, morphing to a simpler expression even as she gently touched the tip of his nose with her own. The most noise that passed between them was the chirping of crickets and soothing crashes of the water on the shore.

Camilla, who watched the beautiful man with her smartly intertwine stems of flowers and clovers together, smiled and finished the braid she had been working on. She asked him lightly, "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Hm, I was thinking the morning, after your father departed and took Iago with him. Then we pick up the essentials and make our merry way over. I'm just thankful Solomon is letting us borrow Samson for the trip." He answered, looking up with a warm expression, setting the finished flower crown on her head.

"Ha, thank you Lon; it's lovely. I still can't believe you convinced Xander to do this. I'm very grateful for it though."

"Honestly, I barely did anything. Xan…he has a strong heart but connects to only a few select people, and one that he's grown attached to is over there. I won't push anything, but I want so badly for them to be able to have a chance. They deserve to be happy."

"They do. Don't forget yourself though. Gods knows you've earned the right to a peaceful life."

"Eh, not really. Kind of need peace to exist first before staking a claim to it. I am happy when all of you are though, truly I am. Even if I'm single at the end of my days, so long as my family is happy and safe, I'll be the same."

At this she worriedly watched him as he rested with his eyes shut, concerned about how he viewed his future and feeling a small part of her heart crack at the idea of him being alone. The same thought occurred to her as well, as she tried to imagine what her life would be if she didn't have him with her, if she had someone else instead. Many scenarios flashed by in an instant, all of them in the end being a relationship that, while happy, it didn't have the depth that she craved. It was superficial to an extent, most having her be the one that carried the emotional weight with little help in return. Internally she shivered at the idea of living in such a way. Maybe in another time, a different world where she'd never had someone support her, someone go through terrible lengths just to keep her safe without expecting anything back, she would be happy that way. Here though, under the pale moon and stars, in a thriving oasis in the dark land, Camilla's heart burned and shouted distantly at her something she didn't know if she was ready to face yet. It held her in a vice and dragged her violet eyes back down to what was resting pleasantly in her hands, only feeling safe in her embrace.

Unsure of her feelings, never one to fully trust them, she took a shaky breath and shoved the voice into a dark room, mentally telling herself to not for fear that she'd lose everything if it wasn't what she believed. Try as she might a sensation lost between excitement and panic overcame her, causing her heart to race and breath to quicken, hands tightly clutching to a person the words 'best friend' no longer suited. The locked away voice bellowed loudly, begging her to stop lying and hiding what she's known all along, to not be afraid. She was terrified though, scared to love and put even larger of a target on someone so dear. Her 'friend' noticing the sudden alarm, swiftly climbed to his knees and did what he could to calm her.

Ascalon, lost as to what he did to cause this, calmly told her he was sorry, tucking her stray locks of hair behind her ears, holding her face in his hands and trying to ground her. Her eyes settled on his fairly easily and after many minutes of just breathing and watching one another, the princess came back to herself, flushing in embarrassment and averting her gaze. The angry voice settled down, knowing it had proven its point. Camilla debated what to say, finding her chest hurt again as her friend apologized for sending her into a panic, truly believing it was his fault. She shook her head, taking his hands in hers as she gathered the courage to speak and, last second, lied to him and herself.

"Lon, you did nothing. I just…I overthought it and thought you believed one of us wouldn't make it to the end. I mean, we have a promise to not leave the other alone, remember." She told him, insides burning at the lie.

"Yeah, I'd never forget that Milla. Besides, you're always with me wherever I go, see." He told her happily, turning his hand in hers as they watched the bracelet shimmer beautifully in the night's light. The two gazed at it, Camilla gently tracing her fingers over the beads as a warm smile graced her. Ascalon, cupping her face with his free hand, pulled her head to his, resting their foreheads against one another, and whispered, "You're crazy if you think I'll ever forget you or abandon you. I'm nothing without you."

[Three Days Later- Border of Hoshido and Nohr- Siblings, Ascalon]

The group of siblings had left as soon as Iago and King Garon were a good chunk away, sure it was safe to excitedly hurry about and go on their own trip. Castle staff watched merrily at the sight and agreed with one another not to mention a word of what was happening, the only requests being from the chefs as they wanted a few spices from the other kingdom. It had been a long time since all of them fully came together for a trip, and all wished for them to be able to go and have fun. Once the bunch saddled up inside the Barracks, specifically the Wyvern Troop sector, they bid farewell to Solomon and loaded their few packs onto George, Athena, and Samson, feeding the sweet creatures treats and giving them lots of scritches and pets. Ready to depart the kids piled on, Elise with Camilla on her mount, Leo with Ascalon and Georgie, and Xander taking the reigns of Samson who knew the eldest prince since he was young. Taking off they swiftly traveled north, smuggling out Corrin in the same commoner clothes as them, thanking the twin maids and Gunter for their secrecy. From there it was a relaxing flight to the border, all of them excited to see the world beyond their home.

At the easy pace they flew, the trip over was two days long, siblings and mounts stopping twice to rest and camp, Xander and Ascalon hunting down their dinners for those nights while the others cooked, set up tents, and feed the wyverns and dragon. More and more they grew fond of the idea of taking time off from their stressful lives, joking with one another and playing games they had missed out on when they were children. It was amazing as they six grew closer and talked about their worries and concerns, dreams and aspirations, the future all of them hoped would be one they shared.

One the morning of the third day they finally made it to the outskirts of a small lakeside town, not too far over into Hoshido, each kid feeling the calming effect of the magical barrier Queen Mikoto put up to prevent war. There, in a clearing in the woods, was a group of three that most of the siblings had heard of or knew, a brown-haired girl being the one most were excited for. Each mount landed and hastily the younger siblings climbed down from their seats, running over to go and hug Kagero.

The ex-princess grinned in joy and ran forward to meet them, scooping Leo and Elise into her arms and holding them tightly. She had only met the youngest sister a few times when Xander and Ascalon would come to visit, growing fond of her in an instant and adoring the little girl. Leo, the sweet and smart boy, was now a young man and almost made her cry as she took in how much he'd grown. Camilla joined them all a second later, hugging her sister and excitedly complimenting her on how lovely she had become. Next came the boy, no, the man she owed everything to, smiling softly and ruffling her hair before giving her a warm embrace as well.

Laughing as the kids made jokes with one another, introducing Corrin to his other big sister, Kagero felt like something was missing and, when she looked up, she found it. Off to the side, leaning against George with his hands in his pockets and a serene smile, was the eldest prince. She worked her way out of the hoard and walked over, giggling quietly as he saw this and grew alarmed and unsure, halting himself when she was next to him. Xander, keeping his stupid self in check, gave a small bow to which she rolled her eyes and stepped forward, wrapping her strong arms around him and feeling content finally. It had been too long, and things were just off when he wasn't there. Through all of the fun trips and adventures she had snuck over to Nohr to have with them, the ones with Xan usually were the ones she cherished most.

The other siblings watched the pair, sighing happily at the sight and then turning everyone's focus to Kaze and Saizo, delving into introductions and who each kid was. Ascalon left out a few bits about Corrin, as he knew he needed to speak with the brothers later on that matter, and proceeded to let the twins tell the rest of them where they were, the names they'd go by here, and general information about the neutral territory that was Kazue, a town named in hopes of keeping harmony, the blessings it had received from the refugees it homed, and to be a branch on the tree of eventual peace. Busy with that no one listened to the conversation the duo shared.

Xander, keeping his cool by a hair's breadth, warmly smiled and said, "You…you look well Kagero. I hope things haven't been two difficult in the past…years."

"Thank you, Xan; You look well but stressed, as always. It's been a bit hasn't it?" She replied, hands held together as the tension built.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you…at all…for two years. I could give a million excuses, but none really pardon me from it. Please forgive me?"

"Well, two years is a lot your majesty. However, if I can pick your outfit for the Festival of Bonds, and you promise to visit more, I can let it slide this once."

"That is quite merciful of you. As an added apology I've also brought the princess some fine paints and new brushes, if she'll accept them."

"Hm, I think I shall. Thank you Xander."

From there, with the older pair in the back, arms looped around one another, the group went over the ground rules and headed into Kazue, everyone brimming with barely contained excitement. Through the flourishing forest they walked and soon came to the bridge that crossed over a large river, one that circled most of the town and exited out into the lake nearby. Birds sang and flew happily, not a care in the world, Elise and Corrin running halfway down said bridge just to lean over the edge and watch an elaborately painted boat pass underneath. From the bow a few fishermen waved, giving a polite welcome as they carried on.

Laughing Ascalon and Kaze trailed after them, brushing off Saizo's alarm and concern that they would surly fall over and into the water. He was miffed of course as his friend's response was simply that they could swim, as could he, and to chill. Rolling his eyes, he jogged after, kindly telling the two younger kids to step down and to not draw attention to themselves, as they were supposed to be blending in with the refugee Nohrian people that lived here. They nodded, seeming to take in his words, ending up doing exactly as they were told not to only twenty minutes later. At the end of the bridge were the lively and bustling docks, filled with even more of the gorgeous painted boats, including the one they'd just gazed upon. He tried not to panic and had told himself he wasn't going to be a babysitter, but as he dashed over to the wonderstruck pair, he fell into the protective habits he'd always had. Camilla laughed happily as she watched the ninja awkwardly explain that the children were only looking and meant no offense, thrown off by the friendly demeanor of the dock hands that bellowed in laughter and patted him on the shoulder, offering some fish as a welcome to the town.

The entire group continued through the day blissfully, learning that in a couple of days an event was to happen, the Festival of Bonds, where the growth of children was celebrated throughout all Hoshido. Vaguely the siblings knew of this, as they had their own equivalent to the holiday in their homeland, although none had attended because it was not celebrated in Windmire much and they were never allowed to attend. Now that they were aware though, they learned what they could, including the proper attire for the fantastic holiday, stopping to grab lunch when the clock struck 1 p.m. Adapting to the way this kingdom ate was…a challenge to say the least as almost none of them knew how to handle the delicate sticks that served as utensils. Ascalon and Camilla taught Leo, who picked it up easily, and to Elise and Corrin who fumbled terribly. Not as bad as their eldest brother, who grasped to tightly and broke the chopsticks in his hands by accident. His face flushed brightly in embarrassment however, Kagero swept in and smoothed things over, telling the tale of when she was learning and accidentally stabbed her father with them, leaving scar on his hand.

Xan gave her a thankful smile and let the sweet ninja gently take his hand, helping him hold the two sticks just so, reminding him that it only required a little bit of a push to do as he wanted, politely applauding him when he was able to eat without trouble after some practice. Kaze snorted quietly and turned his gaze back to his friend and the others, minding his own business and explaining where they could go to be fitted for some clothes. Once the meal finished, the large group payed their bill and spit into two parties, one of the three girls, the other consisting of the six guys. Pointing out the rendezvous location, that being the statue in the town center, they went to go shopping and explore the city. While the girls managed to stay in one group, five minutes into walking the others had already lost Leo, Corrin, and the two brothers, leaving Ascalon and Xander alone. Luckily the wyvern knight had been here before and knew his way around the lovely streets.

Chuckling at the scenario Ascalon gave his older brother a look, raising one eyebrow and smirking at the prince as he loftily sighed and dreamily gazed about. "Oh goodness, are those sparkles I see in your eyes bro?"

"Huh? What, why are you giving me that look? Augh, knock it off Lon! I do not need the jokes and innuendos right now." Xan said, playfully nudging his brother, rolling his eyes as he softly pushed back.

"I have done nothing…yet. I'm glad you came along though. This is the most open she's been in the last two years. Probably the happiest she's been too."

"What? She used to always smile though. What happened?"

"Well, her brother was in an accident and…he can't carry on the family role he was originally given; she's replacing him to honor him and the family. She and Saizo dated for a while but he was too busy to really put much more into the relationship. Kagero tried to date again but, the man didn't like that she went out and fought with the other men; said it took her mind off of the things it should be focused on."

"Like what?! Not protecting her home and loved ones?"

"Being a mother and giving birth to many sons. To add many people find her art disturbing…sort of. The asshole burned her old art book, claiming it was full of evil and dark demons." Ascalon explained, slowly regretting it as he saw the dark shadow that passed over his brother's face.

"What's his name?" Xander asked unnervingly politely.

"Uh-uh! I told you this to update you, not switch on your killer instincts. Xan, no killing!"

"Ha, you think I'd grant him the sweet release of death? No, I just wanted to talk with him, maybe near a lake or alone deep into the woods where no-one could hear us."

"Sometimes you terrify me, ya'know? I just wanted you to know that she cares about you bud…like a lot." Ascalon nervously said with a small laugh, patting his brother's shoulder. "Hey look, it's the hoard; let's catch up and do not say anything to Saizo. He still feels bad about it and really was sorry."

Xander grumbled for a moment, trailing behind while he thought about her smile, shivering at the idea that the world had to go without it for even a day. Vowing to do something nice for her, and to really hound himself to continue visiting her, he joined the others. Zoned out he went through the motions and came back to the world only when something dealing with the festival came up in conversation, suddenly becoming active and involved. Ascalon and Leo were the only ones that picked up what was going on, smiling to each other and plotting as well.

[Later in the night- Outside of the Crane Inn- Ascalon]

Ascalon, after a long day of bliss and enjoyment, was relaxing outside while the others slept, everyone but him exhausted from the exciting day. He leaned against the side of the Inn, undoing his ponytail and running his hands through his hair, grumbling as he realized he forgot his brush at home and would need to detangle the knots from his hip long hair. Groaning quietly, he started on the chore, cursing at himself in whispers, too wrapped up in thought to notice the pairs of approaching footsteps and over voices.

A raspy but nice voice gently asked, "Hey, are you Ascalon, the leader of the Wyvern Troops?"

Freezing and feeling his stomach drop to his feet and his eyes widened, he stared at the ground, panicking before replying, "Depends on who's asking? I'm here on vacation, not to fight."

"Oh, we don't want to fight either! We're fans, that's all. He's a bit more so than me but, we heard you were going to be here and-"

Snapping his head up at that, alarmed because he hadn't told anyone that he would be here, he quickly pulled the survival knife from his boot and held it to the pair, scaring them greatly. The one who had been speaking, a girl close to his age with short red hair, stumbled back into the other one, knocking him over and accidentally yanking his hood down as the pair fell. A mop of fluffy brown hair came out, as well as a shout, and instantly Ascalon recognized the two.

"Holy shit! The fuck?!" Was all he could manage to say, choking on air as he gazed upon the two eldest siblings in the Hoshidan royal family.

Grunting and climbing to his feet the brother, Ryoma, laughed and commented, "Well, you certainly have the same vocabulary as him. Sorry for alarming you general it's just, I overheard my retainers speaking of meeting you here and I've wished to meet you too, since you've done so much for my people. Please accept my apologies."

"He…ha, yeah no problem there your majesty. Princess Hinoka, sorry I pulled a knife on you." He told them, unable to keep in the awkward noise of distress that escaped his throat.

Chuckling she replied, "It's okay, I didn't exactly phrase things well. Anyway, I am Hinoka and this is Ryoma. What brings you to Kazue?"

"Well, I'm on vacation with friends, for the festival…the Festival of Bonds. I've never experienced it your majesties." He explained to them, nerves on edge.

"Stop with the 'your majesty' stuff. We're in disguise for the week. No royals here; just commoners and friends possibly."

"Friends? With me? Whoa…that would be an honor. I'm not that great though. Wouldn't you guys like someone cooler? Maybe like folk hero or something, somebody that's worthy…?"

Laughing the siblings patted each other on the back, clearly amused, and Ryoma added, "You act like you're not. Our entire military knows and honors you, along with George. Many men and women have been able to come home and spend another day with their family and friends because you talk things out, try for peace, as opposed to most aiming for violence. And I'm more than certain that your influence is the reason certain branches of the Nohrian military are more open to negotiations as of recent."

"You've done your research, that's for sure. Uh, gosh I haven't been this unprepared in a long time. Did you want to fix Ryoma's hair, so he's less recognizable, and grab a drink? There's a bar nearby."

"Ah, it definitely needs some help, as yours does; the troubles of long hair. That sounds like it would be fantastic though, and the help greatly appreciated. "

[Three Days Later- Ascalon & Xander's Room, the Crane Inn- Ascalon, Camilla]

Ascalon laid spread out like a starfish on his bed, exhausted from how exciting the past three days had been. The night he had met the Hoshidan siblings and went to the bar with them once the hair issue was taken care of, he learned that they had given their mother a similar excuse to the one he would give Phier, claiming they were going camping for a week or so. Hinoka, who drank both men under the table, was an absolute treat to be around as she was so lively and happy, for once taking a break from training every day. Ryoma was, under the strong and slightly intimidating exterior, a sweetie who gushed about how ingenious the general's tactics and battle formations were, knowing close to everything he could know without being creepy. As it was, Kagero and Saizo were his retainers, and had sung his praises to the prince from a young age, telling him of their many adventures and trips together, how he had rescued and smuggled the ex-princess out of Nohr. Lost in the haze of alcohol, something the young general was not accustomed to at all as he hardly drank, the merry pair sand songs together and played hand games, giggling like idiots as both of them were not functioning at all. Hinoka sobered the two up some, making sure they ate and had plenty of water, before wrapping the respective men's coats around them and walking Ascalon back to the Inn. She left a note with him, saying where and when to meet tomorrow if he wanted to hangout.

The following morning Ascalon did everything in his power to hide the painful hangover he had, vowing to never drink that much again, and spent some of the day with the siblings he had originally come here with. It was hilarious to watch Leo and Corrin challenge each other in a contest of who could eat more wasabi without crying, both of them losing in the end and angrily watching Ascalon smirk as he was able to handle a portion bigger than both of theirs combined, pairing it with sushi and tea. Xander was in an oddly blissful and relaxed haze, aloof to most things save for whatever could help him in his secret plan.

Later in the day, just before sunset, Ascalon met with Hinoka and Ryoma again, quickly building a friendship with the two and making memories none would forget. They sailed out on one of the painted boats, paying the owner and promising not to wreck it, happily gliding over the soft waves and moonlit waters. It was when the two spoke of their earlier years that he felt a pang of guilt well up in him, saddened when the story of Corrin's kidnapping was told, and they reminisced on how much they missed their little brother, how it had made the other prince bitter with the opposing land. Ascalon stayed quiet until the subject changed, wondering if he should tell them he had Corrin with him, if he should let the young prince return to his true home and family. From the time Garon had brought the child home, he'd always questioned the story the king had given, never trusting it. Now, hearing it from two people that idolized him, he understood how much pain Nohr had caused for Hoshido.

On the second day, one that most of the Nohrian siblings were taking to rest, Ascalon went out again and spent a majority of the day with Ryoma, getting to know him better and feeling like, by the end of that day, they had known one another for years. He was honorable and a person of caliber, willing to see Nohrian people for who they were, not who their king was. His mother and step-mother were the world to him, always encouraging him to be who he was even if it was something the world didn't approve of. Ascalon, a bit confused about what he meant, asked and learned that the prince, much to the old royal advisor's chagrin, swung for both teams which many believed to be disgraceful. He didn't care, claiming that there was nothing wrong loving another person regardless of gender and sex. Upon that subject he asked the general what his preference was, earning an amusing and endearing response.

" _Uh…I don't know…? I've never had much time to put any thought into it and well…at the moment I don't think I could handle one. Like, I have way too much baggage, probably couldn't handle the idea of sex…ugh, sorry. And I'm a wreck, honestly. Sorry Ryoma, I didn't mean to make things awkward." Ascalon told him, wrapping his arms around himself as the pair watched the water lap at the shore._

" _No, there's nothing to apologize for. I don't know what's happened to you but, it's alright to be the way you are, to hurt. Also, since you're apparently new to relationships, you are allowed to have your baggage and sex is not a requirement. Just a tip from one friend to another." Ryoma said, chuckling softly and giving a gently pat on his shoulder._

" _Don't most relationships go south though? You know if you don't…you know?"_

" _Ha, oh gods, if you're in a relationship like that then it's probably better if you get out of it. There's a magical thing called consent. Also, understanding your partner and what their boundaries are is important, as well as things that might set them off or trigger painful memories. Who hurt you my friend? Who taught you this nonsense?"_

" _Heh…um…it was more like something I was forced into. Either I did that, or a lot of people would die. I know I did the right thing but it's hard to keep it to myself. I can't vent to the others; they already feel like it's their fault it happened to me…but…"_

" _Would you like to talk? I know we don't know each other that well but, I want to help you. You've done a lot for me and my home; it's the least I could do." Ryoma offered with a reassuring smile, sunlight illuminating his face and water as the sun set._

 _Ascalon, nervous but wanting to finally vent about it, told his new friend what he had suffered through, explaining that it had been a trap first set into motion when they killed his parents at the Demon's Falls, how it evolved to the nightmare it was. At the mention of Jezebel's name, the prince winced, mentioning that Kagero had told him, and only a few others, of her past and her hellish sister. Ryoma's heart went out to the general as he explained how hard he fought to hide everything from all of the ones around him, purposely isolating the danger to himself so no-one else was hurt by her. The day he was rescued, and Jezebel executed, was hazy, a collection of scattered memories, full of pain and fear, wondering if he had really been saved or if it was a dying dream._

" _And now, well I'm a broken, scared, and ugly piece of trash with one ball and will probably never be in a relationship or have kids. The idea is terrifying and sometimes it's hell just to exist. Any self esteem I had: poof! I'm just…I don't know if I'll ever be fixed." Ascalon told him miserably, wishing he could just disappear off the face of the planet._

 _As the sky darkened and the moon began to rise Ryoma gave a wane smile and told him, voice gentle but steady, "A tradition we have here for broken porcelain, is that we fill the cracks with gold, fusing the shards back together, and making the item new. Ascalon, like that process is hard, fixing one's self is not easy either. And perhaps you'll fix them on your own or find someone that can."_

" _Why do you do that though? Why not just replace it with something new?"_

" _Because, my friend, it's important to know that value of something or someone, and to have the patience and understanding that even after they break, they can still be just as reliable and beautiful as they once were, maybe even better. Scars are nothing to be ashamed of. It's when we try to forget all we've learned through success and failure that we should be ashamed. I hope one day you can that you've learned and gown from all you've faced."_

The rest of that night sailed by, as did the third day with the Hoshidan siblings, the trio going for a hike in the forest nearby before parting ways, meeting up at the bar later to have a tamer evening than their first. It was a joyous evening, the three getting up together and singing slightly off beat and out of tune, none of them caring the performance wasn't spot on. After a few songs, and a one drink limit for all of them, they parted ways, giving one another warm hugs and good night wishes. Ascalon had no clue his brother was quietly awake, feigning sleep so he could see what time his younger sibling came in. Xander, almost wanting to scold him for being reckless, stopped as the wyvern knight gave him a kiss on the forehead and quietly thanked him for being an amazing big brother. Then the tired young man went to sleep, instantly snoozing away in all of his clothes, but for once not suffering from any nightmares.

Ascalon for the first time slept in, dead to the world and peaceful at last, not hearing his brother shush the other's as he told them that he was still asleep. Only when the sun was well into the sky, and Camilla came back to drop off some delicate souvenirs, did he rouse himself. His long hair was a wreck, tangled and sticking up in some places while clinging to his tired face, glued on by drool and the compression that came from snuggling harshly into pillows. He yawned, stretching his arms high above him, pausing when he heard a gently laugh and found his best friend there, arms holding some food and tea while a bright smile graced her. Still half awake he watched her come over and set down her bundle, peeling the strands from his face and beginning to work on the rat's nest his blue hair had become.

"What time is it? How long did I sleep?" He asked her with another yawn.

"Well, it is currently 3:30 p.m. my sleepy dragon man. All of us were shocked that you slept in past seven this morning. Did you sleep well?" She told him, taking out a cloth to clean him up some as he blinked at her several times, eyes still bleary.

"Huh? Uh, yeah…I slept alright. Wait, the festival is today!"

"Yes, it is. We've all been getting ready and it's about to start. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just need to get dressed and talk to Leo and then go find someone and then-"

Putting a hand over his mouth Camilla laughed and said, "You need to breathe, first and foremost. I came back to get dressed and wake you up, not let you suffer a coughing fit."

"Ha, that would be pretty bad wouldn't it? Okay, but we don't have a lot of time and…"

"Everything will be alright Lon. Just let me fix your hair and then we're golden, okay?"

He nodded, patiently waiting and wincing as she carefully brushed out all the knots and smoothed the mess out, returning the long locks to their normally beautiful state, braiding his hair and putting it up in an elaborate Hoshidan updo so as to avoid him having to fuss with it all night. Then she left to get dressed, telling him she was across the hall if she needed anything. After ten minutes the pair were ready and, in their kimonos. His a gold one while hers was a lovely shade of lavender fading to blue. Together, after Ascalon told himself to stop staring at her mentally, they left and joined up with the rest of the group who were already dressed for the event. Many of them laughed and joked, glad to see their last member had come back to the land of the living. Happily, the hoard followed the three ninjas, Leo and Ascalon hanging towards the back and adding the finishing touches to their plan, confirming that everything was set up and ready.

When the Festival of Bonds began, all of them watched in wonder as the sky lit up with fireworks, entranced by the opening performance and exotic new music that filled the air, all of them feeling a part of their childhood dreams coming true. Elise dragged Leo and Corrin with her to join in the dancing, Ascalon already stepping forward as Camilla laughed and followed him, both grinning as they watched Kagero gently take Xander's hands and lead him forward into the exciting new world. Two hours blazed by them all, lost to the thrill of this awe shocking experience and the wonder the night held. The younger ones ran around while Camilla dragged Ascalon to all of the stands, eyes shinning as they peered at the unknown. It was only when the oldest prince and the ex-princess walked off alone that the wyvern knight snuck off, grabbed his brother, and proceeded to slink through the crowd.

Beneath the moonlight the prince and ninja walked through the lotus garden the town had dedicated to peace, neither one needing to say anything to enjoy the company. Xander tensed for only a moment when she leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and simply feeling the moment. In the shadows the two brothers watched, one releasing a bunch of fireflies he caught, so as to set the mood, while the other silently made a thin plant barrier to partially eliminate the outside noise, and any potential onlookers. That down they looked to their brother, watching him gracefully lead Kagero through the garden and to a bridge, before deciding to leave as well as they didn't wish to intrude. Leo went back to the others while Ascalon snuck off to find Hinoka and Ryoma.

Heart both calm yet wildly beating, Xander paused on a small bridge, where the maples elegantly hung just enough to frame the moon in the sky and closed his eyes as well. It was surreal for him to be here, with her, and without a care despite the chaos that wreaked havoc on the world outside. Somehow, he knew peace, and in that moment decided that he wanted that more than anything. Well, almost anything.

Kagero opened her eyes and found the man she adored calm and serene, in clothes she thought he'd never wear, and in a town she never dreamed he'd visit. The selfish part of her urged her to lean closer, maybe too close, but for once she listened and lithely slid into his arms, relieved when he kept her there. It was warm, the kind when you knew you were safe and at home, and she nestled her head under his, content. Surprising her further she felt him hold on just a bit more tightly, but not too much, resting his head on hers. Together under the pale beautiful light the two existed harmoniously. Neither needed words when, after an unsure amount of time passed, they looked at one another, finally closing the gap that the world tried to tear between them. Sweetly, forgetting Nohr and Hoshido, the two kissed and held each other close as the fireflies danced around them, grateful for the bond they saved with just a gentle push.

Elsewhere, the two siblings celebrated and happily welcomed their new friend back with a warm hug and some food, telling him about the exciting activities they could do together. It was when he paused though, looking nervous, that they stopped as well, asking what was wrong. He took a couple of deep breaths before speaking, knowing what he was going to do was dangerous, but hoping the gods were pointing his troubled heart the right way.

"I…I have someone that I want you two to see…maybe meet. But I need to tell you the truth in private first. And I ask you'll forgive me ahead of time." Ascalon told them, walking towards the beach so as to avoid any unwanted attention.

Following along, trekked down through the sand and settled down on some boulders, the younger of the two asking, "What's wrong Ascalon? Are you okay?"

"I lied about why I came here, or at least partially. I just didn't want to scare you guys away and I'm sorry. The biggest reason I'm here is because I brought…I brought…I brought the Nohrian siblings, my siblings, with me to see what Hoshido was really like. They've never really been allowed near here, unless on a mission, so I figured they could not truly have a strong understanding of who the Hoshido people were, how similar the two kingdoms are, and that neither side wants to fight. I've been having you guys dance around each other to avoid conflict, splitting my days so that I could be around both. I lied about nothing else, on that you have my word. I'm so sorry though." He explained, heart aching as he felt ashamed and bowed down low, waiting for their angry retorts. None came, and he slowly opened his eyes to find them looking down at him, smiling in amusement and gratitude.

Ryoma spoke, saying heartily, "Oh friend, stop bowing. Of all things to hide, we can both understand that. I personally am thrilled you were able to accomplish such a daunting task and applaud you for trying to teach those kids peace even at the risk of your life. Once again Ascalon you surprise me with your dedication to saving both lands, and I personally thank you. Please, don't bow. Hinoka and I should bow to you for this, if anything."

Rising to his feet he awkwardly half shouted, "No! I mean, please no, oh my gods why am I so jittery. I, sorry. Absolute wreck, see?"

"Not really but I'll say I did. Now, who is it you wanted up to see?"

Instead of answering Ascalon merely smiled and led them over to a concealed area, where they were mostly hidden by decorations and food carts, pointing through the chaos to the four royal siblings dancing together in the town center. He watched with immeasurable joy as Hinoka and Ryoma finally spotted Corrin, instantly recognizing their long-lost little brother, tears swiftly appearing and rolling down their faces. Hinoka, affected more than her brother, tightly held Ascalon's hand in hers, showing how important this was for them and how deeply they appreciated it. Ryoma clasped a hand on his shoulder and for close to ten minutes they all sat together, crying and whispering about how much he's grown, listening to the stories Ascalon told them, explaining their adventures and his life.

Once they were slightly composed the wyvern knight pulled his new friends to the side and explained in depth the situation in Nohr, adding how badly he wanted to give Corrin back to them but the repercussions that would ensue if he did…right now that is. At the hint that he could get him out later, the brother and sister immediately went into plan making mode, forging an alliance with the rogue general to eventually free their brother, taking his words to heart as he made it clear that the Nohrian siblings loved him dearly as well and, perhaps if they could find peace, all of them might grow together as friends and family too. Time flew by at a shooting stars pace, only slowing at the end of the conversation.

"Now, if you really want you could meet him. I would have to distract the others but, I could do it for a bit." Ascalon offered, reassured when they both gave him a grateful smile and shook their head.

"You, our gods sent friend and ally, have already done enough for now. We can make it, knowing he's happy and safe, and will be able to wait out the storm before our family can be whole again. Thank you Ascalon and know now that if you need any help you may call on either of us." Ryoma eloquently told him, Hinoka nodding in agreement and then hugging him tightly as she laughed and cried some more.

She added brightly with a fire in her voice and heart, "You've proven there's more good in the world than we thought. We'll keep in contact, maybe even go camping sometimes. We'll never forget you though, or the friendship we've made on this night. Consider yourself an honorary Hoshidan Ascalon. You've earned it."

[1 Year Later- Ascalon]

After those two weeks in Hoshido, the neutral city of Kazue, the growing olive branch, Xander pulled aside his brother and could do nothing but thank him for opening his eyes after they had been shut for so long. The week after the festival the eldest prince spent learning everything possible about what was truly wrong between their nations, asking anyone that would speak to him regardless of origin or race, absorbing their words and growing into a man far off of fate's normal course in time. He saw that the biggest source of hate was the kidnapping of Corrin, the assassination of Sumeragi, and the unyielding attacks for no reason, trying to goad the peaceful land into war. Many pointed out that they tried to return Princess Azura, mentioning that King Garon refused to take her back, and ran his soldier ragged, especially the Wyvern Troops. He was spreading hate through Nohr, lying about Hoshido and slowly making it illegal to speak of the other kingdom or study it, even owning something.

One brother comforted the other, telling him this is the world he'd been in since arriving to Nohr, explaining that it wasn't too late to join the search for a peaceful solution, a way to fix things. Instantly his older brother agreed, stating that avoiding war was top priority and that they needed to work smartly and patiently. At the formed alliance, Ascalon told his brother of the vow the troops had taken, the ancient one outlawed and seen as treason, proving that change was already working its way into the royal system and that they just needed to buy some time until they were ready. Xan was of course apprehensive about the idea of a revolution, knowing that they would need a LOT more people to fight than just the Wyvern Troop and the Cavalry. It was then that his brother told him of the brilliant plan he came up with, creating a hidden network similar to the city under Windmire, and the ruse that would serve as the front for it: a circus, neutral to both countries and unsuspecting, along with the last thing Garon or Iago would expect.

Laughing and calling him crazy but brilliant, the brothers agreed upon the Etilav Circus, saying they'd figure out the funding issue as they went and would give invitations to those that seemed of like minds and will. The rest of the year flew by, the resistance growing as well as Xander's relationship with Kagero, the pair keeping a relay system up between the two kingdoms but concealing identities for safety's sake. Bending and twisting destiny to work the way they wanted it to, soon all of the royals on both sides were working together, unknowingly, fighting for a better future and pushing back the encroaching darkness that was war, even it was on no budget and fumes. Camilla and Ascalon continued to grow, having been the founders of this resistance, and, out of fear that the revelation of feelings would put the other in danger, kept their love in their heart, using the flames it made to fuel their efforts and dreams. It was only a few weeks later that the gods graced them with an opportunity to grow like a wild fire.

 **Holy heck! It's done, finally, and I hope and pray the next chapter isn't THIS long. Lord almighty fricken hell. I hope you all enjoyed it and will see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Quiet Like A Fire

***drags self in, dying from these damn long chapters* Yo, my friends. Welcome back and I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know it's a big deviation from the game's plotline but…time is a fickle thing and events can fluctuate with just the smallest change added to the story. Sorry if I've disappointed any of you, and I hope that maybe some will stick through with me. Sorry again *dies of anxiety***

 **Ascalon also has finally hit a class change, to that of a Draco Knight. There aren't many dragon units in the games, obviously, so I had to make the class for him. It's pretty much the Nohr equivalent of a Kinshi Knight, except dragon. Same weapons, just dragon, not mythical birb.**

 **Savixf and SorchaAvenstar, thank you both for your lovely reviews and taking time to read. It means a whole lot and I truly appreciate it.**

 **Warning: A few time skips, some moments alone with the insanity that is Iago's mind (dark as shit in there), frustrating moments as well as tense and maybe terrifying ones, idk how great my writing is, as well as uncomfortable insinuations and what not. Violence and fight scenes included.**

 **Song of the Chapter: Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Quiet Like A Fire**

" **And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold" - Lorde**

[Castle Krakenburg- Throne Room- Iago, King Garon]

Aggravated by the growing nuisance, the blue-hair thorn in his side, King Garon sat on his throne and tapped his metal encased fingers on the arm of the chair, watching the royal tactician enter and drop to a kneel so as to show respect. Waving his hand dismissively, Iago rose to his feet and approached the throne, just as annoyed as his king, hating the general that challenged everything and no longer feared him. Over the past years the now Draco Knight had won over a majority of the military, securing a safety net for himself, able to spread his ridiculous ideas of peace and equality like a plague. Many times, both of them had threatened the young man, giving him requirements that were near impossible to meet only to angrily watch as he met and surpassed them. More often than not his ideas were passed at meetings, despite the clear distaste the king held for him. To add, Iago had made many offers, deals, just so he could try and sink one claw into the man and attempt to corrupt him, so as to use him for his own personal goals. All of them failed as he had grown wise and learned from Jezebel, not even giving the creepy dark mage a time of day.

Now as the pair came together, the king ready to do whatever it took to eliminate this unwanted breath of fresh air, they nodded respectfully to each other. Garon spoke first, disgust clear in his tone as he stated, "He needs to go. I should have killed him when Arcturus brought him here, and yet I failed as my heart was weak then. Now, my right hand, you shall carry out this task for me. Ascalon is up to something big, addling the minds of my children, destroying our chances to seize the opposing land and its wealth."

"Yes, my king. He has been plotting something since his parents passed, although I have not been able to pin down what it is. He's smart though, and cunning, and my king…I have come across a rumor that may interest you. Apparently, as it is, he has the ability to use the Dragon Veins. Your suspicions of him being from where Azura was from might be proven correct." Iago explained, a small smile playing across his thin lips.

"Can he now? Then he's also a threat to the throne, as well as Nohr. Iago, my tactician, find a way to out him publicly and I shall grant you and I the gift of him receiving a traitor's death, you being the one to execute it. I understand you know how to summon beings from other planes of existence and give you full access and clearance to use whatever you need to bring forth something that will defeat him. Do not fail me."

"Of course. His is intelligent though and avoids using the tricks he has. How long do I have to ruin this filth your majesty?"

"I would prefer one year, but you may have up to three if it is truly that hard. When the deed is done, wipe the memory of the beast and do with it what you will. If the brat survives what you unleash upon him, you may execute him or do the same to him as the beast. Now go and serve your country and king well."

Grinning evilly and giving a deep bow as he exited out, he answered, "Of course my lord. I shall do my best."

[One Week Later- Cheve, Nohr- Ascalon]

Ascalon had been on his way back from a visit to the circus, checking on how things were running and meeting with Ryoma and Hinoka, updating his friends on how the situation in Nohr was, how nervous he'd been lately as Iago had been unusually quiet. Ryoma, ever reliable for good advice, eased the man's nerves while working some of the knots out of his shoulders, shushing the Draco Knight when he complained about the pressure and explaining that it needed to happen in order to rid the man of them. Hinoka smiled and relayed what had been happening on their side, ending earlier than him as there was not much except growing frustrations and tension.

Aside from business, they all enjoyed each other's company and the roles they held in the circus that resided on the border, Hinoka nudging her brother and asking him what his opinion was on the beautiful dancer outfit Ascalon normally wore. Ryoma, flushing for a moment, replied that it was nice, although a bit snug and revealing, and said the colors complimented him well. Rolling her eyes, the princess sighed and complained that her brother would be single forever with that kind of mindset, mumbling that someone was bound to ask the general out eventually and he'd lose his chance. He shoved his sister as a response, not bothering to give her an excuse, and enjoyed watching the show and dancer at the center of the ring.

Not too long after that Ascalon had to leave for Windmire again, bidding his friends farewell and noticing that the prince's hug felt nervous, held for maybe a moment or two longer than it normally was. Brushing the anomaly in behavior aside he smiled to them and left, hiking through the woods and wishing he had brought George with him. He hadn't though, so as to avoid anyone spotting the pair as the king had grown more irritated in the year and on and off had the general under surveillance of a kind. Entering Cheve, he groaned to himself and went towards the inn, politely greeting the people that ran the establishment.

Walking up to the keep, he asked, "Do you have a spare room available? It doesn't need to be fancy. Just needs a bed…even a mattress on the floor will do at this point."

The woman behind the bar, who finally looked up from what she was doing, opened her mouth to say something only to stop and grin in awe when she saw the man. Hastily she cleaned off her hands and brightly replied, "General Avenstar, of course we have a room open for such a person as yourself. Where are my manners; my name is Cecilia. How long will you be staying with us?"

"Whoa, uh, thank you for your kind words…yeah. I'm only in town for the night. I'm heading back to Windmire."

"Ah, I see. Well, here's the key and if you're hungry just let me know. It's on the house dearie."

"Uh, oh no. Please, that's very kind of you but-"

"My wife and son are in your troop. Thing's are hard, with us being the way we are, but them being in safe hands makes it easier. Please, it's the least I can do to thank you for keeping them alive. Room's on the top floor hon." She told him quietly, a warm smile of appreciation on her face, sliding the key to him with a cookie.

Accepting the gift, unable to turn it down, he returned the smile and spent a couple of more minutes learning who the lady was, recalling the mother son pair that came from Cheve and how they had avoided mentioning the second mother until Ascalon had reassured them it was alright. Happily, he told her how proud he was of the pair, explaining that they reminded him of how he and his own mother had been, and thanked the woman for her kindness and for bringing up such a kind child. A couple of stools down another listened in on the pair, blond hair a mess as usual, with a drink in her hand. It was when the keep left that she cleared her throat a little, gaining the Draco Knight's attention, and gave him a sunny grin.

"Quiet a shock to find a general on his own in a small place like this. My name is Scarlet. I'm one of the Wyvern Knights that protect this place." She said, turning in her seat to face him and offer her extended hand to him.

Shaking it he smiled as well, pleased to find a fellow troop in the Inn. Replying he said, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Ascalon Avenstar, general of the Wyvern Troops, clearly."

"And a fairly good dancer from what I've seen. I was there a few days ago, sir. You've got some killer moves. Where's Georgie though."

This time he sighed in relief, even more relieved to find she was a fellow resistance member, and answered, "Had to leave him at the castle; he's fairly recognizable and situations have been tense, to say the least. I'm heading back on foot which is a pain but safer. We need to keep those flames burning hot and brightly, right?"

"Yes sir, and hearts beating strongly and as one. Have a safe journey and I hope to see you here again soon."

That said the two parted ways, Scarlet returning home while Ascalon retired early and took a moment to relax and process all of his many jumbled emotions. They swirled together, creating a sea of confusion as he had began to question asking Camilla out, if she would say yes or no, worried he might be too close to be romantic with her. On top, there was the stress of keeping the resistance hidden, the pressure he faced as Iago and Garon piled more and more impossible tasks on his shoulders, waiting for him to crumble under the weight. Iago himself was growing to be just as uncomfortably terrifying as Jezebel was, claiming that the Draco Knight was nothing more than a puppet waiting to be strung up and played with, how things would be easier if he gave in. At these comments Ascalon usually wanted to react with a strong punch to the tactician's face, along with maybe a lance to the crotch, but refrained and politely rejected every time.

Thankfully his siblings had picked up some of the weight to help him, giving him access to whatever he needed and helping the young general win over most other branches of the military without instigating anything that even hinted at treason. It was like walking on a tight rope, with people waiting at either end ready to set it a flame. Many times at night he woke up, suffering from a variety of nightmares, seeking refuge with Camilla, George, of Ryoma, depending on where he was at the time. Finances were one of his deepest concerns as he was not only paying his troops paychecks with his own, as Garon believed it was only fit for such a giving man, but he had to survive and fund the circus and underground city system that was slowly but surely being built throughout Nohr. He took in runaways, families seeking safety mixed heritage or not, and scholars the king was having tracked down and killed, to prevent the spread of information about Hoshido. Ascalon received many people willing to fight from both sides, making a point to personally meet and welcome all of them, storing a book on himself that had a coded list of the names and who they were.

Now, as he lay on the bed of the room, lazily gazing at the ceiling, he sighed and relaxed as he was finally out of his armor and could get some sleep. Or so he believed for half an hour, so close to drifting off when there came a loud roar from outside, followed by screams. Blinking and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Ascalon went to the window, trying to figure out what was creating the unknown bellow, gold eyes widening as they settled on the large beast charging through the town towards the inn.

White scales shimmered dangerously in the light of the setting sun, wings tucked in to reduce traction, and house tall fangs barred as the creature scurried and yowled upon seeing the general. It hastened its enraged steps, tearing up the stones and roads, and brushing off the many attacks made towards it. Ascalon, fully awake and terrified at the sight of a White Dragon, dashed across his room, managing to grasp his trusty red lance before the walls and roof were demolished by the beast. He rolled to the side, cursing as he had no time to put any armor on, and attempted to get by only to be swatted out and thrown into the deep fountain not to far away.

Groaning, as he was certain at least a rib was broken, maybe two, he pushed himself up and watched the foul dragon turn and level themselves with him, pale eyes uncomfortably watching him before launching itself forward, maw wide open. Ascalon, knowing going to the side was probably impossible, ran forward and slid under it, just skidding past the razor-sharp teeth and deciding to try talking with it before going all out and attacking. Whoever had brought this creature here, they had made a terrible error as these beings should no longer exist at this point in time.

In hindsight, it was fairly humorous as the Draco Knight, in only his tank top and pants, one boot missing, tried to negotiate with the dragon, explaining that he held no ill will and only wished to return it to its home. The response, in a voice that did not belong to the large beast, was all the answer he needed as he instantly recognized Iago's speech patterns and arrogance. His stomach knotted as he felt bad for the creature and knew he had to kill it to free it of its unwanted possession. Readying himself, and his lance, Ascalon looked around to see what he could use to help end its life, knowing one weapon would not be enough. Eyes darted around the area, desperate for an answer, only to pull back to the fiend as it let out a sound that resembled a laugh and roar put together. Again, it bolted forward, determined to end the man and wreck the town.

A split second before he ran to the side, Ascalon noticed the statue that was part of the fountain, how the large figure was portrayed with a lance pointed skywards and figured that would have to do. By a hair's breadth he avoided the fangs, using some crates as a platform to climb on and vault from, lance held firm and strong as he landed on the beast's face. Landing, scales scraping harshly against his bare foot, the general righted the weapon he held and plunged it at one of the massive pale orbs that served as an eye. It screeched in pain, whipping its head back and forth, nearly throwing the annoyance off. With a shout of alarm Ascalon held on through the violent movements, growing dizzy by the time it stopped. He shook himself in an attempt ease the swirling world. It worked and brought him back just in time for him to remove his lance and slide down, avoiding the creature clawing at him.

With an 'oof' he crashed to the hard ground and rolled again, evading the dragon's falling feet, being thrown by the impact and shockwaves it created. Coughing, Ascalon prayed to the gods that he didn't suffer a fit during this, knowing he'd be dead it he did. Hastily he climbed back up, making a b-line for the blacksmiths shop as he knew there'd be extra weapons he could utilize. Yet try as he might, the enraged mass of scales and teeth snaked behind him swiftly, overtaking the young man and speedily snapping at his heels, growling when the blue-haired man threw a barrel to save himself. He saved himself from the jaws but not the ground-breaking talons, yelping as one simply grazed him but tore out a chunk of his calf, tripping him. Ascalon hissed at the new pain, holding back his curses and yelling, proceeding to drag himself up in time to be caught in the back by the tail.

On the bright side, he crashed just inside the entrance of the smithy's shop, foggily hearing the shout of the owner and their attempt to quiet whoever else was in here. Arm shaking Ascalon groaned and rolled over, gold eyes focusing on the people huddled in the back, terrified and scared that this was the end. Men, women, and children gazed back fearfully, watching as the general climbed back to his feet and took a quick once over. A clear scowl settled on his face as he went to the lit forge, taking a hot piece of metal and cauterizing his leg wound without so much as a noise. Mind racing he skipped through the shop, scooping up a couple of bags of gunpowder, discarded and small metal shards that he threw in with said powder, and then dumping all of it quickly into a long metal cylinder, stabbing a small hole through to run a wick in. Just to safe he took a bundle of rope and some flint stones, stashing those in his pocket. If his hazy science and mind were right, this would potentially explode under pressure, like a firework.

"I'll pay you back. Stay put unless the building takes anymore damage." He told the people, body shivering some from the flood of adrenaline that ran through his veins, hot like fire.

Heart threatening to explode in his chest from the strain it was under, Ascalon limped out of the building and dashed across the street when the confused beast's back was turned, ducking into an alley and climbing a ladder onto one of the roofs. Many citizens watched as the bruised man ascended, muttering and calling him crazy, all of them confused about what the metal cylinder was. It was when he reached the top of one of the taller buildings, and whistled loudly, that many believed he had a death wish, none noticing he was halting it before it could stomp down on the town hall. Snapping it's head around, the white dragon gave a low rumble in it's throat, turning around and advancing again, cautiously this time.

He took note that the possessed fiend had learned he wasn't dumb, or as much as it originally believed, and held his lance ready in one hand, the other grasping his deadly firework, rope looped around his chest. When it paused, just a little bit past the still standing statue, it blinked at him a couple of times before snapping its maw loudly in the air, giving a shrill wail of disgust. Snorting it began its charge, thankfully only damaging the roads and carts, people safely inside the buildings and watching the battle rage on. With a yell of fear and determination, Ascalon ran as well, going to meet the beautiful and haunting terror, vaulting off the rooftop and sailing through the air.

Jaws dropping in awe at the epic sight, all believing it would end in death, the town of Cheve watched with held breath as the general flew through the air gracefully. Almost landing in the mouth, Ascalon instead ended up partially inside a nostril, lance sinking deeply into the soft and vulnerable skin that had no protection. Nearly deafened by the unnatural noise that erupted from the beast's throat, he made his way quickly back over to the damaged eye, legs trembling as he had no steady foot holds on the pained face. Tearing the skin further on his unprotected foot and free hand that tried to hold on, he reached his goal, breathing heavily, and shoved the cylinder into the hole he had made on this eyeball. He used his body weight to sink it further in, earning another shriek from the writhing and flailing dragon. Hands sore and but finally steadying, he took out the flint stones, hurriedly scrapping them together so as to light the wick for the firework.

Almost a moment too late they created a large enough spark to light the fuse, cuing Ascalon it was time to get away from that part of its face. Encouraging himself to keep going, he ran across the head, sliding down and over to the mouth and teeth. He told himself to keep calm and steady as removed the heavy bundle of rope, whipping it outwards to quickly detangle it, as he was on a time limit. Arms burning from the strain he reeled the two ends back up, creating a loop that went around the top of the beast's mouth, repeating the process once more fully, before he was thrown from his precarious perch. Thankfully, somewhat, his arms had been so entangled in the ropes that he didn't go flying but instead hung below the deadly mouth, one of his shoulders dislocating at the strain.

Tilting it's head down the dragon glared at his with unrivaled hate, not understanding why the puny human was grinning, or what the sizzling noise was. An instant later the firework exploded, shards tearing through the soft insides and force pushing outwards, destroying half of the now dying dragon's head. Ascalon waited until it flung itself about, gritting his teeth as he held on tightly, and then used the extra length of rope to lower himself down and pull harshly, dragging the off-balance fiend towards the statue. Making it at the last second, just avoiding one of the falling feet, he tugged down of the extra pieces and watched numbly as the possessed being toppled over, neck skewered by the large metal lance the knight wielded. Its body twitched and shuddered for a couple more seconds before ceasing, dying at last.

Chest heaving heavily, Ascalon stood, in shock that he actually just did all of that, and gazed at the poor thing, knowing it had been a puppet from Iago. Little did he know that everyone was emerging from their homes and shelter, excitement held back only by the amazement they held as they gazed upon the successful savior. Scarlet, who was returning with others from the nearby circus to help back him up, stopped in her tracks and took in the sight of the town, the wreck it was, and the large body and small figure at the center. Ryoma and Hinoka, in Nohrian disguises, stared for a moment before busting out into loud cheers, overjoyed at the accomplishment their friend had made. The town followed suit, rushing forward in a mass to go and lift the man up, screaming and shouting in joy.

From not too far outside the city, hidden in the woods, Iago gave a shrill cry of pain, feeling what the dragon had, and then lost the connection with the creature. The last thing he'd seen was the blasted general standing in triumph, a knowing expression on his face, watching the light fade from the eyes of his foe. Cursing angrily, he blasted one of the trees near him, demolishing it, furiously stomping in fast circles as he collected himself from such a defeat. Once he had, the sorcerer, took a few deep breaths and pushed the hair out of his face, telling himself that this was only a warm up for both parties. The brat had failed to notice the Dragon Veins and was able to topple his first beast, but there would be more, and it would only stop when the general stopped, either dead or as a tool for his plans.

[3 Years Later- Ascalon (22)]

" **The fires find a home in me" - Lorde**

From that day on Ascalon could do no wrong in the eyes of Nohr, being the one requested for whenever an emergency arose, gaining popularity across the land and, by the grace of the gods, funds as many cities gave him gifts for his service. At first, he refused, giving the money to people whose homes were damaged, eventually realizing that he could fund the rebellion. He traveled with some troops, but also with some of the royal children, letting them grow as political and societal figures, preaching peace together wherever they went regardless of the Nohrian sibling that was with him that day. Working seamlessly, and earning even more hatred from his king, Ascalon and the Nohrian children gained fame and the adoration of the citizens, loved instead of feared. They attended the establishment of hospitals and other institutes named after them, all of them pleased that they could help and remaining humble even through the praises.

Of course, though, with publicity came the influence to change even more in the political field, many towns and cities moving for Ascalon to join the royal cabinet as he had met the requirements for it, exceeding some of them. Xander, as well as a majority of the other generals, supported the motion and out voted the king and Iago at the end of the first year, happily welcoming the breath of fresh air. Keeping true to himself, the youngest general, and only Draco Knight of the kingdom, spoke eloquently, explaining the true reasons behind the tension between the lands, and suggested bringing up trade deals with their neighboring kingdom rather than invading it. This subject became a continuous debate for the following year, one that many were unsure on but willing to look into.

Camilla pushed for women's rights and for equality in the work field, proving that women could fight just as well if not better than men. She stuck by Ascalon's side, the chemistry between them obvious to all, and becoming the sweethearts of the country, whether they would admit it to each other or not. Both of them were still afraid to let themselves be together, even dating others so as to try and avoid the inevitable pull they had on each other, Camilla going out with Niles while Ascalon went with Ryoma, although he gave the Nohrian children a false name so as to hide that he was dating the opposing kingdom's crown prince. They knew they were lying to themselves, but desperately wanted to keep from being the others weakness, fear of Iago going after the other a constant stake driving a divide between them. Yet, as the second year came to a close, and they watched the fireworks of the new year's together, the inseparable duo held each other silently, hearts screaming the truth at them. Together they revealed that their relationships had ended, Camilla's as the two didn't fully click, and Ascalon's due the risk of Yora (Ryoma) losing the throne/spot in the family if they stayed as a pair. Almost as if they were young children again, hurting and trying to be strong, the two helped each other heal, both venting to the most important person in their life. Ascalon went first, as he was not too bitter, but more saddened, and explained that he had made the prince/noble give him up, telling him that when he eventually came into power, he could abolish the rules and laws that forbade a same sex couple from ascending, promising to remain friends with him no matter what. She, told him of how she had carried everything in the relationship between her and the archer, angered by how rude he was about the affection she showered on her siblings and Ascalon, angrier still as he tried to play the pity party of him having a hard childhood and him calling her pathetic.

Pissed off, Ascalon rose to his feet and rushed off to find the retainer, Camilla trailing behind him and telling him to not be so reckless. He hardly heard her though and, upon finding the welp flirting with everything that had legs, the Draco Knight rang in the new year with a fist to the jerk's face and them a powerful stomp on his crotch, threatening the man and screaming insult upon insult at him, lost in a cold anger at the man that hurt the princess. Xander, who had heard of the break up, watched and let his brother go on a bit more before separating the two, sending the retainer away while giving a slap on the wrist scolding to the general, telling him he got a pass this once because Xander would have done the same upon learning of the poor treatment his sister had received.

The rest of that night passed peacefully, Camilla and Ascalon huddling up with Georgie and Athena under the night sky, falling asleep in one another's arms as they always had, finally back to the warmth and safety they loved. Elise, who came upon them that pleasant night, happily smiled as things were right again in the world and gave each one a light kiss on the head, feeding Georgie some apples, and the special treat of a Hoshidan pear. The young but wise princess fed the wyvern treats as well, telling her how lovely she looked, asking if she was happy that they were together again, giggling at the joyful response.

From there on the star-crossed couple stayed with each other, breathing life into the resistance and officially making uniforms for their people, sending them out to halt groups of Nohrian soldiers that were dispatched on kill missions, evacuating towns and leaving their symbol as a sign of hope. The calling card, one that would go down in history, was the silhouette of Ascalon riding George, a sign of the fight for peace, and the ability to be loyal to one's country but not the king. Underground through Nohr ran the veins of the changing country, filled with sparks and light as life pulsed down there, hundreds of thousands of people calling the hidden land their home, knowing that they all worked towards the same goal. This rough but refined land was where peace drove day to day life, Hoshidans and Nohrians living side by side, sharing their passions and traditions, learning the truth of one another. Ascalon, who frequented all he had worked to build, would visit and join the men and women, hammering bolts in place to stabilize buildings, consulting with farmers and scientist on how to produce enough food to sustain the many civilians, planning out where certain businesses would go and organizing the workforce so as to properly distribute the weight and burden of surviving. Schools were required to teach an unbiased history of both kingdoms, removing the boundary that most had grown up with so that the new generation could see the world for what it was.

True, he hardly had time as he balanced his royal work life, public duties, service to the nation, maintaining the Wyvern Troops, as well as finding time to be with his friends and family. Many times, he wanted to scream and cry in frustration at how impossible everything seemed, going to George and sobbing into his side when it was late, and no one was awake to see him and his exhausted mind bending, but not breaking, painfully under the stress. Like his parents had taught him though, he had to fight through and keep going even as Iago grew more and more persistent with his attempts to out the hidden royal, to bring him to his knees begging for the end. The pair bitterly faced one another on a daily basis, loathing the other and wishing they would drop dead. Threats were the sorcerer's go to, making sure they were ones that he knew would trouble the Draco Knight, trying to chip away the stone barrier he had protecting him and giving him the ridiculous patience, he always had. Ascalon, blood boiling every time he had to deal with the murderer, only graced him with an icy glare, one that could almost kill out of the fear it invoked, and either stayed silent or politely excused himself.

As the months flew by Ascalon grew closer to everyone, even meeting the last children of the Hoshidan royal family, grateful that the grumpy teen named Takumi agreed to help, even though it was only because he didn't want war, while Sakura was excited to meet the one her brother and sister spoke so highly of. All the royal children at one point or another worked together, not knowing who the other was as they all had disguises to keep themselves safe. The general laughed at the irony, a proud flame burning brightly in his heart at the encouraging sight. Eventually, with much time and effort, the last two warmed up to the respectable young man that started this entire movement, Takumi reminding Ascalon very much of Leo, explaining that he had to be strong for his family since his father passed and telling the Draco Knight that the kidnapping and assassination was what fueled his anger towards Nohr. Understanding his anger and pain, the general made a point to spend time with the teen, showing him how different the dark kingdom was, and proving that King Garon's actions did not represent the citizens, explaining that most people didn't even know Corrin existed. It was at the revealing of the deal he had made with Ryoma and Hinoka, as well as giving the same explanation he had two years ago, that the angry prince's flames died down some, dampened by the compassion and care that existed and disproved his ignorance.

The pair grew, as did everyone on the true but hidden country of Nohr, each person moved as the kingdoms helped one another carry the weight that was this silent fight against an encroaching darkness. Bonds were made and as this last year drew to a close, Ascalon and Camilla both 22 now, the fires of revolution prepared to fully kick into gear. Every part of their shadowed home had support for the cause, save for the Ice Tribe and Wolfskins, as they had chosen to remain neutral. Day after day batches of Faceless and brainwashed soldiers were stopped, banners with the symbol of peace flying high and words of the people clear. Corrin, who snuck out time to time, proudly told the sisters and Gunter of everything that was happening, glad that his brother wasn't wrong and that he was at last helping achieve the impossible.

Garon, who watched with fury as his generals and soldiers failed to quiet the uprisings made it illegal to carry anything resembling the resistance, banning people from speaking the damned Draco Knights name. These crimes were punishable with death, as the king hoped this would strike fear into the hearts of his people. Still, much to his irritation and rage the people persisted, now strong and proud, having grown despite his negligence and crushing cruelty that had increased over the years. Kill squads were sent out only to be eliminated by the dark dressed figures, the few rebels captured alive killing themselves before being interrogated, proudly speaking the ancient wyvern knight vow with their dying breath.

Iago, given the new task of stopping this group, as well as his original one, dived deeper into the void that was his forbidden and stolen magic, tearing portals open to different times so he might steal energy and monsters to combat these rebels. He reanimated the dead, failing to get anything from them, attempted to bribe anyone whether they were a high-ranking individual or a peasant, sometimes killing those who refused to give him what he wanted. Startled and alarmed at how sickeningly courageous and brave the countrymen were now, he began having public executions of those that even hinted at supporting the Draco Knight, bringing hell to the land as he commanded a troop of undead warriors and people that believed in the old ways. Still though, he could not win, and soon, he turned to the last resort he had.

" **They used to shout my name, now they whisper it" - Lorde**

 _[February- Third Year- Windmire's Shrine to the Dusk Dragon- Iago]_

 _Night fell as Iago entered the almost empty shrine, candle light welcoming him as he was one of the few that still visited the building, most people too afraid to come near it as they knew he would be there. Tonight, an unnatural flame burned in him as the many images of the blue-haired man flashed through his mind, both angering him and pulling at a different emotion he'd never paid mind. The sorcerer had returned from an undercover scouting mission, one that his ally Hans had claimed would be worth the risk as they might learn a weakness the Draco Knight had._

 _It was a festival, one held by the common folk called the Shrove Festival or Feast of Fools, where people ran rampant playing pranks, eating gluttonous food, and joyous activities were held. As it was, apparently the Draco Knight was to be performing at one of the venues in this event, a big one. Iago, disgusted by being amongst the filth, concealed his identity with a full-face mask and hood, pushing through the hoards and ending up at the edge of a large stage. The obnoxious announcer prattled on and spoke of how this next performer was the one everyone had been waiting for, and anxiously he waited listening to his singing introduction._

" _For one, for all!  
Hurry everyone here's your chance  
To see the mastery and romance.  
Yes one, yes all!  
Here's the finest man in dance,  
Making an entrance to enchant.  
Dance, my Dragon Tamer.  
Dance!" _

_He sang, shouting at the end and throwing down something that exploded into brilliant blue smoke. Out of it did indeed come what Iago had wanted to see but wasn't expecting._

 _Spinning in the smoke, outfit a new sight to be seen and brilliant in color, jewel's sparkling in the sunlight, blue hair flowing perfectly, was Ascalon, the thorn in his side. Wearing bold dancer's garb, for a man at least, he energetically and beautifully danced about the stage, earning cheers and screams from many, almost seducing the crowd as he flipped and went through his routine. Iago, puzzled and uncomfortable as the situation had changed, swallowed audibly as the dancer passed him, giving a bright smile and gently pat on the head, leaping away afterwards. Clearly Ascalon had no clue who he had just insulted, oblivious to the situation as was everyone. Awkwardly the dark mage stayed through the rest of the performance, sickened by how the Draco Knight was handling himself and on the edge of blowing his cover to teach him a lesson and put him in his place. Yet, as the man's dance ended, and he disappeared off stage, Iago spotted him elsewhere, standing closely to the one he thought the Draco Knight had finally given up on. Camilla, in festive dress as well, danced privately with Ascalon. The two gazed at each other longingly, laughing after a moment and resting their heads together, unaware of the evil lurking in the crowd._

 _Now, as he paced the desolate rows of the temple, going to his private worship room, he plotted what exactly he could do with the information he gained. It wasn't often that the two were apart from each other, and he also rarely was able to track either of them as they had a knack for disappearing. Closing the doors behind himself he removed his cloak and mask, hanging them up as he turned and approached the dragon themed fireplace, disgusted as all he could think about was the dancing man. Of all people to be given power and strength, a weak, soft hearted, infuriatingly smart, dancing idiot was gifted it, spreading its wealth amongst even more weaklings. Why had the mighty dusk dragon cursed the sorcerer, plaguing him with these bothering images._

 _Gazing upon the effigy of his god, Iago spoke, anger and passion growing with each sentence, "My god, you know I am loyal man; of my actions I am justified. My god, you know I'm so much stronger than the mewling kittens that run our precious home. So, tell me, my god, why have you allowed him here, a disgusting instrument burning all I know? I see him, I hear him, the sun caught in his night-like hair; Gold eyes are burned into my mind and soul!"_

 _Fiercely the flames crackled, dancing forward and swirling out as if to answer him, to remind him of the one that ruined all of his plans and attempts to gain power. Yet as he watched the fire charismatically move, it dawned on him that the same disgrace was why he had grown strong, stronger than he ever imagined, all out of the increasing need to bring him down, to see him beg for his life and mercy. Taking a step back in horror he realized what the other emotion was and, truly believing the Draco Knight was a being sent from hell, stated, voice a mix of dread and realization, "He's fire; hellfire! It's why he always wins. He's turning…everyone…to his will!"_

 _Unsure as to whether the next truly happened or was a vision from the dusk dragon, a dark smoke darted from the flames, taking up residence in the sorcerer's cloak and animating it. The figure grew taller, towering over Iago and gazing down from the black void that served as its face, multiplying as the man gazed back in fear, believing it to be the dusk dragon itself._

 _._

" _It's not my fault!" He shouted, to the figures._

 _In sync, deep voices rumbling the walls, the figures stepped closer and sang,_

" _Trux Mendax!"_

" _You are to blame!"_

" _Trux Mendax!"_

" _It is the damned man, the demon who sent these flames!" Iago argued furiously, sweating and angered._

" _Infirmi Trux Medax!" They sang, even louder, closing him in closer to the flames._

" _It's not my fault-"_

" _Trux Medax!" They rang, high above him in divine rage._

" _That in your plan, you made the devil such a persuasive man!" Iago screamed in response, turning to see the flames dancing wildly again, aggravated and almost as he had._

" _Vinco Infirmi Trux Medax!" Voices sang loudly, like thunder rumbling in the skies or a dragon roaring in the night._

" _Protect me my god, give me strength to kill him! Don't let him burn all I've built for you! Destroy Ascalon and send him to the depths of hell! Or let me have him to build Nohr anew." Iago said back to them, unaware of the shadows that crept and wrapped around him._

 _Panting heavily, as a new energy surged through him, mixing in his blood and twisting through the veins to his heart, Iago turned back to the flames as the invisible hands of the figures rested on his shoulders, declaring loudly, "Hellfire! Blue Fire! Now demon it's your turn! Choose me or my ire! Be mine or you will burn!"_

 _Falling to his knees before the flames, weak from the gift he'd been given, Iago choked out with a smile, "Gods please sway him"_

 _Removing their holds, the cloaks began to fade, softly chanting,_

" _Kyrie Eleison"_

" _My gods protect me." He begged, mind cracking more as he was at the end of his rope, desperate to win no matter the cost, so long as he beat the other._

" _Kyrie Eleison" They sang again, folding into one cloak and shrinking back down, landing where it originally had been, as if it were all an illusion of the madness the sorcerer was slipping into._

 _Sanity weakly flickering out, replaced by want and rage, the shattered man stated, voice increasing with each word, "He will be mine or Nohr will burn!"_

 _._

[February- Third Year- New Nohr's Gray Temple- Ascalon]

Ascalon walked through the empty pews of the new temple dedicated to both the dawn and dusk dragons, gazing up at their faces in the candle light, wondering once again who he was besides a stranger in this land. Sighing he lit a candle for himself, speaking to them as he believed he was alone, unaware of the old wyvern lord that maintained the building when he could. Slowly at first, he spoke his prayer, one that was uncertain but grateful.

"I don't know if this is how this works or not, or if you'll even listen to the prayers of an outsider like myself. All I can really do is try, just as I always have. Gods help the people, the ones struggling here in this world, give them the mercy that us humans fail to show though it's so simple. Please help those less lucky than the ones who have made it here, no matter their country, as they need your love and grace now more than ever. I ask for nothing as I can make it by. I thank you for the strength you've helped me gain over the years, despite that pain that came with it. Thank you for giving an outcast like me a chance to have a home here, to make friends and a family, to be able to help those who suffer so much. And please, while it might be too late, I pray to you both for peace, or the chance to attain it and stop whatever is coming."

That said, Ascalon stayed only a bit longer, knowing he needed to return to Windmire as he had a task to complete the next day. Solomon watched from the hallway he had been in and, one the young man left, went over to the alter and lit his own candle, saying a quiet prayer for the boy that never asked for help. He followed after him once done, returning to the Castle Krakenburg and giving his wyvern, Samson, some extra love and pets before bed, slept peacefully and prepared for the next day.

[The Next Day- Fulgur Plains- Ascalon, Entire Wyvern Troop]

They had flown since the early morning, through the rains and winds, on the orders of King Garon to inspect and area of Nohr near the border, one rumored to be a possible hiding place of the rebels, even their elusive leader. Ascalon was told that if they found them that they were to arrest the scum, bring them back to Windmire, and attend their public executions as they were all traitors to the throne. The general had held back his internal screams of terror as he knew the location they were going towards was not a hideout, but instead a deadly expanse of land vulnerable to lighting storms. Still, under the threat of being executed if he failed, as well as his soldiers, he gathered his troops and took flight, sending letters to both the Nohrian and Hoshidan siblings briefly explaining the situation.

Now, as he and his soldiers approached the area, all of them terrified as they were practically flying lightning rods, he gave the signal to descend and put on their breathing masks as the air was humid and charged with static energy. Halfway down, to his alarm, he found a group of his people, rebels trapped and injured inside the deadly storm land. Faceless surrounded them and closed in, chains dragging heavily behind their ground shaking steps. Upon seeing what they believed to be their saviors, including their leader, the scared people called out for help, pleading to be rescued. Ascalon, readying his weapon, turned to the rest and nodded to them, using his free hand to signal them to swoop in and kill the monsters. He pulled alongside Solomon and Byron, telling the two that he'd catch up one he found the person that summoned the abominations. Grimly they nodded, concerned but trusting their leader, and swiftly left.

Spinning and diving at high speeds, the Wyvern Troops bravely danced through the lightning filled skies, darting down at high speeds while the winds howled past them, stabbing into the massive hoard of enemies, pulling up in time to avoid being swatted. As the ones attacking distracted the large beasts, others made their way over to the injured folks, clearing a path for them to safely escape into Hoshido through, directing them to the closest underground entrance. Some of them were carried by the wyvern knights and lords, others volunteering to run as they were able to. It was as the first wyvern knight was grazed by lightning, their mount screeching in agony, that Ascalon spotted the spellcaster alone, waiting by the edge of the plain where it dropped off into raging white waters.

Angered and ready to end this nightmare of a man, the Draco Knight took out his bow and arrow, the other weapon he had trained in for the past three years and fired two succeeding shots at the lone figure. It was when they were knocked out of the air by velvety shadows that rose from the ground that he felt a pang of concern spike into his heart, reminding him that this man was the one who had made Jezebel such a powerful Witch. Still, he knew that he needed to fight this man, whether or not now was fates ordained time or not, he needed to fuck him up, in simple terms. Clicking his tongue to tell George to take him down, he swapped to his lance, red weapon practically glowing in the grim flashes of light that came from the storm. Once close enough him and the Georgie swirled above the mage, the Draco Knight instructing his friend to help the others as he leapt off. Worriedly but trusting, just like everyone else that relied on the blue-hair man, the dragon speedily left, incinerating some of the Faceless mass with his golden flames.

Rolling once and springing smoothly back onto his feet, the two enemies eyed each other, crashed roars sounding in the distance behind them. Iago, veins blacker than the night sky and eyes wild, slowly paced, grinning as the Draco Knight did as well, a scowl settling on his face as his eyes narrowed in irritation. Beneath the duo the ground pulsed and quaked, Dragon Vein realizing a child of the right blood was above it, teeming with a long-held rage. They both halted as they prepared themselves, one clearly losing their mind as the other focused.

Chuckling manically, Iago threw his head back, looking to the sky and his god, and sloppily advanced forward, sending out a dark magic neither had seen before, screaming as the Draco Knight rolled to the side. A moment later Ascalon swept in, lance piercing through the night and scraping the sorcerer's arm deeply, ducking back as another spell flew past, dropping to a knee and sweeping the ground in an attempt to knock out the jerk's legs. It almost worked however, the power drunk man skipped over the attack, lashing out and catching the general in the head, just above his eyebrow, with his boot. Both dodged to opposing sides as a deadly bolt crashed to the ground they had just stood on, igniting the grass and brush nearby.

Breath coming in ragged and frustrated bursts, the pair watched each other for a moment before the distraught young man took a few steps back, surprising the mad man as he dashed forward and used his lance to vault himself over the flames. Booted feet collided heavily with the sorcerer's face, shattering his nose and breaking his right cheekbone, throwing him like a ragdoll across the dirt. Ascalon tried to keep his overjoyed anger in line, knowing that the mage was still dangerous, but couldn't stop himself from stalking forward like a hunter going for the kill. Adjusting his hold on his lance, he prepared to run the wicked abomination through, ending the constant torment he had lived in, only to cry out in pain himself as an axe buried its blade deep into the part of his shoulder that wasn't protected.

Yelling in surprise and agony as a boot planted itself on his back and shoved him down, Ascalon writhed for a moment before climbing to his feet, barely avoiding the second swing, and turning to find the new enemy. It, unsurprisingly, was Hans, the only military leader that sided with Iago and the King. Grin on his cracked lips the warrior stepped up to the plate, rushing forward and using the axe's advantage over lances against the Draco Knight. Desperate and thrown off, Ascalon rolled away and tried to block the next hit, grunting from the strain it took to deflect such a might blow, shoving the sack of muscles back a few feet as he groaned in pain. A spell disintegrating the ground next to him alerted him that Iago was back up, tome brimming with power.

For what felt like an eternity the three fought, two against one, Draco Knight trying hard to focus on what was before him but hearing the cries and shouts of his soldiers, the wails George sounded to see if his person was alright. He could not answer though, as he struggled to hold back the barrage of attacks and then make every hit count, not allowing himself any excitement as he tore through their skin and tissues, wounding the foes heavily. The conflict migrated across the plain, closer to the edge as they all danced around to avoid the bolts that rained from above then, tearing the terrain apart viciously and without remorse. In the heavens above the gods watched the fateful fight, two supporting the one while the silent one supported the two, balance hanging in the delicate hands of their fragile lives. It was anyone's fight, as the general had better training and knew how to fight in tough weather, using the slick grass to slid away and then speed in for his lunges. Iago and Hans had strength in numbers but were poorly coordinated, missing swings and crashing into one another every so often. Only when the silent and forgotten god interfered, tripping the Draco Knight and twisting his ankle with a random root, did the obedient servant land a devastating blow.

Ascalon, confused as to where the root came from in a land void of trees, only had a moment to look up before Iago clasped his hand over the general's right eye, hitting him point blank with the stolen dark magic he wielded. Laughter filled the air as the young man gave a bloodcurdling wail, one that echoed across the plains and reached his troops and friends. Unable to breath, even with his mask, Ascalon felt a powerful pair of hands grasp his arm and throw him to the side, letting him land not too far away from the cliff edge. Gasping from the hot bolts of pain that threatened to consume him, the Draco Knight wearily fought to stand, blocking a few more hits before the flat side of the axe knocked him down again, and again, wailing on him and cracking his precious and treasured armor. At the sixth hit he stayed down, coughing and trying to keep himself awake, to keep fighting. Upon hearing the rumbles in the sky he had a crazy idea, yet again, and grabbed hold of the sorcerer's clothes, one hand half prying the tome away, just as a bolt came crashing down on the three of them. Together they screamed, all flying in different directions. Iago flew back into the mud, Hans into the few trees nearby, and Ascalon, into the waters below, tightly grasping the tome and his lance. From there, the pain filled world disappeared.

 **Thanks all and I will update soon!**


	16. Chapter 16: Silence and Blood

**Hello and welcome back. Boy that last chapter was explosive, right? *cricket chirps* Anyway, let's hop right back in as we got some stuff to cover. I will be attempting to play the game while typing this all up however, the plot clearly is veering away from cannon some so, eh? Obviously certain plot points will ensue and so on and so forth. Also, thank you all for continuing to read and be supportive! I really appreciate it.**

 **Song of the Chapter: In the woods Somewhere by Hoizer**

 **Warning: It is graphic as heck, mental shit happens, and overall tense as we finally near the start of the game's story and plot.**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Silence and Blood**

" **But my peace has always depended on all the ashes in my wake" – Hoizer**

[2 Weeks Later- Castle Krakenburg- Camilla]

Numb. Hollow. Bitter. Angry and raw. She walked through the halls, refusing to attend the funeral she had dressed for, unable to buy the stories and explanations, the missing pieces whispering to her that it was all lies. Two weeks ago, early in the morning, the day following Ascalon's mission that her father had forbade her from going on, only two thirds of the entirety of the Wyvern Troops returned, carrying with them the corpses of their dead comrades. Grief plagued all of them, growing worse as the princess frantically checked in on all of them, asking what happened, how, and much more. Yet there was one question no one had a clear answer too, and one body that never turned up.

Desperately holding back tears, Camilla grasped Solomon by the arms, crying and begging to know where her man was, where her sweet Draco Knight had gone too. Unable to give her that, as he didn't know, he simply shook his head and apologized, letting her know that they were able to bring George back, barely as he had been struck down while saving the last people escaping, explaining that the only thing he knew was that the man had gone to find the one that summoned the Faceless. He explained that every able body had searched the area, even outside of it, but no trace of the general had been found. As he spoke of this the indigo dragon was carefully lowered into his pen, weakly moaning and crying in concern and pain, green eyes looking for the same person as she was. Muttering 'no' to herself over and over, Camilla went to the good boy, curling up against him and mourning with him, both sobbing in minutes and giving a strangled cry of despair.

The following days Camilla flew out to the Fulgur Plains, reminding Athena to be safe and ignoring her family's orders and commands to stay home, to not go alone. Her first tries had all come up empty, the princess taking her rage out on any tree or bush nearby, screaming at the world and questioning the gods as to why they would take away Nohr's ray of light. She received no answers, as they could not reach her, could not speak due to the growing silence from the hidden kingdom. On her last search she found the area he had fought in, the bodies of Iago and Hans, the blood on their hands and weapons. Again, the dark part of her screamed in rage, fueling her actions as she used the Dragon Vein to bury them further, hiding their corpses from the world, and sank to her knees at the cliff edge, yelling until her voice quit and her throat was raw. This was the last time she let the world take anything she loved from her, let fate steal her happiness. Determined to be strong for him, she eventually returned to the castle, leading her soldiers well and coaching them through their recovery of this tragic event. All were bitter as King Garon blasted every information channel with the news of the Draco Knights death, claiming he was saddened his land lost such a fine general, and blaming the attack on Hoshidan operatives, accusing them of murdering the man that had sought after peace.

Now, as Camilla raced through her home, realizing she had been missing one important thing from her searches, she dashed into the barracks and went straight through, skidding to a halt in front of the dragon's pen where he sorrowfully rested. Green eyes opened in excitement as she came inside, hefting the flight doors open on her own despite their weight, coming back to him and taking off the restraints that kept him from moving much while healing. She smiled at him brightly, tears streaming down her face as she fed him and apple and pear.

"Georgie, my sweet boy, let's go find or man. I know now the only one that could track him is you. You know him better than any of us. Come on, I'll keep you safe." She told him, earning an excited nod, mounting his bare back as he staggered to stand and clumsily, but determinedly, ran and took flight into the morning sky.

[Hoshido- Hoshidan Siblings]

Fury. Unmatched rage. Nothing could describe how deep Ryoma's anger and disgust was as he stormed through the palace, for once forgetting what it was to be calm and collected. All of Hoshido was mourning, as they should be, as the death of the famous Draco Knight spread like exploding embers as well as who King Garon was pinning the blame on. First the death of Sumeragi plagued them, followed by the kidnapping of Prince Corrin, and now they were being blamed for the death of the man they had been supporting in his crusade for peace. Teeming with irritation and about to unleash itself upon the king without hesitation, the peaceful land rebuked the blatant lies, preparing to storm over and teach Garon a lesson in what humanity was. Their crown prince, hurting worse than everyone else, worse than many could understand, swept through the castle like a hurricane, determined to prove his past lover was not slain by his home. As he neared the doors his mother stood before them, somber but strong in her stance, making him halt his warpath and stand still for a moment.

"Mother, I need to go. Please let me through." He told her, resisting the urge to simply run past her.

Eyes stern but understanding, she replied, "No Ryoma. You are going to get yourself killed. He wouldn't want that, and you know it."

"But that devil is lying! He's slandering our name, his, his memory! That pathetic excuse for a king is ruining all we worked for! How can you tell me to stay? How?!"

"Because I love you and want you to live."

"I LOVED HIM! I LOVED HIM AND LET HIM GO JUST TO PLEASE SOME OLD JERKS THAT CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT LOVE IS! I LOVED HIM SO MUCH!" Ryoma bellowed, voice echoing throughout the structure, drawing everyone's attention from nearby. Finally letting himself cry his bitter tears, the proud samurai fell into his mother's arms, sobbing, "Why did I let him go? I could have saved him. I could have kept him safe, kept our hope alive. Mother, why do the gods hate me?"

Mikoto, saddened as she held her heart broken son, recalling when she had first met the young 'Nohrian' man, how much he had looked like her sisters, and how happy he had made her boy. Struggling to tell herself to remain calm and collected, she brushed her hand through Ryoma's hair and vowed to do what she could to keep her children and home safe, unable to live with grief such as this again.

[In the Woods Somewhere- Ascalon]

Pain. Blinding and hot. Freezing and deadly. On and off the Draco Knight was in the world of the living and the dead. Body begging to quit while mind rallied to move, he danced to a new tune, tumbling, crashing, sobbing in agony and fear as he was lost. Energy with no outlet shook him fiercely, rattling his frame and stopping his heart before reanimating it again. The metal that encased him burned at first, now a frozen shell creaking with each movement. Reality was an illusion to the delirious man, a flitting idea, disappearing and dropping him into a black void where his hidden memories lurked.

Frightened as to what was real, he watched as his thoughts spun out of control, distorting time and flashing between a world where he was in pain, and one where he wasn't. Chasing after a woman's voice, he tripped and landed by her vanishing feet, catching only a glimpse of the dark-haired woman, her eyes gold like his but belonging to a dragon. Fangs rose from the soil his hands clutched, threatening to consume him whole, earning a yelp as he backed away, a scared child again. As it leapt towards him, the body vanished into smoke, terrifying him as he descended into shadows again.

Awake, he blinked to see if the world would agree with him, groaning as the sky flashed to one with floating islands, laughter sounding somewhere as a man happily called to him. Heart screaming he knew them, the Draco Knight drunkenly stood, swaying and stumbling with every step, hand clutching a red lance for an unknown reason. Yet as he found the figure, reaching to touch the shoulder, his own burned painfully, seeming to heat the area and spark flames in the ground. Fire sprouted from the wound and ran down his spine racing over and consuming the man, destroying him and the chance to learn the truth. Throat raw and unwilling, the lost child yelled in protest, sobbing as his past slipped away again. He became the screams haunting the woods, as his forgotten history haunted him, dragging him back into the dark depths of his mind. The fires that he coveted so, that fueled him in life, drowned out his word and engulfed him like a pair of suffocating wings wrapped too tightly.

Crawling through alternating mud and flaming ground, Ascalon, the man unsure if his name was even his to have, grunted as his stomach ached and his damaged throat was torn, and voice gone. He clutched to his life, and wished it kept, as he knew he wasn't done yet, hoarsely coughing as the images of the faceless couple ran desperately, the woman carrying the lance and hurt child, while the father clutched a beautiful egg. A feeling of deep sorrow and heartbreak consumed him as he watched on the falling rain his life play out before him, man and woman fleeing their home and speaking in the tongue he knew first, reaching a chasm together and preparing to jump in. Through the mans chest came the blade of a translucent sword, tearing him in half vertically. Dashing to collect the egg, the woman gave that and the lance to the child, to him, before kissing his head and whispering how dear he was to her. As she spoke a veil lifted, revealing her pained and bitter sweet face, beautiful and so much like his own. With a smile so kind it could rival Arete's and Mikoto's, she shoved her precious child into oblivion, turning to fight the unseen foe, her song echoing and burning into his mind, his soul, reminding him why he knew it in the first place.

One last time he fell into the welcoming shadows of his mind, crying at the devastating pain of losing his parent all over again, understanding who he was, and that he needed to escape this dream. Pushing through the pain Ascalon remembered how to breathe again, tearing the thick webs off himself that tried to sink him into a permanent slumber, rushing towards the light that called to him, the world outside. The home he had built for himself sang encouragingly, fueling him and guiding him out of the woods. One last obstacle stood in his way, a chasm of all of his pain and suffering, showing every nightmare he had suffered through and trying to keep him there within their claws. Giggles sounded loudly as metal talons tore off the wings forming behind him, desperate to stop the determined fool. He wasn't afraid any longer, continuing forward and catching fire, tearing the rest of the wings that held him back. With a roaring yell, one full of every emotion he held in himself, he threw his weak, broken body across, hands outstretched towards the waiting world. As he sailed through the exploding bursts of light that were his new memories, he followed his heart and screamed the name of the one that was the center of it all, her violet eyes and smile being the last thing he saw.

[In the Woods Somewhere- Camilla, George]

A guttural scream drew her attention. Raw and full of so much that words couldn't describe it. While the princess had a thought of who it might be, George, energy renewed, bolted onwards regardless of his aching body. That voice, though very different from how it had been in all the time he'd lived, was one he knew as he could sense the pain, the sadness, everything the lost child had lived with. Camilla, encouraged by the dragon's reaction, leaned down close to his back for less drag and told her friend how much she believed in him, as flying was a chore but one he did to find his person. Soon they came upon a clearing in the woods, rain heavily falling down and crashing into the earth, as well as the lone figure on their side.

Camilla leapt off as soon as she could, tripping on and tearing her dark dress, not caring about the mud that soaked into the fine fabrics. Shaking with relief she called to her man, crying in joy as he opened one of his eyes groggily, watching her slide to her knees and scooping him up into her arms. Unable to stop smiling as she was just happy he was still with her, the princess held him close and tried to ignore for just a moment how terrible he looked, again, bitterly blaming all of this on her father. As unwanted ideas popped into her mind, saying her parent was too far gone to be saved and that Nohr would be better without him, a weak and shaking hand brought her back. Burnt fingers softly ran through her wet hair, tucking the stray locks behind her ear affectionately.

Violet eyes opened and gazed down, sadly met with only one golden eye, one that seemed to focus on and off, unaware of everything else in the world. His other eye, while he might be able to see out of it again, was scarred terribly just as his throat had been, possibly never recovering from damage like this. Still though, through all of the pain that was wracking him, he smiled brightly at the sight of her, apparently forgetting how close to death's door he was, or that it mattered. A choked laugh came out of his throat as he shifted his other arm, glancing down at the bracelet that still held on tightly, sputtering out one sentence to her.

"I promised…remember Milla?" Ascalon said weakly, the smile never leaving his lips, as he was too pleased to be with her in real life, not the dark velvety dreams that threatened to suffocate.

Caught between sobbing and laughing, she grinned and nodded, crying, "Yes, I remember Lon. I'll always remember you. Always."

In the heavens above the dawn and dusk dragon breathed easy as the Draco Knight had survived, grateful that one of their faithful had asked them to protect the young man in the first place. The silent dragon noiselessly hissed at them, weakening as one of their strongest servants had yet to wake, instead buried deep into the black soil of the battlefield. Beaten only in this battle, they scurried away to recover, vowing to return and devour all that had forgotten him, cursing the boy and all who loved him, the treacherous Vallite that had escaped only because of the soft hearts of others. Once gone, the pair, seeking to be in balance with each other again as light and dark should be, gave the man one last blessing before resting some. From the tear of dusk, and the breath of dawn, they created an eye, hiding this precious gift as a drop of rain, watching as it fell onto the damaged one Ascalon had, repairing it and improving his sight.

[Safe Haven- One Week Later- Siblings, Ascalon]

Camilla, upon returning to Krakenburg with her wounded man, chose to hide him away, out of fear that her father might try to kill him if he learned he was alive, selfishly protecting him and nursing him back to health on her own. Her secret began to cost her though, driving her guilt deeper down as she watched the rebellion seem to lose its fire without him, everyone believing their light had been snuffed out. Villages, towns, cities all lost vitality as the figure that stood a chance at the darkness was torn from their hearts, false stories of how he died being funneled throughout their everyday lives. Across the border, in the peaceful land of Hoshido, they unknowingly shared their pain with Nohr, weeping and mourning. None knew that hidden in a small quiet room, surrounded by comfort and calm, was the quiet flame, waiting to ignite their hopes once more. That day had not come yet, and the dragon slumbered, crawling back into the land of the living.

One night, as Camilla was sneaking out of her room, she tip-toed to the kitchens, stealing food, drink, and some pastries. It was as she pivoted to head to the hidden passages that she found her siblings. Frozen on the spot, she stared with her mouth open a gap, unsure what to say. Xander stepped forward, bags under his eyes and his features unnaturally soft, as he took some of the things from her and handed them to Leo and Elise.

Resting his hands on her shoulders, Xan told her, "Sis, you've been sneaking out every night and disappearing into the hidden halls. Please…please let us see why. We're family too and can keep a secret. You don't have to do this alone."

Instead of speaking she shamefully nodded, knowing that she had been wrong to hide this from them, and silently walked past the group, leading them through the night and passageways towards the safe room. Opening the door, the siblings found a miniature home, cleaned up and walls re-painted, furniture replaced with newer items. Items belonging to the Draco Knight were set about the space, as well as some of hers, giving a comfy atmosphere to the space. A large plush bed, fit for a king, took up residence in the back of the vast room. Huddled into the soft blankets and pillows was the one they had all hoped to find, snoring softly as his blue hair was splayed across the bed.

Leo, of all of them, shed a few silent tears and briskly walked over, sliding off his slippers and climbing onto the bed, nestling straight into his brother's side, thanking the gods he was alive. While the younger prince sobbed only a little more, before happily sinking into a deep sleep, the youngest princess set down the food and dashed over, staff ready as she went about checking his wounds, biting back a cry as she lifted the bandage over his eye and found the scar. Xan, at ease at last, hugged his dear sister and thanked her over and over, apologizing that he hadn't been bold enough to try looking again.

"How did you find him? Where?" Xan asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the others.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she answered in hushed tones, "I took Georgie and we flew back to where he had fought the others, following the river he might have been knocked into. We traced it to a forest and, right when we were about to quit, we heard him."

"He was awake? Gods, what is he made out of?"

"Well, knowing him he'd say scar tissue and sarcasm. Georgie and I found him in a clearing, maybe delirious and close to dying. I wanted to tell you all…truly I did. But father, Xan father hates him. He's thrilled he's dead and if he found him, he would end him. Ascalon is too weak to fight right now; he couldn't defend himself even if he tried. I hid him to keep him safe."

"I understand. Trust me, I do. But now we have bigger problems at hand. Father captured two enemies…one of them we know; Kaze. Rinkah is the second one I believe; Lon might know her. They're in the cells now, and father plans on having Corrin fight them, to prove his strength. He's going to do it in a couple of days, having us be the ones to bring him over after we visit him." Xander explained to her, catching her perplexed expression.

"We could try and set them free? Say they killed the guards and snuck out?"

"Soldiers loyal to Iago are guarding them."

"Oh dear. Well, we both know Cori won't kill them. His heart is kind and caring, not cold enough to kill yet." She told her brother, watching with growing concern as he shook his head.

"Sis, he's not as soft as we thought. Last I spoke with him, he's been planning on challenging father, to gain the truth of how Lon really died. I tried to convince him not to but he's a bit too much like our dragon man; he seeks out the truth and fights anyone that's against peace. Dad has become the epitome of that in his eyes."

"We need to tell him then. Cori will die if we don't. What do we need to do?"

Xander, tired but revitalized some at the new revelations, explained his plan to his sister, how they would sneak Corrin over tomorrow night and bring him here to see that Ascalon was indeed alive as well as explain what their father had planned. If they were to keep the Draco Knight hidden until he was well, they all had to play the parts of mournful puppets, like their father wished. Needless to say, this chore was painful however, as Ascalon had yet to wake again, it was their only hope and shot at keeping him safe. Camilla agreed to this, explaining that she would need Elise to help her get the man back up and moving as she had examined his armor and discovered what had done a majority of the damage. Nodding to that arrangement, as he wished his brother to be well also, he beckoned the youngest sibling over, allowing Leo to rest more as he had been terribly troubled by all of this.

"Lightning? Are you positive? That should have roasted him alive in his armor." Elise asked, bamboozled at the information her sister gave, checking the black and damaged armor to see if it was true.

"The Fulgur Plains are known for their lightning storms darling and the troops flew straight into one. They saved a lot of people but at a great risk. I am confused as to why he doesn't have more burns though…but I'm grateful he doesn't as well. The damage to his eye is magical however, so I don't know how much can be done. I've been making him an eyepatch in my spare time." Camilla told her sister, pointing out the note worthy details that explained his injuries.

Giving a tense nod, Elise smiled slightly and set herself to work, chowing down on the food and drinks available as healing took quiet the toll on a person. The older pair of siblings rested on some large cushions, soon falling asleep as they were exhausted and weary from life. It was only in the early hours of the morning, close to three or four, that Leo silently rose from the bed and snuck out, changing into his commoner clothes so he could make his way down into the underground. Once below and safe, he sighed in relief, easing his pace as things were turning around in life, and strolled over to the statue in the main plaza.

There, sitting somberly at the base with her hood up, was his red-haired friend from Hoshido. She had told him two years ago that her name was Akane, claiming that she was from a rural village and dreamed of being a Pegasus Knight. The pair had bonded, as he claimed he was from a similar situation and told her mostly the truth about his life, only changing the fact that he was actually the second prince of Nohr. Now, as they entered their third year of friendship, they had faced many hardships together, each devastated by the sudden news of the Draco Knight's demise. Today though, He would brighten her life, and maybe tell her the truth as he knew he couldn't hide from her anymore.

Greeting his glum friend Leo said, "Hey, I have some good news for you this morning. You have to keep it between us, okay?"

Confused she looked at him, fiery eyes lighting up some and gaining a familiar warmth. Akane tilted her head to the side, short red hair following softly, as she stated, "This is an unusual good morning, but I'll take it. What news do you have for me Leon?"

He smiled softly and leaned close, whispering, "Ascalon is alive. My big sister found him out in the forest. He's hurt but we're helping him heal up."

At this the spunky girl had no words to say, only tearing up as she thought about her heartbroken brother, how glad he'd be to hear this news, until she questioned how her dear friend knew it. Squinting at the man before her she rested her hands on his shoulders and set him with a firm gaze, asking, "Leon, you've always known so much about the Nohrian royals and Ascalon…who are you? I'm grateful for the information but, I can't believe you anymore when you say that you're a commoner. Are you a soldier?"

"I…You're right. I've been lying to you and…I did so because I didn't want to scare you away. You're a fantastic friend and someone I rely on and trust so much."

"Then trust that I won't run. I'll be honest in that I've been hiding something from you as well, out of fear too none the less. But the world is changing Leon and we don't have to be afraid anymore. I have something I want to tell you, before telling my secret. I have to because then I won't be so scared, you know?"

Heart pounding, as he gazed deep into her bright eyes, he swallowed his worries and nodded, simply happy to see her so lively again. For a while it was like her fire had been snuffed out, taking the fight out of her, and Leo had been so desperate to see her smile again, at least once. But he knew they couldn't go forwards as a duo waist deep in lies anymore. No, he would be honest with her, the reckless but caring young woman in front of him, as she was going to be with him. He put on his bravest smile, giving a nod and holding her hands in his, waiting for her to find the courage to speak clearly.

"Okay, I've got this. Leon, I want you to know that, despite us hiding things from one another, I've grown fond of you…maybe more than fond. You're smart, cunning, brave. You have an amazing heart of gold under that sass, and so, no matter what, I wanted you to know…to know…to know that I…love you. Nohrian or not, I can't help but care. You're the one that always has my back despite you being upset at my unhealthy nature and fighting style. You understand and admire that I put my best foot forward, that I'm strong. And I can only hope, regardless of our secrets, that you love me too. I've never felt like this about any man or woman." She told to him, shakily at some points but always reassured by his hands that never left hers. Nervously she let out a small huff at the end, blushing and wishing she wouldn't, only eased as he chuckled softly.

Leo, happily surprised by this part, smiled at her and looked at their hands, ready to tell her everything. He took a deep breath, releasing it, and replied, "I'm…thrilled to hear you say that as it's something that's been on my mind for some time. It's why I can't lie to you anymore, regardless of what might happen. You are my awesome fiery woman, one that I'd proudly fight with any day, and I only hope you can love me after I tell you who I am."

"I don't doubt I will. You can trust me. Please."

"Ha, I know. Well…oh gods. Fuck. I am not named Leon, and I'm the farthest thing from a commoner. I'm Prince Leo, of Nohr. I grew up with Ascalon; it's how I know him. He was like a second brother to me."

"…Hahahahaha! Oh, the gods must truly hate my brother! Oh gosh! Leo, I'm Hinoka, Princess Hinoka of Hoshido. Boy, those are some tough secrets, aren't they?"

"Holy cow! Are you kidding me? Wait…you don't hate me?"

Crying some as she laughed, Hinoka wrapped Leo in her arms and nestled her head into his neck, grinning as she told him, "No, I think I love you even more. I'm so proud of who you are that it hurts actually. You're a prince and yet day after day you're down here fighting for a better future, for everyone. Oh Leo, I don't think I could ever hate you…despite your dad being a piece of trash that stole my brother."

He paused for a moment, recalling when his father had brought Corrin home and the air of mystery about it, responding quietly with, "He did, didn't he? I always tried to think highly of my father, earn his love, and maybe in a different time I'd still be trying to. But my brother showed me who my father truly is now, the monster he's devolved into. I'm so sorry we took your brother away. I'm so sorry Hinoka."

"Shhhhh. It'll be alright. We have each other, and while it was hard to accept, I know none of the kids had anything to do with it. Lon has told us of how much you all love Corrin and care for him, even though he wasn't part of your group originally. All I can do in the end is thank you for keeping him safe and ask that you'll help me in making this world better so that we can all have our baby brother…and that you and I can be together without conflict. Deal?"

"Of course, my reckless knight! I'll cover your back until the end."

"Good! I'll need you as we need to head back to Hoshido. I need to stop my brother before he leads the country into war. Come on!" She told him, her urgency clear as day, giving him time to send a letter to his siblings to ask that they cover for him while he's away. Then, together, the new couple dashed down the streets of the hidden kingdom, hoping they'd make it in time. Little did either know that a silent being watched in growing hatred as they hurried to prevent its dreams from coming true.

[Castle Krakenburg- 5 am- Villas Courtyard- Xander]

Xander, who hadn't been able to sleep long as he was anxious, paced the courtyard, lost in his thoughts and concerns. It was only when her heard the soft footfalls from behind him in the shadows that he froze, on alert and ready to pounce. A soft hand, one familiar in touch that also carried the soothing scent of camellia flowers, gently reached over an took a hold of his own hand, rolling back his clenched fist and sliding their fingers between his. For a moment her was calm, grateful for the comforting presence that he loved so dearly. An instant later, however, he was on high alert again that she was here in the castle.

Stepping into the darkness with his love Xander tensely asked, "Why are you darling? This is far too dangerous, even for you and-"

"Prince Ryoma is going to declare war on Nohr. He's so ready and your father is not helping one bit. I wanted you see you…one last time." She explained, cutting him off as she fought to be strong.

"What do you mean one last time? What are you saying?"

"I am Ryoma's retainer. I will have to fight…even you. I don't want to, but I have a duty to my liege and country."

"And what about to your heart? Kagero I love. I'd give up the throne for you. Please, please think about us. Look, try and buy me some time; a week. I promise things will get better, but I need the time."

Stunned at the prince's sudden revealing she stood, speechless, muttering, "You'd do that for me? I'm nothing."

Xander held her tightly, head resting on hers, resisting the urge to cry himself before saying back, "You're everything. Please, just one week? I'm doing all I can, and I'll do more if it means I can keep you."

Nodding at her loves request, the ninja kissed him deeply, hoping it wouldn't be the last time, and begrudgingly snuck away to hurry back to her home and the prince. She ran through the ran and mud of the dark land, ducking away from guards and scouts, slinking into the hidden entrance of the underground where she was safe to move. Like the others on a quest that day though, she too was watched, weighed, and measured for the potential threat she might be. None knew the plans that were made in silence and written in blood, fueled by a burdened heart that now was filled with bitterness and rage.

[Safe Haven- Camilla, Ascalon, Elise]

She brushed his long hair while her sister snored away, exhausted from her hard work. Leo had gone out at some point in the morning, as well as Xander, leaving the sisters in the small safe haven. Camilla didn't mind though, as she needed time to figure out what she was going to do, how to let people know Ascalon was still alive without risking his live, without her father trying to murder him himself. Both kingdoms were balanced on the thin edge of a blade, unsure if it was worth the pain to hold themselves up and out of the pit that war is, each side distraught and angered. Later, closer to two in the afternoon, Elise woke up and, after kissing the Draco Knight's forehead, said she was going to go get food for all of them.

The quiet crackle as the flames danced upon the wicks of candles filled the room, creating an air of calm as the princess sidled next to her special person, determined to tell him how she felt once things had smoothed out some. Until then she settled for making sure he was warm and peaceful, tucking a few unruly strands of dark hair back behind his ears, humming softly to herself the song she caught him singing every so often. She didn't understand the words, nor where the tune had originated, but something about it seemed to give her a sense of foreboding, like an ominous prophecy. Halfway through a small groan drew her attention, as it came from the only other person in the room.

Excitement flooding her she leaned over him, resting a hand on his cheek so as to softly welcome him back into the world, smiling brightly as well as crying when both of his eyes opened and were able to see the world. Bleary and confused the golden orbs scanned everything, quickly settling on the beautiful face above him and fixating on it. Ascalon, sore but grateful he was alive, reached up for her, to make sure she was real and not another dream, laughing in relief when she didn't disappear into ash as so many of the visions in his mind did. Ignoring his burning shoulder and bruised self he wrapped his arms around her tightly, crying as he buried his face into her hair and neck. He was back home and that's all that mattered for the next few minutes.

"Milla, I thought I'd never see you again. What's been happening? How long has it been since I left?" He asked, voice gravely and rough as he was still recovering.

Lowering him back onto the pillows she gave a bittersweet smile and explained, "I almost thought I'd never see you again either…I actually found you on the day your funeral was being held. It's been three weeks that most everyone has believed you've been gone; I found you a week ago but…you didn't wake up once I got you here."

"My…funeral? Don't tell me everyone thinks I'm dead? What about Iago and Hans? They were responsible for the whole incident in the first place."

"I'm sorry Lon. I fought with him and went back for you so many times. Father has been all too happy to lie to Nohr and tell them Hoshidans killed you. They're furious, as they should be. I've kept you hidden because if father did find you, he'd…it wouldn't be good. As for Iago and Hans, I found them one of the times I went out. They were dead, and now even more so. I sunk them far beneath the dirt so only in a century the sun will shine on their disgusting bones. Georgie is alright; he's hurt but recovering quickly. I'm so sorry I didn't go with you. If I had known, gods, I would have torn those filth to shreds."

"Or you would have died, and I would be alone as well as your siblings. I grateful you didn't go because I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you were hurt by them. I…it was a fight from my nightmares. I was losing and did the only thing that I could think of that would kill them."

"Lightning. I could have lost you too. You self-sacrificing asshole, do you have any idea how close to dying you were? You're very lucky that I'm here to patch you back up again, but it hurts so much to have to. To see you hurt so much just because you take everything on yourself, always fighting solo and only reaching for help when you're at death's door." She told him, caught between being angry and sad, tone conveying her confliction to him.

Ascalon, ashamed as he only now considered this, looked away for a moment and focused his eyes on her hands that clutched his so dearly, the bracelet that, while damaged, still held strong…like her. "I know Milla, and I'm a fool for doing this to someone so important to me. I wish I could promise to you that I won't do it anymore but we both know I'd be lying. I don't want to see you this heartbroken again though, so I'll try. I'm sorry." He apologized, shutting his eyes and pulling her down to rest next to him.

Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to leap out into the world, as she opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Elise gasping in pleasant surprise and then running over, hurriedly setting the food down and pouncing onto the bed. Careful of his injuries the little princess hugged the Draco Knight, sobbing uncontrollably and scolding him for being so reckless, telling him she was happy he was awake. From there she went on to explain the restrictions he'd have to deal with for the next few days, telling him he was very lucky that his heart survived the lightning strike as that organ usually gave out from such a shock. Continuing on she interrogated him on his other injuries, how he received them, and pausing in utter confusion as he told what happened to his eye.

"You can see even better out of it? Out of both eyes? Let me look at them; this is bull." Elise responded, unable to buy the explanation given. Yet as she checked them, she froze as she found something was different. Bewildered and worried she slowly said, "Camilla, look at his pupils. That's not normal, anywhere."

Her sister leaned over, gently holding his chin and turning his head towards her, so she could see what was a matter, letting out a small gasp as she noticed it. No longer were his pupils black or a normal shape for that matter, now taking on a brown/golden hue and a shape similar to that of an upside-down tear, something found in reptiles and dragons. They also looked even clearer than human eyes did, a kin to perfect glass spheres that had just been polished. Camilla, more worried now than before, continued to gaze at them, even as she spoke.

"Eli, we cannot let father find him…I don't think Lon is human." Was all she could say.

[Lost in Thoughts and Time]

A slumbering heart beat as the flames of life coursed back through its veins, slowly but surely, breathing again and thanking their gods for the life it had been given back. They knew, even in their sleep, that they had altered their time and would face the repercussions of challenging Fate to such a thing, to keep a life that was meant to be gone. Even as hope was relit for many, time and destiny bellowed at the slight, distraught by the many alterations desperately made to save this pathetic world and the weak creatures in it. Yet they were incapable of changing it now, irritated by the soft hearts of the divine dragons as they had given gifts to many of their instruments they groomed for a battle they did not know of, the waters of time ran down a new uncarved path, destructively carving into the ground and wanting nothing more than to return to the original path. A need and desire to fight against the preordained plan made pushed this new stream further away, distancing it from the rest and giving this world a chance for new life, protected by fierce flames that followed along and guarded this new beginning from the clawing and tearing clutches of order. A chance to break free and save many who could not be kept in other times, including the original spark of these fire that breathed life into the darkness.

[Near the Border, Nohr- Hinoka and Leo]

Together the couple ran, both worried they'd be caught and have to fight, ready with their weapons. Hinoka had picked up her naginata from where she normally stashed it, explaining that normally she had a Pegasus to ride but left it at home as she would be underground. Leo laughed, having a similar situation except that his horse didn't fly, revealing that the book he always carried on his person was in fact his tome, one only he could wield as the magic seemed to disagree with anyone else. In an attempt to lighten the mood, they spoke of happier times, him telling her what growing up was like and how originally him and Ascalon had a rough start, explaining that the Draco Knight had a tendency to parent him at the worst times before they had a big argument. Since then, after the prince had finished shouting at the then captain, he was overjoyed that his blue-haired brother had taken a different approach to understanding him, becoming a vital part of the mage's life. Leo told her of how he became the father figure in his life, next to Xander, always setting aside time for him and reassuring him he was just as amazing as everyone else, no matter what others said.

Warmed and touched by the tender relationship, Hinoka explained her own connection to the man, retelling how they met and the promise that had been made, thus leading to a lasting friendship. She explained her own home life to her love, how she had a few relationships some with guys, some with girls, and how in every one of them there had been a lack of understanding and accepting of who she was. Her mother, ever supportive of her children, always said that the one would come out of nowhere, when you're not looking, and so she took that to heart and for years dedicated herself to training. The princess rarely took time off, as she knew that one day, she would rescue her brother and bring him home, only relaxing when she was camping with Ascalon and friends or visiting Leo. Fondly she told the prince of how much she wished her father could have met him, seen how promising the heirs of Nohr were as well as a chance for peace, giggling when the prince blushed at the high compliments.

Finishing her tangent, Hinoka looked to Leo who had slowed down and was suddenly more cautious than before. She stopped, asking, "What's wrong? Is there an enemy?"

"I don't know but, just over that ridge it the Fulgur Plains. It's where that recent battle happened, the one that almost killed Ascalon. Can't you smell that stench?" He explained to her, wrinkling his nose as the smell of burnt flesh stung his nose.

"Oh gods! Yeah, I smell it now. That's awful! What happened? Can we even go through?"

"We can; neither of us have much metal on and are small targets. As for what happened, I'm not certain. My father sent the entirety of the Wyvern Troops out save for Camilla, claiming that a rebel base was near here. From what the soldiers said though, it was a trap, one he planned and meant for all of them to die in. I mean, they're flying beasts with armor, as well as their riders; they were fricken lighting rods with wings!"

"…What ruler does that to their own men? That's just cruel and monstrous!"

"I know. Only half of the troop survived. My father loathes Ascalon, the change he's been influencing. People can be executed for even speaking his name now. Something in my father changed and I'm going to find out what. I'll bet it has to do with that dark magic Iago practices though; he could open portals, I've seen it."

"That's not good at all. That's tampering with time, destiny. He could tear apart our reality! Orochi always warned me of this." Hinoka exclaimed as they hiked over the small hill, stopping at the top to watch the butchered remains of a battle field that lay before her.

Leo, next to her and taking in the sight of dead wyverns littering the field, sickened that his own parent was responsible for this, held the princess's hand and said, "Honestly, I think our reality has already been torn. Nohr is dark but this is hell."

[Castle Krakenburg, Throne Room- The Next Day- Xander]

He was a nervous wreck on the inside. His father, out of nowhere, wished to see him immediately, saying that it was of the utmost importance. The crown prince had been ordered to appear unarmed however, which deeply concerned him and shook the man to his core. As it was, after Elise had healed Ascalon more, watching as the Draco Knight was able to get up and walk without trouble, she had vanished, as well as Leo. He left Camilla with the blue-haired man, telling her to stay safe, as he made his way, head held high, and entered the intimidating Throne Room. Sitting on the grand throne was his father, or what was left of the once great man, now a paranoid and unstable shell of who he once was. He walked to the normal spot, kneeling down and bowing, waiting for his father to speak.

"My son, do you know why I have called you here?" Garon asked, his voice dangerously calm, filled with a sense of knowing.

"No father. I am not privy to the reason of this meeting." Xan replied, keeping his voice level.

"It has been brought to my attention that you may have some information that is quite valuable, and dangerous in the wrong hands, about our recently deceased general. I've also heard tale that we may be going to war with Hoshido…and that some believe you are no longer fit for it. Well Xander…"

"Father…the only information that I know about Ascalon is that he was skilled and used and odd fighting method, as well as had the ability to speak to dragons. Camilla believes him alive, or at least until his funeral, where she I believe accepted the truth finally. As for war with Hoshido, it would happen inevitably and while I mourn the loss of my ally, I am more than capable to enter the fray."

"Good. Your brother has been missing for two days, and Elise today. What do you know of this?"

"Nothing. I was going to ask you about them, as I believed you may know. Might I ask who questioned my steel and determination to serve my country?" Xander asked, keeping his cold stoic mask on to hide the unsettling acid that crept up his throat with anxiety.

Chuckling in a deep rumbling manner, Garon gave a single small nod and turned his attention to one of the pillars behind him. From behind it came forth a person the prince was sure had died. Someone that completely turned the tables and pulled the rug out from under his feet. Only by some miracle did he not break and reveal all that he hid.

[Later that Night- Safe Haven- Siblings, Ascalon]

Corrin sat on the bed next to his brother, listening as Xander explained what had happened in the Throne Room, how the entire game had changed, and the situation all of them were in, trying to avoid what they were thinking about. He had been snuck here in the dark of the night to be shown that Ascalon was indeed alive, hearing the story his brother retold, eyes widening so much that they might fall out of their sockets. An anger rose from in him as he was appalled at what his father had done, disgusted to even be related. Yet still, his relief was enough to wash away those emotions for an instant as he was grateful the Draco Knight was made of stronger stuff. That joy was shoved aside however, as Xan now spoke as to what occurred earlier.

"Iago is alive? Milla confirmed he was dead though; buried him even! How can this be?" Ascalon said, loudly at first yet muttering in the end in disbelief.

Xander, who was the physical embodiment of a tired mess, leaned against one of the cabinets and sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not sure Lon. I wanted to kill him the second I saw him but…this is bad to say the least. We can't keep you hidden forever and if he even suspects that we know something, he'll find a way to get it out of us. He's not him anymore. The father I knew was never this cruel and twisted. He said if any of my siblings turned out to be a traitor it was my duty to execute them…you included Corrin."

Taking a shaky breath Corrin responded with, "Well, we won't let that happen. All of us will play along until Lon is back on his feet, smuggle him and Georgie out, and then…figure out something."

Camilla stepped in and said, "We could all get away. The Hoshidan royals know of us, know Ascalon. We could move there and be safe. It's not ideal but it's better than father killing all of us."

"Yes, but what if he has Elise? I haven't been able to find her, or Leo for that matter. And I can't leave behind the good men and women that rely on me." Replied a concerned Xander, guilt clear.

"We could bring them all. Then we can ally with Hoshido and fight-"

"Fight our own people? That's madness and betrayal. I could never-"

Fed up with the fighting, as it wasn't solving anything, Ascalon shouted, "ENOUGH! Both of you stop. Just…just stop." All eyes turned to the frustrated Draco Knight, waiting for him to continue as the silence settled. Sighing he said, "Look, we are all terrified, whether we'll say it or not. We can't leave our people though. And I for one will not go into hiding and cower in the shadows just because I was hurt by the abomination that is our kingdom's strategist! You all are trying to make decisions about my future without even asking me. What needs to happen is the world needs to learn that I'm not dead, and for the people to gather their strength and fight. For the first time in a long time Hoshidans and Nohrians are working side by side for the same goal, and I won't abandon them to the wrath that is the sludge Garon has become. Something is wrong with him…something I think is not from here. Iago is wicked strong and has been opening portals to other worlds, times, all to gain power and take over…but something is giving him that energy, as well as the king. I felt it when we fought, when he did this to my face."

Pausing to breathe, Ascalon continued with, "There, no doubt, is a third party at play here. That fight I went into in the Fulgur Plains was one I should have won, but something unnatural occurred. Towards the end of the fight, in an area barren of trees, a tree root came out of the ground and tripped me. The magic Iago used, the tome that burned in the lighting strike, was in a language that Camilla and I have read about in fairy tales. Your father, when he believes he is alone, talks to someone he calls the 'Silent Dragon'. None of this is just bad luck or a coincidence. Messing with time is bad and I have a sneaking suspicion that Iago and Jezebel may have screwed all of us into a fight we didn't ask for."

Stunned silent, the group pondered what he said for a long moment, comparing their own experiences as well and connecting the dots. It was a couple of minutes later that Camilla asked, "What do we do then? How can we fight what we don't know, and what won't die?"

"We play along until for a few more days; By then I should be good to move. From there, we set fire to the toxic environment Garon has made…we start the revolution. If any of you think you can't do it, it's okay to back out. In the end we will be fighting your father and whatever has turned him into what he is now, and that might be a god. It might not. If we fail, we will die, there's no way around it…this is your last chance to back out."

It was a minute or two before Camilla stuck her hand out, taking Ascalon's hand with hers. Corrin, determined to bring peace, put his in as well, pride burning brightly. They all looked to their eldest brother, the one that would lead their country once this was all over and smiled reassuringly as he at last joined in with them, accepting the fate that had fallen upon his shoulders, realizing at this moment that his duty, in the end, was to his people, not the king. His father had turned into a beast he'd never fathomed possible, but fate gave him the tools to stop his tyranny. United in their goal they all discussed their plans further, planning out what they would do with the last of their time in the castle. Afterwards, once they had all hugged each other tightly and said how much they loved one another, Corrin was taken back to the Northern Fortress by Camilla while Xander retired to his room. Ascalon, left alone until the princess returned, shut his eyes and thanked the dusk and dawn dragons for all that he had, including his life, and asked that they guide him and the others through this turbulent future they were approaching at a breakneck speed. By the time Camilla returned, he was fast asleep, leaving room for her next to him.

[Hidden Passages, Castle Krakenburg- 1am- Elise]

She wasn't sure where all of the day had gone too. Effie had snuck down to the underground with her, helping her find some healing herbs and other medicinal items so she might heal her brother faster, calming her nerves as she fretted about the magical wounds he had sustained. Only when the clock struck midnight, and every shop and stall were closed, did they return to the castle, depositing some of the items into her room. It was when she was walking through the passages, hidden in the walls, that she felt an odd tugging at her…like a magical pull. For a moment she contemplated whether or not to listen to it, as she really needed to continue healing Ascalon, but elected to check on it quickly just to be safe. Sneaking along she followed it until it led to a disguised peep hole into the Throne Room. Standing inside were three figures, two of them making her catch her breath.

Her father stood, almost like a statue, with a resurrected Iago and Hans next to him, all looking to the ceiling in a trance like gaze. Seconds later they snapped out of it, an odd nearly invisible aura around them fading away and disappearing. With a nod they spoke to one another, secret plans horrifying the young princess and making her cover her mouth to keep from revealing herself. As much as she wanted to block it out, pretend it wasn't real, she knew she had to listen, to tell her family before they were all either sent to their planned out deaths or executed on the destined days, ones her father hand picked as it would please this unknown god he spoke of, one that thirsted for blood and ruin to all.

" **Why must we fall apart to understand how to fly? I will find a way even without wings!" - Evanescence**

 **Thank you all for the support and I will update again soon. This chapter was a doozy, as it was very plot heavy, and I hope everything came across clearly. Also, Happy Holidays! Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Resilience

**We have made it to the point where the game story begins, in its own new way as the waters of time are charting a new course. I'm excited to be here, as I've started playing the game again and figuring out how to meld that and this story together. Thank you all for hopping on this roller coaster of an adventure and I look forward to seeing how you like it.**

 **Song of the Chapter: The Steward of Gondor by Howard Shore (from Return of the King)**

 **Warning: Tension, like some legit heavy stuff, dead bodies, and overall a lot of dark themes. I might up the story rating at this point, just to be safe. I'll see.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Resilience**

" **Home is behind  
The world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread" – Lord of the Rings  
**

[Proving Day- Entrance of Castle Krakenburg- Corrin, Camilla, Elise, Xander]

It was a stressful day for everyone, especially the royal children of Nohr. Leo had yet to return, increasing his father's growing suspicions of betrayal, while at last the day had come for Corrin to prove his strength to Garon. Everyone knew the plan, the part they played, and that no matter what things had to be executed perfectly or it could all be their end. Elise, having woken the group up early, told them of the disturbing discussion she had listened into the previous night, explaining that their parent was planning to kill them unless each child agreed to go to war and do exactly as he ordered. Not even Corrin was excluded from this fate. Shocked from the revelation they gathered themselves after a moment, knowing that they couldn't show weakness, and returned to the castle with their younger brother.

Waiting at the entrance was the king and his tactician, one with a grim expression and the other with a snide smirk, knowing the power he held. The four stood and waited for their father to speak, none of them knowing that in the background, lurking through the shadows, was the one they believed was still in bed resting. Garon spoke, tone deep as the abyss and strong as the mountains, a grumble trilling throughout.

"I see you made it here safely, Corrin. Pity your brother did not." Garon commented, noting the missing royal.

Remaining calm even as his nerves were on end, Corrin replied, "Yes father. For a long time, I have wished to see you again and visit Castle Krakenburg again. It's almost like a dream."

"You only have diligence and loyalty to thank for you being here. Xander has commented that you are a warrior almost on par with himself. Finally, you possess the strength to be a vital instrument of Nohr's power in the world."

Elise, keeping in the act of who her father believed her to be, asked, "But father, will Corrin be alright outside of the fortress?"

Corrin stepped in before Garon could respond, saying, "Thank you sister for your concern, but I've worked hard to make it here and I'm ready to fight."

"Yes. As you have heard Corrin, the eastern kingdom of Hoshido will soon declare war on us, as they are upset due to the general's death. We of royal blood are descended of ancient gods, the First Dragons. Being the inheritors of such a divine blessing, we conquer our opponents with ease. Wielding power of that might can level entire armies of common soldiers. Your siblings have shown they can harness this power, and I expect no less of you." Garon explained, setting him with a stern glare.

"As I am aware of father. I have trained every day and night to become more like my siblings."

"Hmmm, you do seem promising. You will need a suitable weapon to serve you and Nohr. Iago." He commented, turning his gaze to the dark mage and giving a nod. With a pleasant and thin smile, the tactician snapped his fingers and a blade appeared out of thin air before Corrin, dark and wicked in nature with a peculiar purple smoke about it. "This is Ganglari, a blade infused with magic from another world. With this, you my child will crush the Hoshidan army with ease."

[Dungeons- Same time- Ascalon]

He hadn't been able to sit still and wait for things to play out, to hope and pray that everything went alright. Despite his aching body, Ascalon rose from bed and snuck into the servant quarters, stealing a spare uniform in his size and then returning to the hidden passages. There were several that ran through the entire castle, including three that went to the dungeons, where he was going now. The Draco Knight wasn't entirely sure what was fueling his actions but, he was certain it was the same thing that carried him through all of life.

Going through one of them he paused at the exit, listening and figuring out ho many guards were there, if he could handle all of them. To his surprise, for the moment, there was only one that was talking to the prisoners. An angry voice he had only heard twice responded, speaking of the Fire Tribe and how if she were outside the cell, she'd teach him a thing or two. A familiar sigh, as well as refusal to give into the man, was enough for Ascalon to take a guess as to who the second prisoner was. Nodding to himself in reassurance, the Draco Knight picked up a decent sized stone, one that probably had broken away from the wall, and silently stepped out. In a low crouch he crept up behind the guard, waiting until he was fully distracted before thwacking him hard on the back of the head, rendering him unconscious.

Surprised by the sudden event, both prisoners looked to see who their rescuer was, eyes widening in shock and joy as they found the dead man walking. Without a word Ascalon snatched the keys from the downed man and unlocked the cell, pointing to the concealed door and rushing everyone back inside. Once in, he led them towards a good amount away from the dungeons, heart racing a mile a minute as he was stunned that he had just done that. They stopped inside a different room, one that appeared to be a vacant storage space, both the ninja and oni savage catching their breath. Kaze broke the silence, hugging his friend tightly and stepping back to take in what he looked like.

"You're alive! Truly the gods have blessed you you reckless jerk. What happened though? Is your eye alright?" He questioned, lightly touching the scar.

Sighing, as there was so much to say and so little time, Ascalon replied, "A lot happened that I cannot explain right now. In simple terms though, our true enemy is not one another; it's some being known as the 'Silent One' or 'Silent Dragon'. I've heard both terms used. Their soldiers are…invisible I think, and that's all I got for the moment. My eyes are actually fine, better than fine to be frank. When I get the chance to meet up with you later I'll explain everything. For now, I'm sneaking you guys out and back to Hoshido…and I'm sending Georgie with you. Iago wants him, and me, but I'm dead as far as the bastard knows."

"Which leaves George vulnerable. We'll keep him safe. I can hide him with my tribe or the Wind Tribe; their leader is a good man and respects you. He'll understand." Rinkah stated, stepping forward and embracing the general as well. Pulling back, she turned to the ninja and said, "Unless you had a different place in mind that is."

"No. I was actually considering the Wind Tribe myself. It's hard to get past their defenses and they are strong fighters, as well as healers. The dragon would be safest there until Ascalon could come and be reunited with him." Kaze told her, relaxing and settling into his normal self again.

Ascalon, grateful for his allies, nodded and led them through the passage ways, speaking little as he was focused on getting them there and out as quickly and safely as possible. When they reached the barracks, he peeked outside to check that the coast was clear, confirming it for his friends and sneaking his way over to George's pen. Upon arriving the dragon woke, overjoyed to see his person and friendly faces, even more excited when he saw his man open the launch gates. Yet, as the restraints were removed and the cozy saddle Ascalon had made was put on him, he found that only Rinkah and Kaze were climbing on board. His best friend shuffled over to his face, a warm but heart wrenching smile on his lips.

"Hey buddy, my precious baby boy. Are you feeling okay? Ready to fly again?" Ascalon asked in his native tongue, petting the indigo dragon sweetly and holding back his tears. Georgie, nodding in excitement, gazed at him with those beautiful green eyes, nuzzling him and giving his wings a small flap. Laughing he rubbed behind his ears, savoring every moment before adding, "Good. Well, you're gonna fly boy…somewhere safe and far away from this pit. Kaze and Rinkah are going to take good care of you until I can make it there okay."

At this George let out a low sorrowful moan, nuzzling further into his man's arms as he did not wish to leave him, responding that last time he left, Ascalon almost died. He couldn't take that again. He had lost Phier, Arcturus, his friend Phoebus the horse. Yet he saw the determination in the young man's eyes, the strength that burned brightly, and after some soothing pets calmed down, understanding that this was for his own good. Softly the Draco Knight sang to his dragon, registering that there were distant shouts sounding throughout the castle now. With a warm smile and kiss on the snout, Ascalon instructed his boy to fly, to escape and not to return unless it was with him, promising he would come back, and they would be together again.

[Proving Day- Corrin, Xander, Elise, Camilla]

"Thank you for this generous gift father. I shall wield it well." Corrin said, hiding how uncomfortable he was as he took the blade.

Muttering mostly to himself Xander commented, "Generous indeed."

Garon, ignoring the eldest, continued to address the young prince, saying, "Now let us all see you put your will to the test. Bring out the prisoners!"

After a moment, when the guards had replied with a 'Yes sir!' and dashed off to release them, there quickly came a shout of alarm. Running out in a panic the same man shouted, "Two of them have escaped! Sound the alarm!"

At this the royal children froze, panicking and hoping it wasn't Leo or Ascalon who did this, praying that somehow the pair had managed to escape on their own. Iago, letting a fowl expression settle upon his face, gripped his tome tightly and quietly told the king he would see to this personally, to make sure the trouble was snuffed out. Leaving in a huff the tactician vanished, going straight towards the barracks as he had a sneaking suspicion as to who this might be. When the guards went back in to retrieve the remaining prisoners, they found all of them had taken the opportunity to kill themselves, not willing to die a pathetic death at the hands of the enemy.

Garon was furious and, in an icy rage, told them bitterly, "Return to your rooms. We will handle Corrin's test another time. Leave!"

[Barracks- Ascalon]

Suddenly, as the high of setting his friends free faded, Ascalon realized how deeply in trouble he was, scanning the area for a way he could hide or escape himself. Yet as he turned around, he found a familiar face with a smile on it. Frozen mid-step, he lost his breath and didn't know what to do.

"I knew you'd be alive son. Not even lightning could defeat you. As I tell Leo, you have the devil's own luck. You're in a pinch though, aren't you?" Solomon asked, hobbling over, as he was still recovering from the battle at the plains.

"I…I am. I'm glad to see you though. You wouldn't happen to have a magical hole to hide me in, would you?" Ascalon asked, suddenly feeling like he was a teen sneaking out again, getting caught by grandpa.

"Ha, oh my boy, I actually do. Help me lift this tile; there's an old passage here that I'm surprised you never found."

"Are you serious? Gosh I feel dumb." He quietly commented, helping lift the heavy stone, wincing as it pulled on his shoulder. A bit breathless afterwards he grinned at the older man, grateful for the help, and climbed inside. Once in he waited for Solomon to join him, only to watch as the veteran Wyvern Lord began to seal the entrance shut again. Concerned he reached a hand up to grab his, meeting his gaze and asking, "What are you doing? They'll kill you!"

"Ascalon Rein Avenstar, Samson died, and it's time for me to go. I'm ready, as you're ready to welcome in a new age of peace and acceptance in the world. Do us proud." He told him with a sweet and serene smile, knowing exactly what would happen.

Not giving the Draco Knight a chance to argue, he used what strength he had to slide the stone back in place, covering it up and hiding it once again. As he was done, the wise man stood his ground, feeling the comfort of the sun shinning down on him as the torrent of guards pilled inside with their weapons drawn. Iago, the tiresome flea, stormed over to him and snarled in his face, asking where the dragon was, what happened, and who did all of this. Solomon, knowing his time had come to rightfully serve his country and protect its hope, grinned at the enraged man and told him that he sent the prisoners free, giving them the dragon as well. Shutting his eyes to the world for the last time he hummed peacefully, stopping when a blade severed his head from his neck.

" **Through shadow  
To the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight" – Howard Shore **

[The Fulgur Plains- Later that Night- Leo and Hinoka]

It was a deadly quiet walk they had, as they nervously crossed the plains and passed the tons of corpses, most of them the Wyverns that had perished, although some men and women had been left behind as well, fear plastered on their lifeless eyes. Lightning struck down in many places as they went, sometimes near, sometimes far, always illuminating the night that was so black and bleak it seemed like the gods had forsaken it. Silently supporting one another, Leo and Hinoka held hands, both disgusted with the massacre and saddened at the useless loss of life. One pair of bodies they crossed sent them deeper into this silence, as it was a mother holding onto a son, both now together in the afterlife. Leo, trying to keep himself from going mad as he passed the corpses, thought of better times, such as when he first met the princess he now was traveling with.

 _Three years ago, when the underground systems were first beginning, and everyone was working hard, Leo had been given the task of overseeing the construction of a hospital by Ascalon. Excited to do his brother proud, he briskly went to the sight, walking towards the bunch of workers only to be accidentally clocked on the back of his head by someone's flying tools. Dazed and sore the prince had landed in a pile of wood slats, groaning and ready to shout at whoever was clumsy enough to do this. He had caught his breath and held his tongue when a girl his age, fiery red hair hidden under a hood, with eyes like warm candlelight, and arms strong enough to lift him out of the mess…which she did. Caught off guard and unaware he was staring like dolt for a moment, Leo straightened himself out and cleared his throat._

 _Hinoka, or Akane at the time, spoke first, saying, "I am so sorry. I was bringing the tolls over for inspection and I didn't see the puddle I slipped in. I kept most from flying but, oh gosh…that's gonna bruise."_

" _Uh, what? Oh, well you should be a bit more cautious about where you step. We're trying to build the hospital, so we can't send anyone there yet, as it's not there. My name is Leon and I'll be overseeing this places construction. You are?" He replied, scolding himself an instant later for being so harsh._

" _Sorry again sir. I promise it won't happen again. My name is Akane; I'm a farmer's child from central Hoshido."_

" _Ah…as am I. The farmer thing, not the Hoshido part. Clearly, I'm Nohrian. Anyway, now that we've broken the ice, let's go meet the others we'll be working with and get started, yeah?"_

" _That would be fantastic! Although, you don't look like you've worked much on a farm. You're so pale and your hands are way too nice." She commented as the went over to the rest of the people._

 _Nervously laughing, as he was trying not to get caught, he scratched the back of his head and explained, "I never said I worked on the farm, just that I came from one. I'm talented in magic actually, kinds that deal with plants. So, I used that to help rather than the normal methods."_

" _Ohhhhhh, that's interesting! I have always dreamt of being a Sky Knight myself, even learning how to fight with a Naginata. One day I'll be just as good as the others."_

" _Heh, I bet you will. You're already really strong so that's a start."_

" _Yeah, although you weren't too heavy anyway. Quiet light to be frank."_

" _Hey! Rude!" He shouted, grinning none the less as he knew she would be someone to try and build a friendship with. Laughing the pair began their work, ready to build more than just a hospital._

Leo came back to reality, ending his trip down memory lane, when Hinoka paused and was on high alert, eyes focused on the area surrounding them. He looked as well, trying to spot what she had seen, catching glimpses of movement around the plains, hidden figures lurking behind the cadavers and in the shadows. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, just as the winds picked up, Leo leaned close to the princess and whispered to her.

"We should keep moving. Have our weapons ready but, continue forward. Staying still will just put us in more danger and we're near the barrier." He explained quietly, still watching the flickering figures that danced about in the dark.

Hinoka, nodding tersely, adjusted the grip on her weapon and moved forwards, telling him to watch their rear while she covered the front. Together, working flawlessly, the couple made their way across the lighting filled plains, using the blips of bright light to try and catch sight of who these foes truly were. It was as they neared the end, and the magical barrier that protected Hoshido from most enemies, that the smart prince saw what their true form was, a sinking feeling of dread and rising one of unexpected terror sounding inside of him. These beings were mostly invisible, save for the small bits of purple smoke that occasionally drifted off of them.

Jaw dropping as he realized these were enemies not from either land, he told Hinoka the news, earning a puzzled and totally lost expression. Only as she turned to look at him did she behold them as well, words disappearing in her mouth and throat seizing shut. Unsure how to fight a foe like this, or what their strength even was, she took a hold of Leo and bolted, making for the border and barrier, praying to the gods that the magic was enough to hold them back. As the pair fled, the invisible ones finally gave chase, charging after and tailing them. The hoard halted when the pair had made it into the supposed safety, standing at the line in their eerie and ethereal forms, vanishing on and off as the light did. Prince and Princess gazed, dumbstruck for a moment, before slowly backing away and further into the safe welcomes of Hoshido.

" **Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade" – Howard Shore**

[Safe Haven- Later that Night- Siblings, Ascalon]

They were gathered together, all a buzz at what had happened today, the job Corrin had been spared of doing thanks to the intervention of Solomon. Ascalon didn't tell them it was him who had set the two free, gave them George to hide away, as the sacrifice his mentor and friend had made was too great and he deserved to be seen as a hero. Out of it he sat in bed, blaming his fatigue on his shoulder acting up some while he had paced around and read while alone for the whole day. Memories flashed through his mind's eye as he recalled just hours ago, the sound of peaceful humming clear before the sudden stop and drop of a body and head. So desperately he had wanted to scream and shout at the nightmare that wouldn't die, to tear him to shreds with his hands, yet, all he could do once the soldiers had left with Iago was climb out and weep for a few minutes. He believed he had earned it. Bitterly Ascalon had taken the journal and necklace the old troop always carried, greedily wanting to have them as a token to remember his dear friend. Then he had snuck back to his room, hiding the items and pretending to be in bed reading. Not too long after the others pilled in, relaying what had happened and checking in on him, Elise healing him some more as she knew he couldn't stay put anymore.

Corrin, who was braiding Ascalon's long dark hair, was also numb to an extent as he was processing that his father wanted him to slaughter helpless people, just to prove his loyalty to him. He wouldn't have done it anyway and had been avoiding Felicia and Gunter since the trial, unable to look at either of them. While he understood that killing someone was something he'd have to face eventually, doing it meaninglessly was not something he approved of, and was grateful to the gods that most of his family thought that way as well. Although, if it weren't for the Draco Knight he questioned if any of them would be who they are now.

Together the family shared a small dinner, most having little appetite anyway, and playing a few games to decompress and lighten the mood some. None knew the Wyvern Lord was dead, that Iago had killed him, but all knew that their father was planning their demise and believed they knew nothing about it. In this safe haven, this ray of light in a pit of darkness, they put aside their woes and concerns, each one warm in their pjs and snuggled on the bed, playing card games and seeming like a normal family for once. A storm was approaching yet still the siblings laughed and joked, Camilla snuggled up next to Lon and helping him play, ignoring her older brother's glances and eyebrow waggles when the general wasn't looking. Elise, who was furious as she was losing, accused Corrin of cheating, to which he replied with the fact that he couldn't as this was his first time playing. All was well, as the Dusk Dragon wished it to be for one last night, saddened to put Nohr through everything it was going to face.

" **All shall fade  
All shall fade" – Howard Shore**


	18. Chapter 18: The Path Is Yours

**Hoping right on into it everybody! Thank you for your continued support and I have such big plans for this story! Like, whoa man, they be huge! Anyway, to the PLOT!**

 **Song for the Chapter: Survival by Muse**

 **Warning: Battle, dark themes, and some tense and painful moments**

 **Chapter: The Path is Yours**

[Castle Krakenburg, Throne Room- One Day Later- Corrin]

"The Bottomless Canyon, father? I will do my best to secure the location…for Nohr." Corrin answered, unsure as to if he truly wished for this to be his proving mission.

"Excellent. Gunter and Felicia will join you, as your other siblings have been assigned to missions of their own. If you find Leo out there, you are to capture him and subdue him, then bring him back to stand judgment. Iago has reported to me that he was spotted fleeing into Hoshido, which is a crime and treachery to his country. Do not fail." Garon explained, displeased to deal with this young welp.

Corrin politely nodded and reassure his father that he would do as asked, turning to leave the Throne Room ask quickly but unsuspiciously as he could. Upon reaching the door his father called for him one last time, asking a question that sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh, also…if you find anyone speaking about General Ascalon, or his ideas he supported, kill them on site. If you disobey, or are hiding information about the man, you will suffer a Traitor's Execution. You are dismissed."

Leaving even faster after that announcement, feeling sick to his stomach, Corrin dashed down many halls, making sure to take lots of twists and turns, before ducking into the hidden passages and bolting right for the previously mentioned man. The other royal siblings had been called into similar meetings, all of them coming back frightened and telling their tale to the Draco Knight. Even Elise was being sent out. Now it was his turn and boy was he not excited for it in the slightest. He caught his breath as he entered the room, finding his brother reading while leaned into a pile of pillows.

Setting the book aside Ascalon, finally recovered from his wounds and wearing the dragon eyepatch Camilla had made, sat up and asked, "Well, was yours the same as everyone else? Mission and ominous warnings and threats?"

Flopping on the bed Corrin groaned into the blankets and nodded, saying, "Yes, and I don't think he knows you're alive but, he suspects something. Speaking anything of you is illegal and punishable by death. Why is he like this? What's wrong with him? I bet it's something to do with Iago and whatever god he covets."

"You're not wrong bud. Iago has a god, one I haven't heard of. We need to be careful and smart. If you meet with a man named Kaze, trust him. He's an old friend of mine, as are Saizo and Kagero. Rinkah too. Be safe and don't forget what we're fighting for."

"I know. I'd never forget it…or you guys. Lon, the others will be safe right? They'll come back?"

Ascalon, understanding the fear his brother held, pulled the young man into a hug and held him tightly, answering, "Of course Cori. I won't let them die, and in the end we'll all be together. Just remember everything we've taught you and we'll soon be in a much brighter world; I can feel it."

Hugging back Corrin nuzzled into his brother, afraid to let go, and whispered, "I will. I can't wait."

[Bottomless Canyon- The Next Day- Corrin, Gunter, Felicia]

The skies rumbled loudly, shaking from the thunder and lightning, frying the nerves of the young man and maid, doing nothing much to bother the weathered veteran. In the distance they could see the fortress, vacant and void of anyone being there, for obvious reasons as the environment and terrain were not exactly the best. Of course, having a rather unhealthy-looking Hans being with them made the situation even more uncomfortable, as Corrin knew from Ascalon and Camilla that the man had been killed by lightning and buried in the ground. Yet here he stood, a wicked grin on his face as he was too happy to be here.

Nervously he sidled up next to Gunter, asking the calm man, "Hey, so is this canyon really bottomless? Like, is that even possible?"

"Those who fall into it never return or are found so…that plus the eternal darkness should be answer enough." Gunter replied coolly, chuckling some at the young man's concern. "This land isn't right, the sky always dark and foreboding, lightning striking down all who fly across, clearly us mortals were never meant to be here. Yet, despite our normal routine of going around, King Garon wants us to go to that small fort lost in the midst of this place."

"I see. It's not too bad…the fresh air is nice. Let's go on guys."

At this, just as the group prepared to move onward, a Hoshidan swordsman ran up, shouting, "Don't advance any further Nohrian soldiers! We do not wish to fight, however, if you cross this bridge it will violate our border treaty. Please, turn back at once or we will be forced to attack."

Felicia, under her breath, said, "Oh dear. We've got a lot of trouble."

Corrin nodded, unsure as to what to say only to be shoved aside as Hans pushed past him, grin plastered on the mans face as he raised his axe and swung quickly, catching the Hoshidan by surprise. That emotion was the last one the poor soul felt as his head was cleaved in half, blood spurting forth and staining the cruel fighter's face. He ignored the words of the prince, knowing the fool was nothing more than a pawn, a weak babe new to this kill or be killed world, and continued onward on his personal mission assigned by Iago. All that mattered was killing his targets and succeeding. Hans left the others as the Hoshidan leader gave the command to eliminate the enemies and to leave none alive. Gunter, showing his stress, mumbled about how there was no way out of this now, sinking the reality and dread into Corrin as he watched the quickly escalating fight.

Corrin, nervous and anxious to face people he did not wish to fight, turned to the veteran and maid, giving one more command before engaging. "Do not kill the Hoshidans. Knock them out if you must but we did not come here to fight. Hans is up to something of his own and I won't have our reputation sullied by him. Let's go guys!"

[Castle Shirasagi- Same Day- Sakura, Takumi, Azura, Ryoma]

They were idly spending time, playing games quietly as they tried to remain calm. Retainers stood guard in corners, chatting with one another in hushed tones as the tensions between the light and dark kingdom grew with each passing day. All of them knew how hard it was for the eldest to remain at peace, how the false accusations burned his ears and angered him greatly, how each day was a struggle to keep from declaring war, the last thing any of them wanted. Yet situations grew worse and worse, several attacks on border towns causing outrage, the oldest princess missing for several days, and the old royal advisors telling Ryoma that it was a good thing he had not taken the Draco Knight as a husband, as he died before the pair would have been able to rule. Those words in particular had the entire palace on their last nerves as they all wished to lash out at the old men and their agonizing words.

Thankfully the mood lightened, only a smidge, when Mikoto entered the room with a serene expression and soft smile. She glided across the floor, for once graceful, and knelt next to her children, hugging them all one by one and explaining that there was a new attack at the Bottomless Canyon, as well as many other occurrences. The one that caught most of their attention was the news that George had randomly showed up at the Wind Tribe, accompanied by Kaze and Rinkah none the less. Both of them said they would explain what was happening when they reached the castle, as the information was too delicate to be sent in any kind of note, even a coded one. Excitedly the group began to liven up, even Azura as she told her siblings at last of her time in Nohr as a princess there, how close she was with the Draco Knight and his dragon. She brought up her fond memories of them, how life had been and how dearly the Nohrian children loved her despite the space between them. Azura fought her hardest as she spoke of Ascalon, hiding her few tears, and explained that he had been the one to chase down her kidnappers. Ending at that she fell silent again, deep in thought and graciously accepting a hug from Sakura.

Mikoto, who's heart was warmed as her children spoke of how they knew the Nohrian siblings were not evil, listened in and smiled even more as her children discussed what they would do if war happened, how they would only attack those that wanted to fight, protecting the people that wished for peace. They held no hatred for the dark kingdom, as they knew now only very specific figures were the ones leading the torrent of anger and lies. She quietly thanked the gods that her kids had grown so exceptionally, thanking also a god she knew was long in slumber but prayed one day would wake to soothe the Silent one, as the balance was needed as below and above.

Once she knew she had spent up the free time she had, she bade her children farewell and rose to her feet, explaining that she needed to attend to a few matters before dinner. They nodded in response, wishing her a good day, and then returning to their conversations. Mikoto exited the hall, running through numbers and plans in her head, wishing so badly that either of her sisters were with her. She missed them so much, Arete's beautiful singing and Freya's wisdom, humming softly the fourth verse of the song they all sang, the verse that had been left untouched for over a decade due to the wrath of the angered silent god. Just as she was about to sing some herself, running footsteps from behind surprised her, as did the sudden impact she received.

Stunned and unsure as to who tackled her and why, Mikoto huffed as she struggled to rise, looking and finding the purple haired seer with a few drops of blood coming from the corners of her eyes and a determined yet terrified expression clear as day on her face. The queen, concerned now, waited for her retainer to speak, heart skipping a beat when she did so, as the warning was ominous but hopeful.

Orochi, keeping from shouting but unable to qualm her nerves, told the queen, "There will be a time very soon where you will think to block but do not. Like I tackled you, tackle them. Something is off with fate, and there is a slim chance to succeed where others have failed. Also…from now on keep your strongest staff on you, and your bow. Please, do not forget my words. Destiny is warping, and the waters have found a new path."

That said, the retainer climbed to her feet and began to leave, ending her premonition with, "The Resounding One also says hello, and thanks you for your prayers."

[The Bottomless Canyon- An Hour Later- Corrin, Gunter, Felicia]

They had won. Hoshidans were tied up and knocked out, or at least the ones they had reached before Hans were. As for the terrible fighter, he was nowhere to be seen, having been heavily injured and vanishing. Needless to say, they were relieved that he was gone, as none of them liked him one bit and knew the fiend was always terrible to Corrin's siblings. It was as they were catching their breath and Felicia was tending to the injured Hoshidans, that a few more showed up, including an angry red-haired ninja with one eye. Corrin, fumbling to remember who his allies were, paused and cautiously waited for the man to make and action, as did his allies.

Looking around, bewildered by this strange occurrence, Saizo, the angry ninja, at first said, "You're the commander of these troops? Bah! You're nothing more than…wait, Prince Corrin? Cori?"

Stunned but also relieved, Corrin sighed and smiled grimly, replying, "Saizo! I'm so happy to see you again! Trust me though, this wasn't what I wanted…father ordered this and…oh gods things have been terrible."

As the two friends went to embrace one another, showing there was no ill will, a new bunch of people arrived, hot and ready to fight, putting the breaks on when they found who it was. Xander tugged harshly on his mount's reigns, commanding his horse to come to a stop as he saw the old ally. Camilla, who was right on his tail as was Elise, copied suit and ceased their forward charge, apologizing for spooking the Hoshidan swordsmen nearby. Dismounting the eldest prince quickly dashed over and held his brother and the ninja close, earning a laugh from the Corrin and a groan from Saizo.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you both! Are you okay though Corrin? The missions father sent all of us on were traps and we were worried he did the same to you. He's weeding out the military, sending troops on suicidal tasks and jobs, killing just because Iago tells him to." Xander explained, making sure his friend heard as well.

"I think this was supposed to be one. Hans and some of his men were sent with us, but they were defeated quickly…not before they killed some innocent men and women though. I'm so sorry Saizo." Corrin told them, guilty that he hadn't been strong enough to prevent such meaningless violence.

Nodding in understanding, the ninja replied, "You did all you could. Honestly, most of us in the military know of Hans too, as Ascalon was never too fond of him for obvious reasons. A question though: have any of you seen or heard of Kagero or Princess Hinoka being spotted anywhere? Hinoka went by Akane in the underground if that helps."

The siblings paused, Xander speaking first as he replied, "I spoke with Kagero recently. She had come to warn me of how things were going, the tensions and how the royals were quiet upset…along with the threat of war. Kagero had promised me she would buy me some time while I tried to work things out."

Elise chimed in afterwards, adding, "Oh, Leo went to go see Akane after we found Ascalon! Is she really Hinoka? We've been friends for three years and I didn't know?!"

At this all eyes turned to the young princess, who had dismounted as well as joined them, now awkwardly fiddling with her hands as the ninja choked on the air he was breathing. A moment later Saizo asked loudly, "He's alive? I need to return back to the capital! I'll speak with you all soon and let you know what's happening! Farewell!"

At this Saizo sped away, vanishing as well as the other two swordsmen. They all stood together, wondering why that news had such a violent effect on their friend. It was good news, but why did he need to leave because of it? Unsure of the reason, the bunch agreed to patch up the Hoshidans left here and then return home, so as not to allude to their true intentions to anyone. Climbing back on their mounts, the other siblings left first, explaining that they needed to make it appear as if they hadn't grouped up here together, so father suspected nothing. Corrin would be the last to return, as he had been the last sent out, and he would give a false tale to their parent. Once that was settled, Xander left first, Camilla being second, and Elise going third. Gunter chuckled as he found the situation darkly amusing, commenting how he loved the comradery between them all. Felicia, who was finishing with the Hoshidan troops, came over with a huff and stumble, knocking into her liege and apologizing for the twentieth time that day.

Just as they were about to leave themselves, Corrin and Gunter crossing a bridge together, Corrin was about to ask where Felicia was until the sounds of running steps interrupted him, drawing their attention. Turning to look he found Hans, of all people, running up like an angry bull, axe in hand and deranged grin on his face. Loudly he shouted, "More! More DEATH!"

Charging forwards, he went at the veteran, slashing violently and uncontrollably, his shrinking sanity showing as he cackled and howled when the horse backed away in fear and neighed loudly as their leg broke through the beams. Corrin started over, freezing when the rest of the man and horse fell through the growing hole, both crying in alarm and fear as they fell into the dark chasm. Denial settling in he dashed to the spot they had broken through, shaking his head as he couldn't accept this.

Unable to think through his blinding rage, Corrin felt his body morph and change as he grew horns, similar to George's, and his arm shifted to something unknown. Attacking he shouted, "You'll pay for this! In blood or answers! Your choice!"

Hans, unprepared for this new foe, ducked away and tried to evade, panting as he shouted, "Iago commanded this, and will end all of you, including the one you tried so hard to hide!"

Screaming in rage and fear Corrin tried to swing his sword, only to find that the blade glowed and dragged him towards the chasm as well, pulling him over after Gunter. Fearful he would perish, he fell into the consuming darkness, seeing a light begin to radiate behind him and then feeling arms wrap around his middle. At the last moment someone saved him, halting his downward descent and sharply turning everything around and skyrocketing back up.

Corrin looked at what was holding him, shocked when he found an odd creature, blue and red in color. The hat gave away who this was, and, in awe, Corrin said, "Lilith? Is that…is that really you? What are you?"

Bittersweetly laughing, she answered, "Yes it's me. I'm not a human…I am a dragon. This is my true but small form. You've seen it before though. Remember that strange bird you rescued in the barn all that time ago?"

"You? You're the bird?"

"Yes, although I have no idea why you'd believe I was a bird. Anyway, after you rescued me and helped, I gained enough strength to take a human form. You were so sweet and kind that I chose to stay human and serve you afterwards. Using these powers were beyond that form though, and I fear I will not be able to return to that form on my own. It's aright as the most important thing to me is that you're safe."

As he opened his mouth to ask another of his million questions, Corrin saw a lightning bolt strike the small dragon, earning a yelp from her and him. While it did not do much harm, it was dangerous, and Corrin shouted, "Lilith, we can't fly anymore! Drop me if you need to but we can't be up in the sky!"

Ignoring his pleas, she said loudly, "First Dragons I call on you to grant us access to the astral plane!"

A bright light appeared, closer to the ground, and waited patiently as the pair swooped towards it, diving inside. Corrin shut his eyes tight, scared of what was happening, and told himself everything would be okay. The last this he thought of were his siblings and how he hoped they were safe.

[Safe Haven- A Day Later- Ascalon]

He stared at his broken armor, saddened as it was one of the few remaining things he had from his father. The buckler shield he always carried, a gift from his mother, was damaged too. Deep cracks and scores ran along the dirty and grime coated surfaces, chunks missing, scorch marks clear as day in the candle light. His heart ached in sour anger and disappointment in himself that Iago and Hans had somehow survived the blow that nearly killed him. Running a hand over the wrecked breastplate, Ascalon hummed to himself the verse his mother knew from the song Arete had taught him, confused as to why the queen had never sung these lines.

It was as he uttered the first few words, voice quietly carrying the familiar tune, that a voice spoke to him in first a whisper.

" _A saddened heart, burned up in the flames_

 _Ashes fall down heavy like rain-" He sang softly._

" _Screams shake the sky_

 _Through day and night_

 _You rise again to fight." The voice sang back, gaining strength as it went._

Terrified, Ascalon spun on his heel, scanning the room for the source of the voice, heart racing and breath quickening as he found no-one. He wasn't crazy though and knew for certain he had indeed heard someone sing the following lines of a song unknown to this world. Nerves on end he cleared his throat and asked clearly, "Who are you? I know where you're from."

Inside his head they spoke again, voice gentle and androgynous, neither male or female but radiating power and calm. They answered, "I am one of the First Dragons, one that resided in our home of Valla, at peace with my brother Anankos the Silent Dragon, until I put myself to slumber in the flames of a volcano to save our people. For too long I have been sleeping…not waking and seeing what my blood has become. I am Fasankos, the Resounding Dragon and ruler of destiny and law. Chaos and Order. That song you sing is one of my tale…one long forgotten and lost in the wind as my ashes were."

"…Holy shit. Sorry! Crap. Sorry again! Uh…sorry I woke you?"

"Ha, oh small…mostly human, I am grateful. All worlds are in danger and even the threads of time are lost, as I have been absent too long. Now, my child, please take my gift, as my strength is fading for now, and fix was has been broken and see what has been hidden. Find me in the silent land where the spirits meet the twilight. And remember, do not let him get you."

With that said, the energy faded only some and, Ascalon gazed around the room in bewilderment before turning his eyes down, breath catching as he found his hand glowing like hot steel. It was the hand not holding the breastplate yet, he felt an unknown urge to put it exactly where the damage was, dazedly giving in and watching what unfolded. Incredibly, as he ran his hand over the metal, it smoothed out all blemishes and cracks, creating new material to replace what was lost, forging the armor new and returning it to its former glory. Amazed that this was actually happening, the Draco Knight turned his new skill on the rest of the suit, mending every piece and fixing all the pain etched into the dark metal. Finishing with the shield he stood breathless and lost in his spinning thoughts, drowsiness slowly creeping up and settling into his body and bones. His mind raced as he asked himself so many questions, eventually ending up back on that song verse he knew from long ago, one his mother sang and cherished. In a blink he collapsed in an unconscious heap, holding his shield close and dreaming of his long-lost home.

[Flame Tribe, Hoshido- Later that Day- Corrin]

He woke up, head aching some, still in disbelief that Lilith had taken him to the astral planes, let him rest there, and explained all that she could as well as that she could make it homier once she rested. She had sent him back to the real world and, after tripping and scaring someone he literally ran into, vaguely recalled a club being swung at him. The last thing he had thought then was that she looked like someone from a tribe and tried to ask her name yet couldn't beat the terrible smack he'd taken. Now, as he grumbled and opened his eyes, he found himself inside a small rural home, laid next to a fire pit on some kind of mat.

A gruff but warm woman's voice sounded across the fire from him, saying, "Sorry about the bump. My name's Rinkah and we're in the Flame Tribe which is inside the territory of Hoshido. Once you're up and-"

"You're Rinkah?! That's great! Ascalon is my brother and he told me that you were a trusted person. Oh, I'm sorry I spooked you back there by the way." Corrin explained excitedly, cutting her off as he wished her to know he was no enemy.

"Uh, wait…are you his little brother? The one stuck in solitude?"

"Yeah, that's me. My name is-"

"Conner! He's told me so much about you. You're taller than I expected. He's alive, in case you didn't know."

"I did…my name isn't Conner though. It's-" He started, cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps.

Outside, waiting for them, was another familiar face that the prince was beyond excited to see. Rinkah escorted him out, perplexed at the interrupted statement, and wave to the green haired ninja she had become good friends with, barely noticing the cold. The pair approached and watched as Kaze's eyes widened in what could only be a mixture of shock and deep concern, instantly recognizing the young man for who he was as they knew each other decently too. Arms folded he waited for them to near before speaking.

"I'm glad to see you're alive my friend. When Rinkah had found you and sent for me, I feared it was an enemy, not an ally. Does she know who you are yet?" He asked, casting his gaze over the oni fighter.

"Well, hi Rinkah, I am actually Prince Corrin of Nohr. Conner was a fake name to keep my identity safe while I was sneaking out and traveling with Ascalon. He is pretty much my big brother though, even if not by blood." Corrin explained to her, watching her shocked expression and jaw slowly drop.

"What?" Was all she could manage as the pair laughed at her reaction, amused by the dumbfounded face she had.

Together they all left, traveling swiftly to Castle Shirasagi and explaining to the Flame Tribe woman how exactly they knew each other, Kaze bringing up his first ever mission with his brother and how they had been spared by who they now saw as their closest friend. Corrin told of how he and his brother grew up, how he learned to fight from him and come to understand that peace was the most important thing to achieve. She laughed loudly, remarking that truly she could see the relation between the two and that if he hadn't mentioned they weren't blood related she would have thought just that of them. Two days flew by quickly and soon they passed through the capital and arrived at the Throne Room of the castle.

It was very different from home, to say the least, as things were serene and relaxing here, light shining down upon the glorious and bountiful land. The room they had entered was no different, and it exuded tranquility and elegance in harmony. Waiting in bright red armor, with a smile and arms crossed, was an imposing man with a thick mane of long slightly familiar brown hair. As Corrin walked forward with the others, he recalled vaguely his brother's ex-boyfriend and how he had had similar locks.

"Welcome back Kaze. You did well." He stated in a deep and also familiar voice.

"Thank you Lord Ryoma." Kaze replied as he knelt down with Rinkah, not noticing the others surprise.

"Hold up, did you just say…Lord Ryoma?" Corrin asked, heart skipping a couple of beats.

Chuckling some the samurai answered, "Yes, I am him, High Prince of Hoshido."

Corrin could only nod, catching the oni savage's odd glance at him and her saying to cool it, that he wasn't in any trouble. Yet, before he could impulsively ask if he was who he believed him to be, another figure gracefully joined them, a peaceful smile on her lips and hands held gently in front of her. Stopping only a few feet away she waited for them to calm some so that she could speak.

"It's really you. I cannot believe it, but it is. I'm so happy you're here and safe my sweet child, however, did Ascalon explain anything to you before his…accident?" She asked, shutting her eyes as she avoided saying words she did not want to give weight to.

Taking in the appearance of the woman, her white clothes and dark hair, the crown she wore on her head, Corrin replied, "Uh, no he did not. Do I know you?"

"Oh, my poor Corrin, please know that all I tell you is true, although sad. When you were young, barely a child, you were taken with you father to the very meeting he was assassinated at. People abducted you, although I am not sure who, and hid you away from us…the world. I am your mother, Mikoto. I never believed I would see you again until I met with Ascalon, who explained everything to me, including how suspicious your appearance and welcome to the royal family was. He promised that one day he would bring you home to us…possibly your other siblings too. From how he spoke, their home was not the safest for them, and I promised him I would welcome you all."

"But…Garon is…my father. Did Lon really say all of that? Promise that?"

Ryoma, speaking again but with a saddened tone, answered, "Yes, he promised it to Hinoka and I first, when we met him at Kazue during the Festival of Bonds. He told us to wait just a nit longer until he could safely smuggle everyone out, as tensions were high. From there we were close, all of us, and helped him build the vast underground network that courses through all of Nohr. My mother also speaks the truth, as both him and her have confirmed years ago that you were our lost brother."

Continuing, as he found the young man stunned into silence, the prince recalled his dearest friend's old words about the relationship between the Nohrian siblings, and carefully added, "I am your…original older brother, Prince Ryoma. As Prince Xander is your…adopted older brother…from what I understand. You don't have to love either one any less, I'm just the first one."

"Whoa, okay you definitely know Lon…right, shit. Uh, what exactly happened to my…father then?" Corrin asked, trying to handle all of this news.

"Well, Garon called him to a peace conference in Nohr, in the town of Cheve. This meeting was the same one father, King Sumeragi, took you to before you vanished. Tensions were high and while we haven't fully gone to war with one another, King Garon murdering our father in cold blood surely pushed Hoshido closer. If it hadn't been for the relations Captain Arcturus and Captain Phier had made, as well as Ascalon ang George, we would have been fighting long ago. I believe, personally, that Garon kidnapped you during this incident, as you haven't been seen since until Ascalon brought you to Kazue. He told us the king keeps you hidden, locked in a fortress with magic concealing where it is from most." Ryoma went on, heart panging as he remembered the blue haired wyvern knight and his tales of the dark kingdom.

"I…I guess it's possible. Lon wouldn't lie, and he always did tell me to not believe the king. But I don't understand why any of this happened. I wish I could remember any of you, but my early memories are shot, like his were. There are times when I can sense things beneath the fog but, mostly everything is a vague blur and just quick blips and images. I'm sorry…I wish I knew more."

Mikoto, finally embracing her son, held him close and said softly, "Everything will be just fine. Even if you can't recall them right away, you know the truth now and can be with us. And if you want, once we get you settled, we can see if we can rescue your new family too. We'll do all we can to help them and keep them safe."

Accepting the hug, as the warmth and comfort were soothing and something the recesses of his mind recognized, Corrin buried his face into the crook of her neck and muttered, "Thank you. I don't want to lose either family."

[Southern Hoshido- Same Time- Leo, Hinoka]

It had been a long journey for the two, both glad they were not being tailed by the invisible foes any longer, but still concerned as to what their existence even meant. Hiking through the forests nearby the capital, they had decided to settle down for the day, to break for a long-needed meal and recoup from continuously going. Leo gathered wood and built a fire while Hinoka hunted down food, returning with a couple of rabbits and fish, as well as a few fruits. She smiled brightly as she walked over to him, grateful as he knew how to skin and de-bone what she hauled in. Impressed by his resourcefulness, the princess continued to watch and relax some, eventually breaking the soothing silence.

"You seem to know your way around surviving out in the wild. Who'd you learn from?" She asked while skewering what he was done with.

"Ah, well, I learned from Lon and Xan. They always sneak out and go camping in the woods near Castle Krakenburg, 'Broing Out' as they call it, and sometimes they would bring me with them. Corrin joined a few times as well, as did a few of our retainers although Ascalon was never pleased to see Niles. But my older brothers taught me the value of being able to survive, ominously saying that you never know when it'll be useful." Leo explained happily, laughing at the irony of it all.

"Oh gosh, are you sure one of them wasn't a seer of some kind? It's a little crazy that we're in exactly the situation they seemed to forewarn about."

"Perhaps. Lon has never fully remembered who he is so maybe that was his calling when young. With his and Corrin's luck I wouldn't be surprised. I swear, they must have stolen it from a devil in order to be that fortunate. What about you though? Who'd you learn from?"

"I learned from a few people but mostly myself actually. My mother and father taught me the basics of hunting and setting traps, Ryoma showed me how to skin and track, and I picked up fishing on my own. Takumi only knows how to hunt so well because I showed him how. He has vastly improved though and is now better than probably anyone in Hoshido."

"Don't you have retainers for all of this? I mean, my retainers are useful, save for when Odin has his dramatic fits and Niles spots something pretty with legs, but certainly yours help you." He said, slowly coming to a stop as she giggled at the notion.

"No, they don't really. Setsuna gets caught in traps all the time or other devices and Azama sasses most everything and only really can heal people. I do most of the fighting and don't have them go into battle much. They are helpful for other situations just not dangerous ones." She told him, smiling even wider at his perplexed expression.

"You're kidding right? Who covers you in a fight then?!"

"No one. I'm strong enough to handle it and couldn't bear the idea of someone getting hurt because of me. It's why I'm so 'reckless' in your books."

Scoffing Leo shook his head and finished with the food, baffled by the idea of her fighting alone, and stated in a way that made it clear there would be no arguing, "That won't Hinoka. From now on I'll find some way to make sure you have support in the field, whether it's me or others. You can't carry everything on your own."

"Leo, you don't nee-"

"No, I don't need to. But I want to and am determined to. I'm won't tell you not to be you, as I know that's futile and unfair, however I am not going to let you be like Ascalon and nearly get yourself killed a million different times and ways. Just like you don't want anyone to be hurt because of you, I don't want you to be hurt because I didn't do what I could. Alright?"

Grateful all over again to have someone so understanding, she took his hand and answered, "Okay you stubborn man. You can cover me, and I'll cover you."

[Castle Shirasagi- The Next Day- Corrin, Mikoto]

Upon waking the next day Corrin spent time in the morning with his mother Mikoto, listening bittersweetly as she explained what life was like here before he had been taken. She did ask what his other sisters and brothers were like, glad that he had had such kind siblings to love him in her absence. It was relieving, to say the least, that his Hoshidan family was accepting and understanding of him caring for the other family. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that things would not be this way if the bonds made so long ago by Ascalon and the others had not happened. While she showed him where his old room was, he began to realize that many things would be vastly different if his mysterious brother had never been, which was a fate the man had apparently almost suffered many times in life. Why did life have such a beef with him?

"So, this is your old room. I don't know if you'll remember it but it hasn't changed since your disappearance, so perhaps. You loved to race around the castle on this though. It drove Yukimura up a wall." She told him as she went over to a small mechanical lion with a red face and green back, giggling at the memories.

Smiling, he crouched down and stared at a few drawings on the ground, picking one up and asking, "Did I make this? What is it?"

"Ha, well there's me, your father, and you right there. It's quite adorable and I love it dearly."

"It is, isn't it?"

"I…we didn't really change anything, as we figured that would be a sign of us giving up. I know this is a lot for you. I'm very proud of who you are, how handsome and kind you are despite things."

"Thank you. I wish I could remember more though, not see most of you as strangers still. It makes it impossible to respond better to conversations and such. I'm sorry; I know you're trying your best for me, and probably are my real mother…most definitely actually. My mind is just scattered though."

Resting a soft hand on his cheek she smiled and replied, "It's alright sweetie. You grew up sheltered and knew Nohr most of your life. Sometimes we block out traumatic events, so we can heal from them, protect ourselves. Seeing your father die may have triggered it for you. This will take time and you'll need to search yourself and soul, but I hope at the end we can all be a family, Nohrian siblings and Hoshidan."

Corrin, almost overwhelmed by her kind words, hugged her tightly and rested with her quietly, glad he was finally feeling something for his family. Mikoto held him close as well, humming gently and rubbing his back, understanding how tremendous of a challenge he faced. Yet, if he was anything like his father, he would defeat this obstacle and find himself and who he was. She just had to be patient, as she had been with him.

Later Corrin was wandering out around the palace, taking in the area and holding onto the sympathy he had so strongly felt for Mikoto, knowing that was a good place to start on his memories. It was out by a pool of water that he found something unexpected yet happily familiar. He had been in the middle of reminiscing about his Nohrian family, unable to not be concerned for all of them as their lives were in danger and Ascalon was at an especially high risk. Unfortunately, every time he had tried to bring up the Draco Knight, to tell the royals that he wasn't truly dead, something came up and cut him off, keeping the valuable information a secret still. Now, as he was alone with his thoughts, he heard his mysterious brother's song being sung but not by who he knew it from. Quickening his pace, he walked towards the water, where he spotted someone whose appearance and voice shocked him in familiarity.

Stopping not too far away he found a young woman, who physically looked like a lighter colored version of his brother, clothes a similar style to the dancing garb he and Ascalon wore when practicing. Her outfit was pale though, as was she, and she walked forward on the dock, unaware of him as she sang the pleasant and comforting tune. As she finished her line, she came to an abrupt halt and turned around, finding the dumbstruck prince gazing in awe but with a small smile.

She walked forward and waited for him on the land, coldly asking, "Yes?"

Corrin, thrown some by her tone, stumble with his words for a moment before responding with, "Sorry, I was lost in your singing. That song…it's one that one of my brothers knows; he sings it usually when he thinks no one is around."

Instantly her demeanor changed, and she relaxed, easing some and speaking in a more pleasant tone. "You must be Prince Corrin. Ascalon always spoke so highly of you. I am Azura, a former princess of Nohr."

"Ohhhhhh, wow I should have known. He always speaks of you too, although he's never known if you lived after the incident on the bridge. Lon always told me of his lost sister, the one he learned to dance and sing with. Why are you here though? You were kidnapped but, you're here?"

"Sister…yes that's me. I'm here because I was kidnapped as a bargaining chip for Hoshido to use to get you back. King Garon said they could keep me though. Apparently, I meant nothing to him after mother passed. But I have lived quite a happy life, even if I am technically a hostage, and have been accepted by Hoshido and its people. Mikoto even has taken me in and claimed me as one of her own children."

"Ah, well I'm sorry you went through so much. That's very kind of her though. I just wish I knew what to do. She's truly amazing and I am very fortunate to be related to her but, I don't feel much towards any of the siblings or her. It's awful, I know." He vented to her, bothered at his lack of ability.

Giggling some she told him, "It's alright. I'd probably feel the same way if I ever returned to Nohr…well except for the king. These things take time though."

"Yeah, although the idea of starting over in a land of strangers is daunting. Do you think you could do it? Begin again in a place full of people you don't know?"

"With how it is now, no. I'd prefer to stay here with Mikoto. She's a peace-loving ruler while Garon has fallen far from the man he used to be, only a shell of the man he once was. What are you going to do Corrin?"

"I…I don't know. I'm going to spend time thinking. I don't want to lose either family honestly. Thank you for the talk though." He answered slowly as he thought. Gosh, things were a lot more complicated than he knew.

[Castle Shirasagi, Throne Room- Three Days Later- Corrin Mikoto]

"You look like you're doing better after a few days to yourself." Mikoto said as her son entered the room, smiling as he seemed more at peace.

"Yes, and while I still have a lot of questions, I have answers to some of them. I am grateful Sakura returned from her trip alive, although saddened to hear there was an attack in the first place…nonetheless a Faceless one." He answered, recalling the youngest princess returning with her retainers, explaining what had happened and how she was saddened her messenger never reached the palace. "Thank you for the space and time and understanding."

"Of course. Things have changed, and I am also very glad they all returned to us. It is sad that our kingdoms are fighting though, that we all must face such hard times. I have a favor to ask of you though. Two actually."

"Oh? What are they?"

"This throne is very special, imbued with power from the First Dragons, and it is said that those who sit on it will regain their true form and mind. It may help with your memory issues, although if you truly are uncomfortable with it you may refuse my request that you try it." She explained to him, going and standing next to the golden seat.

"My memories. Do you think they won't return to me?" He asked as he pondered this, concerned and excited at the prospect of gaining some knowledge.

"It's not that I don't believe they won't, but I know you've been conflicted as you cannot recall much of here. The choice is yours. I trust whatever you chose, but I only hope Garon has not put a seal on your memories of this home."

"Could he do that? I didn't he'd be strong enough."

"He may not be, but his tactician is a practice of forgotten and dark magics. Iago could have upon Garon's orders."

"True…will it hurt if there is a seal that needs to be broken?" He asked, nervous but knowing fully well how powerful the awful man was.

Mikoto smiled at him a bit somberly, walking over and nodding, holding his hands as she replied, "Yes, as seals are always difficult to break. I'll be right with you if you choose to do it though; I won't leave you to face this alone."

"I may. What's the other favor? Maybe we should handle that first?"

"Smart thinking. There is a ceremony being held today and I'd like you to attend, if that's alright with you."

"Ha, that I should be fine with."

Just as he answered, Yukimura, one of Mikoto's advisors and strategists, entered the room and happily told them said ceremony was about to begin. He turned to the young man and gave a small bow smiling and adjusting his glasses as he introduced himself, "Ah I am Yukimura, one of the head strategists of Hoshido. I doubt you remember me but I gave you that mechanical lion you always dashed about on…much to Sumeragi's distress of course."

"We'd be lost without him honestly. He's quite brilliant and has worked closely with Ascalon on many tasks that have kept both lands from war." Mikoto added with a bright smile.

"You flatter me and are too kind your majesty. I fear I still have much to learn, although I will still offer my help to you Lord Corrin in anyway I can."

Corrin nodded with a smile, thanking the man as all of the siblings save for the missing eldest princess entered the Throne Room as well, Sakura giving a small smile before giving him a hug and then stepping back. Ryoma chuckled some as Corrin reassured his sister that all was alright and that he was fine with hugs. As Azura greeted him quietly, Mikoto explained that the ceremony was to announce that he had returned to Hoshido, to let the people know he was finally home. To add, the siblings were to give him a tour while the queen finished everything and gave the okay for the plaza that it was to be held in. Happily, Corrin agreed, whispering to his mother that he would come back and fulfill the other favor after the event was concluded. Grinning and holding back some tears, she nodded, pleased, and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead before leaving. One last figure joined them as Mikoto asked her to do so, and with a warm smile she strode over introducing herself to the prince.

Pleasant and poised, the Kinshi Knight spoke, dark hair falling over her shoulder gracefully and purple eyes sparkling some. "Pleasure to meet you Corrin. I am Reina, one of Mikoto's retainers. I shall be escorting you all around, to make sure you're safe. If you ever need anything though, do not hesitate to ask."

Dumbstruck by her beauty and calm strength that lay hidden beneath her polite demeanor, he simply nodded and shook his head, replying, "Thank you Reina, I will definitely be sure to go to you for any help I may need. Uh, that way, right?"

She laughed softly, amused by his charmingly sweet nature, and nodded once, walking ahead and staring their journey to the plaza. Takumi, who had clearly seen his brother blush and stutter around her, joined Corrin and gave a teasing grin, lightly nudging the man and raising his eyebrows. The response he earned was beyond enough of an answer and, holding in a laugh, he and the others toured the area, distracting the young prince once again from what he knew he needed to mention to them.

[Near the Capital, Hoshido- Same time- Leo, Hinoka]

So close. They were almost there, almost at Castle Shirasagi and the plaza that rested near it. As they pushed onwards, energy renewed by the idea of making it in time, news reached them that a ceremony was being held in the plaza, one to announce a big surprise to all of Hoshido. Pausing in the edge of the woods, Hinoka and Leo discussed what it could be, both lost as to what would be so important that all of the royal siblings would be attending along with the queen.

"I don't like it Hinoka. I'm so nervous and worried that Iago or my father have something planned for this, that they know somehow. But I haven't been home, so I couldn't say." He told her, retying his boot laces and stretching his arms.

"Yeah, me too. There was also that attack in the north people have been a buzz about, how Sakura and her retainers managed to evacuate the villagers nearby but were hurt themselves. It was so far into the country and I'm worried that other things might be here too. We need to reach them before anything or one can hurt them." She replied, crouched down so as to stretch out her sore leg muscles.

"Yeah. Do you think your family will be okay that I'm here? I mean, I am one of the princes of the enemy kingdom. What if they hate me?"

"Well…I didn't want to spill this, as it's not exactly my place, but I know for a fact that my family will be fine with you. Ryoma is Ascalon's ex-boyfriend; my brother almost gave up the throne for him."

"What?! Ohhh nooooooo! Oh, I can tell why Hoshido is so upset now."

"He also knows that all of you love Corrin and are not like your father. All of us do. Ascalon really made an amazing bridge between our lands and…I'd hate to think how things would be without it. But, long story short, my siblings will accept you with open arms, as we planned on possibly rescuing you guys from Nohr incase your father ever went too berserk. We had an escape plan and everything. It's what I've used to get us here."

"Wait a second, you were going to do all of that for us? But you could die, be captured and tortured, you hardly know us. We don't deserve it. We've done nothing to earn it."

Hinoka, saddened and slightly angry at how little he thought of himself, stepped forward and flicked his nose, folding her arms over her chest and stating, "Never say that. Not only have you kept Corrin and Ascalon as safe as you could, you've also shown our brother the love we couldn't, made sure he was happy, and kept him from becoming a naïve tool for Garon and Iago to use. You also shouldn't have to bend over backwards and go through hell just to receive a small kindness, nor should you have to 'earn' it. None of you asked for this life, and Kagero and Ascalon have explained that you all went through hell just to survive childhood. My mother and siblings want nothing but peace and happiness for all of you, and we were willing to do what was necessary to attain it. We still are."

Taken aback by this revelation, Leo kept himself mostly composed, not used to being able to show weakness often, or emotion save for if he was in secret and with his siblings. Thankful for the amazing woman with him he nodded and, taking her hand, began forward once more, determined to show her the same support she had given to him. Hinoka, who needed no words to feel his gratitude, accepted the hand and together they raced forward, unknowingly going against the raging waves of time trying to return to its natural course, being the chance the purple haired seer spoke of, and a vital twist in fate.

[Castle Krakenburg- Same Time- Xander, Camilla, Elise]

None of them had time to rest once they returned, as Corrin had never showed up, and tensions rose. War loomed over the castle like a heavy cloud just before a storm. It had been far too long and, while their father kept them busy, one day close to a week later would be the snapping point, as the bunch finally met for lunch and heard an ominous tapping of metal on the castle walls. They stopped mid conversation, and listened closer to the noise, concern growing it dawned on them someone was looking for the hidden passages, possibly Ascalon. Elise, who was the fastest and quietest of them all, whispered that she was going to back track to an entrance they'd passed, making to reach the Draco Knight so as to hide him. Xander and Camilla silently agreed to the action and started stalking the forward corridors, preparing to fight whoever this was.

Rounding a corner, the two eldest siblings found something that churned their stomachs and made them sick with rage and terror. Hans, heavy axe in one hand, skin holding a pale blue tinge, had just pushed open and entrance, grinning as he took a step in. Camilla snapped, charging forward with unknown speed and wrapping her arms around the brute's waist. Shouting in rage and hate towards the fiend, she bent backwards, flipping the man over and smashing him into the ground behind them, dropping the meat sack and stomping down hard on his middle before he could rise up. Xander was a skip behind her, sword out and ready. He skidded to halt as the ruthless man rolled aside and leapt to his feet, laughing at them.

"You think you can hide him? You'll all die! You and your precious royal traitor! The Silent Dragon will consume you!" Hans shouted as he swung his axe at them, reckless and without a care, eyes glowing in a similar fashion to the way Jezebel's had years ago before her execution.

The older siblings charged forward, swinging and fighting in tandem with one another. Elise, who had already made it into the network of secret passages and rooms, ran desperately as she hoped and prayed everything would be alright. Of all the times she didn't have Effie and Arthur with her, this may be one of the worst. She was scared, panicking even, as she could hear the echoes of the familiar and dreadful voice of Hans, knowing now he was the one trying to gain access to this part of the castle. Onward she ran, panting and breathing heavily as she pushed her legs faster than they'd ever gone, knowing what was at stake.

Thankfully, as chaos rang in the normal halls, the young brave princess made it to the room her brother was resting in, tripping on his collapsed form as she dashed inside and tumbled across the floor. Whispering to herself to keep calm, she crawled over, relieved when he began to groan and move some. Once next to him she set down her staff and gently slapped his cheeks, calling his name quietly so as to wake him fully. Moments passed like nails on a chalkboard before he opened his eyes, instantly snapping to alertness and pushing himself up some. Joints creaked and popped, as he had unknowingly been unconscious for days, eyes adjusting to the light again and a cough tickling the back of his throat. He didn't have a chance to speak though, as his little sister beat him to the punch with her dire news.

"We have to run! Hans found the entrances to these passages and I think he knows you're alive! Come on, we need to move before he gets here! Camilla and Xander are holding him off!" She practically shouted, keeping her voice just low enough for it to not echo.

Ascalon nodded, pushing back the sick feeling he had, and rose to his feet. Quickly he dressed himself and put on his newly fixed armor, still amazed that it was all repaired now, hardly registering the new symbol etched delicately onto the chest plate. He didn't have the luxury of time and, strapping on his shield and grabbing his bow and lance, the Draco Knight was ready for the field once more. However, as they exited out into the concealed halls, he heard the distant shouts of distress as Camilla and Xander fought them man, how tough the battle was. Heart burning in anger but determination, ready to come out of hiding, Ascalon gave his sister a kiss on the head and ran towards the shouts and clangs. He was done being dead to the world.

Camilla rolled across the floor, grunting as her side burned in pain, annoyed at how strong Hans had become, knowing fully well that Iago had a major part to play in his new power. She stood up, Xander helping her, and the pair readied themselves for the next onslaught of attacks, ready to give the others as much time as they needed. It was as the corrupted undead man charged again that a new shout of unfiltered fury rang loud and clear from the dark, a figure in black and gold armor leaping from the shadows and bull rushing in from the side. Surprised, like everyone else, the foe was thrown far and crashed into the wall, cracking some of it and left groaning on the ground. Standing tall not too far away was the Draco Knight, lance ready and poised to strike.

"Find Elise you two. This jerk is mine." Ascalon said icily, tone lethal and cold enough to kill. Not leaving room to debate the matter, he stalked over to Hans and, lifting him with his free hand, chucked him down the hall, away from everyone else.

Xander, reluctant to go, eventually gave in as the pair vanished around the corner and out into the courtyard into the villas. Camilla almost went after him, screaming at her brother to let her go, only stopping when he brought up that if they were caught in this fight all of them, including Elise, would be executed, maybe even their retainers and soldiers. This wasn't their time to battle, and all they could do way pray to the gods and prepare for if by some chance Ascalon lost. In a distressed fury, unable to fully accept this, she took her rage out on anything nearby, destroying the furniture, floors, walls, all of it. Her magic burned the paintings, scorching the rugs, devastating the plants in the vicinity. Yet, eventually she calmed some and silently went to find Elise, Xander following closely.

Outside Ascalon led the man far from the castle, leaving his home and loved ones behind, praying to the god that had spoken to him to watch over them and keep them safe, to divert any harm coming their way. An odd sensation of acceptance settled in him as he knew he was fine with whatever happened to him so long as the others lived, ducking through the trees and leading the ruthless and wild undead pawn away from it all. Hans, laughing manically and shouting everything he planned to do to the royal children to the knight, followed, believing he would be the victor of this and at last kill the troublesome general.

Climbing further and further, the two came upon an overgrown temple dedicated to the Dusk Dragon, Ascalon dashing inside and glad when the brute blindly followed. The Draco Knight, thanking the gods for the man's idiocy, had stepped aside and waited in the shadows as the fool hastily dashed past him. Staying hidden, Ascalon stealthily picked up a pebble and chucked it across the building, to a spot Hans wasn't looking at and mentally cheering when the fiend dashed over to the diversion. Going over to an area where many things had been piled up, he took out his flint stones, the same ones he'd carried since Cheve, and begged forgiveness from the Dusk Dragon as he was about to set fire to the building in hopes that it would kill the evil foe.

As he readied his stones a beam of brilliant light broke through the widow behind him, intense and hot, a mix of light and dark piercing the sky and colliding with the pile. Instantly things ignited in flames of matching color and raced to consume the unnatural enemy he was busy with. Ascalon, amazed at the divine intervention, thanked them again and made to leave the building, finding himself face to face with a near invisible foe. She laughed in a gut wrenchingly familiar way, flinging her arm forwards and casting a spell that threw him back against the alter.

With a grunt he climbed to his feet, picking up his lance as he squinted at the person, horrified and angered when her face flashed into existence for a moment. Pale blue hair fluttered, gold eyes met gold, dredging up old guilt and pain he had long since buried. Arete, or at least some version of her, stalked towards him confidently, magic ready and primed to knock him down, an eerie feeling of dread threatening to engulf the whole area. Ascalon quickly snapped back to himself, readying his lance, and trying to hide his shaking hands. This was not a fight he was looking forward to.

[Royal Plaza- Hoshidan Siblings, Reina, Corrin, Mikoto]

The siblings spent a good amount of time, maybe thirty minutes, exploring the castle town and trying out the many foods the stall owners had to sell, Corrin happy to eat the tasty snacks he had tried so long ago. Merrily they carried on, sad Ryoma had business to attend to and couldn't join them for the whole time yet continuing anyhow and chatting about how nice things would be if they could bring these kinds of markets to Nohr, share their culture and wealth with the other land. When the time came everyone gathered in the center of town, at the plaza where a large glorious statue of the Dawn Dragon stood tall and beautiful, stone pale and bright.

Going to stand with their mother, Corrin was happily greeted by an excited Mikoto who showed him where to stand and, after situating the rest of the family, turned back to him, smiling as brightly as the sun. Pleasantly she began gathering everyone's attention, beyond ready to let her people know her son had returned home. Corrin, who smiled as well as he was warmed to see how much joy this brought, he, looked to his siblings and found them with similar expressions, Takumi giving him a wink, Sakura and Azura grinning, and Ryoma nodding in approval despite looking nervous. Reina, who stood nearby, also gave a pleasant smile, not realizing the chills it sent down his spine for some reason.

Little did he know that many figures were in the crowd: a couple that had finally come home, a lone ninja, weary and exhausted but carrying heavy news and an important plea, and one sent to destroy the peace everyone destroyed. Leo and Hinoka pushed through the people just as the cloaked figure did, pausing and watching as the happy scene took a turn for worse. The mystery figure reached a hand outwards, calling forth the dark blade Corrin had on him, a gift from Garon no doubt, making the sword fly into his grasp. Stabbing the deadly glowing weapon into the ground, the figure called upon powers from the hidden land and god, unknowing that another ancient god was also watching this moment in time.

The world seemed to slow as Mikoto recalled what her retainer had told her, feeling the weight of the staff in her hand and watching in horror as the dark matter exploded, tearing up the ground and stones, killing many. That wasn't all though, as the blade shattered, and many things occurred at once. She knew now who to tackle, as she turned to Corrin and charged at him. Leo, having the same odd sensation of time slowing as the queen was having, heard a voice whisper in his head one word, one that he knew to obey.

"Run."

Ignoring Hinoka's shouts Leo charged towards the queen and his brother, hardly feeling the debris that was flying through the air and, as the lethal shards zoomed through the air, he launched himself forward with a determined shout. In an instant, unknown and unseen to all, the waters of time were finally fully separated from the old ways, roaring as the Nohrian prince who had grown so brave and bold, took the brunt of the blows, protecting the queen mostly and fully saving his brother. Spirits stirred and woke as a new energy filled the air, a life usually lost now saved, and fate bending at last to the determination of the souls dedicated to challenging it.

Pain coursed through the young prince as he landed with the bunch, a strangled and poorly repressed scream tearing from his throat as the blade had sunk in deep and burned in anger as they had not hit the intended target. Citizens fled like cockroaches from light, knowing they would not survive an encounter with this fiend and the others that came to join him. Mikoto, surprised at the sudden appearance of the new comer, turned to Corrin, quickly asking if he was alright, before turning to the young man in her arms, eyes shut tight against the agony he was in, blood soaking her hands and clothes. Immediately she went for her staff, forgetting her own wounds, and set to healing the boy, relieved when Hinoka ran over through the dust and skidded to her knees to join her, holding the guy's face and trying to keep him awake.

Corrin, who was in a daze as he watched his brother appear out of thin air to save him and Mikoto, looked around as a deep anger built more and more with each body he saw. Dully he saw Ryoma approach the cloaked man, challenging him to a fight and swinging, only to have the blade pass through. Takumi had run over to where a fallen Kagero was, the ninja trying desperately to say something through her ground teeth, a large chunk of rubble lodged into her thigh. Reina was struggling to free herself, shouting desperately to her queen to flee and take shelter. Sakura was with Kaze and Rinkah, two who had been in the crowd and survived, dashing over to help Azura up as the invisible enemies encroached. Desperately he looked around for something to anchor himself onto, so as not to succumb to this red veil that slowly draped over him, obscuring his mind and thoughts, leaving only bitter rage for the one who caused this. Yet it was futile and, in awe, everyone in the destroyed plaza watched as the conflicted prince screamed so loudly the heavens could hear and changed, body taking the form of an ancient divine creature.

"Gods what is that?!" Takumi shouted as he helped Kagero shift and get ready to remove the spike.

"That is and ancient dragon…I never thought I'd see the day one appeared." Ryoma numbly stated before his attention was drawn back to the hooded foe.

Azura, in an attempt to get through to Corrin, shouted, "Corrin if you can hear me you must watch out for some of those enemies. Their blades will hurt you more than normal ones!"

Corrin, lost to his anger, only roared loudly and charged onwards, going to the closest foe and trampling them, ramming his horns into their invisible bodies and flinging them skywards. Sighing, the others left up and able went to fight, preparing for the unknown. Azura and Sakura followed their transformed brother while Kaze and Rinkah went the other way to help Mikoto and Hinoka. All were tense, but this was do or die.

[Abandoned Dusk Temple- Ascalon]

Nothing made sense anymore. Arete, who was chasing after him like a ravenous but poised beast, should be dead. She perished in his arms! Yet here she was on and off visible, purple smoke leaking from her frame, laugh echoing in a haunting manner. He rolled behind a pillar as a plume of dark flames sped past him, incinerating a chunk of the building's wall and giving him an opening to the outside world, one he bolted through as the rest of the structure was heavily consumed in the black and white fire.

The dead queen trailed after him, throwing spells out like they were nothing, igniting trees and other plants that were unfortunate enough to be caught in the blaze. Ascalon, just as he turned to go down a steep path, felt the ground twist under him, as it had before in the Fulgur Plains, and quickly moved away as roots lifted out of the soil, reaching for his ankles. Many copied suit, desperate and hungry, all emanating a low level of the same energy Arete had. He took a second, just one, to try and spot a way through, yet all she needed was that and with cold pleasure blasted the man in the back, hoping it was his end. However, the renewed armor almost repelled the magic, allowing only the impact to make it through, knocking the Draco Knight down and sending him tripping towards the base of the hill.

Heavily Ascalon landed on his front, air knocked out of him, eyes opening to find he was over something possibly older than Nohr, yet familiar in a sense. It was from the Ice Tribe…or partially. Symbols from the Wind and Fire were there, as well as the long-lost Earth Tribe and two he did not recognize. One of the unknown symbols was the one on his armor though, maybe a sign of the first dragons, and beneath his hands he felt an odd pulsing in the ground, similar to a Dragon Vein, but pulling at a different chord in the body.

Wheezing some he tried to stand, only reaching a kneel before finding he could not make himself pull his hands away. Nothing was making them stick yet he felt the urge to keep them there, even to press down on the smooth tile-like surface that held these markings. He had nothing to lose, truly, and did as his gut said, pushing with all of his body weight as the deadly figure approached him lazily, unaware of where they were. For a moment not a single thing happened, leaving him with a sickened and sinking feeling, one questioning if he was just losing touch with his sanity, yet as he shut his eyes a soft blue glow bloomed under his palms, beating gently like a heart coming back to life.

It pulsed once, faded, pulsed again, faded again, and continued, picking up its pace as it went, coming out of a long slumber and rousing once more. Wind grew as the earth cleared itself from the large tile and the hidden rest of it, fire igniting on its own in the damaged stone lanterns, glowing the same color as everything else. Arete, now concerned and attempting to leave, found herself frozen in place as ice coated the floor save for where Ascalon was. As for the Draco Knight, he stared in awe as he himself could hear the soft whispers of many voices, male, female, in between, and felt an energy surging through the air and him, one that seemed to electrify the air and pull at his very being, tugging at some part of him he couldn't identify. Breath coming in short bursts, he watched as the glow climbed up his arms, glowing in many odd shapes on his clothes, armor, skin, reaching up to his eyes and blotting the world out.

What Ascalon could see after was something he never could have imagined. A large domed room, the heavens being the ceiling and the night the floor, the only physical item being the tile he and Arete stood on. Out of the sides came the ghostly forms of what he could only imagine were slumbering or dead gods, recognizing Mila and Duma, as well as Naga and Ashera and Yune, many gathering in a circle around the platform and standing in silence now, whispers gone. The dead queen was panicking, pulling at her smoky legs and trying desperately to move, to get away from whatever this plane was. He watched on as the old gods stuck their right arms forward, palms down, and hands aimed at the fussing figure. Blue light emanated from them all and built before launching forwards, striking the terrified queen, knocking her about viciously and soon earning a scream that did not belong to her, but instead an entirely different being, one that appeared panting on the platform next to them.

A voice whispered in Ascalon's head, telling him the name he repeated aloud for all to hear. "Anankos. The Silent One."

Growling at the mention of his title, the hooded and enraged figure made to lunge at the man, only to be blocked by the appearance of two more figures, ones the Draco Knight knew very well. A ghostly Phier and Arcturus stood guard before their child, shields up and weapons trained on the angered god, ready even in death to protect their child. Roaring in rage he turned and tried to make a break through the ring, being held in by his predecessors, all of them blasting him back in. Arete, who was slowing becoming a spirit again, looked around in distress and, upon seeing a familiar face, began to tell him to end the mad god, claiming his lance could slay him as it did many other draconic gods. However, that was enough for Anankos to think quickly and, grabbing the dead queen, turned and began to smash at the ground, cracking the tile and causing this world to flicker in and out of existence. Ascalon tried to run, charging and lunging at the figure with his lance so as to end this madness.

It was gone. Ascalon stood still, scream stuck in his throat, mid thrust, and panted heavily as he found the tile under him shattered in one spot and the dead queen was gone. His head ached fiercely, his arms felt heavy, as did his soul, as he stood in defeat and confusion, uncertain as to what he had found, what that place was, why so many gods were there and what that even meant about anything, everything. His mind felt like a spool of thread continuously unraveling, more and more being spun away only to create other things he could not see or understand yet. He feared he'd never see them until all that was left behind of him was the spool, something to be thrown away. Faintly one voice reached him as the blue glow receded back into the shattered tile.

"Find us in the silent land, where the spirits meet the twilight"

Breath coming in stuttered gasps Ascalon could only nod once, frustrated, and quietly reply while picking up a small tile piece, "Sure. Wish I had a map."

At the request of his sarcasm, the tile chunk he held glowed for a moment and, as he flipped it over in his hand, he found a compass carved into the smooth surface, arrow shaking as it pointed aggressively in the forward direction. Rolling his eyes at the returned sass from the gods, the Draco Knight began walking, almost regretting not having George with him as he had no idea how far he'd be traveling. After a couple more steps, and him starting to hum, a sigh sounded in the back of his mind and a portal opened up beneath him, sending him quickly to his needed destination.

[Royal Plaza, Hoshido- Hoshidan Siblings, Corrin, Mikoto, Leo, Kagero, Kaze, Rinkah]

The fight was done yet Corrin had not come back to himself, still trapped in his hurt and rage, trampling in place and knocking over rubble chunks. Azura, knowing what to do, walked forward, arms out in a calming manner and began to sing her song, pendant glowing as she used her powers, just singing the basic chorus in hopes that that would be enough. Ryoma called to her, making to stop the princess until she pushed him back with a spiral of water, receiving a cold warning glare from her. Mikoto, who had done all she could for the young man that had saved her, watched and hummed along, wishing to join the young lady but knowing she needed to keep the boy stable. Everyone watched nervously as she neared Corrin, seeming to calm him some until the last second, where he lashed out and struck her down. Sakura screamed and covered her eyes, not wanting to face anymore death, peeking between her fingers when the singing weakly continued, and the glowing blue waters swirled around the lost prince.

At the end of their anger, Corrin stuck a claw out and clamped it over her neck, tightly but not enough to kill her, and at last was soothed when she said, "If you want to kill me that's fine, but do it as yourself."

Stomping some more he backed away as the wind swirled about him, concealing his transformation back to a human form. Corrin, now himself again, returned screaming in anger still as the memories finally came back to him, the fateful night where Sumeragi was pierced by tons of arrows and, even through that, still tried to protect him, failing as Garon approached like a sluggish doll, eye gleaming as he swung the axe he held. The Nohrian king's words burned his ears and mind, hurting worse than anything. Nearby some of his family gathered, Azura watching him from where she rested on the ground.

"Father…I remember you. I remember…gods I'm disgusted with myself. I had no control, lost to everything. I'm so sorry everyone, Azura. I'm so…so sorry." Corrin said through his bitter tears, hands clutching the ground tightly

Reina, who was nearby, pulled herself free at last and limped over, crouching next to him and Azura, saying, "It wasn't you and we all know it. We'll be fine, and your mother, bless the gods, is safe, as are most of us."

"She's right. What triggered that was the ancient dragon blood in that runs in your veins." Azura told him further explaining, "The Nohrian royals have blood from the Dusk Dragon while the Hoshidan royals have blood from the Dawn Dragon."

Ryoma chimed in with, "He's special though, as he can actually turn into a dragon. You and I have heard of such a thing but, this is a first for me, to physically see it." Azura nodded in agreeance with him, shifting some as she was trying to be careful.

Corrin, who had been taking all of this in, sat back and rested on his knees, taking in the destruction and pointless death, muttering, "This is terrible…these streets were filled just a bit ago, children laughing and playing, stall vendors selling so much…gods."

"This is the work of Garon and his goons. No good can come from them or Nohr as long as they have the country in a choke hold. That sword you had was a gift from him, wasn't it?" Ryoma stated, asking his question at the end.

"Yes. Ganglari. Well, Iago had a say in it too."

"Even worse. This isn't your fault Corrin, and the only ones to blame are them, as they must've orchestrated it. Although they failed in killing bigger targets thankfully."

"But why? Why is he doing any of this?" Corrin asked, closer to begging, so lost and confused.

Takumi, who came over carrying an unconscious Kagero, shouted, "It's not Garon at this point! I doubt anyone has noticed, but this is all his tactician's doing. Every event, tragedy, battle, death, has all been hand picked by that worm and he uses the king as a face to protect himself. Iago is after something, I don't know what yet."

Mikoto, who watched from her spot nearby, sighed as Hinoka had fallen asleep on the ground next to her mother, exhausted and weary, energy spent. She thanked the gods, including the one from her home, and listened to the siblings struggle to figure out what was going on, asking tons of questions about the Nohrian tactician and getting the same response from Corrin every time: 'Ascalon would know more'. By the fifth answer of that nature Ryoma turned away and punched one of the damaged lamp posts, cracking it.

"HE'S NOT ALIVE ANYMORE! WE CAN'T ASK HIM!" The eldest shouted, losing his temper for the second time that day and stunning his siblings into silence, every one able to see him shaking and hear his ragged breaths.

Corrin, angry at his brother, climbed to his feet and waved his hand out to the side, about to yell the truth loudly for all to hear, when a sound like stone cracking broke his train of thoughts and drew his attention. Looking to the side he watched as a blade dislodged itself from where the Dawn Dragon statue had resided, flying into his hand wicked fast, fitting comfortably and like it belonged. Surprised he stared at the blade and watched the gold metal shimmer in the gloomy sun, hearing his siblings, and a newly approached Yukimura, speak about the legendary sword, who was supposed to wield it, and what it meant. As his siblings asked if he could hear them, Saizo ran through the dust to them, speaking with Kaze urgently, and then both kneeled before Ryoma, tense and seeming to dread the news.

Kaze spoke, voice even and calm as he said, "My lord, there is a massive Nohrian force gathered on the border. We tried peaceful communication, to see if they're our allies, and were met with death and threats from a brutish man and powerful mage. The mage…had a tome, a powerful one, with a dancer's face veil sewn onto the front cover…a red one that we might know, or not."

The eldest Hoshidan prince felt his entire body go cold as he stared at the two, unsure if he could manage to speak before his voice finally returned enough to say, "This is it. This is the last straw. We've tried to avoid war long enough but now…death is too good for those monsters. Who's with me!"

After that, an official declaration of war, Ryoma left with some of the others, leaving a few to be more carefully transported back into the castle. Corrin told Azura and Reina in dismay, "There must be another way. More bloodshed won't solve anything or fix what's been done. I need to follow him to the border, maybe find a way to stop all of this."

"And we shall. Azura has something to help you though, as if you fight without this you may lose yourself and humanity to your draconic form. It's a dragon stone, correct?" Reina stated, looking to the princess as she held out an odd blue gem.

Nodding Azura gave it to him, explaining, "This will let you shift between the forms you have. I just need to help you attune to it quickly before we go." As she said this her necklace glowed again, rising in the air and syncing with the stone he now held.

"Thank you Azura. Truly. And thank you Reina for coming with us. It's a long road we have to take."

"No problem. Mikoto would want me to keep you safe anyways."

[Border of Nohr and Hoshido- Xander, Camilla, Elise]

He hated this, as did his sisters and soldiers. Not too long ago, after Ascalon had led Hans away and outside, just after Camilla had calmed down as well, him and his sisters were summoned to the Throne Room. Garon had been waiting, looking worse than before and with the parasite Iago standing next to him, smirking snidely at them from the shade. For once with a smile, their father told them that the time had finally come to fully engage the Hoshidan people, as their queen had died after trying to kill their brother Leo who went to try and make peace between the lands.

" _He died like a fool, just as General Ascalon and anyone that thought like them will. Hoshido will never accept peace and we will now show them our strength and annihilate their armies and any of them that oppose us! You all are to go with Iago and Hans to the border, when you shall engage them. Victory and their land will soon be ours!" Garon boldly and loudly commanded, not seeing the fear in his children's eyes and how much they disliked this idea._

Nonetheless, here they were, troops and all, next to Iago and Hans's soldiers which reeked like the dead and stood stiff and lifelessly. Elise wanted to ask her siblings what had happened to Ascalon, if what father had said about Leo was really true, as none of them knew if he was safe or not. Camilla, whispered reassurances to her, hiding how deeply afraid she was that her friend was in danger. A million ideas raced through her troubled mind as she could visualize all of her nightmares she had about the Draco Knight, Corrin, Leo. Yet she held strong, giving silent support to her brother and having already gone over their plan for the last time. This would be the day they leave Nohr, home. No longer was it safe, but if they failed the threat of death loomed over them all. They would still fight for peace, but from a place where none of them would die. Garon raised them to be strong and cold, uncaring, but he did not know that their strength and power came out of the love they held for each other and the hope to bring peace to their land.

Soon the Hoshidan troops arrived, led by none other than Prince Ryoma himself, divine blade crackling as a look of fury was clear on his face. The prince, more or less, paid no mind to the Nohrian siblings as his eyes scanned for the disgusting filth that held the tome. Upon seeing the man, he walked forward, preparing to fight and pointing his blade at the tactician.

"I am Lord Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido, and you fowl filth will pay for all the harm you've dealt to both lands." Ryoma stated, fire and venom in every word.

At this Iago, who was near the eldest Nohrian child, turned his gaze to Xander and smiled, ordering, "You heard him. We'll pay. Go fight him, or Elise might meet her end."

Internally he was terrified but, on the outside he coldly glared at the pitiful excuse for a man and urged his horse forward, drawing his blade as he advanced. He was sickened with himself, knowing this wasn't how things should be, and could hardly bring himself to say, "I am Prince Xander, eldest child of King Garon and next in line for the Nohrian throne. Prepare yourself Lord Ryoma."

As other troops began to charge at one another, Ryoma bitterly nodded and ran forward, sword ready, as the Nohrian prince followed suit.

[Border of Hoshido and Nohr- Ascalon]

He was spat out on the top of a hill, one that over looked a normally lovely field. Today was different though, as he found both Nohrian and Hoshidan troops there, some ready and rearing for a fight while others shifted anxiously. On an island in the upper area of the battle field, where a river cut off most people from getting to it, two figures approached one another, slowly, both familiar and dear to the Draco Knight. Ascalon, lance in hand and compass in the other, looked down to the tile to find the arrow pointing in the direction behind him. If he didn't interfere though they would kill each other. Both would lose.

Cursing at himself and apologizing to the gods he ignored the arrow, following his yelling heart that demanded he stop this. So he ran, leaping over rocks, skidding across grass, forgetting he had trouble breathing, forgetting the entire world, so long as he could stop the nearing blades of his friends and family. He pushed hard and faster, legs burning and wind howling in his ears, coming to a stop with his arms spread to his sides, hoping he would take the blows so neither one had to hurt the other. At the last second he squeezed his eyes shut, heart pounding in hope and fear.

[Border of Hoshido and Nohr- Royal Siblings, Ascalon, Azura,]

Everyone came to a halt, all freezing as a figure had rushed down from the hill nearby and planted himself between the two princes who were about to fight one another. Silence carried through the field, Leo and Hinoka landing next to Sakura and Takumi while Azura, Corrin, and Reina finally made it to the outskirts of the fight, watching in awe as time seemed to come to a complete stop.

Ryoma, hands shaking, held Raijinto an inch from the person before him. His eyes widened as they watched the dark ponytail settle, messy from running so quickly, and followed the trail up to the familiar face he thought was gone forever, finding a tired smile waiting. Instantly his anger was put out, replaced with shock and gratitude to the gods, his blade dropping as he could only grin in return.

Xander, much like the Hoshidan prince, gazed in surprise at the appearance of his brother, grateful he had been successful in getting away from Hans and Iago, lowering Siegfried and dismounting to go and hug him tight. He paused as he watched his brother reach his hands out to the other man carefully, removing the samurai mask he wore and softly speaking.

"Come on lobster, no one wants this. I know things have been hard, but everything will be alright. I'm okay, see?" Ascalon told Ryoma softly, running a hand through his long hair and then holding his face in his hands. Smiling he watched as the eldest prince shed a few tears before embracing him, forgetting there were armies and the lot watching. Chuckling the Draco Knight held him closely, grateful he'd made it in time.

Xander, feeling just the tiniest bit awkward, cleared his throat some and drew the attention of his brother, earning a sheepish smile as he pulled away. Quietly he asked, "Is there something I'm missing Lon? Lobster?"

"Yes, a lot actually. Ryoma is Yora…the one I made give me up. Ryoma, this is my older brother…not by blood but you know. Now, you two play nice, I have something I need to do." He told them before walking forwards, towards the point where the land raised up some and he could see everyone. Finding that a good portion of the rebels were here on both sides, eyes shining in awe and renewed hope, he loudly shouted for all to hear, raising his lance high in the air and activating the Dragon Vein beneath his feet at the end, "Neither Nohr or Hoshido are the enemy! Iago and Hans are them! So, spare the innocent! Keep the flames hot and burning brightly! Let your hearts beat strong as one! TODAY WE ALL FIGHT AND TAKE FLIGHT TOGETHER AND THROUGH THIS DARKNESS WE WILL FIND PEACE!"

 **This literally took forever. Hope you all liked it and I will see you next time, with hopefully a shorter chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19: Underground and Unspeakable

**Quick update, it might take me a little longer to update for the next two months as I'm not only moving but also having a few mental health issues and am getting out of a not so great place. That said, legit your support has really been great and helped a lot, probably more than you guys will know, and I wanted again to thank everyone, whether or not you post reviews or not. Now, onto the plot!**

 **Also, the god plane thing that happened will be explained, so no worries.**

 **Song of the Chapter: All The Stars by Kendrick Lamar and SZA (idk why this song but it's literally all I could listen to while writing this chapter)**

 **Warning: Battle Scenes (as usual at this point), and violence in general**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Underground and Unspeakable**

[Border of Hoshido and Nohr- Royal Siblings, Ascalon, Reina]

A cacophony of events occurred when Ascalon finished speaking, starting with Reina speedily flying Corrin and Azura over to the Draco Knight, landing behind him as the Dragon Vein activated and turned the water in the rivers to bright golden flames, revealing to everyone that he had this unique ability. Next was the near instant reaction the Hoshidans and Nohrians loyal to him had, all revitalized and snapping their weapons towards the tactician and barbaric fighter, charging on the pair and their undead soldiers without any need to be ordered. Both sets of royal children watched in awe as nearly all of their troops united, taking flight and screaming in pride as the day finally came. Only the two eldest princes saw Azura rush over to the general, quietly speaking and telling him news that made his one visible eye widen greatly, earning a grim yet determined nod. Corrin, who apparently knew as well, climbed down and ran to his brother, hugging him and asking if he was coming with them.

Camilla, who was thrilled to see this pleasant turn of events, protectively flew around Elise and set herself to her goal, spotting the Hoshidan royal children. With a smile she swatted away any foes that gave chase to them, protecting her precious sister as she escorted her over to the other side, knowing that she had to get the youngest to the peace-loving kingdom to keep her safe from the sorcerer. Several enemies did land their hits on her though, testing her resolve and trying ferociously to reach the weaker unit, one that could not fight like the lavender-haired princess. When one particularly nasty foe dazed her and shrieked as it dived for another powerful strike, a bright glowing arrow zoomed through the air, striking the fiend heavily and ending them. Looking forward she found one of the Hoshidan royals running forward, rather boldly considering he was only an archer, and dashing to them through the hoards, snapping a few other enemies harshly with the bow he held. Trailing just behind him, also smacking enemies with their unconventional weapon, was the shy princess, face set sternly as she was coolly crossing the fiery scene.

Leo, who was still sore from nearly dying, sat behind Hinoka, holding onto her waist and watching the battle unfold, reassuring her he was alright to fight and blasting enemies with magic from high above on the Pegasus they rode on. The battle-ready princess swooped down from the heavens, like some fighter sent down by the gods, tearing the undead in half and swiftly avoiding blasts from the witches that soon joined the battle. A few times she had leapt from her seat, lunging gracefully through the chaotic skies and piercing several bodies, using them as stepping platforms to return to her mount. Seamlessly they worked together, each one having the others back and making sure they were protected.

Arrows rained from the Kinshi Knights, followed by blasts from the Dark Knights, friends and strangers united to fight for peace at last. Raw energy filled the air as a new path in fate was carved through the want of a better future, hundreds of souls dedicated to challenging their fates and changing their destinies, Diviners and Cavaliers tag teaming as Ninjas were vaulted by Knights, blanketing the opposing forces with rains made of shuriken. A sight that fate had never beheld tore through the field, ripping the threads of time and earning the praise of many gods and the ire of few, their silent cheers granting strength to the many and pushing back the enraged attempts to interfere from the ones who despised this detrimental battle.

Ascalon, who watched the awesome fight waged before him, eventually tore his eyes away from the sight and turned to Azura and Corrin, giving a small smile and saying, "Let me give something to someone really quick and we can leave. Tell Ryoma and Xander know what they can know, what we need them to do, and that we will be back. I'll be fast. Reina, could I get a ride?"

The Kinshi Knight smiled politely and nodded, scooting forward and helping the general climb aboard, quickly taking off and soaring away, reigns in one hand and lance in the other. Together the two royal children ran to their siblings who were standing, slightly awkward but also in shock at how the tides had turned, relieved they did not have to face one another. After giving quick hugs and explanations as to why they were here, they told what they could, Azura doing most of the talking as she knew more, letting them know basic details about the true enemy and that she would tell more when it was safe. Both elder princes looked to the other, neither happy that the ones they'd just gotten back had to leave so quickly and with the general too, but they nodded in understanding, knowing that this was the path destiny had set for them all. Ryoma, doing what he knew his mother would do as well as himself, offered sanctuary to Xander and his siblings, promising them that Hoshido held no ill will to the royal children, only their father and the dastardly tactician, hand out-stretched towards the Nohrian Crown Prince. Xander, relieved to hear the kind words and offer, took the hand in his, holding it and knowing that he was no good to his kingdom dead, no matter how badly he wished to stay with his troops and try to shield them, battle alongside them.

As Takumi and Sakura reached the struggling Elise and Camilla, Ascalon and Reina made it over as well, eviscerating the few enemies that lurked nearby and earning a 'whoa' from the young Nohrian princess. The Hoshidan siblings went over to the one that was being protected, introducing themselves quickly and telling her they were going to keep her and her siblings safe. The general, climbing down from the giant bird, waved down the one so dear to him, hugging her tightly as she dismounted and made it over, dropping her axe as she was shaking with relief. For a moment all noise seemed to vanish as they embraced each other, neither hearing anything besides the other breathing, grateful they were alive and well.

Ascalon, bringing out something he had been meaning to give her years ago, slid a bracelet identical to his own save for the added locket on it, over her wrist and wrapped the long strand twice, securing it. Holding her closely again with his head pressed to hers he said, "I have to leave again but I swear to the gods and heavens I will come back to you. If you ever worry about me, or feel alone, open the locket and read what's inside."

"Of course, you do. Don't expect me to let you go once your back in my arms though. Is dear Corrin going with you?" She told him, bitterly laughing and pressing herself closer, not knowing when she'd see him next.

"Yes, he actually asked me to go with him. Trust me, I'd stay right here if I could. It's the only place I'm safe…but he needs me, as does Azura."

"She's alive? I haven't heard anything of her since the failed bargain!"

"I know. She's been living with the Hoshidan royal family as a princess, or at least that's the simple explanation she gave me."

"That's wonderful! Keep them safe Lon, and yourself too. Please don't come back missing something else; I might go on a killing spree and level Iago's army." She joked with him, chuckling as he laughed with her.

Kissing her forehead, although a part of his said to kiss something else, he smiled and replied, "Don't tempt me like that. Keep the others safe for me too, until we're all together again."

Camilla, entire body tingling from the interaction, nodded and pulled away, trying to make this less difficult for both of them and grinning happily, sending him on his way despite holding onto his hand until the last second, as he did as well. Quickly Ascalon hurried himself to move, chest aching as he left the others behind with close to no words, knowing his free time was spent as the tactician fought across the field, angrily trying to make his way over to the thorn that plagued him. Through flames and blood-filled mists the two fate bound enemies glared at one another, the champion of the Resounding One taking flight, backlit by the sun while the champion of the Silent One lurked in the shade. Tension crackled in the air as the pair watched, knowing today would not be the day they would fight again despite how much the one wanted to destroy the other, resignation almost as clear as the hatred they held for their foe. Draco Knight pulled away as sorcerer teleported back to their pawn, ordering troops to try and chase down the escaping party that was no doubt heading to the Bottomless Canyon.

Leo, who caught sight of his brother flying away on Reina, and eventually running on foot with Azura and Corrin towards the nearby canyon, felt that same sensation, the one that told him to tackle the queen earlier. Knowing that this was an external force encouraging him, a good one, he got his partners attention and watched as she swiveled in her seat to face him, concern gracing her elegant but fierce features. To ease her some her rested a hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb soothing, and took a deep breath before releasing it.

"I need to go with Ascalon and the others. The same thing that told me to save your mother is telling me to go." He told her, hoping she wouldn't be too upset at this.

Instead, the princess gave a knowing smile, proud of him, and answered, "I understand, but you can't stop me from going with you."

"It'll be dangerous, and maybe deadly knowing Corrin and Ascalon's luck."

"You know, so was building an entire hidden country under Nohr. I think I can handle it."

Knowing he wouldn't convince her to stay here, not that he fully wanted to, Leo smiled and pointed her in the direction they were heading towards, holding on tightly as she urged her Pegasus to speed over. Wings tucked they rocketed through the air, nimbly avoiding projectiles aimed for them, Leo blocking anything that got too close. Together they weaved about and worked past all that tried to hinder them, diving and rising, following the winds. Below the battle waged on, Nohrians and Hoshidans working hand in hand to push back and defeat the terrifying enemies that ruthlessly lunged for them, roars testing their metal and resilience, weighing on the shields of many, clawed hands hungrily reaching and grasping for a hold. Shouts sounded as people fought through the strain and heavy bodies trying to force their way past, some yelling as they struck at the undead with their swords and spears, blades shooting out through the barricade that were the shields of the brave men and women in the front lines.

Time seemed to fly and crawl at the same time as the reconfigured group, different from the norm, came together, Ascalon waiting at the top of the hill with Corrin and Azura, watching everything he worked so hard for finally becoming a reality. He gazed as he found Reina flying over to join them after spotting someone running from the outskirts, landing beside them with a frightened Felicia who bowed to her prince and caught her breath. Eyes found the soaring pair on the Pegasus, gleaming in pride as they zoomed towards the direction they were in, Hinoka waving and shouting that they'd catch up. Nodding, as he understood, he turned to everyone else and gave the order to keep running, letting Azura lead them to where they were going. For one more moment he contently stared, heart burning happily as he found Ryoma and Xander teaming up and razing the fiends that gnashed and hissed terribly, both princes racing like a raging river and tearing a path through the hoard. The last one he looked to was Camilla, just to reassure himself that she was safe, telling himself several times this wasn't goodbye forever, that he'd see her again one day.

Joining the others just as more Hoshidan forces appeared, Ascalon ran, coming up next to Azura and asking, "Where are we going?"

She looked over to him, a smile on her soft features, and answered, "Home Ascalon. We're going home."

Soon they came upon the deadly canyon, Reina flying lower to the ground to make herself less of a target for the erratic and lethal weather, calming her bird as they watched the mysterious princess come to a stop on the middle of a rickety bridge. Hinoka and Leo swept to the ground, landing and dismounting from the tired winged horse, walking along side the others and patting each other on the back, the princess apologizing when the prince winced as both had forgotten he was hurt. Ascalon stood with Azura on the worn wood, gazing down the dark depths and remembering his parents, how he had ended up here and wandered into Nohr ages ago. Corrin was next to Felicia, explaining what had been happening and letting Lilith reveal herself to everyone, earning a few confused questions and gazes. Eventually the prince came over as did everyone else, all with their eyes set on the odd pair on the bridge.

"This is the Bottomless Canyon Azura, where we lost Gunter. You don't mean for us to hide here, do you?" Corrin asked, saying what was one everyone's mind.

She nodded, face now serious again, and answered, "I do in fact mean for us to hide here. We'll jump into the canyon. Ascalon can guarantee that it will be alright, as this is where he came from."

At this all attention was turned to the Draco Knight, who was now standing awkwardly and had a clear expression of 'why?' written on his face. Clearing his throat, he clarified, "I don't remember it well, but I can't explain anything more, neither of us can, until we jump. Azura will go first, won't you?"

"Of course. I'll wait for you all down below." She stated without a worry in the world, giving a small smirk to the bothered general before ducking under the rope and leaping down.

As Ascalon turned to follow he heard Felicia ask, "Won't we die if we jump down there? I didn't think death was going to be where we laid low!"

On the edge, giving the maid a reassuring and confident smile, Ascalon said, "We won't die. Trust us, or at least me."

That said, the dark-haired man let go and fell backwards, giving a thumbs up as he disappeared into the velvety darkness of the canyon, looking up after himself and finding Leo was the first to follow him down, tailed by Hinoka and her mount. Corrin, who sighed heavily, told Felicia they had no choice, and that Ascalon would never lie, charging and leaping over the side, grateful when his friend did so. Reina was the last to join them, not too bothered by the idea and actually enjoying the adrenaline rush she had as the wind howled past her, laughing happily and whooping in excitement. Her light-hearted voice eased the others as they all mimicked Azura's movements as best as they could.

Weaving past the rocks that stuck out farther into the crevice, they all descended into pitch darkness, everyone feeling their eyes close as they came to land softly on their feet. Opening them again each person found an odd land before them, laying hidden at the bottom of the canyon, islands floating in the air and larger areas curving in unnatural ways. The sky was strangely beautiful, yet the damaged remains of buildings set the feel of the place, dread and foreboding creeping into their minds as they questioned what had happened, and who had done this.

Upon landing, the first thing Ascalon did was gaze at his old home, one he finally remembered, and felt saddened as he had a vague idea of what caused this destruction and ruin. His thoughts were cut short as a pair of thin arms wrapped around him tightly, squeezing him tightly in a strong hug, light blue hair falling everywhere. Azura was clinging to him, keeping back tears, quietly thanking the gods he wasn't actually dead. With a smile he returned the embrace, glad to have what might as well be his sister back, shushing her and telling her it was alright. The others spoke among themselves as everyone landed, letting the two have their moment.

As he pulled away, Ascalon looked down and paused, breath hitched and a little bit of frustration building as he asked, "Azura…shoes? Where are they?"

"I-I don't really wear them. I know! I know! I should but they interfere with my dancing." She explained, sighing when she found his disapproving gaze did not change. "I also don't own any."

"Gods, what is wrong with you and Corrin?! You know what, I'm gonna be right back. I'm checking the nearby houses for shoes for you dang kids! And you're both wearing them! This is not a debate!"

That said and set in stone, the Draco Knight patted her on the head and went to the closest house, already knowing about what foot size she and the shoeless prince were, grumbling as he used his lance to pop open a stuck door. Stuck between exasperation and being happy he was back, she sighed again and turned back to the others, hands clasped on her lance, telling herself to focus. Taking a deep breath and then releasing it, she began to explain what this place was.

"See, we're all alright, just as I said we would be. So, this is the Kingdom of Valla. Valla is responsible for the fighting between Nohr and Hoshido. The throne here is occupied by King Anankos. Before him this land was peaceful and held no ill will until he killed our king and took the throne for himself. Once bountiful farmlands were devastated, replaced by wastelands and graveyards." She told them as the other Vallite returned, two pairs of shoes in tow, one clearly more suited for dancing. As she took the small pair from Ascalon and put them on, she added, "I can tell you more, but we need a better place to speak, one where we won't be spotted."

They all nodded, Corrin groaning as Ascalon practically ordered the young man to put the pair of boots on, mentioning that he wanted to avoid having to pull sharp rumble out of the grumpy prince's feet. Rolling his eyes, he humored his brother, hastily yanking the footwear on and catching up as the group followed Azura, who was also getting use to wearing shoes. Quickly but quietly the bunch entered into a tunnel system, going a bit inward so they were certain they were out of sight from anyone that might spot them. Once settle, the group waited patiently, Corrin asking a question that was on his mind.

"He destroyed an entire kingdom? For no reason at all?" He questioned, sitting on a large rock and clearly lost.

"From what I know, yes…and he isn't anywhere near finished. Ascalon might know more, now that your memory seems to have come back." She stated, serious and grim, looking to the Draco Knight. "You're older than me and escaped later than me and my mother. You have the best chance."

Nodding, as he was slightly dreading this moment, Ascalon leaned against a wall and crossed his arms, eyes closed as he recalled his escape. Tone cold and sad, he explained, "There's a lot more happening than most of us know. Anankos is one of the First Dragons, a god, and slowly went mad after the god that balanced him went into a slumber to protect part of this land. Fasankos was that god, also a First Dragon, and without him Anankos needed a song to keep him in check because he refused to go into slumber like the others. My birth mother…she told what the song verse was that connected to either one, that they had individual powers and abilities. She and my birth father also said that the Silent One was so enraged because he had been forgotten, tossed aside and left in solitude after he gave so much to the people of Valla."

"So…he's throwing a hissy fit? A rightly deserved one but a fit none the less?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Uh, murder, genocide, and slavery is a rather extreme fit, but sure. I'm not entirely sure what his end goal is however, I have a feeling he wants Hoshido and Nohr at the least. Iago has gained strength from him, the ability to open portals and bring enemies here that should not exist. When my parents and I fled…there was some reason he really wanted all of us dead. Probably because we still worshiped the god that was his opposite…I think he's the one we received our powers from; that part has always been hazy."

Felicia, the most discombobulated out of all of them, paused, holding her hands up in the air, and slowly asked, "If you have dragon blood does that mean you're a royal from here? Is that how it works in Valla?"

Ascalon paused as well, unsure if giving them the full details of his past was the brightest idea, about to answer when Azura interjected and replied, "Yes. His mother was a half sister to my mother, who was the previous Queen of Valla. She married into a noble family that handled the hatching and raising of dragons here."

Now Corrin jumped back in, questions flying out rapidly. "Your mother was the queen? You two are legit related? Ascalon is actually royal? What?"

This time the Draco Knight answered with, "Yes, we're related; cousins of some kind. Explains the similarities, I guess. Yes, I am a royal but for the love of the gods please do not treat me like one. I will slap you. Yes, Azura is actually a princess from here. Anankos put a curse on Valla that if anyone speaks of it outside the kingdom they will die and disintegrate into water. Lastly, my mother was half dragon. Are we good now? Everything aired out? Okay?"

As a resounding 'No!' came from the crowd the sounds of rushing footsteps entered the tunnel system, alerting the hoard and reminding them they were very much in enemy territory. Everyone forgot the want to know more, readying themselves as they prepared to fight the unseen foes, spreading out and deciding to work their way through the place instead of staying close and making it easy for all to be trapped at once. Leo and Hinoka paired off with no argument, taking the forward path. Corrin, Reina, and Felicia took the one to the left, reassuring the general they'd be okay and see him at the exit. Azura, who turned to Ascalon and smiled softly, joined her brother-like cousin, each one quietly catching up with the other as they went right and traversed their destitute home, reminiscing about how it was when they were younger and how Azura had been told to not remind him of who he was by Arete, as it might have hurt his mind too dramatically.

[Castle Shirasagi- Later that day- Mikoto, Nohrian Siblings, Hoshidan siblings]

Camilla sat in the peaceful garden, feeling like a century had passed in only a few hours. Her siblings, all of their retainers, and herself had been evacuated to the Hoshidan castle where they were welcomed by the kind Queen Mikoto. She had listened, somewhat in a daze, as the mother explained to them all with the help of her children the plans the bold Draco Knight had made, the princes and princess adding in the details they had, including the very start of all of this back in the town of Kazue. Each royal child expressed the gratitude they had for the Nohrian siblings, saying just how much it meant that their brother had been kept safe and raised to be a good person, Ryoma especially thanking them as he knew how hard growing up in the dark kingdom was as his retainer was from there. At the mention of Kagero, Xander asked if he could see her soon, concern growing when he discovered that she had been injured in the disaster at the town center.

Mikoto, who pleasantly smiled to them all, told the new comers that they were more than welcome here and until they could save Nohr, they could call Castle Shirasagi home and come to her for anything they needed. Elise, who was moved by all of this kindness despite her ethnicity, stood up and went over to the lady, hugging her and thanking her for all she had done. Happily, the serene queen returned the embrace, giving the young princess a gentle kiss on the forehead before introducing her again to Sakura, saying the two would probably get along quiet well. Without another thought given the bubbly girl asked the shy one to show her about, joyously skipping down a hall when she agreed. Xander, who was antsy and trying not to show how worried he was, hastily stood and followed Ryoma when he offered to take him to the hurt ninja in the medical wing. Takumi was left standing awkwardly, asking Camilla if she would like a tour of company, relieved some when she politely refused, explaining that she needed some time to think. After that, and thanking the queen, the princess left.

Now she watched as petals fell down gracefully, shutting her eyes and sighing as she leaned back against a tree, mind stuck on the rapid events that had happened, fingers fiddling with the new jewelry she wore, images and words swimming through her mind. Yes, she was terribly worried about all of them, especially dear Corrin as this must be a lot for him, but she couldn't push away the invading words that coaxed her into a cozy lull, head tingling where his lips had touched her. It wasn't the first time he had kissed her forehead, nowhere near it as it was a small sign of affection he'd always shown for others, however something felt different this time. Well, everything honestly. Ever since she had found him in the woods and he recovered, he was still Ascalon but a more…complete version, in a way. A knowing and new confidence had shown itself, definitely so as he publicly outed himself to all that he could use Dragon Veins, a matter that shouldn't be taken lightly.

Letting out a small groan she opened her eyes as she tried to escape the haunting gold eyes and smile, shoving down those fluttering feelings in her stomach that plagued her almost constantly for years now. Quietly she told herself that she knew how she felt, and it would just have to wait, as there were bigger things at stake her than her feelings. A person clearing their throat interrupted her thoughts, thankfully, and drew her attention as she looked and found Ryoma not too far away, smiling some.

"May I join you?" He asked her, glad when she returned the smile and patted the stone next to her.

"Ryoma correct? I'm Camilla." She told him, pleasantly introducing herself to the elder Hoshidan prince.

"Yes. I must say I am actually quite eager to meet you, as you were who Lon spoke of quiet often."

"Ha, really? Wait, how do you know him?"

"Ah, ha, well…uh he and I were together for a few years. I doubt he told you guys it was me, as he was very specific on keeping identities safe. But he made me let him go, so I could keep my right to the throne."

"Oh. Ohhhhhhhh…wow, that sucks. I'm so sorry." She said awkwardly, unsure how to really respond.

Chuckling he shook his head some and replied, "It's alright, really. He had valuable points and I knew I was keeping him back from a lot if I stayed with him. Also, and this may be a bit out of nowhere but, thank you for always supporting him. I don't know if he ever mentions it, but it truly means the world to him."

"Thank you. You're right though; he doesn't really mention it. If you don't mind me asking, what has he told you about me?"

At this the man let out a loud belly laugh, one that wasn't mocking but more in amusement, and proceeded to spend the next thirty minutes talking about how much the general had admired her, always worked hard to be strong enough to keep up with the princess, and so-on. Camilla, blushing at some of the surprising flattery, decided to tell him all of the fun things she had heard about him, how Ascalon always snickered whenever he saw a lobster, teasing the man when she said her friend had told her how the prince had asked the man out. Quickly hours passed as the two spoke of many other things, branching into different subjects and the annoying nuances of politics. At the end of their conversation the pair agreed to hang out again, suggesting sparing against one another, and the prince left.

Once again alone Camilla smiled to herself, numbly playing with the bracelet again and cheered up from the fun talk. While she was sad that the two had broken up, she was glad that the prince held no ill will towards her, even admiring her to an extent, and happily thought about what it'd be like living here once their war was done. Pausing she held the small locket, questioning whether or not to open it, eventually electing to lay down in the grass and flowers, resting that wrist over her heart and drifting to sleep, letting herself have the pleasant and selfish dreams that eased her mind.

Elsewhere in the castle Xander sat in a chair next to the bed his love lay on, making sure she had everything she might need, pausing to look at her peaceful face as she was still sleeping soundly. The healers had told him she would be perfectly fine, as the wound had been assessed fairly quickly after she received it. He was especially grateful as they told him there would be no scar. It didn't bother him that she had them but, he knew they irked her deeply, as many of the ones she had and hid with makeup were the ones from her sister and mother. Bitter about that still, that he hadn't figured out the ruse sooner, he said he'd never let anyone damage her like that again. Kagero could easily defend herself and was strong, which he respected, but he had made it his job to keep anyone from ever finding her weak points and using them against her, as it was the only way he could make up for being so cruel when he was younger and foolish.

Groggily the woman on the bed woke up, bleary eyed, blinking the sleep away only to believe she was still dreaming as she found her love sitting next to her with a warm smile on his lovely face. Reaching out she felt him, amazed that he was truly here in Hoshido, too tired to ask herself what happened to cause this. Happy and not wanting this to end, the usually cool and quiet woman grinned, pulling her man into the bed with her, content as he joined her and held her close, giving her a sense of safety and pushing back the nightmares of the day. All that passed let them be, whether out of adoration for the pair or fear from the looks the prince gave whenever anyone was going to try and make him leave her.

While the prince blissfully passed the day away in bed, the two youngest royals toured the palace, Sakura quiet at first, almost overwhelmed by the bright energy the other exuded. Soon she adapted and became use to it, actually pleased that there was someone so brilliant and sweet from such a tough place, happily listening to her stories about her adventures with Ascalon and Georgie, how she met her retainers, and much more. Of course, the Nohrian princess wanted to know what she could about who she hoped was a new friend, smiling when the gentle young lady spoke. Elise hardly noticed how hypnotizing Sakura was when she spoke of things that were important or dear to her, too lost in the soothing voice she had. The rest of the day flew by as they shared their childhoods with one another over a cozy meal while snuggled into blankets.

Elise, who was undoing her hair for the night, happily spoke about the day she and Ascalon found out her brother Leo was partially colorblind, saying, "I still don't understand how Lon connected the dots but he suddenly asked Leo what color the purple part of his cape was. I was confused why until he answered that it was grey, as were a lot of other things. It's why he always has put his cape on inside out apparently."

"Oh wow. What did you two do then?" Sakura asked, wrapping the long purple ribbons into little swirls, setting each one aside and admiring the long gold locks the other had.

"Well, for a quick fix we made him a new cape, one in colors he could see, and put one symbol on the outside to show it was the outside and the same for the inside. He asked us not to really tell anyone, as he was always embarrassed by it and his mother constantly bullied him for having this condition."

"Oh dear, that was kind of you two, but I am sorry Leo had to deal with any of that. We've had people come to the places I help out at with this condition too, and I wish there was something I could do for them."

"There might be. Lon and I have been working on a cure to it, or at least a medicine, for a few years now. We were close to reaching it but…things at home grew tense and dangerous really fast. I have all of my notes still, but I don't have anyone to help me. Lon was great with medicine and had studied since he was eight!"

Nervous to be so bold but doing so anyway, Sakura offered, "I could be your new helper. I've studied since I was seven and while I'm probably not as experienced as him, I do know a decent amount on this matter. It's- it's only if you're okay with it though."

Without a second thought Elise stared, moth open wide in an awe-struck smile as she happily held the others hands and said, "That would be the most amazing thing ever! If we figured this out we could help so many people, and maybe even find ways to cure other conditions! Oh thank you Sakura! Thank you!"

She was surprised when she was pulled into a warm hug by the other, tensing for a moment as this was not a common thing in Hoshido. None the less her tension melted away as she let herself fall into the embrace, jittery at the new sensation of being so close to someone she didn't know too well. A pleasant smell of sugar and flowers came from the young princess, lulling Sakura and becoming quite intoxicating…but in a good way…or at least she told herself that it was. Elise, who felt perfectly right holding the other girl, laid down with the pink-haired girl and continued to hold her close, each one talking softly under the gentle candlelight about medicine, how they enjoyed helping others and the joy they brought when saving someone's life. Not too much later the pair fell into a deep sleep, comfortable and warm, excited to start this new journey together.

[Valla, Tunnels- Ascalon, Reina, Corrin, Azura, Hinoka, Leo, Felicia]

They had all come to meet each other at the end of the system, glad to find their friends and family safe, and surprised to find an extra person at the end battling the last few enemies. All of the people from Nohr, especially Corrin, excitedly dashed forward, joining the man they believed to be dead, assisting him with the remaining invisible foes. Hinoka and Reina eventually went forward too, leaving Azura and Ascalon hanging back. The Vallite princess paused, watching the scene unfold as she suspected something was off. The Draco Knight, however, had a whole new can of worms opened on him.

As he gazed at him he felt his thoughts becoming more and more fuzzy, eyes stinging as he looked at the veteran he had known for some time. Not too long after that began did his ears start ringing, his pulse growing louder with each passing minute, and then parts of reality started flickering. In one moment he could see the enemies that were normally invisible, clear as day to him and revealing that these people were the citizens of Valla, forced to fight and now nothing more than puppets. Timed to match the pulse of his heart, Ascalon watched in growing terror as the image of Gunter blurred, blinking from him to a hooded figure gazing at him, hood obscuring shadowing his face. On and off, like a dream fragmenting into a nightmare, the general slowly backed away, breaths coming in low and shallow, palms sweating as the being raised their head with each blip, red eyes eventually meeting gold. A cold voice, almost suffocating like being trapped under ice in a lake, snaked into his thoughts and burned his mind, speaking.

"I know who you are. I know what you are. And I am coming for you all." It said, threat chilling and sending out searing bolts of pain through his head, earning a whimper and driving the blue-haired man to his knees.

Clutching his head to try and make the freezing agony go away, Ascalon scuttled backwards and ducked behind a wall, wheezing and whining as it persisted and sunk in deeper like a frosted over ice pick burying itself into his brain. More whines and muffled cries escaped as he fought desperately to push back the painfully force intruding his head. Almost out of ideas on what to do, he began doing what he knew was easy, humming the verse connected to the Resounding Dragon, relaxing as that seemed to do the trick and shove the other out, soothing his aching head. By the time he came back around, Azura was crouched next to him, holding his head to rest on her shoulder and singing in whispers the same verse he had been repeating. He didn't know how much he missed but, by the time they joined the others, the fight had been long over and the conversations between the group were drawing to a close.

Before regrouping to head back to the surface world, Azura pulled Ascalon aside, asking, "What happened to you? What did you see?"

"I…I think I saw him…Anankos. Everything was cold and suffocating, drowning out the noise and world. He spoke to me. He knows we're here, who I am, what I am…and he's coming for us. When I hummed the resounding lines he was pushed back. We need to be careful, especially around Gunter." He whispered to her, making sure no one could hear them.

"We will be. If he ever does that to you again though, please brother, please let me help you. Don't back away." She told him, brushing the hair from his face.

"I will. Let's go join the others dork."

Together, hiding their inner fears and concerns like pros, the two Vallite royals met up with the rest of the gang and apologized for the disturbance, explaining that the fighting had triggered a bad memory for the Draco Knight and Songstress, one they both shared as they had both fled the hidden kingdom when young, losing much along the way. No-one thought anything of it, reassuring the pair that everything was under control and that if it happened again that it was perfectly fine to take a moment to deal with it. That done and taken care of, they exited the area pausing as more troops appeared, all of them visible to the Vallite with renewed eyes. Upon spotting the familiar blue haired woman he had failed to save, Ascalon told the group they weren't strong enough to fight this many yet, and hastily they fled, escaping back out into the Bottomless Canyon.

Once back above ground, a debate and explanation of how little time they had to defeat this enemy erupted, Azura explaining that they only had a few months before the skies changed, sealing the entrance to the hidden kingdom for a couple of decades, as it was open now. Gunter seemed to understand it a bit too well and, as Ascalon who was hanging in the back quietly stole a glance at him, he realized that their issues were only just beginning. Once again, the world sputtered in and out, the distorted image of Gunter turning his changing head slowly to gaze at the general and smile cockily, knowing the fear was still there. In a snap the world went back to normal, and everyone settled that the important thing was to make it to Castle Shirasagi first.

 **Woooooooo, spoooooopy! Thank you all for reading and supporting this. I really have big plans for the whole thing and can't wait to get them out to you all. If you have any questions, concerns, or just thoughts in general, leave them in the comments and I'll reply as soon as I can. And if any of you are worried about leaving something please, don't. it's nice to hear from you all. Until next time!**


	20. Note to One Review

**Hey all so, as I've always said, I do not mind hearing from people, good or bad, as long as it's constructive and not mean or harmful to OTHERS. You can insult me and call me shit if you want, but things that could apply to others I do not approve of.**

 **A review from an unknown person recently fell into that category, on some standings, and while I did not allow the review to be published as some content was a bit rude towards not me but a group of people, I will address it nonetheless.**

 **First and foremost, for me personally:**

 **NO ONE'S SEXUALITY/PREFRANCE IS PUT IN 'SEEMINGLY' OR BECAUSE 'THE AUTHOR WANTS A "REASON" FOR SOMETHING LATER'. SEXUAL PREFRENCES HAVE NEVER EVER BEEN STATED IN THE GAME FOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ALTHOUGH MENTIONS TOWARDS SOME PREFERING ONE OVER THE OTHER HAS BEEN SAID. IF YOU WISH TO BE RUDE ABOUT BISEXUALS OR ANY OTHER GROUP, YOU CAN LEAVE. DO NOT READ MY STORIES IF A PERSON LIKING MEN AND WOMEN BOTHERS YOU AND SEEMS "STUCK ON". IN ASCALON TERMS, FUCK OFF.**

 **Now, if you are "pushed" to say this story is fairly good, don't even bother, because that's a fat lie and I can read between the lines very clearly. If there are also soooooooooooooooo many glaring issues that it makes you stop reading, then stop making yourself miserable with a story you don't like. Stop. Get some help.**

 **As for the mood thing, if you played the games, all three routes, and paid any attention to how each country was, the polarization of Nohr and Hoshido isn't surprising. Many royal children in the Nohrian family were killed by political assassinations and much more. I know they were. I HAVE done my research. You are right though, I am trying to hard to set a mood because I want to immerse my readers into the story and environment. I want them to feel something when they read my story. And Hoshido is supposed to be the opposite of Nohr. However, if you paid any attention to any of my writing you would find that moods were broken up with intervals of needed relief. You NEED some lightheartedness when dealing with things that are stressful and grim, which I know I have portrayed at least decently.**

 **Next: Kagero's backstory.**

 **Oh man. If you truly believe I "threw in" her backstory just because I could, you are not paying attention and actually haven't done any research on that character. She hardly has a background canonically, and I wanted there to be more to her. I took a long time to think up of how I could add something positive to her, which I and many others believe I did. But I did not "throw in" her background, and I don't do that with any of the characters, and never will. Also, the way her past impacts her relationships in Hoshido is quite big, as it is through her, Ascalon, Kaze, and Saizo that the Hoshidan royal children learn just how hard the Nohrian royal children have it, that they aren't the ones responsible for everything bad to come out of Nohr, and that it is only a few select people responsible for the pain being dealt to Hoshido. Hers and the relationships of others with the Hoshidan children completely overhaul the fully and total hatred held that would normally appear in the paths of Fire Emblem Fates. It opens their eyes to the world, to the fact that good people exist over there, and it's easier for them to feel for the people as many of them are close in age.**

 **Next, the Hoshidan siblings being out of character.**

 **Maybe they were a bit, but they will be different in this entire story as events and whatnot are in fact different. I thought that would have been clear with Ascalon even existing, let alone having a dragon, buuuuuuuuut yeah, it's different because big surprise, people can change who they are depending on what things were like growing up. Oh yeah, things were different for everyone while they grew up because it was stated many many MANY times that war had NOT broken out yet, where as in the game war had been going for a bit.**

 **Next: Hinoka and her reasons.**

 **So, for the awesome character of Hinoka, you really misread everything about her. The idea of rescuing Corrin was NEVER removed! NEVER! It was actually only encouraged, as Ascalon agreed to helping her accomplish it. Also, she did not get blackout drunk. She was still fairly sober while Ascalon and Ryoma were a bit in the happy area of drunk, still somewhat coherent and able to understand things. And again, DID YOU EVEN READ WHAT I TYPED OUT? DID YOU EVEN? I MADE IT CLEAR SHE WAS FINE, SO CLEARLY YOU DID NOT. Too add, her irritation towards Nohr was never taken away either; it was simply refined as she learned it was specific people in Nohr (still Nohr) who were responsible, not the entire country. Once again there is the concept of people being able to learn and change their attitude on certain matters, to be educated.**

 **Now, the part that really just bothers me: Ryoma.**

 **So, once again, I will say again that no one's sexuality/preferences are 'seemingly haphazardly tacked on bisexual confessions that the 'author' wanted for some 'reason'. People's sexual preferences are not a willy nilly thing that I toss around for fun. Sorry buddy that I'm not an insensitive and possibly homophobic jerk. I believe it is perfectly okay for someone to like a man, woman, or someone who does not identify as either. And any review that contains possible hate in it will not be posted up. Idk why you thought that would be cool here but it ain't, and it never will be.**

 **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE IDEA OF PEOPLE LOVING EACH OTHER UNCONDITIONALLY, THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ MY STUFF, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ON MY STORIES ABOUT IT, AND TAKE YOUR HATE ELSEWHERE. I DO NOT WANT YOUR WORDS HURTING THE PEOPLE HERE SUPPORTING ME, AND I WILL PUBLICALY CALL YOU OUT TO KEEP THEM FROM SEEING YOUR MEAN WORDS. TAKE YOUR BUSINESS ELSEWHERE MEANIE PANTS.**

 **Continuing on Ryoma:**

 **You know, if he was still exactly the way he was in the game "Comquest" you played, then yeah, it would have been very weird for him to be so friendly to the Nohrian siblings and what not. However, the giant whooping moral of this entire response to your comment is that just like time, characters can change given the right chances and instruments. The entire purpose of Ascalon's existence is to be an unaccounted-for change in the world, one that usually doesn't exist in other timelines. Because of the massive ripple Ascalon created in the story's plot, he gave characters the opportunity to become better versions of themselves, to be more understanding and accepting where as in time he doesn't exist they remain stuck in their 'one vs. the other' mindset. Things are different in this story and if that bothers you then please don't read or review: I will not allow those reviews to seen by others.**

 **NOW, as for why I took the time and effort to go on and answer a review from someone who CLEARLY did not really read my story, or knows anything about the characters and original game, is because I wanted to keep to my word and show that I will indeed respond, if that wasn't obvious, and that I do indeed read and really consider what you all post. If this was less bisexual hating, you know like non-existent because hating love is a dick thing, and constructive, I would not be as upset. I can take criticism and people pointing out things I may have missed or forgotten, and honestly I appreciate it when people do ask me questions and do pose certain topics to me, as it make me really think through what I put out there. But this review in particular was blatant hate for the story and for characters not fitting perfectly into a mold. I am calling this person out and letting them know that I am not going to conform and fit my story for their tastes, that I do take my time to put together and plot out the story, and that I do take in everything I receive.**

 **Like you all support me and leave reviews for me to see, good or bad, I will respond adequately and as clearly as I can. Now that this whole thing is done and taken care of, for now unless they wanna post another comment to me, I am letting you all know that there will be one more non-chapter post and then I will be right back into the story. Thank you all and until next time!**


	21. Note to Everyone Else

**So this is my second note, as I feel everyone deserves to know just how much I really appreciate everything, whether you simply follow, favorite, leave reviews or not, and so-on.**

 **I live in an abusive household, one where I was blamed for being raped by my psychotic ex who still stalks me, where I have had to make money to pay bills and buy groceries since I was ten, and one that I have been stuck in for over twenty years because for a long time I wanted to be loved by my mother and let her manipulate me just so I could feel I was important and not want to die. I have tried to kill myself, several times in life, especially last year as everything began to crumble in on me in every field, because my mother tormented me and let the world tear me apart because I am not what she wanted for a child. My father, who I was closest too, died when I was young and there have been many times that my family has pushed towards me that I may have been responsible for it, turning on me when I felt bad about it and saying I was being 'overdramatic' and that I had 'nothing to be emotional about' that I was a baby and needed to grow up. Next day they'd rely on me, one of the youngest siblings in the family, to pay for their food, their transportation to and from school, the bills, so-on and so-forth.**

 **Finally, through hard work and with a lot of help from my amazing fiancée, I have the chance to officially get out of that house, and to be confident in at least some of the things I make. She is the light of my life and the reason I live. And she encouraged me to work past my anxiety and fear to post this story about a character I had made for a failed Fire Emblem tabletop game.**

 **I post chapters so frequently because writing helps with my depression, my PTSD, my suicidal thoughts, all of it. And honestly, whenever you guys leave something for me to read, even if it's pointing out a mistake I made while typing or posing valid questions, it means the world to me! I adore your reviews, and I love answering because I like building that relationship with you, my readers and fans (maybe). I can't express how uplifting it is when one of you posts something, how it could fully change my entire day from being shit to awesomeness. This is why I take the time to respond, to be bold and call out the people that only post hate, and to thank anyone that follows, favorites, or leaves constructive reviews.**

 **So, thank you! All of you! Legit, you guys rock and I would have quit if I didn't have you all. Also, thank you, seriously, to the person that posted the comment about Elise's ribbons. I haven't slept much lately and was a little out of it when I was typing that part. I did go back and fix it, changing it to the black bows she wears as that was what I originally intended. Lol. And please, if you have something that isn't hate, like legit hate towards a group, then I will read it and reply. Don't be afraid. Criticism doesn't faze me; being mean towards a group of people who did nothing to hurt you bothers me.**

 **Thank you all for reading and just know that I do cherish what you say. Until next time everyone!**


	22. Chapter 20: Champion of the Traitors

**Alrighty everybody, we are back in action, and ready to plunge into the story and its many new twists and turns. Thanks for continuing to read and support this and me. It's really amazing and kind. Anyway, hopping right back in!**

 **Song of the Chapter: World Gone Mad by Bastille**

 **Warning: Language. Mild Chapter**

 **Chapter Twenty: Champion of the Traitors**

[Plains of Hoshido- Next Day- Ascalon and company]

The group rested not too far away from where the battle had taken place just a day ago, ignoring the smell of death and blood that tainted the air, huddled around a fire and enjoying the meal they had all worked to prepare. Reina told them stories of her military exploits, cracking a few jokes about the veteran soldier with them, letting him join her as she explained that he was the person she faced on her very first mission years ago, telling the others that she had received her face scar from him, as he had gained his from her. Gunter chuckled and reminisced on that memory, stating how he had been impressed that the young girl had managed to land such a detrimental blow, glad they were no longer enemies as he knew she was quite powerful now, even being a retainer to the queen no less.

Not too far away Ascalon on and off listened, still bothered by what he had seen earlier and the pain he had felt, the awful feelings and sensations he had endured. Shivering as he recalled the icy clutches that had almost smothered him, the Draco Knight continued keeping watch and gazing out into the darkness before him. Minutes later a slender figure sat down next to him, startling the man and drawing him from his thoughts.

"Hey Azura. How are you?" He asked, tired and mentally done for the day.

"Confused actually. Ascalon, when in that place, were you able to only see him? Your reaction to the reinforcements that arrived was a bit…odd. We haven't seen each other in a long time but I know you well enough to be able to see something has been bothering you." She explained to him, her question clear and sure.

"Ah, that. This is going to sound weird but humor me okay? Down in…home, I was able to see all of the enemies. None of them were invisible. Not too long ago my eye was hurt, badly, and I was certain that if I lived, I would never be able to see out of it again. Yet, the odd thing is, not only can I see, but my sight is better, much better, and my other eye is the same now too. Weird, I know. Were you able to see them?"

"No, I could not see them. I see them the same as everyone else. Perhaps whatever damaged you actually worked well with your DNA and only empowered you?"

"I doubt it, but maybe. Oh, speaking of odd things, have you seen anything like this back home, or in Hoshido possibly?" He asked, pulling out the tile piece secretively and showing it to his sister.

Eyes widening some she carefully held it in her delicate hands, running her thumb over the smooth surface, before saying, "Only once. It was part of something much larger, maybe the size of a big room, and it had many symbols on it as well as writing but…I barely know any of the words. It was in an ancient temple, one that has existed before Hoshido and Nohr, maybe even home, back from when the major groups of people in the land were the Elemental Tribes."

"The Tribes? So, the Ice Tribe is part of this. Okay, that helps. Do you know what they were used for?"

"I know some, as two of those tribes formed home long ago. The Earth Tribe and Spirit Tribe to be specific. There were seven tribes: Ice, Fire, Wind, Earth, Light, Dark, and Spirit. Each one served as a steward to powers gifted to them by the First Dragons, and the seventh tribe, Spirit, held a special bond with ancient gods and dragons, alive, dead, or in slumber. They made these massive tiles for their chosen people to communicate with them, ones marked by time and fate, and were able to speak and have their messages delivered to the rest of the world."

"So what happened that made the use of them not common anymore?"

Grimly she looked at him and said simply, "The establishment of our home, and the other kingdoms. Humanity drew a line, created a barrier between the groups, isolating them and secluding all to their respective lands. Earth and Spirit were trapped below, Ice residing in Nohr, Wind and Fire in Hoshido, and Light and Dark stuck in a small space on the border. One we were just at."

"The Bottomless Canyon?"

"Correct. Without the communication between them, many lost faith and time, forgetting as is normal, and left the tiles behind as well. Now, answer me this: how do you know about them and why do you ask?"

Words stuck in his throat, the general let out a small choked laugh and said, "Uh, well…I was in the woods near Castle Krakenburg, running from an enemy controlled by you know, and I fell down a hill and landed on one. Something told me to push my hands down on a certain part and then boom! I was in a different plane, I think. I could speak about certain things and was fine. All around me were these figures, some human like, others not, and some of them I knew from stories Milla and I had read…Azura I think they were gods, some of them even draconic. Weird ghostly forms of my parents showed up too and, oh silent one was pulled out into a physical form. I almost killed him, but he broke the tile and it ended the entire thing."

For a long moment the princess couldn't speak, too stunned by what she heard to even breath properly, and several minutes later she told him, "I don't know how you did that, but we must find another one. No one has been able to activate them for thousands of years. I have not tried but, I also felt no pull to try. I don't why you're so important though; you're no different from Corrin and I."

"Wait, Corrin? Oh shit, that's right. Him and Mikoto are like us too. I hope he remembers soon."

"Me too. Until then, we have each other, and our song. Would you like me to sing some?"

Nodding, adding to be quiet, he cozied next to the songstress and listened happily to her beautiful voice, missing Arete and his mother dearly. Azura warmly sang, pleased to have someone around her that she knew had loved her no matter what, someone she didn't feel guilty about receiving care and compassion from. Brother and sister spent the next few hours guarding the perimeter, catching up and telling of their adventures and journey through the near two decades they had been apart. It was a sweet and much needed moment of peace for the duo, each one relaxing and enjoying the night. When the time came, Ascalon swapped shifts with Reina, thanking her and going to sleep on his patch of ground, bundling his scarf under his head to act as a pillow. It wasn't long before Corrin, Leo, Hinoka, and Azura all huddled around him, seeking a familiar and comforting warmth and safety that was always associated with the man.

Early in the morning, as the sun was rising and brightening the sky, there came the cry of alarm and the sweet cuddle puddle was broken as the Draco Knight snapped up and to attention, springing to his feet and quickly dashing over. Sprinting over like his uniform was on fire, Ascalon readied his lance only to skid to a halt next to Felicia, the one on the morning shift who had her knife pointed at a woman in witch clothes identical to the ones they normally fought. However, this person didn't have the glowing eyes, mask, or pale blueish grey skin like most of them did. No, this person was pale but with a normal color, dark hair, and the most exasperated expression on her face as she folded her arms over her chest and tapped her booted foot on the ground. Still Ascalon was nervous as he had had one too many bad encounters with the malevolent kind.

Clearing his throat he asked, "Who are you and what do you want? Why are you here?"

This caused her to gaze at him, apparently surprised, and say, "Ascalon? Shit you're alive! Gosh, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Ha, sure thing! Now, really, who the fuck are you?"

"…You don't recognize me? Elina…from the "circus"? I performed magic tricks and read people's fortunes."

"There were a few people who did that. Also, I don't recall a witch working there? How do I know you aren't with Iago?"

"Oh sweet gods in heaven give me strength! I was in a costume when I worked there! Lon seriously, take a good hard look at my face and try to tell me I'm not familiar."

He did so, still unsure, and soon began to indeed recognize the young lady, listening to her recall certain times they had hung out, how she was close friends with Laslow and even dated him for a bit. When she brought up the one most embarrassing moment they had shared, one where she had walked in on him and Ryoma, or Yora in her story, he quickly cut her off and shouted, "Yeah! I totally remember you know! Ten out of ten, never fucking talk about that again! Geez, seriously! Fucking hell!"

Felicia, who was thankfully confused and did not fully understand what was going on or why Ascalon was suddenly beet red, asked, "Sooo, is she a friend?"

Elina, snickering some, nodded and answered, "Yes, I'm a friend. I'm part of the rebel group that works in the Etilav circus that's normally situated on the border between Hoshido and Nohr."

"Normally? Is it not there now?" Leo asked as he walked over and joined them, Hinoka close on his tail as she was still worried about his injures. "Also, hi, I'm Leo, Second Prince of Nohr."

The witch cackled at that comment and responded, "You mean ex-prince, right? Ever since yesterday a royal order has been put out on all of your heads, as well as the other Nohrian royal children. Although, you have the worst conditions placed on you Lon. Like, they're pretty nasty. And yes, the circus moved to the underground."

"What?" was all the nervous Draco Knight could say, heart skipping a couple of beats.

"It's true. As of this morning, every royal child of Nohr was branded as a traitor. A new level was created just for you though, as you have been marked as the Champion Traitor, one that shall receive a new and improved version of the Traitor's Execution if you're ever captured. Anyone that hides you will have their soul removed and be sacrificed to the Silent Dragon, whoever he is."

Leo clutched his brother's arm tightly at the mention of this, appalled that his father would go this far into madness and allow the evil tactician to use him in such a way. Azura, who was walking over with Reina and Corrin, stopped in her tracks too, heart in her throat as she heard this grim news, terrified at the power that Anankos could attain from claiming the lives of the innocent. Whoever the person in charge of this destruction was clearly an apostle of the corrupted god, serving him and finding some way to strengthen the cruel coward that was orchestrating this deadly situation.

"How many have died? Do you know? How did you make it to us?" Ascalon asked, breaths coming in shallow and small.

"I made it here purely because I can teleport and was fast and quiet. As for people…enough have died. I don't know the exact numbers and don't want to know them. Almost the entire kingdom has fled to the underground and some can't as certain areas are being held captive and watched 24/7. No one has heard anything from the Ice Tribe or the Wolfskins."

"Gods, what is the world coming to? We need to regroup with everyone and then do what we need to. Have you heard anything else that might be of value? Maybe where some important people are at the moment?"

At this Elina paused, holding her chin in her hand as she thought long and hard, nails tapping softly against her hip on her other hands, and finally perked up and answered, "Well, last I heard, all of the royals were at Castle Shirasagi but Kaze and Rinkah were leaving the Wind Tribe. Saizo needed to go the forest of Mokushu for something. There are rumors that Garon might be traveling soon though, maybe on a literal war path."

"Right, that would be bad. Okay so what needs to happen is we need to get the others to leave the castle and join us, maybe in Mokushu or Izumo; they're both near each other. We need to split up some, just temporarily, as clearly time is not on our side. Who would be able to reach the castle the fastest?" Ascalon explained, posing his question to the bunch, watching as immediately Hinoka shot her hand skywards.

Ready to answer the fierce princess told him, "Leo and I would be the best choice. We fly quickly and, while I'm good at fighting, Leo is still hurt fairly badly. He wouldn't do well if a battalion appeared and needs to be properly healed, which my mother can do as well as Sakura. If it's just us, there will also still be a decent amount of you left here incase you do indeed need to fight anyone, and there's Reina who is very skilled and can fly too."

"Okay, well that would definitely work in our favor. While you two go and gather the others, or at least let them know where we'll be, we can take care of going to the Wind Tribe and then meeting the others at the port town near Izumo and Mokushu. I forget the name of it but nothing else is nearby there, so it shouldn't be too hard to find. Then we can make a plan from there and return to the Bottomless Canyon. Sounds good everyone?"

At this the group nodded, Leo a bit reluctant as he didn't want to leave his brothers again, and after sitting down to have breakfast the pair climbed back onto their Pegasus and took flight. While Elina acquainted herself with the others, Ascalon and Reina worked on charting the fastest course to the Wind Tribe, altering their trail in a few areas as they knew things may be dangerous and Faceless enemies might be on the prowl. It didn't take them too long to settle on a path, one that would wind through a forest and then take them straight to the back entrance of the Tribe's territory, through a mountain cavern and then right on up, or so they hoped. From there the Draco Knight rallied the bunch together and explained the plan, that there would not be much time for sidetracking, and then proceeded to explain their marching order for when they reached the winding stairs that they needed to traverse. Everyone understood, no one really having any questions as he had described things clearly and in a straight forward manner, as usual of him, and together they packed up their measly camp and made for their destination.

[Castle Shirasagi- Same Day- Sakura, Elise]

The two sisters sat in the stables, grooming Elise's horse and discussing simple matters such as what they looked for in a staff and how it was frustrating at times to be treated as a small helpless princess. Both knew decently well how to defend themselves and exactly how gruesome the aftermath of battles were. Yet still each one had been treated like a child for so long, protected by their older siblings and kept from knowing all that was going on. Elise told her new friend of the time when she finally set her foot down and had stood up to Xander, shivering as she remembered that day years ago and how dire the situation had been, how bad of shape Ascalon had been in. Sakura listened carefully, telling the Nohrian princess that she had been very brave to be so strong and caring in such a hard time. Sakura had had many occasions where she had silently proved to her siblings that she could handle herself, as well as proving to her retainers as well, recalling a recent time when Subaki had be shot down during an evacuation of a village in the north.

"Was he okay? I mean, he seems alright now and that wasn't too long ago." Elise asked in shock. Adding to her question she asked, "And I heard your other retainer had been hurt as well. What did you do?"

"He was shot down from his mount and broke his leg, and Hana had taken a terrible hit to the head. There were not too many enemies left though and, well…I had found a bow and arrow set in one of the villager's houses and did what I could. Truly the gods were watching over me that day as all of my shots made their mark. I just wish I could have been faster. Subaki and Hana are alright now but if I had failed even once, goodness I don't wish to think of that." Sakura explained, wrapping her arms around herself to give some small comfort.

"Wow, I can't imagine how amazing you were. You really are something else; I probably would have panicked if some one could bring Effie down. You did your best though and I'm sure everyone now knows you're more than just a pretty face."

"I can only hope so. Honestly, I-I drew inspiration from Ascalon. He and my mother taught me how to shoot a bow. I m-miss him a lot. I hope him and Corrin are okay, as well as Azura."

"Me too." Elise replied, heart heavy and saddened at the idea that they were all still missing. "We'll see them all soon though, I'm sure of it. Besides, Lon can never stay away from Camilla too long."

Laughing at the last comment Sakura smiled lightly and added, "They really are something else, aren't they? I just hope they finally tell one another the obvious before they're one hundred."

Giggling as well, Elise nodded and finished up grooming her mount, feeding them and apple before leaving with the Hoshidan princess. Together they walked back to the room they were using for their medical experiments, both eager to continue the search for a cure to the ailment Leo and many others suffered from. Hours passed quickly after and once again the pair fell asleep in front of the fire, discussing medical matters and eventually music.

As the night passed many in Castle Shirasagi grew more acquainted with their new allies, some of them knowing each other well and others forging new relationships with the Hoshidans. Many of the retainers were housed in the same area, which made for some of the most hilarious and interesting of interactions. Subaki was relaxing in the back corner, watching it all as he had to make sure he knew something about everyone before interacting with them, so he would be perfect when they did eventually talk. He saw as a rowdy bunch played card games, noting the one with long red hair similar to his own was quite a hot head and he needed to be careful in approaching her. Orochi was all too pleased to tease the girl and others as she practically robbed them in said game, none knowing the purple-haired lady most likely knew what they'd have in their hands before they did. A blonde fellow, next to the angry girl, by the name of Odin was complaining and being quite dramatic, exclaiming several things to the third in the trio who went by the name Laslow.

On the couch nearby was the one with an eyepatch name Niles, someone he had already learned a bit about from Ascalon, was trying desperately to flirt with Hana and Setsuna, failing on both fronts and groaning as the two Hoshidan ladies got up and left. Chuckling at the sight Subaki took out a small note pad and marked another loss for Niles, as this was the fifth one this night, and then tucked it back away. Kagero was not here, as she was still recovering from the even in the plaza, and Kaze was tucked away into another corner of the room, sipping down his drink and eyeing Rinkah as she tried to hide that she was sneaking several pieces of candy into her mouth. She wasn't a retainer but, after everything, no one truly minded her being there. Everyone else was getting along decently despite their cultural differences and backgrounds, the quiet ones sticking near other quiet ones while the friendlier participated in any activities.

As for himself, he was taking time to study but also cool down from everything, as he had dealt with his own dangers before the events of the plaza incident. He was strong and had to stay that way for everyone else. He honestly was terrified as he had never been knocked from his mount so terribly, by invisible enemies none the less. First, they had battled a hoard of Faceless, which he was accustomed to at this point, but then, right as they thought things were over more foes showed up, near impossible to see, and next thing he had known he was in pain and falling. Subaki hadn't fully registered that three arrows had struck him, that Hana had been thrown and knocked out after hitting a boulder. All he had truly recalled was hurting and Sakura fighting off the mystery foes with a random bow she found. It was probably the biggest failure in his life, if he was being honest with himself, and he still was unsure as to how he would bring himself back from such a devastating and humiliating defeat. At least Sakura had not been injured.

Sighing heavily, he leaned back into the crook between the walls and contemplated things, registering that things were dying down for the night. Not too much later everyone began to retire to their separate rooms, new and old friends biding each other a good night and confirming plans that were made for some time later. As for himself he waited until the area was finally empty, alone at last with his thoughts, and began to clean things up. He needed to do something to distract himself and only wished there was someone he felt comfortable enough to talk to about these emotions without feeling like an absolute failure. Knowing there was probably none, especially in Hoshido as he had to keep up an appearance, he continued to carry on the duties he normally did with Reina, sad that she was not there to join him at least. When he finished sweeping and was about to put the broom and dustpan away an odd sensation crept into the back of his mind, warm and comforting but foreign, and the Sky Knight paused, unsure as to what was happening. He blinked a few times, seeing if the deterred the peculiar sensation, only finding that it was growing with each moment and that a glowing was present under his feet, peeking through the stones that tightly wove together and made the barracks floor. One had been damaged this night however, and curiously he crouched down low to examine what rested behind the cracked stone.

Pale blue greeted and softly called him towards the fracture in the flooring, almost pulsing like a small and slow heartbeat, and in a trance like state the red-haired man began to shift the loose pieces aside, pulling out several in tact stone tiles as well as the broken one. Not too much later was he able to at last lay his eyes on a small bit of something that he knew was quite large, bewildered at the lovely blue tile that rested underneath such a place and confused as to why the symbol for light was on it. Casting all caution to the wind he removed the glove from his hand and reached downwards, placing his palm on the perfectly smooth blue tile and running his fingers along the outline etched into it. Subaki couldn't be certain but he felt like he had to put both hands on this surface. Listening to his gut he cleared away more stone and soon was able to fit both palms on top, hesitant for only a moment before reaching forward and doing exactly what he had been set to do.

In a blink he saw all of the lights in the room go out, snuffed by so invisible wind, and then watched as they were relit with unnatural blue flames that gave the room and eerie glow. Bewildered and beginning to panic he tried to pull his hands away, only to find a pair of hands on his shoulders pushing him downward but only enough that he could not move. Soon the room faded, and the floor became nothing but the tile and the abyss that was the night sky while the ceiling was that of the daytime. A few figures lined the now circular area, some feeling familiar while others did not even in the slightest. Subaki, lost as to what was happening, slowly felt the pressure taken off his shoulders and took this as his cue that he could stand, which he did do but fairly slowly.

Nervous but trying to be strong he gazed at them all, calming himself some before saying, "Hello, my name is Subaki. I'm sorry if I disturbed something I should not have. What is this place?"

"We know who you are child, maybe better than you, and have called to you in our time of need." A pale elegant figure in Hoshidan clothes stated, smile soft and kind. Gracefully the swept their hand forward to gesture at the others as they stated, "This place is an entrance to the Spirit Plane, one few can enter or connect to as only certain bloodlines were given that privilege. Do you recognize the symbol that called you here?"

"Uh…I-I yes. Yes, I do. It's the symbol for light, one that has also represented my family for as long as I can remember. Why? Who are you?"

"We are the gods, dragon or not, alive or not, and this is where we have gathered since ancient times in order to communicate with your world through people that could reach us, people from the seven different tribes. You are one of the last people existing from the Light Tribe, as they were genocided centuries ago. Now the time has come, and fate has been dramatically changed, and in order for the world to survive you, and one person from the other tribes, will be needed to assist Corrin in his goal. We need your help finding the others. We tracked down one from one of the missing tribes but not the other two."

"Holy shit." He muttered, more to himself than anyone else, eyes wide in shock and awe. Quickly he composed himself and asked, "Who did you find? Also, I only knew there to be six tribes; what is the seventh?"

This time a darker figure in more Nohrian like clothes spoke, voice raspy and sounding like someone who had a bad cough for weeks, saying, "The seventh tribe is one that was formed in a hidden land, one made to communicate specifically with those that had passed on so they may learn from them. They were the Spirit Tribe, people who held a close relationship with Fasankos the Resounding Dragon. We recently were able to reach a man named Ascalon, maybe you've heard of him, and were pleased to find that he has some of his mother's tribal blood in his veins. We are missing the Dark tribe representative as well as the Earth Tribe."

"The Earth Tribe was wiped out centuries ago though. There might not be anyone remaining from them. Also the Dark Tribe went into hiding as well and I doubt they'd be keen on doing whatever it is we'll be doing."

"Light tribe was practically destroyed too and yet here you are. You'll find them, as light always finds everything. The Dark one will be drawn to you and the Earth one will be someone that grows when you spend more time around them. Keep your sharp eyes even sharper because destiny is resting on all of you. The other tribe people will show up, don't worry."

Winded and unable to really say no, Subaki huffed and simply replied, "Sure, no problem your…eminences. Expect perfection, nothing less."

Only nodding they soon began to fade and before he knew it the Sky Knight was left alone in the now clean barracks, stones recovering the blue tile underneath, and the weight of the world on his shoulders. He took a moment, taking in deep breaths and releasing them slowly so as to remain calm, reassuring himself that he could do this and apparently even the gods believed he could. Maybe, just maybe, this was their way of offering him a chance to redeem his terrible failure from before, a chance to do better, and he would not fumble this time. Resting on his knees he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, laughing some at the insanity that had been the past few weeks, and then told himself it was time to begin searching, since apparently light will find everything.

 **Hey everybody, sorry for the really late chapter and short chapter. Things have been hectic as all hell and holy moly moving across states is hard! But, I'm excited and will have more time and peace to write once I'm settled.**

 **Also, normally I put stuff about comments in the top area but recently I got two really great comments and I just wanted to thank those folks because I appreciate it a heckin lot!**

 **Firstly, thank you Goldenyoshistar1, I really wanted to try and give a bit more life to certain characters as I know some of them are great, but we never really learn much about who they are. Kagero is one of them and she has so much too her but there was a lot unknown, so I did my best to add but not dramatically change her.**

 **Next, thank for reading the story in general. The fact that you gave such a high praise in your second review, especially since some things are not your comfort zone, is honestly amazing and I am really flattered that you think so highly of my story. I feel you though on the fanfics that are great and super long and then just don't update, as I have a few of those I follow and read myself, and like I promised to others, I promise to you and everyone that reads this that I will finish this story, even if it's for one person in the end.**

 **Lastly, holy shit, I'm super glad you like Ascalon. Like, wow, that was stupidly awesome praise you gave our boy and I'm unsure of how to respond except with a "Holy moly thank you!" and the fact that after I read that my fiancée and I actually discussed what he would have been like in the other paths of the Fates games. Sadly, both of us are pretty sure he'd be killed in the beginning of Birthright as he'd be marked a traitor and executed. Ascalon definitely would have survived in the other paths though so, yay!?**

 **Also, thanks again to my loyal readers and the lovely people that messaged me when I posted the chapters addressing the comment issue. You peeps are soooo great and your words make my day!**

 **Final note: once this story is done, or almost done, I will be working on making another Fire Emblem Fic, one for the Shadows of Valentia game, and will possibly be continuing my Curse of Strahd fic. Clearly this one is priority though.**

 **Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 21: Burning Winds

**Welcome back everyone and holy heck you guys have given some really fantastic reviews and like, heck, thank you! Anyway, this might be the last chapter for a small bit because I'm moving in a couple of days. Just wanted to give you all a heads up so you know I didn't just up and drop the story or something else, idk. Anyway, back into it folks!**

 **Song of the Chapter:**

 **Warnings: There will be some fighting, I don't think anything too intense though**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Burning Winds**

[Eternal Stairway- Ascalon and Company]

It had been a good few days since the group had sent Hinoka and Leo off to Castle Shirasagi while everyone else made their way up to the Wind Tribe. The group left thankfully got along well enough, everyone taking up chores and pitching in here and there so Reina and Ascalon didn't end up doing all the work as the pair were quite stubborn and used to handling things on their own. The blue-haired general couldn't help but smile slightly at the hilarious sight of his younger brother swooning over the Kinshi Knight, doing what he could to help the lovely lady with her camp duties. Corrin had it bad, real bad, and when the two brothers were alone hanging out while keeping watch Ascalon gave him as many tips as he could, including to just be himself. Of course, Cori had the concern she wouldn't like him because he was younger than her, but the Lon was there to ease his nerves as he told him that she was a year younger than the Draco Knight, and that love didn't have too much of an age limit. Clearly grown adults with children was beyond wrong, which he made sure to mention, but five years between adults was nothing.

A good chunk of Ascalon's free time went to talking with Azura and catching up with her, immediately falling back into the role of being an older brother to her and grateful that so quickly she adjusted to talking to him again, explaining that she always felt bad whenever any of the royal siblings cared for her, guilty to take love she didn't believe she had earned. With a gentle boop on the nose and a mild scolding, the general told her that it wasn't up to her if people loved her or not, as that was something a person chose for themselves, and that there was absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. She didn't steal anything away and deserved to be loved just as anyone else in the world did. Azura couldn't help but cry quietly when day after day he reassured her that she was loved and people did genuinely care for her, that she was important and made many people happy.

Aside from spending time with his friends and family, including patching up Felicia after every trip and accident she had as per usual, the Draco Knight spent hours up every night trying to decipher what that odd tile was, why it worked for him, and what the symbolism behind it was. That or he'd be worrying about George being alone and concerned over him. Ascalon really missed his friend and while he was used to walking and marching long distances, he felt odd not flying in the skies with his best friend, reminded he was gone every time he was cold or sad. Closer and closer they got to the Wind Tribe though and, when they began ascending the Eternal Stairway five days later, Ascalon was beyond excited to reunite with his precious baby dragon.

Halfway up the impossible looking stairs on a day where the winds were hot outside and the shadows were dark inside, a noise caught the attention of the group, alerting Elina and Ascalon who were leading the pack up through the darkness. Out of one of the side tunnels came a figure, cursing as he was sent skidding across the stones floors and crashing into the friendly witch next to the Draco Knight. Following this new comer's appearance was the low rumbling groans of the Faceless, something all of them were familiar with. Gunter came to the front while the other two checked on this mystery person, breath catching when they caught sight in the gloom of a fluffy orange tail and ears.

"He's a Kitsune. What is he doing here; he's so far from his tribe." Ascalon asked, more to himself than anyone else. Knowing there wasn't any time to really question things he looked up to the dark-haired witch and said, "You can teleport yeah? Get him and yourself somewhere safe while we handle the Faceless, please."

All she gave in response was a tight nod and then picked up the Kitsune man, huffing as he was heavier than he looked, and blinked out of existence, reappearing at the back of the group and huddling herself and the other into an alcove she could easily defend on her own. Noiselessly Ascalon then raised the alarm in the group and caught the sight of everyone prepping for an attack, readying himself as well only to watch in confusion as people came out of the side tunnel. They wore tribal clothes and had weapons in their hands and fear and confusion in their eyes. Those emotions grew worse when they saw him, shouting 'Faceless' loudly, and lunged towards him and Gunter.

Lost as to what was happening, he turned back to his allies, finding them prepared to attack and apparently not seeing what he was. Unsure but not wanting to murder innocent people Ascalon shouted to his group to stay back, that they weren't actually Faceless, and then cautiously approached them. Gunter was surprisingly the only one that accused the Draco Knight of losing his mind, determined to believe them enemies, but Lon ordered him to keep back unless he wished to fight him first. Nervously he set his lance on the ground, praying this wouldn't end up in him too hurt, and slowly walked forward as the people shakily watched him, eyes wary and showing their deep concern.

"Here goes nothing." He muttered to himself as he released an anxious breath, using his hands to try and communicate. A lot of people in the Wind Tribe knew a for of sign language, as he had taught them when he would visit, and praying to the gods he asked, _"Can you read what I am saying?"_

 _A few terribly long minutes passed before one brave soul stepped forward and signed back while on the verge of tears, "Yes. What do you want monster?"_

"… _My name is Ascalon Rein Avenstar and right now my entire team believes you are Faceless monsters. I can see you are Wind Tribe but, no one else can. I think someone put an illusion on anyone who enters here."_

" _We're Faceless! No, you guys are Faceless!"_

" _If we were, I would not be talking with you or even know how. Use your reason please and see that this whole scenario is impossible if we are monsters. Someone set us up."_

"… _But, who would do this? Why!?" a woman asked while stepping forward, gently telling her ally to step back._

 _Almost exhausted of saying this man's name, Ascalon answered, "Have you heard of a man in Nohr named Iago? He's a powerful mage and the King's tactician. He can open portals to other times and has pulled monsters and more from them into here. He hates my guts in particular and I believe he's doing this to stop up on our journey. Please, I just want to see George. I sent him here about a week or so ago with Rinkah of the Flame Tribe and Kaze."_

 _She thought for a moment, turning around and stepping closer to the others so they could speak without him seeing what they were saying, returning when they all came to an agreeance. Firmly she told him, "We believe you to an extent, as no-one else knows the dragon is here and who he appeared with, as well as the fact that we know exactly who Iago is as well. Chief Fuga may wish to test you though, and honestly, I would prefer it. Come with us and we'll see if the powerful diviner in our tribe can break the illusion. If he can't, we will kill you all. Understood?"_

" _Yes ma'am. I'll let my group know."_

Turning to face everyone else he found their faces set deep with worry as they could read the silent language, understanding how close to killing innocent people they had been and that they were still on dangerously thin ice. Ascalon gave them a reassuring smile and told them that things would be alright, knowing in the back of his head that he had the song to use if things became dicey. From there he put away his lance, instructing the others to not look intimidating or to attack, and then led them as they were put before the Wind Tribe members, everyone truly anxious now to be out of this place. Elina stayed in the middle of everyone as she was concerned for the unconscious man she still held, grateful that she had never missed a work out day at the circus while it had been above ground.

Silence ruled the party as they continued forward, Azura and Corrin sticking close to their brother as they walked on, the Draco Knight holding one hand of each sibling in his own to reassure them things would be alright. Not too much later sunlight greeted them all, warmly shining down on them and illuminating the group as a heavy illusion did in fact fall away. In awe everyone watched as what had been Faceless seconds ago turning out to indeed be just other people, proving the general's theory correct. The Wind Tribe members sighed in relief, one of them looking deeply bothered that he had been ready to attack allies, and there were a few brief apologies before the same lady explained that they would all still be tested as there had been many issues like this in the past few days, including people showing up and claiming to be Ascalon as well as looking just like the general. There had been now two important things each one lacked, first being that none knew George was being hidden here and the second being the new emblem on his armor.

He was surprised that so much had been going on, or that people even knew they were going to the Wind Tribe and agreeing to the terms they followed until they were told to stop and wait, gazing at the complex walkway they had been taken to and the tribe at the other end of it. Ascalon, who was having some trouble breathing, adjusted his breathing mask and poked at the fabric part, finding many small grains of sand stuck in there, clogging things up some. Asking Azura to keep watch and Corrin to act as a wall between him and the wind the Draco Knight proceeded to crouch down and start cleaning the damned thing out, sighing and coughing a little as he found that he'd just need to replace the filter. With a roll of his eyes he dug into one of his pouches, pulling out the needed supplies and getting halfway through the process when Chief Fuga appeared, speaking loudly to them from across the sandy walkways.

"You have all proven yourselves to us that you mean no harm however, we have had many imposters try and come to us in similar manners. If you are all who you claim to be, including such powerful people of prestige and renown, then you will have no trouble completing this simple test. All I ask is that you make it over to me and defeat me in combat." Chief Fuga explained, a betraying smile tugging at his lips. He knew exactly how the Draco Knight should react to this text if he was truly himself. The same went for the others there as well.

Corrin, unaware that the area was about to dramatically change, smiled politely and nodded, saying, "We are more than happy to do as asked and will prove ourselves. Whenever you're ready sir."

Just as the young royal finished his statement and Ascalon finished putting his mask back together there came a low hum, like something rumbling in the distance, and then swiftly hot dry winds blew towards them in several different directions, scattering the small party across the many winding paths and alarming the Draco Knight who was beyond unprepared for a fight like this. Fumbling he put the breathing mask on just before a gale knocked him and Corrin to the ground, flinging Azura across the gap and onto a different walkway with Felicia. Reina shouted in alarm as she and her bird adjusted, the large creature digging its talons into the stone and holding strong. Gunter dashed out of the way of a powerful gust and watched as it continued to hold strong. Elina shouted as she hunched down low, holding on to the still unconscious kitsune, fear flashing in her eyes as the world changed around them. This was chaos and quickly Corrin saw exactly how tough this would be.

Groaning some the two brothers got back on their feet, finding themselves separated from everyone else, and seeing how far they had to go and that Wind Tribe members waited to battle them on their way to Fuga. It was after Ascalon had a small coughing fit and hunched over, lungs aching, that Corrin understood he was mostly alone in this fight and would need to drag his tall brother with him. The Draco Knight, despising every second of this trial, huffed heavily behind his mask and looked to find Cori was already at his side and smiling.

Laughing a little the wheezing man put a hand on the young prince's shoulder and simply stated, "Cori, my precious bro, I am royally fucked. I won't last long in this weather. Sorry."

"No worries bud. It's about time you let someone else fight. Just stay close and I'll get us there okay? Now, let's kick some butt, but not kill." Corrin replied lightly, letting the older sibling lean on him some as they started their long trek to Chief Fuga.

[Castle Shirasagi- Early Morning That Day]

Ryoma was gone. Kaze, who had been filling Kagero's place while she recovered, was briskly walking through the castle in the early morning hours, startled that he found a note on the eldest royal's bed, hastily written and left for him. It spoke of connecting with a friend in the Nohrian city of Cheve, claiming that now Ascalon was alive and had thrown the revolution into full gear, he needed to do his part and help the rebels. Apparently, a close friend of his, by the code name 'Crimson', lived in the area and had been gathering several others to properly retaliate against the choke hold Iago had on the country.

Now Kaze, who felt a small pang of guilt as he had been unable to properly watch over the prince, raced through the halls until he made it to the throne room, cutting off Yukimura as he was going over the morning news with Mikoto. Bowing down he caught his breath, sticking out the rolled-up paper in his hand to the pair, listening as the tactician read it, cursed, and handed it to the queen. She took it and after a moment sighed heavily, as if she expected no less, and then told the ninja to rise to his feet and not worry too deeply about this. She would send Saizo and him after her son as soon as possible, saying time was of the essence, and then told him to be safe and do what was necessary to make sure they all came back alive.

Determined not to fail he sought out his brother, finding him in the med bay with Xander and a fully recovered Kagero. The three quieted down as he approached them, giving a bow to the Nohrian prince and then greeting his friends. Pulling up a seat next to them all he pushed the hair from his face, taking a moment before speaking.

"So, Ryoma has left and is headed to Cheve to meet with an ally named 'Crimson'. Queen Mikoto has ordered you Saizo, and me to go after him and keep him safe." He explained, catching the faint flicker of emotion on Saizo and Kagero's faces as they were shocked.

"I will go with you all as well. Ryoma is my liege and I cannot abandon him now that the world is finally changing, and he is at the forefront of it. Besides, I am well enough and have recovered quite nicely." Kagero interjected calmly before the red-haired twin could respond, alarming Xander and causing him to choke on some of the water he had just drank.

Xander, glad that she was such a good and loyal person but also upset slightly by it, stated, "You just recovered and will probably be sore still. Are you sure you are ready to go back out into the field? I…I don't disbelieve that you can handle it but I want you to be certain."

"I…thank you Xan. I am ready and well, I must fight and be ready so I may keep what I love."

Both Kaze and Saizo quietly admired their friend, relieved that she was with someone that was good for her, coming back to reality when the prince smiled and replied, "As am I, and I will be going with you all too. What time are we leaving? Also, are there less obviously Nohrian clothes I may borrow?"

All three ninja were stunned at the man and his outrageous statement, knowing full well that he was a major target for execution in his homeland, and could not entirely process what he had said for a minute. However, Kagero being the epitome of grace and resourcefulness calmed and smiled lightly, answering, "We leave in an hour and we do have clothes for you. Thank you, my love. I am glad you understand and will come with me."

At that neither brother had much say in the matter, both of them knowing it would be good to have the extra help but to also have someone who knew Nohr better than them, as well as its hellish tactician and the practically puppet king. Together the two brothers dug through their own clothes, picking out gear that was mostly dark blue and black as those were common shades in their field. Odd yet fun they dressed the ex-prince and stared in awe as he wore their old ninja gear, fitting nicely into it and looking alright. Outfitting him with some armor and attaching his sword belt to the ensemble they presented them to the third, sighing as she nodded with approval and then telling her man to go say good bye to his siblings and promise that he'd return to them.

Saying farewell to Elise and Camilla was hard, and Xander knew he would make it back to them, no matter the things he faced, yet as the younger princess held onto him and tried so hard to be strong he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he knew how hard this was for them all. They had just gotten Leo, Corrin, and Ascalon back only to lose them again and now he was heading out too. This was what war did though and, praying to the gods, Xander asked that their separation from each other would be short and that the family would be back together again. Kissing Elise on the head and saying he was proud of how strong she was, he turned to Camilla who gave him a small smile and held him close, whispering that she would make sure he came back alive regardless of how many evils she had to kill to bring him home. He laughed some at this, grateful to have such a loving sister, and told her to hold strong just a bit longer and that he'd bring the family back together soon. Giggling she patted him on the cheek and told him to save her some enemies to fight, sending him on his way while she comforted Elise and whisked her away to do something relaxing.

Head held high he made it back to the three ninjas that anxiously awaited him, grateful when Kagero quietly walked along next to him and slid her hand into his own, complimenting him on his new attire and saying he looked good in Hoshidan clothes. Xan held back a blush and thanked her, giving a small smile and looking forward to find the two brothers standing by a side exit from the castle, one that led straight down into the forest nearby. Kaze and Saizo both gave a slight bow, one more suited for a friend they respected rather than someone that was distant, and without looking back the group left to go catch up to the runaway prince, or 'Lobster' as Ascalon called him.

[Wind Tribe- Corrin and Company]

Knocking out another person Corrin took a few steps back, glancing back at his brother who was wheezing but defiantly still on his feet, playing a more defensive role rather than offense as he could hardly breathe. Worriedly he tore his eyes from his brother, reminding himself that this was the man that survived a direct lightning bolt, and finished clearing this area of any conscious foes, putting the k. tribe members in a safe spot where they wouldn't be blown away. Done with that he dragged his coughing teammate to an area where a boulder blocked a majority of the wind, shielding Ascalon from the rest of the blistering and burning gales as he quickly changed the clogged filter on his breathing mask.

This stop and go method was what the pair had done for the entire trial, the younger taking care or the older and keeping him steady, encouraging him to keep moving and that they'd make it. Corrin had his own mask on too, as he didn't wish to inhale the sand either, and had seen that Reina and Gunter were also wearing theirs. Felicia and Azura were not doing too well though, both coughing and hacking, half blind from the random gales that tore past them viciously. From the looks of it the only team that had made it a good amount of the way was actually him and the Draco Knight, as the two veterans were stalled some due to their mounts having a disadvantage to this particular situation. Azura, not use to combat much, valiantly pushed on but also had trouble as she had to keep herself and an injured Felicia safe. Elina had been unable to move much as she didn't want to put herself into a hazardous situation, teleporting herself and the unconscious man to a sheltered area behind a large boulder. All in all, this definitely was a test that only certain people would pass.

Giving the good to go sign Ascalon rose back up, some energy renewed, and went forward with Cori up the last stretch of this twisting and winding hell of a path, both brothers dancing and ducking their enemies' hits while circling back to help the other fight off someone else. It was like the waves on the ocean shore, each one pushing and pulling in harmony, the duo working seamlessly while the one half could breath and function at almost full strength. Upon hitting the large platform that Fuga stood at the middle of, they quickly dispatched the others up there before taking a moment to swap their filters again, knowing they'd need to both be up and going in order to win.

Together they approached Fuga, pausing for a moment to bow to him, as they did still respect the man, waiting until he grinned at the two and showed them he was not only excited but prepared to fight. The chief made the first move, swinging mightily and nearly catching Corrin in the side, catching the small glare Ascalon shot at him. Yet in that glare Fuga found a good amount of proof they were them, as the fierce protective nature of an older sibling clearly shinned brightly and was the true source of any anger the man gave. On it went, the two siblings working in sync with each other, dancing about the battlefield and slipping and sliding away from dangerous swings that the lethal club delivered. Chief Fuga evaded a majority of their attacks as well, still stunned though at how close he came to being impaled on a few occasions, and struggled to achieve his second goal, reaching it at long last when Corrin was stunned and could not fully block or dodge.

Ascalon watched as the metal club swung at a dazed Corrin, trying to catch him after he'd already taken a hard hit, and purely on instinct he leapt forward yelping as the weapon collided with him instead. It was not too terrible of a hit, almost feeling pulled at the last second, but as the breathing mask cracked and fell off the Draco Knight, his yell echoed through the winds, as did Corrins loud shout of surprise and concern. Neither knew that not too far away a pair of quite sharp ears picked up on the familiar voices in distress, or the anger that coursed through the veins of the body that those ears were part of. No, the younger brother instantly disengaged from the chief and raced to his older sibling, taking off his own mask and sliding to his knees and landing next to the harshly coughing man who was curled onto his side.

Corrin, concerned and furious, kept his anger in check by an inch and focused on helping Lon breath again, hacking as the burning air tore the oxygen from his lungs, sand grains tearing his skin and stinging his other wounds. Hazily the older sibling looked behind the younger, alarmed when he saw the powerful man following the pair, club in hand and an oddly pleased look on his face. Unable to shout a warning Ascalon instead yanked his brother over him, rolling away as the devastating weapon crashed into the stone, obliterating it and sending shards flying through the air. Heart racing Lon crouched over Corrin, trying to keep him safe from the sharp chunks that sailed through the sky, grunting as two collided with his arm, and then proceeded to drag his brother back further with him while adjusting the mask so it would fit on him.

Panting both brothers got to their feet, dusty bruised, and ready to win this fight, about to charge at the Wind Tribe chief when a loud and happily familiar roar shook the skies above them. At the speed of a shooting star and with the tenacity of a raging ocean George swept down from the bright and burning heavens, landing in a dramatic huff and digging his claws into the ground under him. Angry his people had been hurt he set his emerald eyes on the bald man, growling and barring his teeth, smoke and embers snaking out and giving a warning to everyone else to back off.

Fuga, now fully certain that these people were not clever illusions or imposters, set down his weapon and cut off the torrential winds, smiling to the weary brothers and stating happily, "Welcome to the Wind Tribe General Ascalon and Prince Corrin. George never came to the pained cries of anyone else so clearly you're no fakes. Come, we have much to discuss."

Bewildered at the complete change in demeanor, understanding the odd logic but not liking it, Ascalon shrugged to his brother and gave him a hug before dashing off to tackle his best friend. Georgie was over the moon when he turned and found his boy running over, tearing off his breathing mask and leaping towards him. Rolling onto his back the dragon caught the general and cuddled the tall man, licking his head so as to show he was glad but worried, purring loudly as he got belly rubs which he so dearly missed. It was a sight many found to be sickeningly sweet, smiling as the blue-haired man curled up on his friend's tummy and spoke in their native tongue, excitedly telling who knows what and going on for a bit, forgetting the rest of the world.

Georgie laughed in the way he always did, snorting afterwards and earning what could only be a 'hey' in their language as the Draco Knight began playfully arguing with the magnificent beast. While those two were busy a few healers came by and fixed up the others, surprised at how injured the maid was and then holding back amusement after learning she was responsible for a majority of her own injuries. Many were fussing and deeply worried over the oddity that was the unconscious kitsune and non-evil witch that held onto him, calming the woman as they reassured her they would not harm the innocent man. Still she demanded to go with them, just to be sure. Corrin gathered everyone and had to pry his brother away from the dragon, saying they could hang out after they spoke with Fuga. In sync the Draco Knight and dragon groaned and rolled their eyes, agreeing and heading off to go speak with the chief.

Reina, who was walking next to Corrin, laughed a little and said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say sometimes you seem like the older sibling."

"Ha, yeah. Once those two start talking with each other it's nigh impossible to get them to stop and Ascalon becomes a teen all over again. He said you guys were about the same age." Corrin replied, casually sliding in a question of his own.

"Yes surprisingly. Only by a year yet he still likes to act like it gives him the right to be a protective older brother, as he is with most everyone. How old are you?"

"Oh, nineteen but turning twenty soon if the world doesn't fall to pieces before then. Gosh, it's so odd the difference a couple of years or months can make for people."

"Indeed. We could talk more later if you'd like? We're almost to the chief, although from the looks of it, Elina and the Kitsune will be sitting out the conversation. I hope they aren't too hurt."

"Me too, and yes, it would be great to talk more later. Let's head inside." He told her, trying to keep his cool as she flashed him a brilliant smile and stepped inside on the building. Silently groaning to himself the flustered prince calmed himself, gave the annoyed witch a thumbs up and signaled he was going inside to which she responded with an okay. Then he did all he could not to be distracted during the meeting between the group and the Wind Tribe chief.

 **That's where I'm calling it for this one as I don't want to fall back into the stupidly long chapter again. Long chapters are okay but hot dang some of them were intense. Anyway, hope you all enjoy and I will hopefully not take too terribly long writing the next one. Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 22: Freezing Earth

**HELLO I AM BACK! Slightly. Being an adult is hard and not highly recommended. Anyway, sorry everyone it took forever for me to get back to this. Things have been beyond crazy and I'm really grateful for your patience. Things may be a bit slow on me getting fully back into swing buuuuuuut we'll see how things go. Onto the plot!**

 **Song of the Chapter: You Belong to Me by Courtnee Draper**

 **Warning: Fighting, Strong Language**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Freezing Earth**

[Ascalon and Company- Outskirts of Izumo]

Sighing heavily Ascalon rested on a fallen tree looking down at the peaceful city that was Izumo. It had been a long journey south and one of the newest additions to the team was getting on his nerves, as well as the fact that the answers he had received were not exactly even answers. George, also worn and exasperated, plopped down on the grass next to him and gave a low grumble as he shut his green eyes and tried to rest. Off in the distance behind them they could hear the young boy fussing and arguing about the snacks that were being given out, complaining that they were way too bitter.

Of the two that joined the group Hayato, the young prodigy that Fuga had sent with them, was the one irritating him. Lon had tried his best to understand the kid over the past week of travel and soon discovered that while he was kind, he also had a knack for constantly coming across snooty whether he meant it or not. Then there was the fact of how picky he was over food. If they were not in a time of war then the general would be less perturbed about this quality yet, here they all were, and it was important to appreciate whatever you could get your hands on. Many people at this point might not even have enough food for their children, struggling and having to hide just to make sure they weren't killed on the whim of a paranoid tactician and king. And then there's this kid.

Leaning his head back he took a deep breath, releasing it slowly after holding it for a few seconds, reminding himself that he had to understand that everyone came from different places and that he had no room to judge anyone. Yet as this ragtag group grew, he was encountering hurdles he had never cleared before and then some he was tired of having to clear over and over. Having a Witch on the team gave him the perk of needing to be on his toes however he knew he was misplacing his disdain for them on the wrong person. A Kitsune was also new to him as well, as he had traveled to many places in Hoshido but never had made it there. Then there was the familiarity of a difficult teenager with slightly frustrating mannerisms at the worst time. Heart heavy Ascalon looked at the clouds, wishing Camilla were there. She was so kind and usually had the right answers, or better ones than the grim part of his stressed and tired mind. Yet she was back at the capital, safe and sound as she should be, so all he could truly do was confide in Georgie and explain his exasperated feelings to his best friend while taking in their reaction and how they felt. It was better than letting things stew.

Close to thirty minutes later he ended his talk with his friend, giving the dragon an apple as a thanks and then proceeding over towards the others. The sight he came upon was one of Hayato pouting and sitting by himself while Reina was marching straight towards him. Groaning quietly, he sighed yet again and then pulled himself together, catching sight of the vegetables in her hand and already knowing what this might be about.

"Hey Reina, how are-" He started, cut off by her glare and words.

"You need to talk to that kid and find some way to help him understand what resources are. I caught him trying to throw away perfectly good food and he just left it out in the woods with me! We are at war and well…you're good with fickle teenagers. Please. We cannot be wasting food like this." She rambled on angrily, a slight hint of desperation in her tone.

"…Okay. Does anyone else know he's doing this?"

"No, but if he keeps doing it they might. Food is a valuable resource and I can't stand it when people waste things just because they don't like some part of it."

"Alright, alright. If you catch him doing it again maybe try asking him why he throws them away. From there we can work on what to do. How is everyone else doing?"

"Well, morale seems a bit mixed. Chief Fuga did not have the most fulfilling answers…sorry Ascalon. Can I ask what you meant by finding a way to kill a god?"

"Sure. I meant exactly what I asked. There is an external force, a third party to this war that if I speak in too much detail about them it will kill me. However, the god of that party is interfering quite a bit and…we may need to take them down. It's why we're going to Izumo, why we need to speak with Archduke Izana…he might be able to help us find a way to pull this off or a different route to go." He explained to her, keeping his voice low so that it was only heard between them and no one else.

Eyes widening in concern and fear Reina rested her hand on the Draco Knight's shoulder and said softly, "I'm so sorry. Don't worry about Hayato. Corrin and I will take care of it."

"I can still-"

"No. You have enough on your plate. Let us help you you stubborn man. Get something to drink and I'll let the others know we're leaving in a couple of minutes, okay?"

Rolling his eyes, he gave a reluctant smile and then replied, "Alright mightiest warrior of Hoshido. How many chores do I owe for this favor?"

"You owe me you resting that's what!" She answered while scowling, signaling that she had her eyes on him before going off and telling everyone to pack up their miniscule camp.

George snorted and went over to go rest under a tree while Lon took the extra time to go over his maps and plot out their trail, shoving back the negative thoughts that tried to enter his mind while he asked if they should be battle ready or not. There was no need to be but, with everything going on he couldn't help but hypothesize the worst that could occur, if Anankos had his invisible soldiers make it there before them, somehow able to get past Mikoto's barrier. A million scenarios played out in his head, many of them grim and with no good turnout. He pushed them aside, reminding himself that he could not let those happen, that he was currently in charge of the lives of so many people and that two entire countries relied on him to pull them through, to keep them alive. That in mind he decided to have everyone be cautiously armed, as there should be no fighting in Izumo as it is a neutral zone, but also knowing that Iago pulls no punches and would not hesitate to strike when he deems them weak.

Once that was sorted he walked back over to the others, giving a smile and nod to Elina and Kaden as he watched them speak quietly about herbs. Corrin and Reina were discussing things as well, both keeping watch of Felicia as she attempted to clean without tripping on her own feet. Gunter, who was waiting by his horse, turned to give Ascalon an unnerving stare and nod, sending chills down the young man's spine. Picking up the pace the general went over to his sister, whispering to her his questions.

"Has Gunter been acting strangely around you?" Lon asked in the lowest voice he could muster.

"Some. Mostly glares and forced smiles. There is tension though, that much is obvious. We can discuss more later after we finish in Izumo. We need privacy to speak of this." Azura stated almost silently, giving her brother's hand a gentle squeeze before stepping aside.

Slightly bothered by this whole situation he nodded and turned to everyone else, explaining the path they would be traversing and what to look out for. The matter of having weapons on them, even while visiting a peaceful place, seemed to irk a few of them yet, as he described his reasoning why and reminded them all of who their enemies were, the group understood and agreed to his plans with no questions after. Once that was settled they trekked down the last bit of trail left before they hit the lovely city of Izumo, falling into formation seamlessly and pairing off without any problems. Reina and Corrin protected the back, Elina and Kaden guarding the area just before them. Azura and Felicia had the middle with Hayato while Ascalon took the front with Gunter, knowing there was no one to better keep watch on the veteran than he himself. Besides, if Anankos was going to try anything then the Draco Knight preferred that he was the first one in the line of fire. Needless to say, the relatively short hike was quiet, almost too quiet, and there was a tension at the front strung across the two men so tight that even a breeze could snap it. The strained peace was held onto though and when they reached the gates a sigh of relief calmed the group.

At the gates they were greeted by the guards that watched over Izana, each of them bowing slightly in respect towards Ascalon and Azura. The royals returned the gesture and the Draco Knight spoke, saying, "We have come from the Wind Tribe and need to speak with the Archduke Izana. I apologize if this is an inconvenience to him but it is of a very turbulent matter that grows worse with each day."

Pausing for a moment the two looked between each other and then replied, "Only a few of you may see him. Choose and then we shall escort you there. The others shall remain in the city. I hope you understand our caution."

Nodding Ascalon turned to the others and explained the situation, knowing that had to go inside to speak with the Archduke. Quickly the small group settled on him, Azura, and Corrin going inside, as all of them were royal and pivotal to this matter. Answer in tow he told that to the guards, pleased there was no further complication save for the fact that George's horns would prevent the dragon from entering so he needed to remain outside. With that agreed upon the three left, Lon explaining to Reina the back up plan incase anything should go awry. She gave a single nod and then led her bird and George over to a place they could drink some water. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the veteran knight gazing at his, face distorting into a void full of eyes only for an instant. Suppressing a shiver he kept his lance close and turned away, staying with the others and preparing himself mentally for whatever was to come.

As they walked Azura explained to Corrin what kind of place Izumo was, that it had long been known as the kingdom of the gods and that it had held a neutral stance for everything, adding that it made sense that its center building, the central palace, would radiate peace. Not too much later they were greeted at the edge of the inner city by none other than the Archduke himself. Smiling brightly the man approached and gave them a bow, earning one in return from the trio.

"I am Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descendant of the gods, keeper of prophecies, and winner of best hair five…or six times? I forget. It's so nice to finally meet you! I bet your journey here was fairly difficult so now you can take some time to kick back and relax! Izumo is a lovely place, one many could stay at forever!" The beautiful man told them, lightly smiling through it all.

While none of this was new to Ascalon, as he had met this man before, Corrin could only stutter at the greeting and reply, "Thank…Thank you for such a warm greeting…?"

"Oh think nothing of it! I'm just glad to have company finally. People don't visit here often. I'm so excited I hardly feel like me!"

Turning to Ascalon, who had his arms folded across his chest as he waited, Corrin asked quietly, "This can't be normal for him, right? Most powerful leaders don't act this way."

The Draco Knight chuckled and answered, "Have you seen your mother? She's quite bright and playful at times. Also, this is how he is. He's…an acceptation to the norm."

"Ah…okay then. You wanna take the lead bro?"

"Nah. You need to learn to be a political figure. You can handle this; I believe in you."

Nodding the young prince turned his attention back to the smiling Archduke and said, "Well, we have come here because we have some questions to ask of you. Important ones?"

"Oh?" Izana replied, "What about? Ask away my friends! If there's any good gossip to I'd be just as pleased to listen too."

As Corrin asked him about the Seal of Flames, another vague topic Fuga glazed over, as well as the ability to defeat a god, Ascalon watched the area, noting that the guards had gone and snuck away while they weren't watching. Azura caught sight of this too and, understanding what was going on, began speaking too, drawing the attention to her and far away from the Draco Knight who took the chance and ducked away into a nearby alley. Once out of sight he snuck through the inner palace, avoiding guards or silently knocking out the ones that he could not evade. Many of them were the near invisible enemies, lurking and waiting, ready to spring their trap. Ascalon fearing the worst had happened to the Archduke, slinked past the last few and into the palace walls just as a chill blasted through the area, beginning from where he had left the others. It didn't take long to catch sight of Reina and George flying over and landing, some of the others being carried with them. Without another second's hesitation he turned back to the palace ahead, knowing he had to help the Archduke.

[Corrin and Company- Outside the Palace]

Meanwhile with Corrin and Azura, the pair watched in slight exasperation as the thick walls of magic ice developed and consumed their path. The prince sighed and, while the others arrived, and turned to them to say, "Get ready everyone! It's one of Nohr's top illusion mages." At this a few people groaned and their tedious job of getting through began.

Quickly Corrin paired up with Reina, getting a better shot at the taller ice while Elina, Hayato, and Kaden worked together to take down most of it, two of them using magic while the third used their teeth. Gunter and Felicia took care of enemies as best as they could, surprised to find them alive even with the freezing ice that had hid them, Reina shooting from above to give them extra help. Azura did what she could to damage the ice as well, dedicating more of her efforts into encouraging the others to keep going, helping them strike again even when they felt they could not.

Tirelessly they wore away at the frosty barriers, prepared for anything that came out of the mist to attack them, desperate to make it to the palace to find the real Archduke before Zola, the Nohrian Illusionist, was able to further harm him. However, Azura reminded herself that they already had one person inside…or so she hoped. She tried no to think of her brother being frozen and instead called to George so as to encourage him further and help coordinate his flames at the rather stubborn areas.

[Ascalon-Inside the Palace at Izumo]

Sneaking through the cold halls Ascalon kept to the shadows, grateful he hadn't left his weapons with Georgie. Pressing himself against the shaded side of a pillar he listened as some troops ran past, going to reinforce the others already outside, making no humans sounds except growls of irritation. It was as he passed a few more rooms that his head abruptly felt cold and was growing numb, like the ice outside was attempting to claw its way into his mind. Pushing down a small groan of irritation and pain the solitary knight casted his gaze about, searching for the source of this new magic. Yet he could find none, only noting that the floor in the halls were developing a thin layer of frost on them.

Cautiously he took several steps away from the chilled floors, eye widening in concern, and stared to go deeper into the palace, turning to run only to find a figure at the end of the hall step out of hiding. They were too short to be Iago yet, as the opened a tome with an identical brand to the fiends and casted a spell, there was no denying any relation between the two, whether it was apprentice or simple stooge. He ran as fast as he could and yet he was still too slow to avoid the attack, taking the blast straight to the face and being blinded. With an "oomph" he landed hard on his back, hearing the cackling laughter of a familiar mage, knowing too late there would be more illusions.

When he could see again, he found himself in a place he remembered and really had no interest in being in again. It was the castle from home, the one he, Corrin, and Azura played in when they were young, full of figures dancing gracefully and gliding about the main ballroom. Lance at his side he gazed through the sea of masked figures, eyes landing on a terribly confused Zola, the most cowardly person he'd ever met. Upon seeing the baffled mage the Draco Knight began to weave through the swirling figures, freezing when he glanced at one when their mask shifted and found nothing but a skull underneath. Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts he pressed onwards and continued to uncomfortably make his way past the dead. When he was almost through the Nohrian illusionist caught sight of the upset Draco Knight and made to flee, dashing through the heavy curtains that hang behind the throne.

Cursing in his native tongue Ascalon rushed forward, desperate to catch the bastard and break the spell. In his hurried attempt though he knocked one of the heads off of a skeleton, freezing mid stride when the skull struck the floor and rolled past him. All of the figures pulled away from him and the headless one, staring him down as their old joints creaked and cracked ominously. A nervous laugh escaped his throat as he was trying to figure out what to do, awkwardly picking up the head and handing it back with his free hand. Disgusted with him the skeleton took back its head, putting it back on, and then stepping forward towards him, hands tensing. Still all the well-trained man could do was take a step back, anxiety rising with each moment. It was when they began to speak that he knew he truly needed to leave.

Only one at first called him a cowardly runaway, a blight to the bloodline, and more slurs along that line including "the prince that bent for anyone". More caught on though, closing in, claiming the world was meant to exist without him, he did not belong and never would. Time slipped up in him escaping and his true spot was here with the dead. And now that he was back it was where he would remain, no matter how much they needed to do to bring him back.

It was the first time in a long time that he let an enemies' words sink in, felt the lance shake in his hand, felt cold just as he had when he left. At first, he tried to fight their words, to convince himself they were wrong, yet with each new insult came the weight he carried and more, all of the people he had let down, the family he had left behind to die. Sinking to his knees he covered his ears, telling himself repeatedly they were wrong, he had had no choice but to leave, he wasn't a mistake, he was meant to exist. Through the crowd around him a small snickering figure crept to the front, grinning at the surprising success at subduing the great Draco Knight. Zola watched as the intimidating figure was hunched down, reassuring himself of so many things that gave more information on the mysterious general than anything else. Humming he pulled out a small vial, ready to sink Ascalon into a sleep so deep no explosion or desperate call could reach him. He grabbed a fistful of the dark-blue hair, yanking the man's head back and prepared to force the liquid into his mouth. What he found was and angry scowl and fury.

Ascalon had almost fully sunk into the words of these convincing illusions, snapping back the instant there was a sharp pain from his head, particularly the top. With a growl he snapped open his eye, hands dropping back down to his lance, and screamed at the mage. Anger and pain filled the sound and before the coward could retreat, he thrusted upwards with his weapon, piercing the man through the chest and ending him. Slowly, as Zola looked to the lance and laughed, dying at an agonizing pace, the false world around them faded, drifting away in small mist like particles. Minutes later the voices were gone, as well as the nightmare, and Ascalon was left alone in an icy hallway with a dead man and his own insecurities.

Numb and shaking he stared at Zola, mind still foggy and running slow, the Draco Knight sat down and slumped onto the ground, propping a knee up to rest his head on. In the vacant hall he noiselessly cried to himself, pushing away all of the echoes in his mind of the past, and what may have happened. And there he rested for close to ten minutes, given a break small enough for him to put himself back together. It was the smallest mercy he could be afforded and soon he brushed away his tears and emotions, knowing he needed to stay strong, and once again wished he had her there with him, missed her presence, and gazed at the bracelet that hung from his wrist before leaving the corpse and the hallway to go find the Archduke.

[Corrin and Company- Inside the Palace]

The exhausted group finally reached the interior or the palace, all of them racing to find Zola and the Archduke Izana, as well as Ascalon. It was the cause of all of this irritation they found first though, his lifeless body atop a large pool of blood, eyes gazing at nothing anymore. Through his chest was an angry wound, one from a lance, and then bloodied footsteps leaving the area at a slow pace. Concerned for their friend's wellbeing the group cautiously tailed after and eventually found the banquet hall doors lying on the floor, definitely wrecked by a not too please general. Speaking of him, Ascalon sat inside, checking on everyone's medical condition and dressing whatever wounds he could. Felicia, relived the fighting was over, stepped in as well and went over to her friend, telling him she could take over, and pointing him to go and speak with the others.

Before Ascalon could even make it out the real Archduke Izana rushed over, not a care in the world, and began thanking him excitedly, apparently over the moon that the group had actually come to save him. He spoke of how dreadful it had been, hardly noticing Corrin walking over, complaining about how hungry he was and how they'd been locked away for hours.

Unable to stop himself Corrin asked, "Are you really the Archduke? Of Izumo?"

"Uh yeah! That's me! Archduke Izana, heir to the divine bloodline, descen-"

"We've heard this already. Your imposter was fairly accurate. He even mentioned the hair."

"Oh…aww, well then. I am a bit lost though as I had been expecting Prince Takumi to be here as well." Izana explained, perplexed at the missing person.

Corrin replied, "Well he's back at the capital recovering. He was injured. Anyway, we have some pretty important stuff to ask you about. Seal of Flames? How to defeat a god?"

Eyes widening ever so slightly the Archduke nodded and simply walked to a different room, gesturing for the group to follow, which they did so. Once in a separate place he sat down, pulling out a crystal ball to channel through, and briefly explained that he was going to consult the gods on this matter. A glowing light enveloped him and soon he was mutter things that many of the others focused on save for Ascalon who was lost in his head.

Upon the matter of the Seal of Flames, as it turned out Izana still knew nothing, surprising everyone with the ability to know what they had been going to ask without them even saying it. It was then that he spoke of a saying from his family, one that seemed fit for this situation.

" _We will show he who shuns the light and dark another way."_

Azura spoke after asking the thing on everyone's mind, "What do you mean? Clearly that is Corrin but what is the path that you speak of?"

Izana paused, humming to himself for a moment, and then got up and said, "I'm going to go find out. Hold a ceremony with an ancient god real quick and ask them for help. Nothing to worry about."

"Right now? Seriously?" Corrin asked, completely lost as to what was happening.

"Yep! Strike while the iron is hot because fortune favors the bold! I also want to get this over with…ancient gods are not easy on the eyes per say."

With that he stepped aside and left the group to their own devices. Azura and Corrin muttered to each other while the others simply gazed about the room and took in the area. It was after a moment, right when Ascalon had finally calmed himself down, that a familiar voice spoke a simple task into his mind saying, "Be ready to sing my song."

Alarmed at the sudden news he shifted uncomfortably, gaze searching for what he might possibly need the song for, and soon finding it. Entering back into the room, looking like they would collapse at any second, was the Archduke, weakly apologizing for keeping them waiting. Corrin was the first on his feet, asking what was wrong and if he'd be alright. Lightly he laughed and explained his chat with one of the ancient gods, perplexed at the meaning of it as even he did not understand.

"It's so…short. 'Go meet the dragon'. You'll figure it out eventually…or I hope you will. I think this was…definitely worth my life…" He explained as he collapsed to the ground.

Rushing forward Ascalon and Corrin went to the fallen man, Corrin asking why this was happening and learning that every ceremony has a price, and that this one had a very high price to pay for such information. He began rambling about how he hoped a bard would write a nice song about his noble sacrifice. Just as Corrin and the others began to panic over this vague message and the Archduke dying, Ascalon felt his fuzzy mind focus on the words of the song verse he knew, the one his mother had taught him, and gently took the man out of his brother's arms. Hurriedly, before the man could breathe his last breath and pass on, he quietly sang, feeling a warmth in his chest that spread to his hands and then onto the dying man.

" _Sing with me a song of destiny and fate_

 _Sacrifices made to change times way_

 _Within my resonate heart dwells_

 _Mercy and strife_

 _Sing once more to save lives"_

All was silent for a moment as everyone had eventually heard the odd song, Gunter looking on in pain at the back of the group and clutching his head as the silent one fought to hold on. Yet none of them were more surprised than the archduke himself when he could breathe again and found himself alive, somehow having dodged his fate. Patting his chest Izana blearily watched as he was passed back into the arms of Prince Corrin, eyes finding the Draco Knight shakily getting to his feet and exiting the room, only to collapse in the hall. Azura told everyone to stay put and rushed to the other Vallite, finding him starring in horror at his hands that were attempting to disappear, holding back screams as all he could think of was Arete. Understanding the fear she knelt down beside him and held him close, promising him she wouldn't let him fade away. It was a promise she intended to keep.

 **Hey everybody, sorry it took so long to get back! Things have been a nightmare and once again, being an adult is not a recommended pastime. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll hopefully pick back up the pace. Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 23: Blades in the Dark

**Hey gang! Sorry about the odd writing style in the last chapter. I just…I had no better way to write it. I had been struggling for so long with that whole thing and I've no clue why. I might go back and rewrite it but I just want to get back into the groove of typing so thank you for bearing with me. Also thank you for the welcome back, it has been too long. Anyway, back to the plot!**

 **Song of the Chapter: (real tempted to put Kung Fu Fighting buuuut no)**

 **Movement by Hozier**

 **Warning: Violence, Violence, and yeah, violent stuff**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Blades in the Dark**

[Ascalon Izumo- Four Days Later]

Rain was always something nice, like a calming gift sent down to help the world when it was in need, had gone to long without it. Sitting on the porch on the guest room he was staying in Ascalon watched as the small drops of water fell, colliding and splashing with anything it could. Feeling oddly out of it, like he had for the past four days, he gazed out and took in the soothing sight. In the back of his head, much to his annoyance, his thoughts quietly replayed all he had been through in that one day, the skeletons, Zola, healing the Archduke. Watching his hands almost vanish from existence. Panicking about disappearing just as Arete had. So many images fluttered and danced, just like the remains of his family.

That had also been the fist time singing had affected him so terribly and, as he thought more about it, he couldn't help but shiver and wrap his arms around himself. Grumpy that this was getting to him he growled softly and muttered an almost silent, "Stop it. You're fine. Things are alright.". He couldn't ignore the small shock he felt whenever he looked at his hands though, grateful they were even still there. That he was still there. Lon knew, whether he liked it or not, he was having a small break down…well maybe a medium one. Clearly it wasn't a big one he just, he never got those. With all he'd been through it was frustrating that this was what was frying his nerves. He had literally been struck by lightning and possibly died and came back from that but noooooooo. Him singing was the straw that broke the dragons back.

More irritated than a cat getting an undeserved bath the internally struggling Draco Knight continued to sit and watch the rain, wishing yet again that his lavender-haired princess was here. There were gentle knocks at his door but he simply ignored them, knowing that he wasn't exactly in a talking mood as the slurs and insults from the dead were sitting quiet terribly with him, like hungry leeches that would not let go no matter how much he burned them. After a minute or so the person left, like everyone else had for the past few days, and so he returned to his own thoughts. If Camilla had been there, she would have waltzed into the room, permission or not, and set him straight…like she always did. Except she wasn't and no one on the team here was bold enough to enter his lair without being allowed, although at this point he was glad for it. He needed to be alone.

The rest of this day passed slowly and uneventfully, Ascalon passing the time by napping out on the cold and isolated porch, trying so desperately to tell himself that it had all been an illusion, that that wasn't how the dead viewed him. He also spent a good portion of it looking at his own reflection and telling himself he was fine and needed to pull himself together. He did all he could to drag his grouchy butt from this low he had slumped into, including bribing himself and saying he could retire and spend the rest of his life chilling and reading once this blasted pointless war was over. Of course, saying the war was pointless sent him into a rant against himself and by the time he finished he at least had enough energy to go be around people and maybe eat more than broth without feeling sick.

Checking himself in the mirror he flinched and cleaned up, pushing the hair from his face and begrudgingly putting his eyepatch back on. True he could see fantastically out of that eye but, the scar was awful and too much light tended to make it sting terribly. So, like his emotions, he covered up and fixed his hair as well as put on fresh clothes, and then did something that right now was exhausting: interacting with people.

Out in the dinning room everyone sat and spoke to one another, discussing where they would leave for next, asking one another how they were. Elina and Kaden were practically glued to each other as she showed him how to make a tea that would improve the quality of his fur and hair. Reina was chatting with Felicia and Corrin, who was doing everything he could to focus and not zone out, while Gunter added in a few comments to that conversation. Izana was obviously being the best host he could be and engaging with everyone in conversation while maintaining his perfect appearance, asking Hayato all about the Wind Tribe and what cool things he could do. Luckily for Ascalon, Azura was sitting a little away from the others with an open seat next to her which he silently snuck over to.

Scaring the daylights out of him Azura simply slid a full bowl of rice over to him and gently patted his knee. Confused as to how she had known he had shown up he grumbled and huffed before quietly picking at the food given to him. After a few minutes the ex-princess turned so she could look at him, which he did not appreciate in the slightest and showed with a small glare. Lightly giggling she poured her brother some tea and proceeded to tuck his long hair behind his ears, softly scolding him for hiding his face from everyone. This earned her a scowl and then him setting his food down to do the same as she perpetually let one thick strand of hair fall just between her eyes.

"Scolding me for how I look yet here you are looking like you just woke up and let it be for weeks. Didn't anyone teach you to be less hypocritical?" He muttered as he fussed with her near untamable locks.

"Not really and I learned everything from the best. How are you feeling? You've been holed up for days and wouldn't let anyone near you, not even Corrin and I." She smirked, expression softening as she caught his own face frowning.

"I…I'm okay. I'll be fine by tomorrow. There was a lot that went down and seeing that happen to me…it scared me. I didn't want to do what she did. I didn't want to leave."

"Why did you sing anyway? You do know that our song has power and a price."

"…they told me to…the resounding one. And now that I'm trying to get a hold of them all I receive is silence. I'm glad I saved Izana, but I would have liked an explanation as to why they wanted me to. You know, something."

"Yes, that would have been nice. We've all been worried and while I was able to hide the aftermath of what that song does, the team is suspicious. Gunter seems less off though so maybe they had you sing to take care of two birds with one stone?"

"Possibly…how is everyone anyway? Besides worried."

Huffing and rolling her eyes Azura turned to look at the rest of the group, quietly saying, "Spirits are high and they are all more ready than ever to go and handle everything. We also received news from the circus, who have been traveling around above ground again, that Garon might be on the move soon, which could be good for us. We could catch him with less defenses and…well…"

"Take care of him whether it's peacefully or not. Then from there we would only have to worry about Iago and the Silent One, as well as fixing home." Ascalon finished for her, knowing that the idea of that battle unnerved her some. Resting a hand on her shoulder he gave a small smile and added, "We can do this, and we will. Besides, we've already defied the odds and changed the course of time. All we have to do now is make our own destiny."

Nodding at that she gave a soft smile as well and then returned to drinking her tea while he worked on his rice, sipping his own drink as well. It was thirty minutes before Corrin spotted the Draco Knight quietly chowing down, silently gracing everyone with his presence. Excited to see him out the young prince snuck over and sat next to him, hair being ruffled before he could manage to get out a hello or some other greeting. Annoyed he looked to the older man and found him smirking while drinking his tea, further frustrating him but obviously playing. So, grateful his brother was out and doing better, he sighed and shoved him gently, asking him how he had been and catching him up on all that had been going on. Simple nods and grunts were the responses he got, as he expected, and every so often there were small replies with words. Ascalon could hide from many that there was something wrong but, thankfully, Cori knew him too well and had seen him go through rough patches before, how he handled them.

Once he got the confirmation that Ascalon would be okay to travel again by tomorrow morning he gave his brother a thumbs up and said he could make a distraction so he could sneak back to his room if he didn't feel like being social anymore. That earned him a bright toothy grin and the man's gratitude, as well as a gentle "Thanks" before he snuck off back to his room. The rest of the night passed without cause or care, being peaceful and just what everyone needed to prepare for their trip Mokushu. When said morning rolled around everyone gathered together, all of them glad to see the Draco Knight was back to being himself, and after bidding Izana farewell they started their trek to the port near Mokushu, hoping their travels would be safe and possibly less strenuous.

[Xander, Kaze, Saizo, Kagero- Near Mokushu]

The group had traveled far and, during it all, Xander was eternally grateful for all of the excursions he had done with his siblings, namely Ascalon. True he was in good shape however, hiking through mountains is taxing no matter who you are unless you have been doing it for quite some time. Xan, who had always gone out to do exactly that with his blue-haired brother fairly often, was having close to no trouble and handled the strenuous climb well. Kagero was keeping pace with him, only struggling some as this was not her norm, smiling at the prince and gently tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear. Behind them the two brothers kept watch idly talking of random things, including Saizo's aversion to sweets yet again.

Huffing the red-haired twin rolled his eye and sighed heavily, wondering why, all of the sudden, Kaze was so fascinated with candy and other sickly-sweet items. Maybe he had met a nice lady or man? Maybe he was just slowly losing himself to addiction? Who knew? All the ninja knew was that he did not care for the foods being mentioned and proceeded to try and switch the subject to something he was more familiar with, like their mission to find and protect Ryoma. However, it was as he began to speak of the Hoshidan prince that Kagero silently halted the group, crouching low and looking down at the area before them. Swiftly Xander copied her, as well as the brothers.

Down below laid the forest near Mokushu. From it came a dark plume of smoke, one that was followed by a mighty roar and gold flames rocketing skyward. Together the group watched through the thicket of trees and bamboo as a dangerous fight continued onward, unaware of them. It was with sickening realization that the fire was recognized almost instantly as George's, as no other creature or mage could emit something of the same caliber and likeness.

"They're down there…fighting?" Saizo questioned, baffled that there was such chaos in an area they had believed was neutral, even an ally.

"We need to help them. I know we're going after Ryoma but, we cannot leave them to whatever this may be. Also, it is on our way. We do need to chart a ship and this is the path to the port town." Kaze told the others after a moment, pushing gently for them to go and join the fray.

Kagero gave the brothers a look, still unsure, and then turned to gaze at Xander who was watching the field below intensely, eyes desperately searching for any sign that the group was alright. Silently she scolded herself for being weak and, giving her precious prince a pat on the shoulder, she proceeded to stealthily move forwards with her barbed shuriken out and ready. Holding back their smiles Kaze and Saizo trailed after her, showing Xander to do as they did. If they did this well, they could definitely turn the tides of this dispute, as they were trying to do with the world and the new war. They just needed to play their cards right.

[Corrin and Company- Mokushu Forest]

Corrin rolled to the side, cursing as he almost fell into a pit trap yet again. At the last moment a hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking back hard and pulling him to safety. Thanking Reina, who was behind him deflecting another blade thrown from the darkness, he tried to even think of a way to get out of this situation. It started so suddenly and came from left field. Yet here they were, fighting a group of ninjas that, from what everyone else knew, they were loyal to Hoshido. The man leading this open betrayal to the throne seemed to have some ulterior motive and from the few words exchanged between him and Ascalon, was also gunning for the throne. From the way it sounded Iago had managed to get here and make an offer for power to their leader, promising things that should not come to pass. Now, as they tried to recover from the surprise attack, there was no time to fully worry about the dang mage. He'd have to wait until there was no risk of being impaled.

As it was, everyone in the small group had been scattered through the battle field that was the forest. Georgie was distraught as he could not fly and kept stepping and sliding into spikes while trying to make his way over to Lon. The Draco Knight had been the first one singled out in the group, cut off quickly from the others as the enemies' leader had stated the blue-haired man was wanted alive, as well as his beast. From there the rest was simple and all too swiftly Corrin saw as his friends were split like a glass bowl, scattering as the shards would. Elina had slowly been gathering people back together, using her teleportation to gather the weaker team members like Azura and Felicia and drop them off with Kaden who was in his beast for, doing his best to protect them. Gunter was by his horse, guiding his mount to a safe area whilst deflecting oncoming attacks as best as he could.

This was all frustrating to the young prince and, as he and Reina ducked behind a thick tree to evade an onslaught of blades that were flung from the shadows, he growled in irritation and closed his eyes trying to think of some way to end this. Nothing came to mind except to charge through everyone and trample the leader. That would not be easy alone though. It was when the Kinshi Knight asked him if he was alright though that an idea, probably an awful one, came to mind.

Red eyes snapping open Corrin grabbed Reina by the shoulders and breathlessly stated, "Reina, I need you to ride me over to their leader!"

Dumbstruck by the bold and wild statement the trained fighter paused, dark hair falling across part of her face, before she could manage to utter, "What exactly are you asking?"

"Look, if we stop their leader then maybe the rest will surrender. Ascalon probably could if he wasn't busy protecting George and well, I can turn into a dragon that won't have trouble navigating the terrain, unlike your bird and Gunter's horse. I can get over there, but I need someone to give me cover. Do you see were I'm going with this?"

"…I believe I do. It's just like a horse or giant bird so…it should be no problem. Will my armor hurt you?"

"I don't think so buuuut it also doesn't matter at the moment. If it does Felicia can heal me later. We need to save the others though. Kaden and Elina can't keep their guard up for much longer." He told her, giving a reassuring smile at the end.

Still in disbelief at what she was about to do, Reina sighed and, shaking her head, told the young man, "If I hurt you, you let me know. I'll patch you up later."

Corrin nodded and, in the brief break between attacks, used the stone Azura had given him to shift into his draconic form, alerting several of the enemies and aweing the knight for a moment. Reina brought herself back and, after telling her mount to take to the skies until it was safe, climbed onto the dragon's back. Holstering her naginata she readied her bow and arrows, giving Corrin a small spur to start running before the flying blades came back. It was still jarring as they sped forward, leaping over one of the spiked pits and skirting around foes that the Kinshi Knight proceeded to shoot at, doing what she could to stay in place and also hit her mark.

While they raced onwards through the hoard of veiled enemies, Reina's trained eyes caught the small flickers of movement coming from the darkness, watching as some of her foes were silently taken down by outside forces. Leaning forward she whispered to Corrin that they might be receiving help from unknown people, earning only a single grunt before picking up the pace and rushing to the spot of the forest that was now on fire. Golden flames clawed and devoured the trees in this area, smoke filling the air and making seeing and breathing a chore. Pulling up a scarf to wrap about her mouth she watched as the ninjas fled from the intense heat and sting, letting them be and choosing to focus on the Draco Knight struggling at the center of this mess.

Ascalon, with his breathing mask on, was positioned around Georgie who had several nets tangled on him and one foot trapped in a spiked pit. Neither one looked great and as Lon cut through the ropes with his hunting knife, he did what he could to block the shuriken being thrown his direction. The dangerous environment helped some as a few enemies had left however, the leader was not going lose this fight. Lurching closer and closer the leader, a man by the name Kotaro withdrew a deadly shuriken, ready to throw it at the troublesome Draco Knight.

Reina caught sight of this and, asking Corrin to keep steady, raised her bow and aimed, calming herself and taking a deep breath. As she released it, just before they leapt over the final spike pit, she let the arrow fly, watching through the haze as it pierced the fiend's hand and caused him to shout in anger and pain. Kotaro dropped his weapon, alarmed to find an arrow in its place, and had only a second to roll aside before this odd beast trampled into his path with an archer atop them. There they trotted in an antsy pace, intimidating and beautiful in the bright glow of the fire and falling embers. A moment later, as a particular burst of light flashed, did the ninja leader recognize and soon dread who was before him, as he knew those violet eyes and dark hair as well as the familiar scar on her face.

"Kotaro, you filth. You were an ally to Hoshido, to peace! Now you are breaking this? For what?" Reina demanded, angered greatly by this treachery.

"For the throne. Mokushu will rise when Hoshido falls, and you and your weak friends can't stop us! We will succeed! I will rise and become a true king, as I've always been meant to be!" He shouted to her, grinning and removing the projectile from his hand. Lifting the arrow up for her to see he added, while snapping it, "No beast or bow will stand in my way."

Reina, glancing to the side and watching for a moment as familiar and friendly ninjas crept from the darkness to aid the others, turned her full attention to Kotaro, seeing his sanity slipping away as he declared his outrageous plan. Corrin continued to pace and, while the Kinshi Knight swapped weapons, she quietly told the prince that they needed to keep him busy while the others were saved and helped. Snuffing he came to a halt, starring down the traitor, and began digging at the ground with anticipation, ready to protect his loved ones and friends. Naginata at the ready Reina sweetly smiled and whispered go, ready this time as they charged and leapt at the twisted man.

[Xander, Kagero, Kaze, Saizo- Burning Mokushu Forest]

They had made it just in time, finding the small group in trouble and struggling to handle the treacherous terrain that was set to harm most everyone. Splitting from each other the four swiftly slunk through the dark, taking out enemies quietly and dragging their unconscious bodies to the side. It was as they were finishing off most of them that the four watched separately as Corrin, in dragon form, sped through the smoky woods with Reina on his back shooting down whomever came close to them or made to attack the pair. To say they were surprised was an understatement however, as they all knew there were bigger issues to be dealt with, they carried on, giving the charging pair cover.

Not too much later they found the two blocking the enemy leader from Ascalon and George, the two furthest from everyone and in the most danger, making an imposing and terrifying wall to protect the Draco Knight. Xander, who was the most familiar with the dragon in trouble, signaled to the other four that he would take care of the two in the flames while they helped the rest get out before the entire forest was on fire. From there he crept down the slight decline and through the abandoned battle field, avoiding the already set off traps and trying his best to not cough from the smoke and avoid falling embers.

Xander got Ascalon's attention after quietly calling to him, surprising the blue-haired man but earning a grateful smile. Coughing some the Draco Knight pointed to the few ropes left and then continued to work on them, ignoring his own injuries as George was his priority. Together the pair swiftly went to work, making quick work of the remainders of the nets and then helping the large indigo dragon carefully climb out of the pit. Before the older prince could even ask what was going on the younger man fell into a coughing fit and simply signed for them to get out of the flames first. Xan paused, glancing up at Reina and Corrin for a moment, nodding after a moment and guiding the pair through the dangerous and trap riddled forest. Behind them the sounds of combat carried on as did the growing flames that hungrily consumed all that was near them.

[Corrin and Reina- Flaming Forest]

Skidding mid turn Reina huffed as she and Corrin just dodged another swing from Kotaro, avoiding the small poison covered blades he threw after every strike. The traitor was losing and, from the looks of it, everyone had been evacuated out of the burning part including Ascalon and George. All that was left now was to stop this man, whether it was knocking him out or killing him, although Reina preferred the latter. It was only when she caught sight of something important that she realized it was not her place, but another's, to kill this man. On him was the smallest item that had previously belonged to the parent of two close friends of hers and, with a new anger coursing through her Reina gritted her teeth and lowered herself in her seat, Naginata ready. Violet eyes pierced through the smoke as she growled for Corrin to charge once more, rage almost blinding her but steadying her hand. She knew what to do. Where to hit. What needed to be done so that some might find peace.

Shaking his head Corrin felt the tension and precision, the cold calculated fury, and feeling Reina's weight fit perfectly with him charged once more, going faster than he had before. Kotaro, caught off guard by the sudden calm and cold scrabbled back at the terrifying pair, attempting to dodge them and their war path aimed right at him. Nothing could save him though as the duo descended on him and, hitting with pinpoint precision, he felt the icy sting of the Naginata as it pierced through the armor that he had put the stolen seal of his dead enemy on, how it tore through his flesh and dug into his body. Shouting loudly in agony he felt that final hit drain the rest of his strength and waited for the end, expecting this goddess of death to end him. That was not to be though as she used the weapon to lift him up by his wound and, looked him dead in the eyes.

"You will answer for your past crimes, and you will do so to the survivors you left behind." Was all he heard from her before she urged the magnificent beast to carry them out of the deadly golden flames and smoke.

Outside the danger zone the others recovered, patching one another up and trying to find some way to extinguish the roaring fires that were engulfing the trees. Azura eventually used her song, utilizing the water that came with those powers to put out the dangerous flames. It was as things calmed and smokes continued to swirl up into the air that the last two emerged, beaten enemy in tow and impaled on a blade. Tiredly they trotted over towards the twin brothers and deposited the traitor at their feet, tapping the stolen seal with the bloodied tip of the naginata before leaving to go rest.

Distantly, after turning back into his normal self, and exhausted Corrin watched as Saizo and Kaze, mainly Saizo, confronted Kotaro, earning the truth about their fathers' death from him and at last avenging him as the red-haired brother ended the villain. Once dead, and with the seal back to the brothers, the tired group all retreated back into the astral plain when Lilith came out and offered the rest to them, claiming she had finished renovating and fixing things enough for people to live there. Grateful for the chance to sleep in an actual bed Corrin tiredly rose to his feet, wincing as his back spasmed and cried in pain from the battle, and gave the small dragon a thumbs up. Nodding one she circled around the entire group and transported them, taking them to the now clean and peaceful area away from everything.

Once back inside what would quickly become their home on the go, Reina let her mount find a nice spot to rest under the cherry blossom trees, turning her attention to the sore prince who was failing at hiding how exhausted he was. Quietly she asked Lilith where Corrin's quarters were, thanking her upon getting the answer and then proceeding to go over to the young man and help him limp to his place. Cori hardly noticed this and, as the sounds of the small dragon explaining to everyone what this place was faded into the distance, he let himself fall into a lull and be whisked away by the gentle yet fierce Kinshi Knight. Soon they had ascended the stairs to his new room and opened the door, finding a simple yet comfortable area with items from both kingdoms inside, so he could keep both homes with him.

Reina, exhausted as well, helped the young man over to his bed and assisted him with taking off his armor, tsking whenever she found new bruises and burns. Over all he could be in a lot worse shape however, his back did host the majority of his injuries and, after giving him a quiet, 'hmph' to let him know she had indeed been right, she went onwards to begin patching him up and cleaning anything that might become infected. She didn't notice how slowly he became more and more tense and awkward, or how he kept his face turned away as he laid on his stomach.

Minutes passed before Corrin gathered the courage to speak without stuttering, saying, "Thank you Reina. You didn't need to do all of this, but I appreciate it."

"Actually, you agreed to let me. I don't know if you recall me saying in the woods that if I hurt your back, I was taking care of you. Also, everyone was going to be busy fixing themselves or taking the grand tour, which we can do later. Right now, your health is more important." She said smartly with a hint of sarcasm and sass.

"Ha, you know I actually don't remember that. Everything happened fairly quickly and it's all a little blurred."

"Oh really? You don't recall you asking me to ride you then?"

Choking on his own breath he was about to respond when he heard her laughing, clearly teasing the young man. Groaning from pain and embarrassment he shoved his face back into the pillows and grumbled, "Ha ha. Sooooooooo funny. If my memory serves me right you were the flustered one. It's almost like you thought I meant something else."

Leaning down to look him in the eye she responded with, "I have stuff that can sting real bad. Don't make me use it on you to flush out the bacteria."

Corrin huffed and let her continue to work on him, wincing only some as she cleaned out the few burns he had. After she was done with him and tied the bandages that wrapped around his back and torso, he sat up stiffly and took the medical supplies into his own hands. After taking in how beat up she was he set aside any feeling he had and with confidence said, "Alright, it's your turn now. Let me help you with your armor."

Reina paused for a hot second, impressed with how calm and focused he was, as well as with how caring he was, and slowly nodded, letting him help her. It was odd for someone to take care of her, as she was normally not open to it. He had earned her respect though and…he was very different from most everyone. So, feeling odd and vulnerable, she let the prince take off her burnt and cut up armor and whatever else was needed to attend to her own wounds, keeping calm as he touched her scarred back and shoulders, hoping her old scars didn't bother him.

To her relief none of them seemed to disgust or bother him as he never halted when his fingers passed over any of them, grazing past like there was nothing wrong. No, he simply hummed to himself and carefully worked on her, as she had him, speaking every once in a while, to let her know when he would do something that might sting or aggravate one of the injuries. Reina eventually relaxed some and fell into a cautious but welcome lull, enjoying this odd treat of being cared for, slowly becoming drowsy from this new experience and feeling her muscles stop tensing up. Neither one of them would realize that two hours had passed by the time they were done, nor that they were both exhausted and fell asleep quickly after that, both having exciting dreams about the fight and how good of a team they made.

 **Woooooo, character development and plot! Reuniting the peeps! Beds! Idk, hope you all enjoyed. Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 24: Ice Maiden

**Hey everybody I'm totally back…hahahaha…. sorry things are so erratic in the pace at which I do chapters now. Full time jobs are a handful to say the least and sleep is sometimes important. Anywaaaaaayyyy, here's a chapter for you all!**

 **Also a thanks and welcome to TheCarlosInferno! Trust me bud, I want these two to be a couple as well. I feel you my friend.**

 **And to Antex- The Legendary Zoroark, don't worry, the dragon will talk soon…maybe…gods work in mysterious ways. *jazz hands***

 **Song of the Chapter: Where Is My Mind by Yoav from Sucker Punch**

 **Warning: violence, mentions of self-harm, cursing**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Ice Maiden**

[Outside Castle Shirasagi- Subaki- 1am]

Sneaking about in the dark normally was not his field. He could do it and do it well however, as time passed at the castle with no word from Ascalon and his group, the Sky Knight became increasingly worried. Then there was the added weight of having to find the children from the ancient tribes he knew close to nothing about, even after researching them for days straight. Most of the folks in the castle had not noticed his behavior was just a tad bit off save for two people: Hana and Sakura. Subaki had been able to give excuses or dance away from them with his words, feeling guilty afterwards but relieved he didn't need to explain the insanity that was quickly becoming his life.

Speaking of said insanity, tonight was the night he was certain that he would get answers or die trying. All records of his family, as he had discovered, were altered or buried with his grandparents. Those pertaining to the elemental tribes were damaged and missing pages that had been stolen. Only one record he was able to access while everyone's back was turned gave him a hint as to where this forbidden knowledge would be. At first, he had paled at the thought of breaking into a closed off gravesite, one guarded and off limits except for times of emergencies. However, as all of his other sources turned up with nothing, he made his choice, the very one that had him here hiding in the shadows, clothed in all black ninja attire to avoid being spotted.

In the split second between the swapping of guards he silently dropped from a nearby tree and scurried un the tall stone walls surrounding the "White Crane Crypt", the location where the first king and queen of Hoshido were laid to rest. Once behind the cold barrier he pressed himself into the shadows and listened as the two people chatted quietly, mumbling about how they hated working here because of the energy, how sometimes they could hear singing and the sounds of water when no sources were near. Taking their words in the once perfect Sky Knight nodded to himself and, with a calming breath, threw a pebble he had stowed on himself into the trees not too far away, alerting the guards and causing them to approach the noise. While they were fretting over nothing he slinked to the doors and slipped past them without a trace or sound, closing the heavy stone behind himself to conceal the truth.

Velvety darkness greeted him when he turned and face the home of the dead royals, smothering all that rest inside this chilled crypt. Suppressing a cough and the urge to light a torch Subaki cautiously reached for the nearest wall and used it to guide himself down the slick stone steps, crouching down some so as to avoid any webs or wires; he wasn't too sure which one he would encounter here. Both possibly.

[Castle Shirasagi- Leo and Hinoka- 1am]

Landing with a huff the tired pair waited in the front courtyard for the approaching guards to reach them, Leo leaning some on Hinoka. They hobbled together through the doors and onward, looking for any of their siblings so they might let them know what plans had been set into motion. It was when they reached a pair of guards that they asked where their siblings were rooming, soon finding out that both older brothers were gone. Immediately the pair questioned if Camilla had left too, sighing when they heard she and the other royal children were still residing in the building. From there they set off to the lavender-haired princess's room, knowing she should be the first to hear any news.

Stopping at the door Leo joking asked, "Should I knock or should we just say Lon's name a couple of times and see if it wakes her?"

"Oh Leo, stop being a punk. We both know she'd probably respond if we said his full name once. Go on and knock." Hinoka chuckled, rolling her eyes as he obliged.

It was a moment later that the door slid open to reveal a very sleepy princess, hair tangled and in disarray, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. A few seconds and heavy blinks later Camilla stared at the two and, in a confused and drowsy voice, asked, "Are you two okay? What's happening?"

"Oh sis, uh, a lot is happening. And more importantly, Lon needs your help. He needs everyone." Leo told her, chuckling some before stepping into the room to explain things to her as best as he could.

[Port Town- Ascalon and company]

Sunlight shined brilliantly through the old beads of the bracelet, reflecting the rays and showing that even through all he had seen and been through the bonds he had remained strong. Still, sighing heavily, Ascalon gazed at them, and reminisced about the good days that were now gone. Distance also didn't help how much he missed her, or any of the other for that point. She was his partner in crime though! The one he'd always gotten into trouble with and sprinted from palace guards with, especially when they had been caught stealing snacks for George. Behind him he heard the dragon huff and make a sound somewhere between exasperation and annoyance, giving a big snuff afterwards. Rolling his eyes the Draco Knight tsked and stood, dusting the dirt off his pants as he turned to face his companion.

"Uh huh buddy. Got something to say?" Lon asked him, resting his hands on his hips and staring his best friend down.

George did in fact have much to say and managed to do so by simply narrowing his eyes, gazing at the bracelet, and then looking back to the young man. A moment passed before the general gave a large "ugh" and threw his arms in the air, saying that he knows he needs to talk to her and brooding alone and missing her won't fix anything. Then, right on cue, Ascalon ranted about how there were more important things at hand besides his emotions and wants, explaining that things will probably crash and burn, across all countries, if they didn't fix these escalating issues soon. Breathing a heavy sigh the dragon simply watched the man talk himself into an anxiety fueled spiral, listing off all of the things the group still knew so little about and how he had no idea as to where he should look for answers, the horrifying fact that a shade of Arete fought him, he was struck with lightning, spoke with an ancient dragon. This spew of tumbled words and concerns went on until the George calmly walked over and tripped the man, pinning him to the ground under one of his large paws, and waited.

Two minutes passed as Ascalon struggled, growled and tried futilely to move the weight, giving up with a half shout, and then pouting until he had calmed. Quietly he muttered, "You are right bud, trust me, but we both know there's a lot that I need to figure out and survive first before I can even plan a future."

At this George tapped the breastplate the Draco Knight wore, the black armor of his father, setting him straight with a deep and thoughtful glance.

"I know…I remember what he told me. I think about his and mom's words every single day, especially since things have become more insane. Part of me thinks they're the only reason I've survived…to make them proud…do you think they would be boy? Do think they'd be proud of you and me?"

George, seeing the rare stray tear escape his boy's eye, nodded and lifted the paw, settling down on the ground and curling around him to give a hug. Ascalon hugged him back, breathing harshly as he fought so hard to stay composed. He always had to now; so many people relied on him. No, countries relied on him now, and if he failed then they would lose everything. The weight was heavy and dragged him down at times. Yet now, with his buddy curled about him and warming his body and soul, he could keep on holding it.

Azura, who had been searching far and wide for her brother in the early morning gloom, savored the smell of the salt air, knowing they were close to the port where everyone should at last be meeting up. Reaching the top of a small hill she spotted the pair, huddled into one another sweetly in a field of tall willowy grass that swayed with the wind. A small smile settled on her lips as she gazed for only a moment, trekking down to them quietly and listening to the Draco Knight talk in his native tongue to the dragon, listening happily to the responses.

Once near she cleared her throat to gently let them know she was there, giggling some as they were both still surprised at her arrival. Rolling over onto his back George gave a low groan, waiting for belly rubs and snuffing happily when she walked over and gave him some. Ascalon stood next to her, smirking as the great dragon acted the same as a pleased puppy, whining whenever she stopped and looking dolefully at her in hopes to gain more attention.

"He missed you it seems. What are you doing up so early anyway? Usually it's nigh impossible to wake you up before noon." Ascalon asked, scratching under George's chin.

"Well, everyone wanted to get into town before all of the ships departed for the day, and to also eat good food. No offense but a lot of the team does not know how to cook…you included." Azura told him, teasing him and laughing when he stared dumbstruck at her.

"Rude! Also, my cooking is just fine thank you."

"Sure thing. Is boiled boots your specialty?"

"Ha ha, you are sooooooo funny. You're like, ridiculous. Oh my gods I can't even handle those comedy levels. Rip me."

"Oh no, I've killed the worlds only hope…oh wait that's Corrin."

Blinking several times, the Draco Knight could only blankly gaze in offense, taking a moment before he frowned deeply and said, "Alrighty Georgie. We're throwing her into the ocean. Let's go."

Feigning terror Azura dramatically threw her hand across her forehead, crying, "Please have mercy oh powerful one!"

"…Naaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh. Your time has come. Go on."

"But, I was going to buy you breakfast…and snacks."

"Fiiiiiiinnnneeee. You get to live this time. Come on you two let's get back to the others before Felicia sets them on fire." Lon joked as he began walking back to camp.

"Well, she already managed to do that. She slightly toasted Elina's skirt." Azura told him as she joined him, giggling at his unfazed but exhausted expression.

At camp everyone was hustling and busying themselves, packing things and giving them to Lilith so she could return them to their part of the astral plain. The small dragon was still unsure as to why they still spent some nights camping and some in their temporary pocket home, nodding as Kaze explained that it was important to keep track of where they were in the world and that camping was fun at times. Calming and something to help the group bond and recharge mentally, even the shenanigans that some of the people here got into.

While they spoke over there, Kagero and Xander reviewed maps and charted the trail the group would take, finding the fastest route and then examining how risky it was. Saizo was grumpily assisting Hayato with disassembling a tent, a thousand-yard stare clear on his face the entire time and the kid spoke about how things were so annoying and frustrating. Gunter cared for his horse, keeping the dangerous Felicia nearby him, while Corrin and Reina cleaned a few items and swiftly packed most of the camp up. Elina, who was a little more tense than usual, chatted with Kaden who was showing her how soft his fur was and the care routine he had for it.

Once Ascalon approached with Azura and George everyone paused and greeted him with a cheery 'good morning'. He gave a small smile and returned it before asking how close to being packed they were. After that was said he went on to explain that once in town the group needed to lay low some as there was the chance of enemies being there searching for them. He was going to first get into contact with the circus/rebel members that were waiting for him at the local tavern, hoping they'd have an update for him on Iago and Garon's plans and movements. Next was delegating who would chart the ships and where they were going to get on to reach Cheve.

Eventually he left that to Azura, Corrin, and Reina, trusting the three of them to be able to properly coordinate everything. Kagero, Xander, Saizo, and Kaze were to watch the city sneakily and see if they could find any suspicious people, as that would take away how much time they could spend there. Gunter was in charge of the rest of the group and given the chore of keeping the others out of trouble, to which many of them replied that they would never cause such issues. Lon fixed each of the with a steady gaze, daring them to push on the subject of not being danger-magnets, and was internally pleased when none did.

Plan formed and ready they all took off to the city, telling George to go fly into the mist and stay hidden on the beach until the come for him or Ascalon called. Giving his best friend a kiss on the snoot he sent him away and changed into more casual garb, to keep a low profile, separating from the bunch the instant they were inside the city. The sneaky team was next to dip out and then the group getting the ship. Gunter, already tired of these crazy youngsters, drearily gazed at them and sighed as Kaden was already going for food, dragging Elina and everyone else along. Today he was not a soldier; he was a nanny.

Sitting on a dock where the stench of salt and brine hung in the air Ascalon ducked into the tavern, pressing himself to the side as a burly drunkard tripped and stumbled on by. He watched for only a moment before stepping inside and taking in the poor lighting, relieved that his features could be obscured by the shadows if needed. From there he acted as if he were a regular, blending in quickly and soon being lost to the sea of intoxicated sailors and workers, sliding and slinking over to the bar where he found a comfy stool. He took up perch and ordered a drink, eyeing the barkeep as he went about. It was when a familiar and reassuring symbol caught his eye that he knew he could speak some.

"So keep, how's life treating you? Keeping the fire burning strong and brightly?" He asked as his drink was set down, head down some but still able to see the sliver of surprise.

Folding his arms and resting them on the wooden bar he shrugged and replied, "For now, although many are drinking like the world is gonna end. To whom do I have the honor of chatting with today?"

"Eh, my friends call me Firespitter. Yourself?"

"…Coda." He told him quietly. Keeping the same relaxed stance he spoke in a hushed tone, "Back room, fake lock on the door, ten minutes." After that the man scooped up an empty mug left nearby and began cleaning it, subtly tilting his head towards a hallway, whistling the ancient hymn that was the rebels theme.

Lon, nodding and keeping to himself, stole a few sly glances about himself, checking that the coast was clear for him to step back into the hall that had been motioned to. When the timing was right he got up, drink still in hand as if he were still a normal patron, and he slunk to the shadows in a blink as two others almost began a brawl, stalking away from one another once he was long gone.

Down in the dusty hall Ascalon found the door with the convincing faux lock on it, removing a circus coin all members kept on themselves and pressing it into the bottom of the device. A small click and he was in the clear as he stepped inside the room, squinting through the dreadful lighting while trying to make out anything. It was cramped with a cozy feel, as if it had been used for refuge many times and lived in, a bed in the way back with a cabinet on the wall next to it, nightstand worn and having seen better days. Snug in the corner next to the door was a table with papers and maps strewn about, looking as if they had been abandoned until recently.

Ascalon gained no more info as the door was unlocked and the keep stepped inside, suspiciously glaring at him with disbelief but also a small hidden spark of hope. Locking the door behind him he set his coin and a knife on the table. Knowing this routine, to show there was no harm intended, he also set down the coin and the two knives he had on him, waiting patiently until the man eased only a smidge.

"You're one of us but you're using a name that went dark. Who are you really?" He asked, ready to fight still if needed.

Sighing Ascalon nodded, realizing word still hadn't reached everyone he was alive. Carefully lowering the hood, he looked the barkeep in the eyes and said, "My fire isn't out, and neither is the rebellion. Actually, it's already begun."

[White Crane Crypt- Subaki]

He had been walking slowly through darkness for what felt like an eternity, running his hand numbly against the wall as he went, questioning so much about his life, the gods, the universe. Why had there been so many gods when all he had ever known was two. A good few of the were beyond foreign in appearance and the symbols associated with them were odd and new. Only when Subaki was certain he was going blind did a faint hint of light slip into the consuming shadows about him. Pausing and unsure he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and then re-opening them when he heard what sounded like singing and the sound of water.

Heart pounding, breath shuddering, and palms sweating he swallowed his fear and proceeded down, eyeing the source of illumination while he did, perplexed as it gaze a soft blue glow, wavering some and casting a ripple effect on the walls. Only when his feet became cold did he notice that he had somehow managed to step into a pool of water so deceptive it had looked like more stairs. Upon realizing this he looked about, trying to figure out what was glowing or lit, wading through the calf deep chilling liquid and soon noticing the stone coffins were also nowhere to be seen.

Frustration growing, he continued walking hardly noticing the deepening levels as he circled the middle. Painted on the walls in graceful flight were the white cranes, signifying royalty, yet there were no bodies nor tombs to be found. Water up to his chest at the edge of the very center, Subaki covered his face with his hands and tried desperately to hold back the scream of frustration and pain he had in his throat. The embarrassment of being wrong. Muttering to himself his foot slipped and he felt the floor vanish, surprising him and earning a quickly muffled yelp.

Eyes struggling to see through the gentle ripples eventually caught sight of an opening in the water, a tunnel that would lead somewhere. To the coffins or his demise he wasn't sure, but he knew he would never know if he didn't tried. He had already failed too much in life anyways so he truly could not do that now. The Pegasus knight had to be and would be perfect. Reassuring himself he told himself quietly things would be fine, nodding to hype himself up, and then dove down after a deep breath.

To say the water was bone-chilling would be an understatement and possible an insult to just how truly, deeply cold the depths were. The numbing sensation consumed him within seconds, deadening his nerves and senses save for sight. He felt this deathly frost go down to his soul, almost choking him without even needing a physical form. Further he went though, pushing himself to the limits and then some, praying that what he was searching for would be on the other side.

Just as his final senses began to dim and flicker in and out, he saw a light, one calling to him on many levels, tugging him onwards and encouraging him to make it that last stretch. It grew closer, warmer, and soon his head was out of the shadows, lungs burning and eyes stinging. Gasping like a fish out of the sea Subaki sputtered and spat out any water in his mouth, limbs shaking uncontrollably as he dragged himself onto the small piece of land near him, unaware of the cold stone pressing into his back. All he could do for minutes was breath and let feeling return, wincing at the stabbing pinpricks that were his nerves learning to function again. Minutes dragged before he raised his head, pushing the soaked hair from his face, eyes adjusting to the peculiar tomb and lighting.

With a grunt and huff he shakily rose to his feet, too tired to be bothered at the fact that his legs were shaking some and showing he was worn down. Subaki gazed upon the twin alabaster coffins, simply existing and breathing, ignoring all of the thoughts that screamed at him how wrong this was. Surly the gods would forgive him for this crime as it was in search for knowledge to help him on the task they ever so graciously bestowed upon him…well the Resounding One specifically. He dreaded what the answer inside may be but, steeling his nerves, he whispered an apology to the dead and pushed off the lid just enough to look inside.

At first he searched and scanned the fine dressed skeleton, hoping to find the pages he so dearly hoped for, begged for, needed to have exist, were there. Yet the seconds ticked on and he quickly open the other pale coffin, panic rising as he found no missing pages in either one. No, all that was discovered was an old note, written ages ago for the poor soul that even went through so much to find it. At this moment, when all of the consequences for his actions began surging into his thoughts, the once proud knight grabbed the paper hastily and crumpled to his knees, silently sobbing as he read the few words to himself. Never in his life had he been more lost, confused, and ashamed. This night burned itself into his heart and mind.

" _Dear reader, I apologize that you have come all this way for nothing. The information in those papers were too dangerous to keep in this world so they were burnt and the ashes burnt again. There is one, and only one, that holds this information. Find the Dragon, complete his task, and perhaps he shall tell you. Good luck."_

[Castle Shirasagi- Camilla, Hinoka, Leo]

"They're going to the port town near those two places? Are you certain?" Camilla asked, antsy and fidgeting with her hands. While she enjoyed being here at the palace she was restless and eager to see her friends and family again…and Ascalon and Georgie of course.

"Yes, we're more than sure. Besides, if Ascalon said he'll be somewhere he'll be there. He needs everyone's help though and…gods he is so stressed sis. He hides it well but thankfully I know him better than he does. From what I understand the group is going to try and find someone who may know what's going on." Leo explained, sipping down some of the tea that had been brought in an hour ago.

"Okay, we're bringing everyone with us or just me and my retains…as well as yours?"

Leo paused for a moment before looking to Hinoka, who shrugged and answered, "I figured we should bring as many able bodies as we can. Things are going to only get tougher from here on out and it would be pointless to leave help behind. We can ask my mother if she's willing to let Orochi travel with us as well since Yukimura will be here to keep her safe."

"Good plan. For now let's rest up so we can tell Queen Mikoto the news in the morning and then head out. There isn't much time to spare unfortunately." Leo agreed, adding on his part and finishing is drink.

Camilla, thrilled to be heading out, nodded and ushered the pair off to bed, returning to her own once they were gone. Happily she plopped down into the mattress and stared at the ceiling, almost too excited to fall back asleep. Right before drifting off again she promised herself that the first thing she would do when she saw her man was sit him down and explain how she felt, running through the many different ways the conversation could go until she was snoring.

Elsewhere Leo grumbled as Hinoka helped him lay down, chastising him for being so rough on himself and his still recovering injuries. He rolled his eyes, telling her he would be alright, earning a simple 'uh-huh' as a response. Once he was all set she began setting up her own separate place to sleep, pausing when she caught him starring in confusion.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is your wound-" She started, cut off by his own question.

"Why are you sleeping over there? There's room here. Did I do something wrong?" Leo asked, voice quieting at the last part.

"Uh…no, I just didn't want to…I'm not sure how others would react if they found us together. We're from opposing sides and while many are accepting I'm uncertain about others."

"…And if we were to further this relationship would you keep me in the dark? Where Nohrians belong?"

"NO! I just…I don't know. The fact that Ryoma had to give up Ascalon because he was a man and from Nohr makes me afraid of what may happen to you, to us, if they found out. I can't lose you but I don't want to lose my home. I'm scared and I don't like it." She explained to him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Hinoka, I understand that fear. I have to deal with it eventually too…but I could care less about what some ignorant and blind people say about me." He told her, dragging himself from the bed and scooting over to her. Putting his hands on her shoulders gently he continued with, "The world is changing and so are we. I've learned so much in just the past few years, seen many things, and know that I have grown strong enough to keep my home and my love. No one will take that from me. Not some old politicians, not and weapons of war, nor any silent gods. And I won't let anyone or thing take it from you."

"That's a lot of stuff to fend off for just a girl. You sure it's worth the danger?"

"Positive. Besides, she's not just any girl, and I know she'll always have my back, no matter what. We promised that to each other."

Smiling and wiping away a stray tear she let down her arms and pulled him close, resting her head on his and muttering, "Sorry for being a fool. I'll never hide you from my world or life…I promise."

"Good. I promise you the same…and ask you help me back to bed."

"Oh geez. You know you're lucky you're cute. C'mon hot stuff."

[Port Town- Next Day- Ascalon and company]

The group relaxed in the room Lon had gotten for himself…you know so he could relax and clear his thoughts on his own. Yet here he was, watching as Kaden was being a giant pillow for the team and had Elina, Felicia, Azura, and Hayato all snuggling on him for an afternoon nap. Gunter had come in shortly after, searching for his band of troublemakers, relieved to find them asleep, and proceeded to take a nap in the armchair near the window. Close to ten minutes later Xander and Kaze came in to argue a point against Saizo, who grumpily tailed them as well as an exasperated Kagero. Once they had gotten an answer they decided to rework things in the other corner of his room, explaining that it would be a hassle to go all the way back to their hidden training area without a solid plan. Lastly Reina and Corrin joined in five minutes after, asking for help sharpening weapons and if they could borrow his tolls to fix some of their arrows. Giving up on having some solidarity Lon tiredly looked at them and nodded, gesturing to his things, muttering a 'Help yourself. What's mine is apparently everyone's'. The confused pair proceeded to quietly carry out their activities, laughing and snorting as they made jokes about many subjects including Gunter's snores.

Thirty minutes passed before Lon left to go on a walk and clear his head, telling Kaze to hold down the fort since he's the most responsible one there. Walking out as the ninja snickered, he went down the stairs and put his hood up, nodding to Coda on the way out as he snuck though the back door. The man returned the gesture, smiling some and continuing his work. From there the Draco Knight went on his way, letting himself disappear into the city where no-one knew he was there, or alive. Many people whispered and voiced their concerns since the leader of the rebellion was dead.

It was as Coda had told him though, explaining that due to the tense situations and difficulties with news traveling many people in the south and most of Nohr believed him to be dead. The underground country was doing all it could to remain hidden but even then people weren't betting their money on it being safe until things blew over. No, many were fleeing to Hoshido and leaving their old life behind, gaining new identities, homes, jobs. Lord Ryoma had apparently passed through here charting a ship to Cheve to assist rebels in said city but with the increase in dangerous enemies things aren't looking great. All in all, the world is going to hell and there's not much of a way he can tell anyone it's gonna be okay. So he silently bought a snack and sat on the beach, grouchily grumbling about how he should have been faster and just killed that blasted god when he had the chance.

Still, not much could be done until at least Garon was taken care of…well the puppet he now is. That's another thing he thought about all the time and once again was back to. Is the old King Garon still int there somewhere, trapped behind all the filth that is the Silent One's corruption? Could he possible bring him out of it? About ten years ago he was a healthy, handsome, and sane man. Then Arete died and slowly he began to change. It was just before he kidnapped Corrin that he declined rapidly and turned old and gray, like the life was sucked out of him. All these thoughts were enough to make the Draco Knights head hurt, although he totally believed it to be a brain freeze from the treat he ate all too quickly.

Groaning a little he put a hand to his head, stomping his foot down some as the chill wouldn't leave. Sighing in relief when it passed he flopped back into the sand and gazed at the clouds. Hopefully at some point his life will calm down and be normal. Maybe he'll have a farm. Yeah that'd be good, and he can have a fat barn cat and ducks, some cows, probably chickens. The most daunting task of the day would be to clean up after them. Ah, that'd be the life.

His pleasant daydream was interrupted by the sound of people exclaiming and arguing, some panicking, all noises of bad news. Sitting up and spitting out his hair as well as sand he listened closely to what was being said and felt his heart skip a good few beats. Garon was nearby and sending troops to take this port and stop any ships trying to leave. Worse, the soldiers would be here by tomorrow.

Kicking up sand and scrambling to his feet Ascalon raced through the town to the docks, not even caring that his hood few down nor the awestruck stares he got. All that mattered was letting Camilla and the others know to not come here and to get the others out quickly. He stormed down the roads until he reached the harbor master who could only gaze at him in amazement, mouth hanging open like a stranded fish on land. The oblivious general didn't notice as he flipped his hair out of the way and composed himself quickly.

"Sorry to bother you but I just heard some bad news and need help. My group and I were to chart a ship once the rest of us arrived, but we need to leave today. Uh, I'm sure that will probably cost extra and be an inconvenience but it's vital that we leave. Also I need to send your fastest messenger to Castle Shirasagi…sir? Sir?" He explained, confused at the end as he found the baffled expression gazing back at him. Looking around himself he found everyone else in the vicinity was wearing a similar face, some people beginning to cry as well. "Ah. Well…shit."

"You're alive? You're actually alive and here!" The Harbor Master shouted joyfully.

"I won't be if I get caught. Troops are coming to inspect this place, possibly hold it, tomorrow. Normally I'd stay and help but I need to get somewhere quickly and can't afford for anyone to find out I was here. There are allies to the cause in this town and the rebellion has started. You all know what to do."

"Of course we do! Now, you needed a ship and a message sent, right sir?"

Smiling Ascalon nodded and wrote out what he needed to say, addressing it to Camilla, and sent it off with a heavy sigh. From there he set up the new ship and passage information, thanking the man and reaching for his coin purse only to be stopped as the man told him it wasn't necessary. Him fighting and being alive was payment enough. After that he was shooed away to go get his team while the people on the docks rushed to prep the ship for departure. Pausing Ascalon nodded and quickly slapped some coins on the counter anyways, bolting for the tavern like his life depended on it. It might.

[Subaki- Castle Shirasagi- Day After Break-In]

Sitting by a pond the Sky Knight felt drained. His eyes were still sore from the shameful amount of tears he had shed and he gripped the note in his left hand still. Leaving the crypt had been the most painful exit in his entire life and he had spent the night outside, internally crying out to the elusive god why he was going through this, only to receive no answer. Not a soul spoke to him that night and he watched the sun rise high into the sky, contemplating what all of this secrecy, this pain, had been about. What was trying to be achieved? Normally he was so good, perfect, at reading situations and knowing how to solve them yet this time, this time, he had met his match. Worse it was one he could not speak of either.

Now he sat in silence and debated many things, his heritage, his purpose, how flawed he truly was. It wasn't something he liked facing. Nor were his parents now that he thought about it. Throughout all of his life all he had ever wanted from them their approval, for them to be proud of him just once. Yet they never truly were. Not once. They always wanted more from him, claiming he could be better, he had to be better. Perfect. And for a while he was, hiding away any small mistakes he would make or reprimanding himself for them. Sometimes not in the best of ways. He knew how to hide scars, to lie, to feign that everything would be alright. The best thing he could do, the one thing he actually perfected in life, was lying. He could do it no matter the situation, the consequences, the things at stake. As long as the world saw him as the embodiment of perfection he would lie his life away.

However, as he sat defeated and watched the fish happily swim, free of all the weight he carried, he asked himself why he couldn't do that too. Why can't he be free and be himself? Surely the world couldn't hate him anywhere near as much as he hates himself? Their words couldn't sting more than the blades he would use on his legs, shoulders, his back. Nor the words he said to himself every time he failed or didn't meet perfection. That awful word. That word that ruled his life and mind. He wanted to be free and robbing an ancient and sacred grave is what it took for him to realize it.

Basking a little longer in the sunlight he rose to his feet and stared at the horizon, knowing what he needed to do and who to face. It couldn't be worse than himself, but it sure came close. He was strong though, strong enough to stop lying to the world and himself. And that, in the end, is the most important thing. With a deep breath and release of it he spun on his heel, still in the damp clothes he snuck around in, and marched to his home nearby. He would get the information he needed, and the closure he deserved.

[The Swift Blade- Ascalon and Company]

Sighing in relief Ascalon rested his arms on the ship's railing and watched the water, heart panging as he had to delay meeting with the others again. He was also concerned for the citizens of the port town, how safe they'd be, if they would live or be more lives lost for the cause. Georgie was below deck in the large cargo hold, grumpy as well, munching on apples every so often. The rest of the group found was to busy themselves as there wasn't much to do. Elina and Kaden were playing card games on the upper deck, giggling and laughing at the others jokes and comments. Corrin, Reina, Azura, and Gunter were training and running through their forms and stances. Felicia had been tasked with not getting hurt or breaking anything. Hayato was helping in the kitchen and the ninjas and Xander were handling the sails and rigging as it was good practice for them to test their balance.

It was the end of the day and the sun was beginning to set low into the horizon, casting an array of colors across the sky. Admiring the view Lon gazed a moment longer before he noticed something was off. There was a chill in the air and while that's normal for being out at sea, this was far from what would be expected. He turned his head from the stars to the air before him and found quickly approaching ships, as well as a chilled fog accompanying them.

"Fuuuuucccckkkkkk! EVERYONE WE HAVE COMPANY! READY YOURSELVES! NON-COMBATANTS BELOW DECK!" He shouted as he dashed over to the wooden hatch that covered where Georgie and Reina's bird were being kept.

Just as he lifted it up and opened the hold the numbing ice rolled in, freezing not just the ship but the ocean itself, creating a discomforting mist everywhere. Across on one of the enemy ships Lon watched as a familiar bunch of figures revealed themselves somberly, making it clear who caused this. The one with the coldest expression spoke, her blue hair blending in with the environment.

"General Ascalon and company, you have all been found guilty of treason and are to be executed back in the royal capital. You can either come quietly or resist and be dealt with. Your choice." The familiar voice of Flora said, most of the pain in her voice hidden well.

Felicia, who had raced to stand next to Ascalon, gazed at her sibling and asked with a cracking voice, "Flora why are you doing? You know this isn't right! It'll only bring more pain!"

"He has our tribe! All of them. If I don't then they die. I'm sorry sister…this is how it has to be."

Corrin, standing next to Felicia and putting a hand on her shoulder replied, "You know we're not going to hand ourselves over. There's no point to this."

At this another figure spoke up, causing the prince to catch his breath and pause. Speaking loudly and sadly he said, "We know. We just wanted to talk with you first before we lost our chance. Sorry for the crappy reunion friend."

"Silas…no."

Ascalon, furious at the situation, turned to the others and quietly said, "Don't kill anyone unless necessary. These are our friends and…we'll find a way through this. We can't earn peace by harming the innocent, even if they are the ones pitted against us. Once we subdue everyone we need to learn where they're keeping the Ice Tribe so we can free them. Let's go!"

At this the team nodded and hurried off to do all they could, knowing this would be one hell of a fight. Of course, they had faced some tough stuff already so how bad could this be?

The answer was bad. Very much so. While they were all fighting and not aiming to kill the other side was gunning for blood. Every person held grief but determination in their eyes, pain and disgust, and the hope to see another day and their loved ones. People were scattered and struggling, all trying their best. Felicia had gone on her own though to seek out her sister, viciously knocking out all who got in her way and ignoring the angry tears that stung her face. She wasn't going to let a mad king take her family. Not today and not any day she had a heart beating in her chest. Corrin and Reina went to handle Silas and his blond ally with and axe, teaming up smoothly. Gunter managed to get over to handle the reluctant butler and armored giant, expertly deflecting the many blows they rained upon him.

Ninjas up on the sails hurled their weapons across the frozen skies and leapt on the flying foes, downing them as safely as they could. Kaden and Elina covered the mages and some of the archers, as well as ground units, gaining encouragement and vigor from Azura who stuck near them. Lastly Ascalon zipped through the air or George, dashing to wherever he was needed, rapidly swapping between his bow and lance, having his best friend slowly melt some of the thick ice.

Slowly but surely they were winning, even as the effort took it's toll on everyone. In a moment of quiet Ascalon watched as Felicia faced her sister, standing strong and saying that this wasn't the right way and giving flora one last chance to give up and join them. The blue haired sister refused, claiming there was too much at risk, and began to fight. As he watched the pair, heart wrenching and waiting to see if his friend needed back up, he failed to see the soldier with a javelin below him take aim and throw.

The shout came a moment too late for his exhausted brain and when he looked over all he could do was say, "Fuck me."

It struck him high on the shoulder, not doing too much aside from pushing him back violently, for sure leaving a bruise, and tearing the strap that held on the armor on his upper arm and shoulder. The impact knocked him clean from the saddle though and for a moment everything was slow and beautiful in the icy world he tumbled through. A plucky archer tried to shoot him on his way down too, missing him by centimeters and only tearing off his eyepatch instead of killing him. Just as he thought he got lucky the world sped up way too quickly and the dense ice met him with a harsh thwack, as well as a few cracks.

Gasping he tried to keep from screaming, unsure exactly what was hurt until he saw the unprotected arm was a jumbled mess. Curses leaked through his clenched teeth as he writhed on the ice, struggling to stand and failing as he was just in too much pain, blinded by it. Hazily he watched, with some trouble, as Felicia beat Flora, knocking her sister out and crying as she cradled her in her arms, promising to save their tribe, their family and home. And for a moment there was a breath of relief from him as that issue was solved. And then the ice started melting. Quickly.

Slipping on the slick surface Lon pushed himself unsteadily to his feet and tried to make it to the ship in time, heart racing and body screaming 'no' the entire way. For a moment it seemed like he would just make it. Almost. So close and yet so far. When he made it to the front of the ship he slipped and fell, knocking his head against the wood, and effectively knocking himself out and tumbling against the side of the vessel and the many nets that hung down.

 **Weeeeeeeeelllllllllll hey I am alive…barely. Sorry for the wait everybody, kinda haven't had much free time until now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will attempt to update within the next month or so. Thank you for being patient. Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 25: Sacrifices Made

***Sneaks back in and tries to act like I haven't been absent for an eternity***

 **Hey everybody….so it's been a bit and I legit don't have real excuse as to why I was gone so long except for the fact that life happens. Being disabled makes it worse but I'm working my way back to attempting to be a normal functioning human. Until then the chapters are gonna be sporadic. Thank you all for supporting me and understanding though.**

 **Song of the Chapter: Ghost by Au/Ra**

 **Warnings: Violence, mentions of self harm and abuse, and probably poor typing**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Sacrifices Made**

[Ama House- 6am- Subaki]

Subaki, cold, defeated, and drenched, trudged up the hill to his home with the rising sun behind him, lighting up the world and greeting it for the day. No it did not know what awaited all the many diverse people that woke to it's rays, nor the pain or joy they each held, the fears, the finality set into their worn eyes. Still though, it served as a warmth to the young man many called perfect, as well as many others out in the world. While the heat of its rays helped remind the Sky Knight remember that he was indeed still alive despite feeling hollow and numb inside, he continued on, ignoring the guards that protected his home greet him with concern and then quiet when he did not return it as he would have normally. Well, the old him, the one that died in the crypt, by the side of the pond.

Warm eyes now held a deathly chill as he went onwards, pushing the doors to his home open, making a b-line for his room and grabbing only what was important. Taking one last look at the space he had called his, the awards, trophies, pointless recognitions he had damaged himself for, bled for, all to please people that barely spoke to him, never told him they were proud of him. No, they only wanted more and more from him, not even him, just what he could do and the boost to their image he provided. That ended today though and, gathering them all and putting them on his old bed Subaki lit a candle in the middle of them, knowing the small flame would catch the other items soon and quickly erase them from this world.

Content with that he went out to the halls, asking the guards where his parents were, hardly noticing the disturbed look they wore as when he spoke they heard how gravely his voice was, the emotions that were held back by a slowly breaking thread. They pointed down a passageway, one that lead to the gardens, and watched as he nodded and left.

Neither parent was prepared for when their son showed up in the state he was in, nor were they ready for when he order the guards away in an uncharacteristically harsh tone. Both watched as the nervous guards left, staring at their child until it was just the three of them all alone among the flowers. Lightly a breeze blew through the air, rustling the branches and flowers. Tension grew as the silence hung unbroken. Then eyes full of pain and betrayal, exhaustion looked up.

"We're the last living members of the light tribe." Subaki stated, voice cold and piercing.

His father stood there, unable to say anything, his mother grasping for words but losing them every time she looked back at her son. Since they both were at a loss Subaki continued.

"We are part of one of the most important groups of people in the history of Hoshido and Nohr and you, along with every one else in our family decided to keep it a secret. …I always thought what you two did for me was with the best intentions, to give me the best shot I could in life. To be void of any "bad" emotions, to be able to do anything and everything, to never fail, to never fall…to be perfect…it's what our family, the great Ama line, has always done…but you and every one else was wrong. People needed us and we hid…wiped away all traces of ourselves. It took a god telling me what we are for me to learn this. It took me scrambling for information to find that my own blood had destroyed anything that spoke the truth and that we buried ourselves in lies and the attempt to keep this perfect appearance so that no one suspects who we actually are." He told them, rambling on some and desperately trying to hold back his anger and tears.

Taking a step forward his mother spoke softly, trying to smooth the situation over. "Subaki, darling, you must understand that if the world knew we were part of that tribe they would think so differently of us, treat us the way they do the Wind or Fire tribes. What our ancestors did was for the best. Besides, the world has done just fine without us."

"Fine? FINE? Have you seen what's happening?! We're at war! The Royal Family and city was attacked and all but destroyed. People died! People are going to continue dying. Our ancestors didn't do what was for the best. They were cowards that abandoned the world and built up a false image so that we could live in luxury while avoiding responsibilities…like you two do. Did you even go to check on Mikoto after the attack?"

"Subaki how dare you speak to me-"

"DID YOU EVEN GO TO CHECK ON YOUR QUEEN?!"

"…No, we didn't. Your father and I knew we couldn't serve anyone if we died, so we stayed where we were safe."

"…I was there too you know…your "perfect" son. The one that's never been good enough for your high and mighty standards. I was there the day that all went down, taking care of the wounded and scared, actually living up to what our bloodline, our true bloodline expects of us…to be a light in the times of darkness."

At this his father spoke up, a look of disgust clear on his face. "Right now you are far from any kind of light or beacon. You're just an angry child lashing out, blaming your parents when we've been doing what's best."

For a moment those words hung in the air, stinging to anyone else that was eavesdropping on this intense confrontation. Many expected the fangs to sink in deep and shut the young man down, to put him back in the place he normally returned to on the rare occasions he ever spoke back to his parents. This time was different though. It was a new day, the first new day Subaki had seen in a while. And he wasn't going to let his light be snuffed out ever again.

Laughing lightly at the harsh cutting words Subaki looked his father in the eyes and said with confidence, "I am the epitome of a beacon of light to so many people, and your words can't tear me apart anymore. I am not a child. I am an orphan confronting my abusers and getting the closure I deserve. I've cut my strings, felt what it is to fall and hit the ground hard, to break. You can't hurt me worse than I've hurt myself. Now, either you two are going to tell me what you know about the Light Tribe, or I'm going to tear this house apart until I find it."

"Oh really? You know we can order the guards to stop you."

"Can you? I don't think they'll listen to you…especially since half of the staff here has been listening into this conversation. I think they'd rather help me…the one that has always treated them like actual living beings."

Silence hung again in the brilliant garden, the two parents frantically looking around as they searched for the staff that Subaki had spoken of, soon finding many of the onlookers and their disappointed gazes and glares. Their judgment of the pair quickly suffocated them, like a weighted blanket trapped over ones face. Breath quickening and pulse picking up pace they tried to think of a way out of this, a way to avoid exposure, both thrown through a loop at this sudden rebellion from their child. Seconds passed as they whispered to one another, desperate for an alternative. Yet it was a new day, one where the rays of the sun were not a comfort to them, but a harsh burn.

Stepping out from the shadows the guards of the grand home all moved in forward and circled the two parents, naginatas held up and ready, poised to strike.

Baffled and stammering the mother angrily asked, "What is the meaning of this? This is betrayal!"

An older guard shook her head, expression grim, and answered, "No, this is justice. You two never raised your son, never cared for him, never patched him up when he was hurt. You saw a toy more than a person. This is the last lie you'll ever tell, the last time you'll ever hurt him. Now he's going to go search the house for information about the Light Tribe and you two are going to stay here until we decide what to do with you."

At a loss for words Subaki looked at the guards, turning to find the maids and butler waving for him to come back inside. Casting one last look to his parents, shocked at the fact that he had finally stood up for himself, he turned his gaze back to the others and walked over to them. Slowly a weak smile crept across his lips as they wrapped their arms around him and pulled him inside, to where he was safe. Tears slid down his cheeks as hands patted him on the back, voices happily encouraged him and told them how proud of him they were. The family that had actually raised him shielded him from the shouts and insults his blood threw at him, screeched at the top of their lungs trying to dig their talons back in. He was free at last and let himself be led away to the study, knowing he was taking the right steps forward towards helping himself and the world.

[Port Town- Camilla, Leo, Hinoka and company]

It had been a lot to explain to not only Mikoto but the retainers and other royals. Sakura and Elise were thrilled that they were finally going to go help out instead of sitting around and waiting, as were all of the others. The Queen, while understanding that this was the necessary path to be taken also couldn't help but worry and ask all of them to do their best to stay alive, as well as send her one of her own retainers off with them. She would be able to survive without them, and she would be alright with just one of them. Of course when they were doing a head count all of them were surprised to find Subaki was missing from this group. That was until a messenger from the Ama home arrived with a message that was given directly to Mikoto, one she read quietly to herself. She took some time to re-read it as well, the words painfully burning into her eyes as she found that there had been much happening in that home that she had missed. After coming to terms with the news she looked to the messenger with a warm smile.

"Let the new lord of the Ama house know that he doesn't need to worry about anything and the ex-heads of his house will be placed in prison for their crimes. Child abuse and neglect are heinous and not tolerated. Also let him know that he is needed here at the castle, as a team is being sent out to help General Ascalon in the field." She told them, keeping her voice steady and polite, watching them nod and leave quickly.

Sakura, who knew the name Ama, went to her mother and quietly asked, "Is everything alright? Was that message from Subaki?"

"Things will be alright now, and no, it was from the head butler of his home. When Subaki is ready to talk about things he will speak. Until then, just understand that he is walking a new path, and is healing. He should be here within a few hours though."

Trusting her mother and giving a slight smile, Sakura bowed and returned to the others, explaining that Subaki would be with them soon and that everyone should get ready to leave. Most everyone could pick up that there was something more going on though and chose to listen to the young princess, as she knew the man best, and busied themselves with preparing for this long journey that they all hoped they came back from. Farewells were given, tears were shed, friends and family hugged and kissed, and the uncomfortable arrangements should the worst happen planned and set whether in words or in ink and paper.

Three hours passed before the red-haired Sky Knight arrived, bearing new black armor and a new dark steed, as well as a tome attached to his hip and an emblem freshly etched into the chest-plate of his suit. While everyone took a second to process this sudden change the youngest of the Hoshidan royal children stepped forward and smiled brightly at him, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Sakura, who could see straight through the mask he was wearing, saw the pain he'd been through in the past 24 hours, the changes that had already been mad in him and the new path he was on. It would be hard breaking the shell he had always hidden in, coming back from being a ghost of a person and actually living for himself. So she did the one thing she knew would help.

"I'm p-proud of you. Your hair looks very nice down like this, and the new armor is c-c-cool too." She commented with a warm smile.

Tension vanishing from his frame Subaki looked at her, warm eyes softening, and returned the smile. Quietly he replied, "Thank you. I'm…I'm trying some new things…to see if I like them."

"That's wonderful and I-I'm truly excited for you. I'm h-h-happy you can be with us and bring your brightness into this dark situation."

"…You're too kind your highness. Expe-…I'll do my best. Thank you."

Gently taking his hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze Sakura laughed some, overwhelmed to see him doing things for himself, and happily said, "I know you will. And you deserve that kindness. Now, let's go help our friends."

Once all was said and done the group quickly took to the road, barely stopping to rest and traveling at breakneck speeds, pairing up and traveling along the most direct routes. Storms and poor weather were barely anything to them as they carried on, braving through blustering winds, the hot plains, and the rainy forests with the occasional lightning strikes nearby. It was incredible how swiftly they passed from one town to another, Camilla and Subaki being the biggest sources of light and inspiration for everyone as they sped along, both of them brightly encouraging the others that they would be there soon and that they were all so important to this forming team, that things were not all for nothing, that they would be there waiting for them at the Port Town.

A week later they arrived, feeling victorious as the crested the last hill in their way, only to feel their hearts all sink in unison. Before them was the Port Town, smokes rising from the streets that should be noisy but instead lay silent. Elise gasped and turned to hide her face in Sakura's chest, praying to the gods that her family was alright. Camilla, who watched as others gazed on in despair, turned to Subaki, who was quickly becoming a good friend, and Takumi, relieved when both of them gave her a reassuring nod.

Turning to face the group Camilla cleared her throat and waited for them to all look to her, feeling the pressure as this was normally Ascalon doing the pep talks. She couldn't fail him now though, not when they were so close, and putting her mind on the train of "What would Lon do?" she calmly said, "I know things look bad, and they very well might be. That doesn't mean we just stop here and call it quits. I know Lon and I know he would've gotten himself and the others out to sea. They're out there, probably not even that far away, and we will find them and catch up, and all of us will be reunited again. But we need to be strong for ourselves and each other. We need to support each other as we have been this whole time. We all built a hidden country under Nohr. We can and will cross this town, find a ship, and find the others. Now, everyone gather yourselves and let's go down there and find what we can."

Sniffles and nods were the response she got, as well as a few muttered "she's right", and with that Camilla turned and gazed back out at the remains of the Port Town, a smoke filled breeze blowing past her and tousling her lavender hair, mixing ash into the fine locks. Subaki walked over, standing next to her and squinting as it stung his eyes, taking in the devastation. A long moment passed before Takumi joined them and any of them spoke.

"That smoke is fresh and still burning new fuel. This couldn't have happened too long ago. Maybe only hours ago if that." The prince stated, voice unwavering as he watched the still rising plumes.

Agreeing with him Subaki added, "It had to only be hours ago because none of us saw this until recently. Whatever did this did it fast and quietly. These weren't Faceless or ordinary soldiers."

Dread sinking in Camilla continued gazing and only commented, "You're right. They aren't ordinary soldiers. They're not from here."

"…Like the ones from the attack in the city then? We need to be careful. I'm going to scout ahead, see if one of the ships there is in sailing condition." Subaki stated.

"Take Takumi with you. Be safe you two."

Giving a half smile Takumi patted her shoulder and commented, "We'll do our best. If we don't make it back though, find a safer way to reach Lon and watch over my sisters and brother."

All she could do was nod and watch as they took off, silently soaring towards the dangerous wreck, soon turning her attention back to the others. Not before taking a moment to gaze at her bracelet she wore and the small locket that hung from it, the gold and blue beads that sparkled in the gloomy light of the cloud blocked sun. Closing her eyes for even just a moment, she could almost hear his voice on the wind, the words he'd be saying to her, how he'd be encouraging her and saying she was doing her best. Yet there were no warm arms wrapping around her and once again she felt a gnawing loneliness settle in as she opened them again and found herself alone and up to her eyes in responsibilities, duties, people to lead. In true Ascalon manner, as well as her own, she put on a brave face and went around checking on her team, on how they were holding up, and trying to keep morale high despite the looming doom.

Only an hour passed before Subaki and Takumi returned, both looking pale but relatively unharmed. Camilla rushed up to them as they landed, anxious but doing her best to keep her own fears hidden and at bay. Dismounting they gave her a thumbs up and took a moment before speaking.

"Well, Ascalon and the others had been in that town, that's for certain, but they aren't any of the…cadavers." Takumi explained a bit awkwardly as he was just a smidge unsure as to how to address the fact that everyone in town was dead.

Camilla, drinking in the words, gave a stiff and single nod, tense as that sentence was both good and bad. "So…there were no survivors then?"

At this Subaki spoke, tone emotionless and lacking its usual pep. "There had been one and they were only alive long enough to tell us that the general had sailed away yesterday, before this attack. It was…"invisible enemies" as they phrased it, that razed the town."

"I see…and the ship situation?"

"Two of them work but we should only need one. A few of us know how to sail so hopefully we'll be alright. If we take the smaller ship we'll go faster and catch the others quicker."

"Thank you Takumi. I'll get everyone together then and we'll head out immediately." Camilla replied, giving half a smile and watching the prince nod and walk off to the others.

Before she could thank Subaki he shook his head and simply said, "It's the least I can do. Princess Camilla-"

"You can call me Camilla."

"…Camilla…do you need a hug?"

About to speak she paused, caught off guard by the question and unsure of where it came from, what to reply with. Turning her eyes up to the Dark Flier who had changed so much in the time she'd known him, she watched him for a moment, thrown off by this new confidence he seemed to have in himself. Patiently he waited for her answer, not uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze that was trying to piece things together. Close to a minute later Camilla nodded and let him hug her, feeling an odd warmth settle in her and fight off the chill that threatened to try and make its home in her bones.

"You put on a strong front for everyone here, as Ascalon does, but you need to let others care for you, help light the path you're walking down. A leader is no good to their people if they're unable to see because they've blinded themselves." He whispered to her after a moment, gently rubbing his hand on her back while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"…You're not wrong. I…I've been feeling so alone lately…almost lost, without him. I know that everyone here trusts me and now I can feel how scared Lon has probably always been. How did you know I was feeling this?" She asked back in hushed tones, trying to relax some.

"I use to do the same exact thing. I used to lead myself and others even though I was so stressed out of my mind I couldn't think straight."

"Yes…I remember you always striving for perfection, no matter how hard it was. But you're not anymore. You've changed so much in only a week. What happened?"

Pulling out of the embrace only a little Subaki looked at the ground between them and thought for a long moment. "I failed…terribly. And I broke. But after breaking I found that the only way to fix myself was with the gold that is freedom…freedom to be myself. Freedom to make mistakes, to pick myself up after falling and know that it's okay that I fell. I'm not perfect, and I never will be, but at least I'm not a blind puppet anymore."

Camilla listened closely to his quiet words, empathizing with him as that had been what her relationship with her mother was, knowing what that freedom he spoke of felt like, how it could change the scared into the brave. It had been that for her. Resting a hand on his cheek she smiled at him and said, "Failure sometimes is the best thing in our life. But the ability to let yourself do that is even greater. I'm so happy and proud for you. Also thank you for trying to help. I probably need it."

Smirking he nodded and stated, "Most definitely. I'll go check on everyone. You get yourself ready. Take your time."

With that he walked off to join the others, lifting their spirits and handling whatever people needed help with, giving the princess time to herself which she greatly appreciated. Walking over to Athena and handing the wyvern an apple out of one of her saddle bags, Camilla gave her a few chin scritches before standing on the top of the hill again and closing her eyes, one hand wrapped around her bracelet and clutching it close to her chest. Soon. Soon things would be alright. She just had to make it. Ascalon had to make it.

Breathing in deeply, trying to ignore the smoke and ash, she took a bit longer to calm her own troubled mind and steel herself. It was just like leading the Wyvern Troops. She could do this and would do this. Determined and ready to continue onward, Camilla opened her lavender eyes again, feeling refreshed and prepared for what was to come. This looming dread wouldn't get her today, or anytime soon. She was stronger than it and had so many people supporting her.

Once everyone was ready Subaki came over to her, checking one last time before they went down into the remains of the Port Town, explaining to her briefly how bad some areas were and that it'd be best if they went directly to the ship before sending out a few people to gather supplies for their voyage. Agreeing with him she nodded and mounted Athena, taking off and leading the group into the ruined area, guiding everyone as best as she could. Despite her best efforts there were many corpses along the way to the ships, children and their parents, couples, even pets, and it was incredibly hard not to feel scared at the devastating sight. Camilla, as well as Subaki and surprisingly Hinoka, were able to usher the others past these points, Leo offering support to some as well and seeming like he had had to deal with this before.

After everyone boarded it was only a matter of time before they set sail, as the smaller ship had been prepped and was half stocked, most likely because someone else was probably going to use it. That was in the past though, as many tried to not think about that, and within twenty minutes they had left port and were swiftly pulling far away from the devastated town, a few of them standing at the back of the ship and praying for the safe passage of the souls of the dead to the afterlife.

Foggy sea air and the distant cries of ocean birds soon blocked out the gloom, helping the team forget what they had just walked through, not that they wouldn't remember it at a later point or while they were trying to fall asleep. Lazlow was at the helm, as he had sailed before, and Odin and Selene were there with him, keeping him company. Beruka and Niles were having a fairly tame conversation while checking the rigging and sails. Elise, Sakura, and Rinkah were going over medical supplies, as they all had different methods and treatments to share and cross reference. Hana, Oboro, and Hinata were going over fighting techniques with Effie, Arthur, and Peri. Hinoka was helping Leo rest and making sure he didn't strain himself, as he had been for the past few weeks. Lastly Orochi and Takumi were reviewing maps and charting a few courses they could take, and what route Ascalon and the others probably took.

Camilla, who had just finished up getting the many mounts settled in and calmed down, leaned against the railing and looked out to the sea, taking a deep breath and letting it out. She hardly noticed when the red-haired Dark Flier joined her, nor that they quietly watched the water together for an hour. This period of calm and collection would become her norm for the next week as their ship sped along, cutting through the gray waves and ocean mist, a pleasant comfort settling in and giving everyone on board a temporary and welcome sense of stability. They all would have breakfast together and share stories, learn who the morning people were as well as the night owls. Elise made sure that after diner everyone took time to play a game together or sing and dance, something to help them all grow closer and understand one another. A few nights some of got into arguments and fights, yet things were always resolved, people were given space to breathe until they could speak.

Many of them went to Camilla, or Subaki, for guidance on how to talk about their feelings, or why people wanted to talk about such touchy stuff. Thinking back to her own growing up and how each of her siblings and friends had handled talking about emotions and traumas, she offered what she could, explaining that everyone processes and learns differently, but no-one will know unless the other states boundaries and what is okay and what isn't. The Dark Flier gave very similar advice, surprised when his friends said they'd heard almost the same thing from Camilla.

It was on the eighth day in while Camilla and Subaki were having the quiet time that new things sprung forth from the fog.

Subaki, who was going to take a sip of tea from his cup, caught sight of something abnormally pale in the dark waters. Squinting at it and setting his cup down he watched it approach, patting the princess on the shoulder and pointing it out to her as it drifted ever closer. Camilla, just as lost as him, watched in confusion and was even more befuddled when the pale block hit the side of the ship lightly, the two items on it not moving an inch. It was, surprisingly, a block of thick ice with what looked like and armor piece or two on it.

After a moment of staring Subaki quietly asked, "Isn't Ascalon's armor black and gold?"

"…It is. Don't tell me that armor is black and gold." Camilla answered, hoping against hope it wasn't his.

"Only one way to tell. It's not the end, even if it is his."

With that stated Subaki carefully climbed over the railing and climbed down the side of the ship, wrapping his arm in the net that hung off the side so that he wouldn't fully fall off into the cold water. Reaching with his long arms he grabbed the smaller item first, stomach clenching as he knew it well, pocketing it and grabbing the other larger one after a few failed tries. He glanced over it quickly, warm eyes taking in the fine and worn details, easily knowing this to belong to the general. Sighing and knowing this wasn't the best news, he detangled his arm and climbed back up, letting out a huff as he caught his breath and handed the armor piece to her. After a moment he handed the item from his pocket as well, wincing as she stared numbly at the eyepatch now resting in her hand.

It was dangerously quiet for a moment before she took a few deep breaths and then looked Subaki in the eyes and said, "I'm gonna kill him when I find him."

"…No you're not. We both know you wouldn't otherwise he'd have died a while ago." He sarcastically countered, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll make him wish I could kill him."

"That sounds more accurate. It's odd though. Where did the ice come from?"

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll get answ….that's a ship. That's another ship over there!" She all but shouted, eyes widening as they locked onto the distant figure that was in the same direction the ice had come from.

"Heck, that's more than one ship. There must be three. You're gonna go check it out, aren't you?" He asked, side-eyeing his friend and catching her expression. At her silence he chuckled and added, "I'm going with you. Come on let's tell the others."

[The Swift Blade- Ascalon and company]

Groggily the world came back into focus for him. His face felt naked and weird, a familiar pressure gone. There was a strong taste of iron and salt on his tongue and a scratch in the back of his throat. Incessant pounding in his head as if someone was trying to crack his skull open. His arm was on fire. Voices swam around him as the air seemed to be thick like syrup. All of his body felt stiff like a corpse, limbs not wanting to move and already complaining about the effort it took to be awake.

Gold eyes focused on the ceiling, finding worn wood above him. The distinct smell of medical supplies wafted through the air as the sounds of other people in pain and distress helped him fully come back to the land of the living. With a deep breath Ascalon took a few seconds before gingerly pushing himself up onto his one working elbow, hissing as his other arm howled in pain. The room swam some as he took it in, finding himself in the medical area and watching as the few healers worked on the injured people, many who were worse off than himself.

Mind foggy and trying to understand what had happened to himself, the Draco Knight attempted to sit up fully, regretting it as while he was able to it felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut with an armored fist. A small groan left his lips as he wrapped an arm around his waist, trying his best to not toss whatever cookies he had. Distantly he could hear familiar voices, concern coursing through some and agony in others. It was all so much and quickly he felt like the room was closing in on him. Chest tightening and breathing become even tougher, Ascalon woozily stood, looking around for an exit and crashing against a wooden beam when his feet quit holding him up for more than a few seconds. Blurred figures turned to him and soon started approaching, all of them speaking so loudly and reaching out towards him. Retreating he weakly told the undefined shapes to back off, voice coming out as a whisper.

Stumbling backwards and falling, there came many raised voices, all of them bleeding into one another, before a familiar voice broke them and hushed the many. Carefully approaching him a single person crouched down, carefully reaching out so he could keep track of things, and simply covering his ears for him. Ascalon, grateful for the help and everything was overwhelming him at the moment, took a few minutes to gather himself and let the world come back into focus.

Soon figures began to be more than smudged colors, each of them taking shape and turning into the people they were. The chaos calmed and the room halted its swimming and spinning, showing he was indeed in a med bay on one of the ships. As he caught his breath and the world settled into itself Ascalon followed the arms the hands covering his ears were attached to, finding familiar lavender hair, as well as lovely violet eyes and a bright smile he'd been missing for eons.

Time all but halted for the two as they sat on the worn and battered floor of the ship, both of them smiling at each other like happy fools, Ascalon crying from his damaged eye both from joy but also too much light hitting it, Camilla giggling and sniffling. Both of them were exhausted, clearly, one injured and the other half soaked from flying through the heavy fog and mist to get over to the ship. But to each other, they looked perfect.

 **And roll credits! Nah, there's still a lot of plot to cover but hey, they're FINALLY reunited…finally…ahhhhhhh.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
